Rencores del Alma
by Yasmila
Summary: Tierna, alegre y bondadosa, esas eran las palabras que la describían a la perfección o al menos eso pensaba 5 años atrás, no imaginaba volver a verla y que vivirían bajo el mismo techo. La tachaba de falsa y de no ser digna para su familia sin embargo el desprecio solo era una máscara para ocultar su profundo amor y deseo hacia ella.
1. Chapter 1

Es como si las nubes del cielo hubieran caído a la tierra, pobre de aquel que esté sufriendo con este frio invierno.

Hermana María, no siga parada en la ventana, se enfermará.

Si, tiene razón señorita Pony, solo miraba la nieve y pensaba en aquellos que no tiene un hogar. Dijo mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

Con tristeza asintió dándole la razón.

Bueno… los niños ya deberían estar dormidos y ya es bastante tarde, le parece si usted va a verificar si cada niño está en su cama, yo me encargare de apagar las luces. Dijo la hermana María.

Ambas mujeres se separaron para terminar con sus labores cuando un ruido llamo la atención de una de ellas.

Hermana María, escuche.

Eh… parecería un bebé llorando… ¡Iré a ver!

Con cuidado hermana María, podría caerse.

Pero la Hermana no hizo caso, salió corriendo, en busca de aquel llanto sin embargo a su alrededor solo había nieve, entonces la vio, debajo del árbol una pequeña canasta. Se acerco con rapidez al árbol.

Oh, pero por todos los cielos. Dijo se agacho para cargarla entre sus brazos.

Hermana María… Decía la Señorita Pony agitada por correr.

Señorita Pony, mire es una bebé.

Pero como pudieron dejarla aquí en la nieve.

Pobre pequeña, recién llegada al mundo y tiene que conocer la parte más cruel. No te preocupes, ella es la Señorita Pony es muy buena y yo soy la Hermana María, nosotras te cuidaremos. La bebé empezó a reír.

Llevémosla dentro aquí hace demasiado frio.

Oh, si prenderé la chimenea.

¡Espere!

¿Sucede algo hermana María?

En la canasta, parece haber algo, no me percate de ello, lo único que me importo fue que la niña estuviera bien.

Parece que tiene razón, creo que es una carta. Se agacho a recogerla.

¿Qué es lo que dice? Pregunto la hermana María.

¡oh! Dijo tapándose la boca sorprendida.

¿Qué?

Entonces miro a la bebé y empezó a leer la carta en voz alta. "Por favor cuídenla mucho. Nosotros no podemos tenerla, ella acaba de quedarse sin padres y si la encuentran correrá la misma suerte que ellos, su nombre es Candy". Ambas se miraron.

¿Cómo alguien sería capaz de hacerle daño a una bebé?

El mundo nunca dejara de sorprendernos hermana María. Un brillo llamo su atención. - ¿Qué es eso? Dijo y lo tomo de la canasta.

Es un crucifijo, tiene una letra detrás "R" ¿Qué significara?

Sea como sea, el día de hoy ha llegado a nosotras una pequeña luz, nuestra pequeña Candy, la protegeremos ante cualquier circunstancia.

…

**10 años después…**

Muy bien niños, es hora de ir a comer, pero antes a lavarse las manos.

Si Hermana María. Los niños fueron con prisa a lavarse, pero por más que mirara no estaba aquella pequeña de cabellera rubia y rizos alborotados.

Eh… John ¿Has visto a Candy?

Estuvo jugando con nosotros hace un rato pero luego desapareció.

Gracias John ve a lavarte. ¿Dónde estará? Se pregunto. Decidió salir a buscarla.

¡Candy, Donde estas!

Oh, donde puede haberse metido.

¡Candy, sal de donde estés!

¡Hermana María!

Gracias al cielo, ahí estas… ¡Pero que estás haciendo ahí! ¡Te caerás!

Jajaj… un pichón se había caído de su nido lo estoy ayudando a volver.

¡Pero baja con cuidado! ¡No te apresures!

No se preocupe hermana, soy una experta, ¡Oh!

¡OH NO! Se tapo los ojos, solo el fuerte ruido de las ramas rotas en el suelo le hizo volver a ver.

¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste? Dijo La Hermana María examinando a Candy.

Solo fue un pequeño golpecito hermana. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Que alivio…. ¡Oh Candy! No te das cuenta que pudiste haberte lastimado gravemente.

Yo, yo…. Lo siento hermana.

Ve a lavarte las manos, ya es hora de comer.

Candy asintió y fue a lavarse.

Esta niña va hacerme sufrir un infarto un día de estos. Se decía así misma la Hermana María mientras caminaba a la entrada.- Que bueno que la encuentro Señorita Pony, no imagina donde estaba Can…

Hermana María. La Señorita Pony la interrumpió para presentarle a quien se encontraba justo de visita.

Disculpe señor no lo vi, permítame presentarme soy la Hermana María, y usted es…

Es el señor Andrew, él viene por… Candy.

¿Can…dy?

Así es hermana, el Señor Andrew es de muy buena familia y lamentablemente su esposa no puede tener hijos, así que él ha estado viniendo constantemente a ver a los niños y finalmente ha decidido adoptar a Candy.

Pero Señorita Pony…

Ya estoy aquí… oh pero ¿Quién es usted?

Candy, el es el Señor Andrew y quiere adoptarte.

¿Adoptarme? Eso, eso… quiere decir que usted.

Seria tu nuevo padre pequeña. Dijo agachándose a su altura para responderle con una sonrisa.- Veras, mi esposa y yo no hemos podido tener hijos y fue muy triste pero estuvimos hablando y decidimos que lo mejor sería adoptar un niña, nuestro deseo siempre había sido ser padres de una niña.

¿Pero por que yo?

Bueno, eso es porque cuando te vi en todas las veces que he venido tú eras la niña más alegre con una sonrisa que contagia a todos.

Señor Andrew.

Me llamo William Andrew.

Señor William, yo… me siento un poco confundida, siempre había soñado con el día en que por fin tuviera un papá y una mamá pero por otro lado he vivido aquí toda mi vida y nunca me falto nada porque tuve a las mejores madres. Dijo mirándolas a cada una de ellas.

Candy… La Hermana María estaba al borde el llanto.

Escúchame Candy, esta es una oportunidad única, Nuestro señor te esta obsequiando la posibilidad de tener papás y tener un familia. Dijo la Señorita Pony.

Yo… yo no quiero separarme de ustedes.

Siempre estaremos aquí en tu corazón y nosotros nunca te olvidaremos.

Es tu decisión Candy. Dijo la Hermana María.

Yo… está bien, acepto ser su hija señor Andrew.

Llámame papá.

Papá.

…

Sea bienvenido señor Andrew.

Gracias George, ahí están las maletas de la Señorita Candy Andrew, ella vivirá a partir de ahora con nosotros.

¡Waow! ¡Qué gran casa!

Jajaja, aquí vivirás de ahora en adelante, déjame llevarte a la que será tu habitación de ahora en adelante.

Aquí es. Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Es, es… mi habitación.

Si y todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo.

Mio.

Lo decoro personalmente tu madre.

Mi madre.

Si, ella está ansiosa de conocerte. Justo en ese instante detrás de la puerta apareció ella.

¿Es… ella? Dijo, se fue acercando hasta quedar a su altura y no sabía que decir.

Candy estaba igual de muda, era igual a la de sus sueños, una mamá con la sonrisa más dulce. Ambas se sonrieron y no dijeron nada.

Eh… Candy ella es Rosmery, tu madre.

¿Candy… así te llamas? Un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Si.

Es muy dulce, Hija.

Gracias Mamá. Esa sola palabra le hizo sentir un remolino de sentimientos.

Al día siguiente Rosmery fue personalemte a despertarla, fue a sacar un hermoso vestido, cuando el brillo de uno de los cajones llamo su atención. Lo abrió y quedo atónita al darse cuenta de lo que era, debía ser una coincidencia. Esto no podía ser real. Pensó y volteo a ver a la pequeña que dormía profundamente. Tomo el crucifijo y le dio la vuelta era "R"

Mamá…

Candy, hija despertaste.

Mamá que hace con eso.

Esto… me llamo mucho la atención quería preguntarte quien te lo dio.

Oh, eso es un regalo de mis verdaderos padres.

¿Padres?

Bueno eso es lo que me dijeron la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony. Cuando apenas era una bebé yo me quede sin padres y cuando me encontraron ese crucifijo estaba a mi lado.

¡No puede ser!

¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?

Tú… tú…

….

**Continuará… **

Bueno chicas, aquí está la nueva historia, como vemos primero empezaremos por la historia de Candy y como llegará a conocer a nuestro rebelde. Por el momento nos quedamos en suspenso hasta el próximo capítulo… Bye


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Mamá se siente bien?

\- No puedo creerlo… esto tiene que ser una locura, Candy… hija, yo soy tu madre.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- No, lo que me refiero es que yo soy tu verdadera mamá.

\- No, eso no es posible.

\- ¡Claro que si!

\- No puede ser, a mi me dijeron que mis padres estaban muertos.

\- Pequeña hay tantas cosas que pasaron pero no entenderías.

\- ¡No ahora quiero saber!

\- ¿Qué pasa porque tantos gritos?

\- William…

\- Yo… me siento mal, me duele mucho la cabeza. Dijo Candy.

\- Hija.

…

\- Mi cabeza…

\- ¿Estás bien hija?

\- No, no me toque.

\- Pero hija.

\- No, Jamás le perdonare que me haya dejado.

\- No así no fueron las cosas.

\- Entonces como fueron, yo apenas era una bebé. Toda mi vida he creído que desde el cielo me cuidaba mi madre y mi padre.

\- Lo sé, pero escúchame, yo también pensé lo mismo durante estos últimos 10 años he creído que mi hija, mi pequeña estaba muerta, cada año prendía una vela en tu honor.

\- Yo... no entiendo.

\- Luego de tu nacimiento yo… estuve muy enferma y una fiebre casi me deja al borde de la muerte al despertar me encontraba en casa de mis padres y no entendía que hacía yo ahí. Entonces me alarme al no verte y pregunte por ti, me dijeron que al llegar a la casa donde vivía con tu padre, tú no estabas y tu padre, George estaba… muerto.

\- George…

\- Si, así se llamaba tu padre. Yo era la futura heredera de una gran fortuna y tu padre era un pianista, mi familia jamás estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra relación sobre todo Louis.

\- ¿Quién era Louis?

\- El era mi prometido, pero yo jamás estuve de acuerdo, ese compromiso había sido pactado por mis padres. Cuando yo me fugue de la casa para casarme en secreto me desheredaron pero no me importo, al poco tiempo naciste tú apenas tenias unas semanas de nacida y yo enferme por una bacteria, entonces me desmaye y Louis entro a nuestro hogar y mato a tu padre seguro quiso hacerme lo mismo pero al verme inconsciente habrá creído que estaba muerta.

\- ¿Y yo?

\- Eso no lo sé, yo había creído que estabas muerta.

\- ¿Y que paso con Louis?

\- El apareció muerto unas semanas después. Hija, déjame recuperar el tiempo que perdimos, permíteme acercarme a ti.

\- Tú eres mi mamá, claro que sí. Ambas se abrazaron.

**4 Meses después**

\- ¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!

\- Tranquila pequeña, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

\- La casa… mis papás.

...

\- Mamá, Papá… Candy lloraba al pie de la tumba de sus padres mientras todos los amigos de la familia la veían con gran lastima.

\- Pobre pequeña, tan joven y quedarse huérfana. Era el comentario de uno de las personas.

\- Esa niña solo trajo la ruina a sus padres, solo llevaba un par de meses con ellos y mira lo que paso.

\- ¡Mida sus palabras señora! Entonces una señora de edad avanzada, elegante apareció

\- Pero quien se cree usted para decirme… ¡Oh! Lo lamento. Cuando descubrió quien era la persona que la había hecho callar sintió vergüenza.

\- Esa no es la forma de hablar de una pobre niña que acaba de quedar desamparada.

\- Candy volteo a ver a la señora que hablaba y dijo.- No se preocupe señora, tal vez tengan razón y yo sea la culpable de esto.

\- Para nada Candy.

\- Pero ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

\- Yo conocía de cerca a tus padres, William era un gran medico y gracias a el conocí a tu madre Rosmery, una excelente persona.

\- Gracias señora, agradezco que me hable de mis padres, no se imagina cuanto los extrañare, pase gran parte de mi vida sin ellos y cuando creía que la vida me estaba dando una oportunidad para ser feliz, el destino me los quita, ahora estoy completamente sola.

\- Tonterías no estarás sola, vendrás conmigo.

\- Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida. Perdón pero no escuche bien.

\- De ahora en adelante hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad o hasta cuando tu decidas te quedaras en mi hogar.

\- Pero señora yo…

\- Oh no, no te preocupes es lo menos que puedo hacer por la hija de una estupenda persona como Rosmery.

\- Gracias. En el fondo Candy agradecía ese gesto de amabilidad.

\- Y no te preocupes por tus cosas, yo mandare a que te compren nueva ropa y todo lo que necesites.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho señora…

\- Agnes, Agnes Grandchester

…

\- Estoy segura que te llevaras muy bien con mi nieta.

\- ¿Tiene una nieta?

\- Si, ella es encantadora aunque un poco tímida, así que tal vez no hable mucho pero se llevaran bien ella tiene 11 años y tú tienes…

\- 10 .

\- Abuela sea bienvenida. Dijo una niña de ojos azules y cabellera larga oscura.

\- Annie acércate ella es Candy, desde ahora vivirá aquí.

\- Mucho gusto Annie.

\- El gusto es mío Candy.

\- ¿Por qué no la llevas a recorrer la casa? Y así se va adaptando.

\- Como usted diga abuela. Sígueme por aquí Candy.

\- Claro.

\- Este es el pasillo de las habitaciones, lo más seguro es que esta sea tu habitación, la abuela mando a que la acomodaran hoy en la mañana.

\- Es muy amable.

\- Si lo es.

Luego de un largo recorrido por toda la casa y la presentación con los mayordomos y mucamas llegaron al jardín.

\- Y este es el jardín.

\- Que rosas tan bellas.

\- Mi hermano es quien las cuida.

\- Oh, tienes un hermano.

\- Si, se llama Anthony, es muy amable.

\- Seguro que lo debe ser, solo una persona de corazón tan bueno puede cuidar tan bien de unas hermosas rosas. Me encantaría conocerlo.

\- Eso sería un problema, ya que está de viaje pero pronto llegará.

\- Bueno cuando llegue lo conoceré y le preguntare como ha hecho para cuidar tan bien de estas rosas.

\- Creo que ya hablamos mucho de tu familia, me encantaría conocerte a ti, te veo muy callada, en todo el recorrido solo contestabas mis preguntas y no me has hablado de ti.

\- Yo, no acostumbro a hablar de mí.

\- Permíteme ser tu amiga, estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien. Dijo Candy extendiéndole la mano.

\- Annie con duda finalmente acepto. – Bueno.

\- Perfecto, Annie seremos las mejores amigas.

…

**2 Semanas después**

Candy aun despertaba por las noches recordando aquel horrible día.

\- ¡Noo! Mamá… Papá. Despertó agitada con lágrimas en los ojos.- Los extraño mucho. Dijo Candy sacando de una de sus cajas el crucifijo de su madre.- Solo necesito un poco de aire. Tomo su bata y salió de su habitación camino por el largo pasillo con ayuda de una vela hasta llegar a las escaleras, subió y finalmente para llegar a la parte más alta y privilegiarse con una hermosa vista del jardín de rosas y de un cielo estrellado.

\- No sé por qué se dio el incendio pero prometo que lo averiguare, Los extraño mucho Mamá y papá. No pudo evitar llorar. Al cabo de unos minutos decidió que ya era hora de volver a su habitación. Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando una figura apareció, sintió terror, ¿Acaso era un ladrón? ¿Debia gritar? Entonces la figura comenzó a avanzar y la luz de la luna lo ilumino. Era un jovén alto muy apuesto de cabellera oscura hasta los hombros ojos azules como los de…

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? Dijo aquel joven.

\- Disculpe, no fue mi intención subir sin autorización, Soy Candy Andrew.

\- Andrew… creo haber escuchado ese apellido antes.

\- ¿Usted es el hermano de Annie?

\- Sí, pero aún no entiendo que haces aquí, en esta casa.

\- Yo vivo aquí.

\- ¡¿Qué cómo es posible?!

\- Solo me fui por una par de semanas y esto ocurre, hablare con la abuela.

\- Pensé que era más amable y todo lo contrario resulto. Dijo Candy en voz alta. – Eso lo pensé o lo dije.

\- Pero que te has creído mocosa para hablarme así. Dijo acercándose a Candy.

\- Oh, yo lo siento. Entonces comenzó a caminar de espaldas, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su habitación hasta que un fuerte golpe hizo que callera al piso. Se había pegado con alguien. ¡Perdone! ¡Perdone! No fue mi intención. Candy se disculpaba sin saber con quién estaba hablando. Finalmente las luces se prendieron y al ver con quien se había tropezado se quedo sin aliento ¿Quién era aquel joven con el que se había tropezado? Tenía el mismo color que todos los Grandchester pero su cabellera era rubia.

\- ¿Estás bien pequeña? Le dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano para levantarse.

\- Si, muchas gracias.

\- ¡Ah! La atrapaste bien hecho. Dijo apareciendo aquel otro joven.

\- No deje que me alcance. Dijo Candy.

\- ¡Pero que sucede aquí! Un grito hizo que los tres se quedaran quietos.- No puedo creer tanto alboroto en plena noche.

\- Lo sentimos abuela. Dijeron los dos jóvenes.

\- Lo siento señora Agnes. Dijo Candy.

\- Oh, pero cuando llegaron ustedes. Dijo la abuela sorprendida.

\- Acabamos de llegar hace poco abuela. Dijo el de cabellera rubia.

\- Sí, pero porque no nos dijiste que habría una mocosa en casa.

\- Es mi casa y puedo traer a quien yo quiera.

\- Está bien, pero al menos debiste habérnoslo dicho.

\- Tranquilo hermano que problemas podría traer una niña pequeña. Dijo el de cabellera rubia.

\- Bueno ya están aquí así que ya lo saben. Dijo la abuela Agnes.

\- ¡Hermanos! Dijo Annie cuando salió de su habitación.

\- ¿Hermanos? Dijo Candy.

\- Oh Candy, no te había contado de ellos. Recuerdas que hablamos de las rosa y quien las cultivaba era Anthony, bueno es el. Dijo señalando al jovencito de Cabellera rubia.

\- ¿Entonces él es Anthony? ¿Pero quién es el entonces? Dijo Candy mirando al otro chico.

\- El también es mi hermano, es el mayor de los tres, se llama Terry. Se acerco a Candy y le dijo casi en susurro.- Es un poco gruñón.

\- ¡Oye! Grito Terry que la había escuchado muy bien.

\- ¿Entonces tienes dos hermanos?

\- Así es, Anthony de 13 años, Terry de 15 y yo la más pequeña de 11.

\- Bueno ya es hora de dormir, Cada uno a su habitación. Dijo Agnes.

Todos se dirigieron a su habitación pero antes de irse Candy no pudo evitar mirar a Terry, quien le devolvió la mirada y se marcho.

**Continuará…**

Hola chicas aquí está el segundo capítulo y solo nos queda uno más de la infancia de Candy pronto comenzara la parte tensa. Feliz domingo a todas. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Estás aquí!.

\- Mi pequeña.

\- No quiero separarme de ti nunca… Lloraba de alegría abrazándola.

\- Claro que no hija…. Su silueta empezó a desaparecer.

\- No, no te vayas… ¡Mamá!

Eran las 10:00 am

\- ¡No puedo creerlo ya es tardísimo!

\- (toc ,toc) ¿Candy estas despierta? Dijo Annie al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Eh… si, si.

\- Bueno te estamos esperando para desayunar.

\- Oh lo siento, bajare en unos minutos.

\- Está bien, apresúrate la abuela quiere decirte algo importante.

\- Si.

…

\- No puedo creerlo encima que me insulto anoche, tenemos que esperar a que la bella durmiente despierte de su profundo sueño para desayunar. Dijo Terry fastidiado.

\- ¡Terry! Esa no es la forma de hablar de una dama.

\- Pero abuela…

\- Ya dije.

\- No entiendo que hay de malo en despertarse a esta hora. Dijo Anthony burlándose de su hermano.

\- ¡Claro como tu duermes todo el día!

Mientras los hermanos discutían, Candy apareció con una notable vergüenza.

\- Lamento haberlos hecho esperar. Dijo.

\- Estaba a punto de decir algo pero la mirada de su abuela le hizo detenerse, simplemente cerró la boca y evito dirigirle la mirada.

\- No te preocupes pequeña, toma asiento. Inmediatamente Anthony se puso de pie y acerco la silla a Candy.

\- Oh, gracias.

\- Descuida. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

\- Aquel pequeño gesto hizo que experimentara un extraño sentimiento ¿Qué era eso? Era la primera vez que lo sentía, Quería que aquella sonrisa de ella fuera para él y no para su hermano. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el mayordomo hablo.

\- Señorito…

\- Eh… que.

\- Le preguntaba si desea jugo.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Abuela, ¿le dirás? Dijo Annie.

\- Oh, sí claro. Candy pequeña, estuve pensando en que ya debería ser tiempo de regresar a la escuela.

\- Bueno, vera precisamente yo estaba pensando lo mismo señora.

\- Dime abuela, querida ya eres de la familia.

\- Está bien.

\- Bueno aclarado eso, ¿Qué te parece si vas a la misma escuela que mis nietos?

\- Oh, señ… abuela pero ¿No será muy caro?

\- Jaja, por eso no te preocupes, no quiero que piensen que tendré tratos diferentes entre ustedes.

\- En ese caso será un placer aceptar su oferta.

…

\- Muy buenos días jovencitas.

\- Oh es la hermana Margaret.

Todas las chicas tomaron sus asientos apresuradas.

\- Buenos días hermana. Dijeron todas las chicas

\- Bueno, como ya lo habrán notado, el día de hoy hay una nueva estudiante con nosotros ¿podrías pasar adelante, querida y presentarte?

\- Por supuesto… Mucho gusto a todos, Mi nombre es Candy White Andrew y espero que podamos ser grandes amigas…

\- De una huérfana, jamás. Dijo una de las chicas en susurro.

\- Candy había escuchado claramente aquellas palabras, pero intento no tomarle importancia.

Luego de la clase, finalmente todos pudieron tomar su descanso.

Candy salió del aula en busca de un lugar donde pudiera sentirse tranquila, aunque pretendía no tomar importancia a lo que una de sus compañeras había dicho, le dolía. De pronto escucho un gran alboroto, se asomo por los arbustos y lo vio. - ¡Oh cielos!

\- Vamos, ¡rómpele la cara! Decía uno de los espectadores.

\- Ya veras, maldito. Dijo el contrincante, frotándose la nariz intentando parar el sangrado.

\- ¡Acércate! Dijo Terry que traía un pequeño moretón en la mejilla.

\- Candy miraba con horror aquella escena, sabía que Terry era un gruñón pero verlo comportarse de forma tan violente la aterro.

\- ¡Basta Terry, no dejes que te siga provocando! Dijo un jovencito de lentes, muy apuesto.

\- No te metas Stear, este imbécil no se va escapar esta vez. Mientras Terry se distrajo hablando con su amigo, recibió un golpe del otro muchacho.- ¡Te voy…

\- ¡Basta! ¿¡QUE ES TODO ESTE ALBOROTO!? ¡USTEDES DOS A MI OFICINA, AHORA MISMO!

\- Terry de mala gana se limpio la tierra de su uniforme, entonces un pequeño movimiento llamo su atención de los arbustos. Solo miro unos segundos pero no logro ver quien se escondía ahí.

Candy salió una vez que todos se habían ido o al menos eso pensó.

\- No puedo creer que Terry haga ese tipo de cosas. Dijo

\- Se nota que no lo conoces. Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Perdón no quise asustarte.

\- No… no me asusto es solo que me tomo por sorpresa.

\- Jaja, de todos modos lo siento. Mucho gusto me llamo Alistair pero puedes llamarme Stear.

\- Yo soy Candy.

\- Que nombre tan dulce.

\- Candy se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Conoces a Terry, jamás te había visto aquí?

\- Soy nueva, y vivo en casa de los Grandchester.

\- ¿Eres pariente de Terry?

\- No, simplemente es que… no tengo familia, mis padres… Candy agacho su rostro con tristeza.

\- Oh lo lamento, no debí preguntar.

\- No, descuida.

\- ¡Hey Stear! Las clases ya empezaron. Grito uno de sus compañeros que estaba lejos.

\- ¡Ya voy!- Bueno, me tengo que ir, mis clases ya empezaron. Espero poder verte mañana. Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Seguro que sí. Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

…

Las semanas fueron pasando y aquella amistad de Candy y Stear se hacía más grande. Ella sentía un gran cariño por él sin sospechar que él la empezaba a ver de otra forma.

\- ¡Stear!

\- Ah… que… que pasa.

\- Hace semanas que te noto extraño. Dijo Terry mientras reposaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

\- Stear solo sonrió.

\- ¡Espera! No lo puedo creer, Stear está enamorado. Dijo otro de los chicos que descansaba con los amigos.

\- Claro que no, Stear no sería tan tonto para caer en el hechizo de una chica.

\- Bueno…

\- ¡Oh, no por favor hermano! Exclamo Terry.

\- ¡Lo sabia! Vamos cuéntanos, ¿quién es? ¿la conocemos? ¿tiene amigas? Dijo el otro muchacho.

\- Hey espera, no puedo contestar tantas preguntas a la vez.

\- Está bien, pero vamos dinos ¿La conocemos?

\- No creo que tú la conozcas pero Terry seguro que sí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vive en tu casa

\- Espera un momento… ¿Acaso estás hablando de mi herm…? Terry estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre su amigo.

\- Antes de que digas algo… no, no es tu hermana.

\- ¿Entonces te enamoraste de su abuela? Jajaja. Dijo el otro jovencito.

\- Ah, que gracioso. Cuando digo que Terry la conoce, me refiero a…

\- Candy… Termino de decir Terry.

\- Espera, ¿te refieres a la chiquilla que siempre habla con la hermana de Terry?

\- Si.

\- Oye hermano pero no es… muy joven. ¿O tu que opinas Terry? Eh… ¿Terry?

\- Lo siento, creo que debo irme.

\- ¿Y ahora a este que le paso?

\- No lo sé. Dijo Stear mirando en dirección a su amigo.

…

Así pasaron los años, Candy estaba por terminar sus estudios para convertirse en una señorita. Stear se había convertido en negociante y ayudaba a las personas que más lo necesitaban, Terry había tomado el rol principal en casa y de los negocios de los Grandchester, ahora era él quien estaba a la cabeza, un hombre respetado, claro que de vez en cuando recibía los consejos de su abuela. Annie pasaba las tardes en casa recibiendo los consejos de su abuela para dirigirse en sociedad.

Por supuesto que durante ese tiempo no solo habían madurado físicamente, sino emocionalmente, Candy pronto empezaba a notar cierto nerviosismo cuando estaba al lado de Terry cosa que no entendía, porque con Anthony jamás se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera con Stear que era su mejor amigo. Seguro ese nerviosismo era porque no lo soportaba pues a pesar de ser muy respetado y noble, seguía siendo muy gruñón, casi nunca le dirigía la palabra a ella. Ella había intentado de todas la maneras posibles llevarse bien con él. Incluso en su último cumpleaños le regalo un libro que sabía que le gustaba porque le había preguntado a Stear, pero él ni lo recibió, la dejo con la mano extendida. Aún así jamás dejo de ser aquella chica alegre que la caracterizaba, a pesar de la tragedia vivida años antes había recuperado su sonrisa y pensó que siempre sería así, que nunca más volvería a experimentar ese horrible sentimiento de perder a una persona importante. Sin embargo…

Candy había ido de visita al hogar de Pony, iba muy a menudo y quería hablar con aquellas mujeres increíbles que la habían criado y decirles que ahora seria toda una señorita. ¡Estaba feliz!

\- Nos alegra mucho, Candy. Dijo la hermana María.

\- A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo es que creciste tan rápido? Dijo la señorita Pony.

\- Señorita Pony ya no soy una niña, ya tengo 15 años.

\- Jaja, tienes razón toda una señorita.

Luego de despedirse, decidió pasar a visitar a su querido amigo Stear sabía que hoy no trabajaba, así que… ¿Por qué no visitarlo?

Candy tocaba la puerta de su casa, pero nadie le habría, tal vez salió. Pensó. Entonces cuando estaba a punto de irse la puerta se abrió. Vio a un hombre vestido de blanco con un maletín salir con una expresión de lastima y detrás de él estaba la madre de Stear con un semblante devastador, tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro… era como si hubiera envejecido de la noche a la mañana.

\- Candy, querida. Dijo cuando se percato de su presencia.

\- Buenas tardes señora… ¿se siente bien?

\- Bueno creo que yo me despido. Dijo el señor.

\- Adiós doctor. Dijo la madre de Stear.

\- Pasa querida, quisiera hablar contigo.

\- Claro señora. Dijo Candy.

(El sonido de una taza rota fue lo único que se escucho seguido de gotas de lagrimas caer al suelo con un enorme asombro en su rostro)

\- No…, eso no puede ser, tiene que ser un error. Dijo Candy tapándose el rostro con las manos.

\- No es ningún error.

\- Pero si él es muy sano.

\- Creo que él jamás te lo menciono.

\- Que, hay algo que debía saber.

\- Su padre tenía un problema en el corazón… y yo tenía la esperanza de que mi hijo no la hubiera heredado… pero.

\- Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

\- Lo sé querida ni sus amigos lo sabían. El doctor dijo que lo único que puedo brindarle es calidad de vida por lo que le quede… La señora no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y rompió en llanto. Candy sentía impotencia y tristeza, su amigo estaba enfermo y ella jamás se dio cuenta.

\- El es mi único hijo y yo haría todo por él.

\- De eso no me cabe la menor duda señora.

\- Sé que aprecias a mi hijo, por eso quiero pedirte un gran favor.

\- Por supuesto que si señora.

\- Mi hijo te quiere mucho.

\- Yo también lo quiero señora.

\- Y te lo agradezco pero él no te quiere de esa forma.

\- No entiendo.

\- El siente algo más que amistad por ti, Candy.

\- Oh… yo no sé que decir.

\- Solo tienes que decir que sí. Candy por favor soy una madre que ama a su hijo y que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por verlo feliz, permíteme cumplirle su deseo.

\- ¿A que se refiere, señora?

\- Por favor, cásate con mi hijo.

\- … Candy se había quedado sin palabras. Quería a Stear pero solo como amigo.

\- Señora yo…

\- Te lo ruego.

\- Yo…yo…

\- Hazlo por él, no le queda mucho tiempo.

\- …Está bien… acepto. Dijo Candy resignada.

\- Oh, gracias querida. Mi hijo será muy feliz contigo.

\- Pero primero tendré que hablar con la señora Agnes, ella es mi apoderada.

\- No te preocupes, se que ella comprenderá.

\- Y como le explicaremos a Stear.

\- De eso no hay problema, tu le dirás que siempre lo amaste y que te imaginas compartir tu vida junto a él.

\- No sé si eso de resultado.

\- Confía en mí.

A siguiente La madre de Stear se presento en la casa de los Grandchester con el fin de hablar con Agnes sobre el compromiso de ambos jóvenes, Stear se encontraba sentado tomándole la mano a Candy y mirándola con dulzura.

\- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo, Candy? ¿Amas a él joven presente?

\- Yo… Candy miro a su alrededor y finalmente asintió.- Si abuela, yo… amo a Stear.

\- ¿Estás segura? Aún eres muy joven.

\- Lo sé abuela, pero yo quiero compartir mi vida con él. Candy solo quería que aquel día acabara. Entonces lo vio entrar, acababa de llegar, pensaba que no tendría que verlo antes de irse.

\- ¿Stear? Dijo Terry al ver a su amigo. ¿Pasa algo?

\- Que bueno que llegas amigo mío, tu abuela está a punto de darnos su bendición. Dijo Stear con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Bendición? ¿Pero de que? Terry no entendía que estaba pasando y presentía que no le gustaría saberlo.

\- Bueno si ya lo decidiste, no puedo oponerme.

\- Oh, gracias señora Agnes. Dijo Stear.

\- Esperen… que no entiendo nada. Dijo Terry.

\- Amigo mío, me casare con el amor de mi vida.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Candy y yo nos casaremos.

Terry sintió como si callera en un enorme vacío, lo único que resonaba en su mente era que Candy y su amigo se casarían.

Candy evito mirarlo, no sabía porque pero sentía un dolor en el pecho.

…

Las semanas pasaron y Candy se sentía insegura, no quería casarse pero lo hacía por su amigo. Durante las últimas semanas la paso a su lado, se mudo junto a él. Aún recordaba esa mirada de Terry el día que se fue dé la casa, era una mirada oscura y su expresión era de furia. Los días que vivió con Stear no eran malos, al contrario el siempre la llenaba de palabras dulces, aún así cada vez que él se acercaba para besarla ella retrocedía. Ya estaba cerca a la boda y no le había dado un beso. Entonces prometió darle un beso el día de su boda, jamás había besado a alguien y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Una noche decidieron salir a dar un paseo por los jardines.

\- Eres preciosa, prometo que te amare por toda mi vida.

\- Stear…

\- Shh, no digas nada y disfrutemos del momento. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos. Ella se quedo inmóvil, su respiración se detuvo, el tiempo empezó a avanzar lentamente.

(El sonido de los plantas moverse los interrumpió)

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGO TU HORA, MALDITA HUÉRFANA! Un hombre encapuchado con una daga en la mano estaba preparado para abalanzarse sobre Candy.

\- ¡Santo cielo! Grito Candy asustada, tomando el crucifijo que tenía en su cuello colgado (regalo de su madre).

\- ¡Qué es lo que quiere! ¡Lárguese! Grito Stear, tocándose el pecho.

\- Tú cállate, si no quieres terminar muerto, a la única que quiero ver morir es a esta. Dijo abalanzándose.

\- ¡Candy colócate detrás de mí! Grito Stear.

\- Ni creas que tu noviecito te va salvar, si es necesario los matare a ambos.

\- ¡Oh..! Stear cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras se tocaba el pecho.

\- ¡Stear…! ¿¡Qué te ocurre!? Grito Candy desesperada, entonces unas voces se aproximaron.

\- Maldición, por esta vez te salvas huérfana miserable. Dijo el hombre y desapareció.

\- Stear… resiste por favor. Stear se tendió sobre el suelo y pronto dejo de moverse.

\- Stear… ¡Stear! ¡STEAR! ¡reacciona, por favor! Candy desesperada lo movía pero él no daba señales de estar con vida. Candy abrazo su cuerpo inmóvil mientras derraba lágrimas sobre él.

\- ¡Mi hijo!

\- Por qué… por qué otra vez…

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? Oímos ruido… Stear… Dijeron los trabajadores del hogar que llegaron al escuchar el alboroto.

…

La boda jamás se realizo, Stear había muerto producto de un infarto y aunque todos apoyaban a la prometida del joven fallecido, había alguien que en su mente la culpaba.

Pasaron semanas de su fallecimiento, entonces Candy pensó que lo mejor sería irse de esa casa, todo le recordaba a Stear y se sentía mal por no haberlo llegado a amar, cuando él siempre le dijo que la amaba. Tomo sus maletas y guardo su ropa, pensaba irse lejos, tampoco quería regresar a casa de los Grandchester.

\- Candy… querida ¿A dónde vas? Dijo la madre de Stear apareciendo de pronto.

\- Señora… creo que mi presencia ya no es necesaria en esta casa y pienso que lo mejor sería irme.

\- Eso no es verdad, Mi hijo te amo tanto y estoy segura que a él le hubiera gustado que te quedaras a vivir aquí.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor hazlo por él.

\- Precisamente lo hago por él, todo me recuerda a él y me duele no haber podido corresponder su amor.

\- … La mujer se quedo pensando durante unos minutos entonces finalmente hablo.- Esta bien… pero recuerda, eres bienvenida a esta casa cuando tú quieras.

\- Gracias señora. Candy se despidió y salió de la casa, entonces se topo con él.

\- Terry. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Contesto fríamente.

\- Tienes razón, yo me marcho.

\- ¿Así que ahora te vas en busca de otro rico para quedarte con su fortuna?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Acaso eso no era lo que buscabas de Stear? Él era una persona muy sana, ¡Y estoy seguro que tú tienes la culpa de que este muerto! Dijo Terry furioso.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Tu no sabias nada ¡Así que no digas cosas que no son ciertas!

\- No me hace falta saber nada, Stear era mi amigo y era muy saludable, si él murió por un infarto fue por tu culpa.

\- Si eso piensas de mi, está bien.

\- Por supuesto que lo pienso, ojala te vayas lejos y así no volver a verte, sabía que serias una gran molestia desde el día en que llegaste a nuestra casa.

\- Bueno te cumpliré ese deseo. No nos volveremos a ver nunca más en la vida. Dijo Candy tomando su maleta (sentía un gran dolor en el pecho) ¿Por qué le ardían los ojos? ¿Por qué le afectaba lo que pensará Terry de ella? No lo sabía, lo único que si sabía era que no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

Continuara…

**Hola chicas lindas, disculparan la tardanza, pero aquí les traje un capítulo más de este historia, Ahora si esto recién empieza. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**5 años después…**

\- Uhm ¡A ver todos a despertarse! ( sonido de una sartén golpeando con un cucharon de madera)

\- ¡Ah! Pero Candy…

\- Nada de Candy… ya es hora de levantarse ¿No ven lo hermoso de la mañana? Dijo Candy abriendo las cortinas de la recamara donde dormían los niños.

\- Seguro la señorita Pony y hermana María aun siguen durmiendo. Dijo uno de los niños cubriéndose con la sabana.

\- No. Candy le quito la sabana.- Ellas ya están despiertas desde muy temprano y ustedes tienen que desayunar y luego a estudiar.

\- ¿También jugaremos?

\- Bueno… si terminamos las lecciones a tiempo, sí.

\- ¡Siii! Gritaron felices todos los niños.

Candy llevaba 5 años ayudando en el hogar de Pony, además de ser voluntaria en el hospital de la ciudad donde iba de vez en cuando a leer cuentos a los niños. Luego de aquel día pensó que estaba sola en el mundo, sin ayuda, entonces sus pasos la guiaron al único que considero su hogar. Fue recibida con los brazos abiertos y durante ese tiempo logro dejar sus penas en el pasado. Ahora enseñaba a los niños a leer y escribir, entre otras cosas como trepar arboles, algo que jamás pudo olvidar de su infancia.

\- ¿Qué será de todos ellos? Se pregunto Candy, recordando cinco años atrás, La abuela, Annie, Anthony pronunciaba sus nombres con una leve sonrisa, entonces su nombre paso por su mente … Terry la sonrisa como su nombre se desvanecieron de ella.

\- Fue lo mejor. Se dijo a si misma cuando recordó aquella vez que se marcho de su vida. Hace 5 años también había perdido el único recuerdo de su madre. Se toco el cuello recordando aquel crucifijo, cuando llego al hogar de Pony se desespero al no encontrarlo, busco entre todas sus cosas pero jamás volvió a encontrarlo, a veces lo recordaba y volvía a sentirse hundida en la tristeza pero entonces recordaba que aunque ese crucifijo ya no este, su recuerdo si lo estaría. volvió a sus tareas cotidianas.

…

\- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! Los pasos en el pasillo y la voz cansada de uno de sus hombres, hizo que despegara la vista de unos documentos que revisaba en su despacho. El sonido insistente de la puerta lo obligo a ponerse de pie y ver que era eso que traía a su empleado tan agitado.

\- Qué ocurre. Dijo con toda la calma posible.

\- … Señor… es su abuela.

…

El tener que esperar y no recibir ninguna noticia sobre el estado de su abuela lo atormentaba, estaba a punto de entrar y averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo dentro.

\- Tranquilo hermano, estoy segura que saldrán en cualquier momento a decirnos que tiene la abuela. Annie se encontraba tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano, sabia el temperamento que tenia y que este era capaz de ocasionar un mayor problema.

\- Si no salen dentro de 5 minutos entrare a exigir que me den información. Dijo Terry tratando de calmarse.

\- De pronto un caballero de cabello castaño y ojos cafés entro con prisa… Lo siento… lamento llegar tarde… ¿Cómo se encuentra la abuela?

\- Oh cariño. Annie se acerco al caballero y lo abrazo. Que bueno que estas aquí.

\- El correspondió el abrazo. Por supuesto que si princesa. Dijo

\- Como siempre llegando tarde Neal. Dijo Terry.

\- Oh, lo siento. No quise hacerlo pero tenía mucho trabajo. El era Neal Legan un joven que se había ganado la confianza de la familia Grandchester sobre todo la de Annie quien se enamoro de él y ahora estaban comprometidos. Si bien no se sabía casi nada de su pasado a Annie solo le bastaba saber que él era su presente y su futuro.

\- ¡Bueno ya me harte de esperar! ¡He sido lo suficientemente paciente!

\- Terry por favor…

\- ¡No, Exijo saber que pasa con la abuela!

\- Señor tranquilícese este es un hospital. Dijo a los segundos el médico que salía de la sala.

\- Hasta que al fin aparece. Dígame que tiene mi abuela.

\- Tranquilo no es nada grave, estará bien solo fue un esguince de tobillo.

\- Solo un esguince… ¡Mi abuela pudo haberse roto un hueso! ¿Dónde estaba la enfermera de la abuela? Dijo Terry a Annie.

\- Era su día de descanso. Dijo Annie.

\- Bueno entonces que se tome su descanso permanente, no voy a permitir que esto suceda de nuevo.

\- Terry pero no era su culpa. Argumento Annie tratando de convencer a su hermano de hacer algo injusto.

\- No voy a poner la vida de la abuela en peligro, quiero que busques a otra persona de tiempo completo.

\- Eh… Annie sabía que tratar de convencerlo sería imposible, cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a su hermano era imposible quitarle la idea.- Esta bien lo hare. Annie se preguntaba ahora de donde sacaría a alguien quien cuide de su abuela a tiempo completo, no podía contratar a cualquiera tenía que ser de confianza.

…

\- Candy... ¿Otra vez aquí? Dijo una de las enfermeras.

\- Ya sabes que esto me encanta, adoro a los niños y si al menos así puedo aliviar su tristeza lo hare. Decía mientras buscaba entre sus cosas unos libros para niños.

\- Estoy segura que cuando tengas hijos serás la madre más amorosa.

\- Candy solo sonrió. Iré a ver primero a Alan, la última vez me dijo que quería que le leyera uno de piratas así que conseguí este, estoy segura que le encantara. Tomo el libro y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la habitación del niño.

\- Eh… Candy.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Alan, no está en su habitación.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya fue dado de alta?

\- Escúchame Candy te lo diré… Alan falleció anoche, lo siento.

\- El rostro de Candy se desencajo. Fallecio…

\- ¿Candy estas bien?

\- Iré a la habitación de Katherine. Candy dejo el libro de piratas y tomo otro. Entonces se fue a ver a otro de los niños. Cuando volteo y nadie más la pudo ver un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

\- Pobre Candy, ella se había encariñado con el pequeño Alan, pensé que lloraría, es muy fuerte.

…

\- Pero yo me siento bien, no es necesario que contraten a alguien.

\- Abuela, lo hacemos porque nos preocupamos por ti.

\- Ya me di cuenta que será inútil insistir en que no.

\- Abuela. Terry se acerco y tomo la mano de su abuela. - Jamás me perdonaría que algo te suceda, tu y mis hermanos son lo más importante para mí. Dijo Terry.

\- Siempre me terminas convenciendo, podrás ser todo un hombre ahora pero cuando me lo pides así recuerdo aquel dulce niño, te pareces tanto a tu padre.

\- ... Se hizo un silencio durante unos segundos, muchas veces preferían no hablar del tema para no abrir viejas heridas.- Abuela Annie se encargara de contratar a la persona que cuidara de ti, yo sabes tengo que regresar por los…

\- No te preocupes, ve con calma, yo me quedare con ellas. Dijo Neal.

\- El doctor te dará el alta hoy mismo así que nos vemos en la cena. Dijo Terry despidiéndose.

…

\- Los niños están felices, vuelve pronto Candy.

\- Así será. Candy tomo sus cosas y se marcho. Durante todo el día había tratado de mantener su sonrisa, pero a veces era tan difícil había tenido esperanzas en que se recuperará, la última vez lo había visto tan feliz.- ¿Por qué a todos los que quiero les tiene que pasar esto? ¿por qué? Iba caminando distraídamente que no se percato que alguien estaba frente suyo y termino empujándola cayendo ambas al piso.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! Lo siento muchísimo. Dijo Candy rápidamente poniéndose de pie para ayudar a quien había empujado accidentalmente.

\- No se preocupe… yo también estuve distraída. Dijo la persona entonces tomo la mano que le ofrecía Candy en ayuda y la reconoció…- ¿Candy? ¿Eres tú? Tengo que estar soñando ¡Eres tu Candy!

\- Candy abrió los ojos enormemente, no podía creerlo era…

\- ¡Soy Annie! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Annie se abalanzo y la abrazo.

\- Que gusto verte Annie, han pasado…

\- 5 años. Termino de decir Annie.

\- Si, apenas éramos unas niñas la última vez que nos vimos y mírate eres toda una dama. Dijo Candy.

\- Annie sonrió avergonzada.- Pero no solo yo he cambiado, mírate tú que casi no te reconozco. Hace 5 años solo eras una jovencita que terminaba de estudiar y luego estabas a punto de…

\- Eh… eso. Candy trato de evitar seguir hablando para no llegar al tema de Stear. ¿Pero dime que haces aquí? ¿Le paso algo alguien? Pregunto Candy.

\- Bueno es la abuela…

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

\- No te preocupes, no fue nada grave, hoy mismo le darán el alta.

\- Que bueno, la abuela… jamás pude agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mí, me hubiera gustado devolverle la gran ayuda que me ofreció.

\- Entonces una idea cruzo por la mente de Annie. – Claro.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Candy, tu eres la indicada, ¿Quién mejor que tu para cuidar de ella? Además eres de confianza.

\- No entiendo. Dijo Candy confundida.

\- Candy, necesitamos que alguien cuide de la abuela y… tal vez esto suene atrevido de mi parte pero… Annie tomo su mano y la miro directo a los ojos.- Ven a casa con nosotros.

\- Candy rápidamente retiro su mano. ¿volver?

\- Si, la abuela te necesita.

\- Annie, yo veras… no puedo aceptar.

\- Por favor hazlo, te pagaremos muy bien.

\- No es el dinero el problema. Candy recordó aquel ultimo día en que vio a Terry, había prometido jamás volver a verlo pero… quizás ya no viva con ahí, No lo había visto hasta ahora eso era buena señal sin embargo en algún momento tendría que cruzarse con él. Lo siento Annie pero…

\- Piensa en esto, el dinero te servirá mucho para comprar algo que tal vez necesites o para los gastos necesarios.

\- Entonces Candy recordó que el hogar de Pony había muchas carencias, con ese dinero podría comprarles ropa nueva a los chicos, mesas nuevas, instrumento nuevos, libros. Se imagino el rostro iluminado con una gran sonrisa de los niños al recibir todo ello. Si termino a tiempo con el trabajo no tendré que cruzarme con el gruñón. – Esta bien Annie, acepto.

\- ¡Oh, genial! Será como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Candy sonrió ante la emoción de Annie.

\- Ah y claro no te preocupes por tus cosas, tendrás todo lo que necesites.

\- Eh… ¿cosas? Candy empezaba a confundirse.

\- Ah sí, creo que se me paso ese detalle.

\- ¿Detalle?

\- Sí, bueno veras necesitamos que vivas con nosotros. La abuela se despierta muy temprano y será necesaria tu presencia desde muy temprano.

\- Eso cambiaba las cosas, lo que quería evitar era cruzarse con Don gruñetas pero viviendo ahí tendría que verlo en algún momento. Ah, esto lo hago por los niños. Pensó.

\- ¿Qué dices aun estás de acuerdo?

\- Si, lo hare pero necesitare que me des algunos días libres en la tarde, Yo vengo de vez en cuando aquí al hospital a leerle a los niños.

\- Oh por eso los libros que ahí tienes. claro que sí, no creo que haya problema con eso, tendrás las tardes libres para que puedas visitar a los niños. Ahora ven quiero que veas a la abuela, estoy segura que se pondrá feliz de verte, además hay alguien más que quiero que conozcas. Dijo tomando la mano de Candy.

Llegaron a la habitación del hospital y Annie le pidió a Candy que esperara fuera de un momento quería sorprender a la abuela.

\- Abuela, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Muy bien cariño, pero quiero irme ya de aquí.

\- Abuela nos iremos ahora mismo, ya está todo arreglado, el Doctor dijo que ya nos podemos ir.

\- Ya ves abuela. Dijo Neal

\- Pero primero quiero presen…

\- Disculpa que te interrumpa mi princesa, pero no medí la hora y ya es tiempo que me retire, tenía que reunirme con un cliente.

\- Oh, ya te vas. Dijo Annie tristemente.

\- Mi princesa, nos veremos mañana, ya se te llevare a cenar mañana en la noche. Tomo su mano y la beso para despedirse. Salió rápidamente de la habitación que no se percato que había alguien justo a un lado de la puerta. Candy solo lo vio salir rápidamente a penas y había visto su espalda y este se dirigió rápidamente a la salida.

\- Bueno, ya se fue otra vez.

\- Comprende Annie tu prometido es un hombre muy ocupado.

\- Lo sé, pero… ¡Oh cielos casi lo olvido! Abuela ya conseguí a alguien que te cuidara.

\- Ah eso.

\- No pongas esa cara abuela, estoy segura que sonreirás cuando conozcas a la persona que te cuidara. ¡Ya puedes pasar!

\- Entonces la puerta se abrió y entro.

\- Hola abuela. Dijo Candy.

\- ¡Pero si eres… Candy! ¡Ven aquí muchacha para abrazarte!

\- Candy corrió en su dirección y le dio un gran abrazo.

\- ¡Cómo te extrañe muchacha! ¿Por qué nunca viniste a visitarnos?

\- Bueno…

\- Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estarás con nosotros de nuevo, pero ahora no te vayas a ir sin despedirte de nosotros.

\- No, no lo hare.

\- Me alegra oír eso, pero mírate jovencita eres toda una belleza, seguro tienes a muchos detrás de ti.

\- ¡Oh no para nada! Dijo Candy avergonzada con las mejillas rojas.

\- Bueno si no tienes un pretendiente, entonces alguno de mis nietos podría ser el afortunado.

\- ¡Abuela! La estas avergonzando. Dijo Annie al ver a Candy incomoda.

\- Oh bueno está bien solo bromeaba.

\- Guardare tus cosas en la maleta. Dijo Annie

\- Yo la ayudare a subir a la silla de ruedas abuela. Dijo Candy.

\- Oh gracias cariño. Entonces cuando Candy termino de ayudarla de subir a la silla de ruedas la abuela es voz baja.- Lo digo en serio, serias perfecta para cualquiera de mis nietos. Eso hizo que Candy se ruborizara.

\- Bueno esto ya está listo. Dijo Annie.- Eh ¿estás bien Candy?

\- Yo… si.

\- Estas con las mejillas rojas.

\- Solo necesito algo de agua, iré a refrescarme.

\- Claro.

Luego de un par de minutos Annie se encontraba dentro del auto de la familia con la abuela. Candy primero tenía que ir a despedirse del hogar, extrañaría a esas dos grandes personas que la apoyaron en el momento más difícil de su vida.

Ahora que le depararía el futuro, había cosas que no quería volver a enfrentarse pero era necesario si quería dejar atrás el pasado para siempre.

**Continuara…**

Hola chicas, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten… besos.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Si esa es tu decisión, buena suerte hija. Dijo la señorita Pony.

\- Me siento mal, no quisiera irme de nuevo. Candy no pudo evitar más contener el llanto y abrazo a la señorita Pony.

\- No te sientas mal por nosotros, eres toda una señorita y ha llegado el momento de que elijas tu camino. Dijo la hermana María.

\- Prometo que vendré a visitarlas y les traeré muchos regalos a ustedes y a los niños.

\- Por nosotros no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

\- Las extrañare mucho. Las tres se abrazaron en un abrazo que transmitía el cariño y la tristeza de separarse.

…

Al llegar a la residencia muchos recuerdos le vinieron de golpe, aquel día que conoció a todos los hermanos, la época del colegio, Stear… ¿Qué sería de su madre? Se pregunto, tal vez lo correcto sería visitarla.

Toco la puerta y un mayordomo le abrió la puerta.

\- Muy buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Candy Andrew.

\- Por supuesto pase, la estábamos esperando.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Eres tu Candy? Dijo Annie bajando de las escaleras.

\- Si, tuve que ir a traer mis cosas.

\- Oh, te dije que no era necesario al entrar a tu habitación lo comprobaras.

\- No quise causar molestia.

\- Para nada, tú nunca causas molestia.

\- Seguro que su hermano no pensaba lo mismo. Pensó Candy.

\- Bueno te llevare a tu habitación para que te instales, luego te llevare donde la abuela, ella está algo impaciente.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se quedo sorprendida, Vaya que no esperaba ver su antigua recamara tan cambiada, la última vez que estuvo ahí tenía una decoración más infantil, y ahora…

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Esta todo precioso. Dijo Candy caminando alrededor de la habitación con los ojos sorprendidos. – Muchas gracias Annie.

\- Oh no hace falta, la abuela y yo mandamos a decorar esta habitación apenas llegamos. Estaba preocupada si te gustaría.

\- Todo es perfecto, me instalare en un minuto.

\- Si claro, te esperare donde la abuela. Dijo Annie dejando a la pecosa sola en la habitación.

Se sentó al borde la cama y alzo el rostro mirando hacia arriba ¿Estaré haciendo bien? Se pregunto. Cerró los ojos y aquella escena se repitió en su mente ["Ojala te vayas lejos y así no volver a verte, sabía que serias una gran molestia desde el día en que llegaste a nuestra casa" ] Abrió los ojos y se percato que sus ojos estaban llorando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún le dolían esas palabras? Se seco las lágrimas y desecho aquel recuerdo.

Al abrir el closet efectivamente como había dicho Annie todo estaba ya listo, estaba totalmente lleno, hermosos vestidos. Entonces se pregunto ¿Realmente merezco todo esto? Es mucho para mí. Finalmente tomo el más sencillo que encontró, aunque de sencillo no tenía nada pero en comparación con los demás este era menos llamativo, más de su estilo este era largo de color celeste sin mangas, con un escote discreto. Se cambio rápidamente, se dejo el cabello suelto solo por esa vez, normalmente andaba con una trenza para que el cabello no le fastidiase, sin embargo trenzarse tomaría su tiempo y la abuela necesitaba verla ya.

…

Terry ya estaba finalizando el trabajo arduo de todo un día, vaya que aquel cliente era difícil, pero con la experiencia que tenía lo convenció. Al fin podría regresar a casa y descansar, se despidió de sus empleados cordialmente, clásico de él.

Justo al salir se topo con una vieja conocida.

\- Hola Terry. Dijo una muchacha pelirroja

\- Elisa. Más que una expresión de sorpresa era una de fastidio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, no te alegra verme?

\- Bueno sincesaremente n..

\- Shh, mejor no digas nada, porque mejor no me invitas a comer y nos ponemos al corriente.

\- Elisa, realmente estoy muy cansado…

\- Ven, mira por aquí hay un restaurante estupendo. Dijo la pelirroja jalándole la mano en dirección al restaurante.

\- ¡Elisa No! Estoy cansado y lo último que quiero ahora es cenar contigo.

\- Pero… pero… yo creí que estarías contento de verme, dime ¿qué hice para que nuestra relación termine?

\- Elisa ya te lo dije, eres una mujer hermosa pero no te amo.

\- Elisa bajo el rostro con tristeza.

\- Disculpa pero no puedo verte como algo más, tal vez si tu lo deseas… podemos ser amigos.

\- Si de esa forma al menos estaré cerca de ti... tendré que aceptarlo.

\- Elisa no quiero que te ilusiones, solo seremos amigos.

\- Si, está bien. En el fondo ella guardaba las esperanzas de que Terry la amara, después de que terminaron su relación ella se hundió en la tristeza y pensó que un nuevo respiro le vendría bien, se alejo de todo y aunque recupero su estabilidad emocional aún no podía olvidar a Terry.

…

\- Todo estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias. Dijo Candy luego de la cena.

\- Es extraño tenerte en la mesa luego de muchos años, no creería que estuviera viva para verte.

\- ¡Abuela no diga eso! Dijo Annie.

\- Oh no es para tanto.

\- Tiene razón Annie, abuela usted es muy importante para su familia.

\- Yo ya estoy vieja, eso ocurrirá en cualquier momento.

\- No abuela, usted todavía tiene que estar nosotros. Annie se puso de pie y se agacho a la altura de la silla de su abuela para abrazarla.

\- Mi querida Annie. Acaricio su cabello con ternura luego levanto su rostro y observo aquellos ojos azules que estaban llorando.

\- Abuela si algo te pasa, yo simplemente no lo soportaría, por favor no lo digas más.

\- Está bien. Dijo secando una de sus lágrimas.

\- Candy se conmovió al ver como Annie amaba a su abuela. Aquel amor que solo puede darte la persona que te aprecia mucho. Mamá… pensó. Toco su cuello donde debía estar el crucifijo sin embargo ahora solo le quedaba el recuerdo de el. Mientras estaba en sus recuerdos un brillo singular llamo su atención era de la mano de Annie.

\- Annie… tienes en tu mano un…

\- ¿Anillo? Oh, sí recuerdas en el hospital te lo quise presentar pero él tenía que irse, prometo que te lo presentare cuando venga de visita.

\- Y él te dio ese anillo.

\- Si, pronto me casare con el mejor hombre del mundo.

\- Felicidades Annie. Dijo Candy sonriendo.

…

\- Ya era de noche y ni rastro de Don Gruñón, tal vez ya no viva aquí. Pensó Candy. Seguro se caso y ahora es feliz. Ese pensamiento realmente no le gusto.- Hace demasiado calor creo que no podre dormir, iré a tomar un poco de aire. Aún recuerdo el camino. Se levanto y se coloco la bata sobre sus hombros, tomo una de las lámparas para guiarse en la oscuridad no quería despertar a nadie. Subió las escaleras que la conducían a aquella vista hermosa que recordaba, las flores más bellas que hubiera visto.- Anthony que será de él. Tampoco lo vi, ¿se habrá casado? Se preguntó.- Siempre había sido amable con ella, definitivamente el era mucho más amable que su hermano.

Sus recuerdos viajaron a aquellos inolvidables momentos que estuvo con su madre, recordó como la abuela Agnes acariciaba el cabello de Annie y ese gesto le recordó a su madre, ella solía hacerlo para que Candy durmiera cuando aún era una niña. Qué injusta era la vida cuando al fin pensaba que sería feliz un miserable se la quitaba de nuevo. Sabía que el incendio había sido provocado pero durante esos años ella había buscando información fue donde la policía pero jamás le daban una respuesta, regreso al lugar de los hechos infinidades de veces a preguntar a los pobladores que vivían en ese entonces pero ninguno sabía nada. – Algún día descubriré quien fue, prometo que no descansare hasta encontrar al culpable.

De pronto una suave brisa de viento, la hizo estremecer.- Oh que frio, mejor me pongo la bata. Dijo intentando ponerse la bata que solo se había puesto en los hombros. Puso la lámpara que ya estaba apagada frente a ella para poder utilizar sus dos manos pero esta vez una ráfaga fuerte de viento hizo que su bata saliera volando aterrizando en la puerta de entrada a la azotea. Se acerco para levantarlo pero entonces algo la hizo retroceder, una figura apareció para recoger la bata. Quería gritar, que clase de espíritu era ese. Pensó aterrada.

La figura se fue acercando hasta que lo vio con claridad la luz de la luna ilumino su cuerpo y se quedo de piedra.- Tenía que estar soñando ¡No! Una pesadilla, seguro era una pesadilla. Pensó. Pero se veía tan… tan… increíblemente guapo. Su rostro con esas facciones masculinas, esos ojos azules, su cabello que llegaba hasta los hombros y con ese traje de vestir que marcaba un cuerpo atlético. ¿Qué estas pensando Candy? Se recrimino Candy así misma por pensar de esa forma, jamás había visto a un hombre de esa forma. Quería moverse correr lejos de él pero sus piernas parecían no querer moverse.

\- Terry… Sus labios solo alcanzaron a pronunciar su nombre.

…

Momentos antes…

Luego de su encuentro con Elisa, tomo su auto para llegar a casa, pensó que llegaría a tiempo para la cena como se lo había dicho a su abuela, lamentablemente no llego a tiempo. Cuando al fin llego a casa en lo único que pensó es dormir, había sido un día agotador así que se merecía un buen descanso. Al entrar no había nadie despierto o al menos eso pensó entonces una pequeña luz llamo su atención esta se dirigía a la azotea, ¿Qué clase de cosa era? ¿Acaso sería? ¡No! Él no era creyente de esas cosas, los fantasmas no existían ¿o sí? ¡Quizás era un ladrón! Si así era tenía que atrapar a ese criminal. Sin hacer ruido subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea se asomo por la puerta y lo que vio no era un ladrón ni un fantasma ¡Era un ángel! Estaba de espaldas, su cabello suelto le llegaba a la cintura y brillaba como si fuese oro. ¿Qué o quién era? ¿Me volví loco o estoy soñando? Se dijo a sí mismo. Parpadeo varias veces hasta que aquella figura se movió, su bata había salido volando por los aires y aterrizo justo delante de él se agacho para recogerlo y cuando más se acerco reconoció a la persona. ¡Era una locura! ¿Por qué su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza? Ella estaba… ella se veía hermosa por donde la mirara, sus ojos verdes que transmitían sorpresa, sus pecas que cubrían levemente su nariz y mejillas y esos labios rosados semiabiertos que parecían pedir a gritos que los besara, bajo la vista y se topo con una imagen que seguramente jamás olvidaría.

Ella estaba… en ¡camisón! Y por el viento este se pego a su cuerpo marcando sus curvas y pegándose a su pecho.

…

Candy se percato de ello y trato de cubrirse arriba. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr. Se movió con la intención de irse pero entonces una mano la tomo del brazo.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas lindas, que tal su fin de semana. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo… aquí les dejos el nuevo capítulo con un reencuentro que sacara chispas. Nos leemos pronto. Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Trato de recobrar la compostura ¿Cómo podía mirarla de esa forma? Se recrimino Terry a sí mismo. Ella intento huir pero él fue más rápido y la tomo del brazo obligándola a mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo con total seriedad.

\- Esos ojos como transmitían frialdad, se sentía acorralada.- Hola Terry.

\- Respóndeme ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Yo trabajare aquí.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Candy dio un pequeño brinco del susto.

\- Pero ¿cómo es posible? Annie tenía que contratar… Annie… Ahora lo entendía todo.

\- Terry…

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Me podrías soltar, me estas lastimando.

\- La soltó mientras miraba a otro lado.

\- Candy se froto la zona de donde la había retenido.

\- Y a ¿Qué volviste?

\- Ya te lo dije tu hermana me contrato.

\- No me refiero a eso .Tu sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando. Dijo Terry acercándose más.

\- Fue una casualidad. Además no tengo porque explicarle todo ¡No eres mi jefe!

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Por supuesto, a mi me contrato Annie no usted.

\- ¿Y quién crees que da el dinero en esta casa? Dijo Terry con claro sarcasmo.

\- Candy no supo que mas contestar.

\- Te quedas callada porque sabes que tengo razón… ¿A dónde vas?

\- Me voy de aquí. Dijo Candy con firmeza.

\- Se nota que de nada te sirvió los estudios que te brindo la abuela, podrás parecer una dama por fuera pero sigues siendo la misma vulgar de siempre. A Terry no le gustaba que lo dejarán con la palabra en la boca y todo lo que decía era por la furia.

\- Candy no estaba dispuesta a quedarse callada aguantando sus humillaciones.- Si no tener que escuchar su sermón me hace vulgar, pues entonces lo soy. No tengo porque aguantarlo… Y así como usted dice que parezco una dama por fuera pero por dentro no. Usted es igual podrá verse como un caballero pero sigue siendo… Candy estaba a punto de decir lo que pensaba de él.

\- Pero sigo siendo que… Terry se acerco a tal punto de que Candy se vio acorralada entre la pared y él.

\- Candy estaba totalmente nerviosa, estaban tan cerca que casi sentía el calor de su cuerpo.- Usted es… es…

\- Qué… Dijo inclinando su cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

\- Esos ojos tan azules cual zafiros parecían hipnotizarla ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cerca?

\- ¿Qué pasa te comió la lengua el ratón?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Entonces porque no hablas? Estabas a punto de decirme algo o es ¿que te acobardas?

\- Candy reunió toda su valentía y finalmente lo dijo.- Jamás me acobardo.. Dije que usted podrá aparentar ser un caballero pero sigue siendo el mismo Gruñón, ¡Mas que un ogro!

\- ¡Me estas comparando con un ogro!

\- No para nada, compararlo con un ogro seria un insulto para ellos, lo que digo es que usted es peor que un ogro. Candy finalmente logro escapar y corrió a su habitación lo más rápido que su piernas le permitieron detrás de ella venia un Terry muy furioso.

Había dejado la lámpara en la azotea y ahora corría en la oscuridad, rogaba por no tropezarse con un objeto para no ser alcanzada por Terry. Lamentablemente sus ruegos no fueron suficientes pues cuando corría sintió un golpe seco esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre algo ¿O alguien?

\- ¿Qué fue eso? De pronto las luces se encendieron siendo Annie la sorprendida.

\- ¡Oh! Que dolor. Dijo Candy entonces se topo frente a frente con…

\- ¡Anthony! Dijo Terry al llegar y ver la escena. Una furia lleno toda su sangre.

\- Lo… lo siento Anthony. Dijo Candy tratando de incorporarse.

\- No te preocupes. ¡Auch! Dijo poniéndose de pie ayudando a Candy a levantarse.

\- De nuevo lo siento.

\- Oh yo se que te alegra verme pero para la próxima no te lances sobre mí.

\- Candy se sonrojo.

\- Jajaja, es una broma.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando? Pregunto Annie confundida.

\- Bueno yo acabo de llegar pero me da gusto que Candy haya regresado y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Trabajare aquí.

\- ¿Entonces vivirás con nosotros?

\- Si.

\- Bueno bienvenida. Dijo Anthony dándole un abrazo.

\- Terry trato de controlarse, estaba a punto de explotar. Entonces se percato de algo, las luces hacían que su camisón fuera casi transparente, ¿acaso no se da cuenta? Vio que todavía tenía en su mano la bata así que tosió.- Toma. Dijo casi aventándoselo, ella lo tomo y se puso de mala gana. Aparto de su mente todo los pensamientos sobre ella y decidió preguntar a su hermana Annie ¿es eso cierto?

\- Bueno tu me encargaste que buscara una nueva persona para el cuidado de la abuela y quien mejor que Candy que es de confianza.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Anthony.

\- Haber ¿Los dos están locos?

\- ¿Por qué? Dijo Annie.

\- Y todavía lo preguntan, Haber dime, ¿eres enfermera o tienes estudios sobre ello? Pregunto Terry mirando a Candy.

\- No, pero tengo práctica en ello, soy voluntaria en el hospital y aprendí mucho viendo a los médicos y enfermeras.

\- ¿Lo ves? No hay nada que discutir, bienvenida a casa Candy, ve a descansar. Dijo Anthony.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Abuela. Dijeron todos.

\- ¿Abuela que haces de pie? Debes descansar, tu tobillo…

\- ¿Cómo voy a descansar si hay tanto ruido aquí afuera? Así que salí y quiero que me digan ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

\- Lo que sucede es que Candy no está capacitada para cuidarte abuela. Dijo Terry.

\- Para empezar no soy ninguna invalida para que esté detrás de mí. Además me agrada su compañía.

\- Pero abuela.

\- No se diga más, ella se quedará.

\- Terry de mala gana finalmente tuvo que aceptar.

\- Parecen unos niños todavía. Dijo la abuela.

\- Abuela te acompañare a tu habitación. Dijo Annie.

\- Tranquila puedo hacerlo sola.

Cada uno regreso a su habitación, antes de entrar Candy desvió su mirada y se topo con la mirada de Terry, parecía querer comérsela viva, finalmente entro a su habitación sin decir una palabra.

…

\- Ten cuidado hija, por favor ten mucho cuidado…

\- ¡Ah! Candy despertó algo agitada. ¿Qué…qué fue eso? Se toco el pecho, su corazón latía a prisa. Esta vez había vuelto a soñar con su mamá pero en esta ocasión ella le pedía que tuviera cuidado y luego desapareció, no entendía nada ¿cuidado? ¿De qué? O de ¿quién? De pronto noto el reloj, aun era algo temprano pero si no quería toparse con ese "Ogro" sería mejor levantarse ahora.

Luego de darse un baño tomo uno de los vestidos que tenia y se apresuro a hacerse una trenza, de lo contrario el cabello suelto le molestaría. Al bajar vio que en la cocina ya estaban preparando el desayuno, ella quería ayudar así que se acerco a ofrecer su ayuda.

En un principio los trabajadores dudaron.

\- Señorita, no es necesario que ayude, usted solo debe encargarse de la señora Agnes.

\- No se preocupen aún es temprano y antes de bajar me asome a su habitación y me di cuenta que seguía descansando. Así que ¿Qué dicen?

\- Los trabajadores se miraron y murmuraron entre ellos.- No, no creo que debamos dejarla, podría traernos problemas.

\- Anda hay que dejarla que nos ayude, mírala te parece que pueda traernos problemas.

\- …

\- Está bien señorita, puede ayudarnos.

\- Oh, gracias pero llámenme Candy, estoy segura que seremos amigos.

\- Seguro que sí.

Así Candy aprendió mucho, ahora sabía como hacer pan, luego de un par de intentos fallidos lo logro entre las risas de los demás trabajadores.

\- Oh, ya es hora los señores empezaran a despertar. Dijo uno de los empleados.

\- Ve con la abuela Candy, ella despierta a esta hora.

\- Si, lo hare. Candy salió corriendo de la cocina para ayudar a la abuela. Por la rapidez no pudo frenar a tiempo y termino chocando con alguien pero esta vez no termino en el suelo, al contrario la persona con la que había chocado la retuvo contra su pecho evitando así que cayera.

\- Oh otra vez, lo siento mucho Antho… Candy pensó que se trataba de Anthony pero cuando alzo su mirada vio que se trataba de… Terry. Lo siento, yo…

\- Pensaste que era mi hermano. La soltó luego de escuchar que lo confundiera con su hermano amaba a su hermano pero en ese momento odiaba que lo hubiese confundido con él. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es caminar? ¿Es necesario que corras todo el tiempo?

\- Necesitaba llegar a tiempo donde la abuela.

\- ¡Claro quién sabe que cosas habrás estado haciendo en lugar de hacer tu trabajo!

\- No estuve haciendo nada malo, no es necesario que me alces la voz.

\- Hago lo que se me antoje, tú no vas a venirme a decir lo que debo hacer o no. ¿Acaso no crees que corriendo pudiste haber tropezado y lastimarte? Más que furia esta vez sus palabras transmitían preocupación.

\- ¿Te preocupas por mi?...

\- No, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras… yo… yo me refería a que podías lastimar a alguien. Dijo algo nervioso.

\- Lo lamento no debí…

\- ¡Lo que no debiste es venir aquí! Lo único que causaras serán problemas.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Dijo Candy ofendida.

\- Por supuesto que sí, lugar donde vayas solo atraes la tragedia, así como con …

\- No lo digas…

\- ¿Así que ahora no quieres recordar? Será que traes la conciencia sucia.

\- Claro que no, Yo lo quería mucho, el fue una estupenda persona.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Y después que? Aprovechaste su generosidad para quedarte con su dinero pero no te funciono porque murió antes del matrimonio ¿será que se dio cuenta de la clase de mujer que eres y por eso murió?

\- ¡Usted que sabía de él! ¡Dice haber sido su amigo y parece que jamás lo conoció!

\- Lo conocí lo suficiente, él era un buen amigo… hasta que se fijo en ti.

\- ¡Basta! Si Stear murió fue porque el tenia una afección cardiaca. Término diciendo Candy.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso?

\- Créelo si quieres o no, yo ya te dije la verdad.

\- Si así fuera, entonces eso quiere decir que te comprometiste con él para heredar sus millones pero lástima que no te funciono. Como lo dije antes lugar donde vayas solo atraes la tragedia.

\- Candy quería contener las lágrimas, jamás en su vida le habían hablado de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué crees que con tus lágrimas solucionaras algo?

\- Piense lo que quiera. Dijo Candy apartándose de su camino retirándose a la habitación de la abuela. En el camino se recrimino a si misma por llorar, ese hombre no merecía ninguna de sus lagrimas.

\- Luego de que Candy se fuera Terry se quedo en el mismo sitio mirando el suelo.

\- Señor ya está el desayuno.

\- No tengo hambre. Dijo Terry saliendo de la casa.

…

Al atardecer la abuela recibió la visita de una de sus amigas, así que Candy tuvo el resto de la tarde libre.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Eh… Candy se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro.

\- Candy necesito tu ayuda. Dijo Annie.

\- Claro, lo hare encantada. Cerró su libro para prestarle atención.

\- Ven conmigo. Annie tomo de la mano de Candy y la llevo a su habitación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Annie?

\- Annie se acerco a su armario y saco varios vestidos, todos preciosos uno más que el otro.- Bien, dime ¿Cuál crees que deba usar para esta noche?

\- ¿Esta noche?

\- ¿Recuerdas que te hable de mi prometido?

\- Si.

\- Hoy iré a cenar con él ¡Oh y cuando llegue te lo presentare, me encantaría que lo conozcas!

\- Debe ser un buen hombre, porque te vez muy enamorada al hablar de él.

\- Se me nota mucho. Dijo Annie sonrojada.

\- Cuando hablas de él te brillan los ojos.

\- ¡Ay Candy! Lo amo tanto, pasan los días y solo sueño con el momento en que me convierta en su esposa… Annie parecía estar soñando despierta hasta que recordó… Vamos Candy necesito tu opinión.

\- Bueno… yo… Dijo Candy observando todos los vestidos.

\- Si…

\- Yo no sé mucho de ropa, pero pienso que este se te vería precioso.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si, combina perfecto con tus ojos y tu tono de piel.

\- Gracias. Se acerco para abrazarla, tomo el vestido y se vio con él en el espejo.

\- [¡!] Un gran alboroto venia desde fuera, exactamente desde el jardín.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Dijo Annie.

\- Parece que algo está ocurriendo en el jardín.

Las dos jóvenes salieron al jardín y observaron como todos los trabajadores estaban también fuera, todos se veían asustados. Candy siguió la mirada de los empleados para entender el motivo de sus rostros aterrados.

\- ¡Dios mío! Dijo Annie aterrada.

Había un niño sobre un árbol muy alto.

\- ¡Oh por favor que alguien ayude a mi hijo! Dijo una empleada que estaba justo debajo del árbol.

\- Pero ¿Cómo subió ahí? Pregunto Candy.

\- Subió para ayudar a un pájaro bebé, yo estaba dentro limpiando y cuando me percate que mi hijo no estaba salí a buscarlo y lo encontré ahí, le grite que bajara pero me dijo que no sabía cómo bajar. ¡Y ahora nadie puede ayudar a mi hijo a bajar del árbol! Dijo la señora al borde del llanto.

\- Un pequeño recuerdo llego a la mente de Candy, aquellos tiempos cuando subía a los arboles y la hermanan María se moría de preocupación.

\- ¿Alguien sabe trepar? Pregunto la señora a todos los que estaban presentes pero ninguno dijo nada ¡Oh mi hijo!

\- Señora, yo bajare a su hijo. Dijo Candy.

\- Al escuchar eso, Annie se acerco a Candy. ¿Estás segura? ¿No te lastimaras?

\- Tranquila Annie, de niña siempre hacia lo mismo, bueno no con arboles tan altos como este pero lo intentare.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho señorita. Dijo la madre de él niño.

\- No se preocupe, su niño estará bien. Candy vio la altura del árbol y se preparo para subir.

\- Señorita lleve esto. Dijo uno de los hombres presentes.

\- ¿Una soga?

\- Si, cuando baje le será muy difícil bajar con el niño y con esto podrá sujetarse de una de las ramas y podrá bajar con facilidad.

\- Tiene razón gracias. Candy tomo la soga y se la coloco sobre el hombro, empezó a subir, luego de pisar la segunda rama esta se rompió por lo vieja que estaba y Candy por poco resbala llevándose consigo el susto de todos.

…

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Pero quien se cree para cancelarme a último momento?! Terry venia de regreso a casa luego de que uno de los nuevos inversionistas decidiera cambiar la fecha de reunión. Definitivamente no había sido su día, primero lo de Candy y ahora eso.

…

Candy subió hasta finalmente llegar donde el niño.

\- Oh, que alto… ¿Estás bien pequeño?

\- Si señorita.

\- Te ayudare a bajar ¿está bien?

\- Tengo miedo.

\- Confía en mí, solo tendrás de agarrarte fuerte. Toma mi mano, te ayudare a bajar primero.

\- El niño con temor de caerse tomo la mano de Candy.

\- Necesito que te sujetes fuerte de mi hasta que estemos cerca del suelo y entonces te sujetaras de esta cuerda y yo te ayudare a descender. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si.

\- Bueno aquí vamos. Candy comenzó a bajar con mucho cuidado mientras el niño la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Vaya pareciera que nunca vamos a llegar al suelo! Se dijo Candy a sí misma.

\- Señorita ya estamos cerca. Dijo el niño.

\- Bien. Candy se acomodo sobre una rama. tomo la soga y se cercioro de amarrarla en una rama fuerte. Ahora ¿ves esta cuerda?

\- Si.

\- Eso te ayudara a bajar. ¿Estás listo?

\- Si pero ¿por que no bajas conmigo?

\- Si bajamos los dos al mismo tiempo la cuerda no resistirá y se romperá.

\- Entiendo.

\- No tengas miedo, abajo te espera tu mamá.

\- Sujeto al niño con la cuerda para evitar que se caiga mientras bajaba. El niño comenzó a descender.

\- Mírame a mí, ya casi llegas abajo. Ya casi. Entonces el niño sintió que alguien lo cargaba al verla la abrazo fuerte ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Mi niño! ¡Gracias señorita! Dijo la madre del niño.

\- Todos los presentes aplaudieron la valentía de Candy.

\- Candy sonrió. Ahora le tocaba bajar a ella.

\- ¡Candy con cuidado! Grito Annie.

\- Tranquila, estaré bien. Candy tomo la cuerda y se la sujeto a su alrededor para bajar.

…

Al llegar a casa vio a todos los empleados frente a un árbol ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se pregunto. Se fue acercando entonces vio que dé el árbol bajaba alguien. Esa era ¿Candy? ¡¿Pero que demonios piensa que está haciendo?! ¡No se da cuenta que puede caerse! Camino con rapidez para llegar.

…

\- A pesar de estar sujeta de una cuerda, sentía algo de temor, nunca había escalado un árbol tan grande.- Ya casi llego, solo un poco más (el crujir de la madera hizo que el terror se apoderara de ella) Alzo la vista.- ¡Dios mío! Dijo antes de que la rama se rompiera cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos se cayó! ¡Alguien que busque al médico! Eran los gritos de todos.

…

La vio caer, pudo observar su rostro de pánico poco antes de caer. Había empezado a correr cuando vio que la rama se rompería. Su corazón latía a mil, sintió un gran terror. Corrió hasta alcanzarla, se imagino en su mente cosas horribles ¡Por favor que este bien! Dijo para sí mismo en su mente.

\- ¡Candy! Dijo al llegar. Grande fue su sorpresa al verla sentada.

\- Terry…

\- ¿Te lastimaste?

\- No se preocupe, estaré bien ¡Auch! Dijo cuando quiso ponerse de pie.- Creo que me he doblado el tobillo.

\- Te llevare al hospital. Dijo Terry.

\- No es necesario, no necesito nada de usted.

\- Terry tiene razón Candy. Dijo Annie.

\- Dije que no.

\- Entonces mandare a buscar al médico.

\- Candy estuvo a punto de protestar.

\- Eso no lo vas a discutir. Dijo Terry.

\- ¿Candy puedes caminar? Pregunto Annie.

\- Lo intentare. Dijo haciendo un esfuerzo más para ponerse de pie. ¡Auch!

\- Terry se agacho hasta su altura la tomo en sus brazos sin prestar atención a sus protestas.

\- ¡Bájame! ¡Puedo sola!

\- Si claro. Ahora quédate quieta si no quieres que ambos terminemos en el suelo.

\- Ante la mirada de todos Terry se llevo a Candy a su habitación hasta que llegara el médico. Mientras la cargaba Candy recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Terry sintiendo sus latidos, se sentía tan bien.

**Continuará…**

Que tal chicas lindas. Nuevo aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Bueno Aquí Terry al parecer aún sigue guardando rencor por el pasado hasta pareciera que odiara a nuestra pecosa pero cuando la vio caer, vaya que se llevo tremendo susto ¿Por qué creen que el actúa así? Díganme lo que piensan. Nos leemos pronto… bye, bye.


	7. Chapter 7

(Tun, tun, tun) Sin que ambos lo notaran sus corazones se habían sincronizado ambos latían al mismo ritmo. Cuando llego a la habitación la acerco a su cama donde la dejo con cuidado, pero antes de irse ella lo llamo.

\- Espera… Candy se acomodo para estar sentada

\- Ya te traje a tu habitación, ahora tengo cosas muy importantes que terminar. Dio la espalda con intención de irse.

\- Por favor discúlpame no debí ser grosera.

\- Giro en dirección a ella y se acerco. – No entiendo que es lo que te ocurre, acaso no piensas.

\- ¿Por qué… por qué me hablas así?

\- Porque eres una demente ¿Qué tenias que hacer sobre ese árbol?

\- Lo hice para ayudar a un niño.

\- Poniendo tu vida en riesgo.

\- Lo haría de nuevo, nadie podía ayudarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué no llamaron a la policía?

\- En ese momento solo pensé en ayudarlo.

\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Eres una dama…

\- Entender que… Usted mismo dijo que por fuera podría aparentar ser un dama pero por dentro seguía siendo la misma vulgar. Pues bueno la chica vulgar también trepa arboles. Dijo Candy con tono desafiante.

\- ¡Pudiste haber muerto! La tomo de los hombros mirándola furioso con una mezcla de temor.- Al verte caer… lo peor paso por mi mente.

\- Entonces ninguna palabra salió de ella. No lo había pensado de esa forma. Lo vio a los ojos y noto algo extraño en él. ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? Nuevamente…

\- Miro sus labios y como si fuera un imán empezó a acercase más.

\- Terry yo …

\- En ese instante Annie ingreso, haciendo que Terry se pusiera de pie.

\- El doctor viene enseguida.

\- Yo… me voy a terminar algunos pendientes.

\- Estaba a punto de salir cuando.- Terry… ella lo llamo nuevamente, el no volteo solo se quedo ahí en la puerta.

\- Gracias. Dijo Candy con sinceridad.

\- Él asintió y se fue.

\- Ay amiga, realmente nos diste un tremendo susto, todos te mirábamos… Mientras Annie hablaba Candy no podía dejar de pensar en Terry.

Al anochecer Annie salió con Neal, Estuvo a punto de no ir, sentía lastima dejar a Candy pero por insistencia de ella misma fue que al final salió con su futuro esposo. Annie prometió que la próxima vez seguro se lo presentaría.

…

Pasaron algunos días y Candy estaba como nueva, realmente no había sido nada grave al igual que la abuela que ya podía caminar y la silla de ruedas había quedado en el olvido.

Las tardes se habían vuelto el momento perfecto para conversar, la abuela le contaba a Candy aquellas cosas que habían ocurrido durante el periodo que ella no estuvo, escuchar que Terry había tenido una pareja causo en ella cierta tristeza que la abuela noto finalmente decidieron cambiar de tema y Candy le hablaba sobre los niños que visitaba en el hospital así como los niños del hogar de Pony.

\- Hace mucho que no hay niños en esta casa… Dijo con nostalgia la abuela.- Me encantaría ver pronto un par de niños correr en esta casa.

\- Seguro que eso ocurrirá pronto ya que Annie se casara.

\- Mi querida Annie, ella cuando se case lamentablemente se irá con su marido así lo decidieron.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Pero aún tengo esperanzas en ver niños en casa.

\- Bueno tiene a sus otros dos nietos. Dijo Candy.

\- Si también. A ti no te gustaría ver niños correr..

\- Claro que sí.

\- Y que uno de ellos te diga mamá…

\- Eh... Yo…

\- Es una broma querida jaja. La abuela empezó a reír a carcajadas.

\- Candy se encontraba algo incomoda por la situación, entonces apareció alguien como para salvarla de la situación.

\- Hola queridas damas, ¿pero que es lo que tanto le causa gracia abuela? Dijo Anthony quien se encontraba en casa.

\- Ay… es solo una broma entre Candy y yo, hijo.

\- ¿Y se puede saber el chiste?

\- Eh… bueno también estábamos hablando de los niños. Dijo Candy para evitar que el momento incomodo volviera.

\- ¿Niños?

\- Si, durante el tiempo que me fui, yo vivía en un hogar ayudando en la crianza de niños sin padres, además de vez en cuando me gustaba visitar a los niños del hospital.

\- ¡Hacías todo eso! Dijo Anthony sorprendido.- Realmente eres increíble.

\- ¡Oh claro que sí! Es una jovencita increíble además de hermosa… ¿no lo crees Anthony?

\- Abuela… las mejillas de Candy se tornaron de un color carmesí.

\- La abuela tiene razón Candy, eres realmente hermosa cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti.

\- Eh… gra…gracias. Intento apartar la vista, se sentía nerviosa.

\- Señora le traje el té. El empleado ingreso con lo que antes habían pedido para acompañar la conversación.

\- ¿Saben algo? Se me ocurre una gran idea. Dijo Anthony.

\- Habla hijo.

\- Que les parece si visitamos el hogar donde vivió Candy y le llevamos algunos presentes a los niños.

\- Oh, Anthony pero…

\- Tiene razón querida, me encantaría conocer a todos esos pequeñines.

\- Abuela… Anthony… ustedes son personas maravillosas.

…

\- ¿Es necesario todo esto? Pregunto Candy al ver la gran cantidad de cosas que llevarían al hogar de Pony.

\- Por supuesto que sí y considero que no es suficiente. La abuela tenía planeado no solo llevar regalos a los niños.

\- Abuela no se preocupe.

Mientras todos se preparaban para partir… un Terry confundido apareció.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Oh…Entonces una sensación invadió a todos, habían avisado a todos de la familia que irían al hogar de Pony menos a…

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar?

\- Eh… hijo. La abuela tomo la iniciativa de hablar con Terry.- veras.

\- ¿Esas son cajas?

\- Si bueno yo pensé que como trabajas tanto, no tendrías tiempo…

\- ¿Tiempo para que?

\- Hermano, iremos al hogar de Pony, y estamos llevando algunos presentes para los niños. Dijo Anthony finalmente.

\- Por eso las cajas… Y bueno creo que todos estaban informados.

\- Hermano no lo tomes a mal es que… Annie intento hablar con su hermano para evitar que se sintiera mal pero él no la dejo terminar.

\- No, no se preocupen, después de todo siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo. Adelante sigan. Dicho esto Terry se fue a su habitación.

\- Creo que está molesto. Dijo Annie.

\- Deberíamos disculparnos.

\- Si, Anthony pero ya viste como nos vio cuando se fue, está realmente molesto con todos.

\- Espera… no con todos… Dijo la abuela volteando en dirección a Candy, entonces todos la miraron.

\- Eh… ¿yo?

\- Si, a ti no te dijo nada por favor Candy ve a hablar con él estoy segura que a ti te escuchara. Dijo Annie.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Oh sabia que lo harías, eres la mejor Candy.

\- Gracias querida, entonces sigamos guardando las cosas que llevaremos.

\- Pero yo… pero yo… no quiero hacerlo. Dijo en un suspiro que nadie escucho, entonces se armo de valor y subió las escaleras hasta que finalmente llego a la puerta de la habitación de Terry. Estaba a punto de tocar pero el miedo la invadió.- Ay que debo hacer, no quiero hablar con él pero la familia confía en mí. Luego de pensarlo se dijo a si misma.- Vamos Candy tu puedes. Dio un toque a la puerta e inmediatamente esta se abrió.- Esta abierta… Oh, disculpa pero quería explicarte… Candy ingreso pero no había nadie, miro en todas las direcciones pero no había nadie.- Bueno intente hablar con él pero no está. En el fondo Candy agradecida no haberlo encontrado pues estaba sumamente nerviosa. – ¡Vaya! Podrá ser un ogro pero es muy ordenado. Dijo para sí misma. Camino por la habitación entonces unas imágenes le llamaron la atención eran fotografías, tomo uno de los pequeños cuadros y sintió ternura al verlo.- ¡Oh! Pero que belleza, es tan lindo. Dijo viendo la foto de un bebé que sonreía. ¿Quién será? Será algún pariente lejano. Se pregunto. Dejo la fotografía y siguió avanzando, había muchas de él con su abuela, otras con sus hermanos pero en todas aparecía con una gran seriedad mientras los demás sonreían. – Parece que a este hombre jamás le han enseñado a sonreír, solo sabe ser un amargado, tan diferente a el bebé de esa fotografía. Mientras comparaba amabas fotos vio un gran parecido entre ambos, los mismos ojos, el color de cabello... podría ser… - No, no tiene que ser algún pariente que tal vez se parezca a él, aunque el parecido es evidente, no, no. Dejo las fotos con intención de irse pero algo más llamo su atención. – Esto… Eran dos niños sonriendo mientras a su lado estaban dos adultos, la dama era hermosa y sostenía un bebé y el caballero abrazaba a los dos niños. Nunca antes los había vito ¿Quiénes eran aquellos adultos? Mientras veía la foto noto que el niño de cabellera oscura era el que más sonreía, su padre lo abrazaba pero también sostenía la mano de la dama era como si no quisiera separarse de ninguno de ellos. – Que coincidencia son 3 como los hermanos Grandchester, este niño se parece a Anthony y la bebé se parece a Annie… un momento… ¡Son ellos! entonces este pequeño es… No puedo creerlo es, es… Terry y ellos deben ser sus padres, jamás supe que paso con ellos, nunca hablan de ese tema pero seguramente debe haber algo detrás de todo eso. Pero se ven realmente felices… una familia. Como me hubiera gustado disfrutar más tiempo de mis padres.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? Terry había entrado encontrándola sosteniendo entre sus manos una foto.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento… yo no quise… Dijo nerviosa colocando la foto de nuevo en su lugar.

\- Terry se acerco y tomo la foto que ella había estado sosteniendo.

\- De verdad… lo siento… no quise entrar…

\- ¿Así? Entonces puso uno de sus brazos contra la pared impidiendo que ella escapara. Ella asustada se pego a la pared, entonces él puso su otro brazo evitando así cualquier escapatoria.

\- Es verdad… jamás me metería a…

\- ¿Fisgonear?

\- Eso… no.

\- Estabas mirando entre mis cosas.

\- Lo siento eso fue de casualidad, yo solo venia para decirte algo pero al ver las fotos me entretuve con ellas.

\- ¿Y se supone que debería creerte? Que simplemente te quedaste viendo las fotos.

\- ¡Es la verdad! ¡No tengo porque mentir! Yo… ya estaba a punto de irme pero vi esa foto, todos se veían felices… hasta tú.

\- Si ¿Y que?

\- Es que en las demás apareces todo serio.

\- No soy como tú para andar todo el día sonriendo.

\- No digo que sonrías todo el tiempo, al menos una pequeña sonrisa de vez en cuando te vendría bien, así todo serio te ves muy mayor, seguro que en cualquier momento te salen canas.

\- Ese último comentario, hizo que se molestara. ¡Suficiente! ¿A eso viniste a insultarme?

\- No… yo solo vine a pedirte si tal vez… bueno no es necesario… se que tienes mucho que hacer…

\- Finalmente la dejo libre.- Habla de una vez y márchate.

\- Bueno… Candy tomo aire y dijo.- Quería pedirte que nos acompañes.

\- ¿Acompañar? ¿Y se supone que debo dar las gracias por acordarse de mi?

\- Eh… si no quieres ir no es necesario… yo le diré a la abuela que no puedes ir. Candy estaba por salir entonces Terry hablo.

\- No he dicho que no.

\- Pero… pero…

\- ¿Eso quieres verdad? Que no vaya.

\- No es cierto.

\- Bueno si ya dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir ya te puedes ir.

\- Candy salió de la habitación bajo los escalones algo molesta.

\- ¿Y que te dijo?

\- Ira. Dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Genial, sabía que lo convencerías Candy. Dijo Anthony.

\- Sí, claro.

…

A lo lejos se veía una hermosa colina, animales corriendo como conejos, las aves cantaban como si anunciaran la llegada de esta nueva visita.

\- Aquí es, este fue mi hogar durante mucho tiempo ¿No es hermoso? Dijo Candy emocionada.

\- Es verdad Candy, es muy hermoso. Dijo Annie.

\- ¡Oh ahí están la hermana María y Señorita Pony! Se pondrán feliz al vernos. Candy tomo una de las cajas para ayudar a llevarlas.-Vengan se las voy a presentar.

\- N o te preocupes Candy yo lo llevare, tú ve con la abuela y Annie. Dijo Anthony.

\- Oh Anthony gracias eres el mejor. Candy lo abrazo en un impulso llevándose la mirada de todos pero especialmente de uno que no solo los miraba si no que trataba de controlarse para no actuar en contra de su hermano.

\- No te preocupes, ve. Dijo Anthony.

\- Si. Dijo finalmente soltándolo.

…

\- ¡Lili no corras tan deprisa! ¿Jhimy te volviste a ensuciar?

\- ¡Hermana María! ¡Hermana María!

\- Volteo en dirección a la voz.- Pero si es… ¡Señorita Pony venga rápido!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es Candy…

\- ¿Candy? ¡Donde!

\- ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! Candy gritaba de emoción mientras corría para abrazarlas.

\- ¡Candy! Gritaron amabas mujeres.

\- Finalmente las tres se unieron en un abrazo cargado de emoción mientras todos eran testigos del amor que Candy sentía por esas dos personas que estuvieron con ella en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

\- Vengan, quiero presentarles a… Candy hizo un gesto para que la abuela y Annie se acercaran.

\- Abuela, Annie ellas son la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony.

\- Es un placer conocerlas, Candy nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Dijo Annie.

\- Espero que cosas buenas.

\- Oh, claro que si, ella solo habla de las maravillosas mujeres que la cuidaron y el amor que le brindaron como si fueran su madre. Mientras la hermana María hablaba con la abuela y Annie, la señorita Pony se acerco a Candy.

\- ¿Y ese joven? Dijo la señorita Pony.

\- Candy volteo y vio que aún estaban trayendo las cosas, entonces volvió a voltear en dirección de la señorita Pony.- Bueno el joven de cabello rubio se llama Anthony, es muy agradable y el otro que no está pero seguro que ahora aparece se llama Terry y a diferencia de su hermano el es un verdadero gruñón, más bien diría que es un ogro.

\- ¿Con que un ogro?

\- Como si una corriente de aire pasara por su espalda, Candy tenía temor de voltear ¿por qué tenía que decir eso y justo aparecer él? ¿Ahora que podía decir?- Eh… yo…

**Continuara**

Hola chicas bellas, aquí les traje el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, leí los comentarios de todas sobre que pensaban de nuestro Terry, y tienen razón a veces es cruel con nuestra pecosa, pero les pido que lo tomen con calma ya verán más adelante que sucede. Y con respecto a cuándo subiré los capítulos lo estaré haciendo 2 veces por semana los sábados y los miércoles. Así que nos leemos este sábado… besos.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Eh… yo… yo.

\- Oh tú debes ser Terry, mucho gusto.

\- El gusto es mío.

\- Bueno…parece que ustedes tienen que hablar, los dejo solos. Dijo la señorita Pony uniéndose a la abuela y Annie.

\- ¿Con que soy un ogro?

\- Lo siento no qui…

\- ¿Crees que con un "lo siento" se arreglara todo? Tal vez con esa cara convenzas a muchos pero no a mí. No eres más que una persona falsa y conmigo no te funcionara el teatro. Dicho esto Terry se fue.

Durante el día Candy había intentado que las palabras dichas por Terry no la afectasen el día sin embargo la palabra "falsa" se repetía en su mente pero por otro lado el resto parecía disfrutar del día, la abuela y Annie le entregaron muchos juguetes a todos los niños, Anthony les entregaba unos presentes a la Señorita Pony y hermana María. Entonces algo le llamo la atención ¿Dónde estaba Terry? Lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Decidió preguntar a la abuela si lo había visto y ella le respondió que él se había ido, que solo los había acompañado por un momento, entonces Candy no pudo evitar sentirse peor ¿Tanto le ofendió que le diga que era un ogro?- Debo disculparme con él cuando llegue. Se dijo a sí misma.

…

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscarlo toco y toco la puerta de su habitación pero él no respondía hasta que uno de los empleados que pasaba por ahí le dijo- Señorita el señor Terry no está.

\- Oh y sabes a ¿Dónde se ha ido?

\- No lo entiendo creí que se había ido con ustedes.

\- ¿Cómo? El aún no ha regresado.

\- No señorita.

\- Oh Dios mío que no le haya pasado nada.

Al anochecer nadie sabía nada de él. Candy se lamentaba haberle dicho Ogro, realmente estaba muy preocupada así como su familia, todos esperaban por él, entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

\- ¡Terry! Grito Annie quién corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

\- Él le correspondió el abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Pensé que te había ocurrido algo. Annie no pudo contener el llanto.

\- Hermana tranquila.

\- No puedo, cuando llegamos no te encontramos y los empleados nos dijeron que no habías llegado.

\- Estuve en el trabajo, tenía que reunirme con ellos a las 3: pm por eso me fui.

\- ¿Y por que no avisaste? Dijo entonces la abuela.

\- Bueno, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza.

\- Eso no lo justifica, por un momento… pensamos que algo te había ocurrido.

\- Abuela aquí estoy, lamento no haberles avisado, prometo que no volver a ocurrir pero ahora necesito descansar.

\- Claro hijo ve.

\- Candy fue detrás de él cuando abrió su puerta para entrar ella lo detuvo.- Espera.

\- Ahora que quieres.

\- Por favor esta vez te lo pido realmente desde mi corazón que me disculpes por lo que dije de ti, no quise hacerlo y no estuvo bien.

\- Sin mirarla a los ojos él asintió.- Esta bien, ahora déjame tengo que dormir.

\- Si, está bien.

**3 semanas después…**

Candy regresaba del hospital luego de ver a los niños, aún era temprano, así que tal vez aún había tiempo para ir a comprar algunas cosas. Al caminar y ver los productos que se ofrecían le encanto unos hermosos aretes que combinaban con el color de sus ojos sin embargo al mirar el precio su sonrisa desapareció era muy caro. Con resignación se aparto sin notar que alguien la miraba.

\- ¿Pero que está haciendo? Se pregunto mientras la veía caminar, parecía triste.

\- ¿Terry?

\- Eh…

\- Te estoy hablando. Dijo la chica pelirroja con la que se encontraba tomando una taza de té.

\- Lo siento Elisa pero tengo que averiguar algo. Dijo saliendo del lugar. Se acerco al lugar donde Candy había estado y noto que era una joyería.- Disculpe, pero la jovencita que estaba aquí ¿Qué era lo que quería?

\- ¿Jovencita? Aquí vienen muchas. Dijo el encargado.

\- Hablo de la señorita rubia de ojos verdes.

\- Oh usted habla de la jovencita pecosa.

\- Si ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando?

\- Pobre jovencita, ella se entretuvo con los aretes de esmeraldas, pero cuando vio su precio se desilusiono.

\- ¿Son esos?

\- Si, ¿le interesan para su novia señor?

\- ¿Novia?

\- Estoy seguro que ella estará feliz con los aretes, además combinaban con sus ojos verdes.

\- Ella no es mi novia. Dijo Terry seriamente saliendo del lugar.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Elisa estaba algo indignada porque la habían dejado sin embargo Terry ni la escucho y por el contrario salió corriendo en busca de aquella pecosa.

\- ¿Dónde se había metido? Se pregunto. Miro por todos lados hasta que al fin la vio, se había detenido en el puente y parecía triste mirando el rio. Con intención de acercarse empezó a caminar en dirección a ella entonces algo lo detuvo, un hombre apareció abrazando a Candy de espaldas este la levanto por los aires sosteniéndola de la cintura. Luego de ver aquella escena dio la vuelta, no quería seguir viéndola porque si lo hacía sería capaz de ir golpear aquel hombre.

\- ¡Terry! Al fin te encuentro… Decía una Elisa bastante agitada.

\- Vámonos…

\- Pero… pero… ¿Podrías al menos decirme por qué saliste como loco del Café?

\- Eso no tiene importancia. Dijo alejándose del lugar.

\- Espera…

\- Elisa… Dijo sin voltear a verla.

\- Si, dime.

\- Tú… ¿Todavía sientes algo por mi?

\- Oh claro que si, sabes que mi intención era ser tu amiga pero no puedo ocultar que aún te amo. Dijo la pelirroja.

\- Y si… te digo que volviéramos… ¿aceptarías?

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- Entonces está bien.

\- Lo… ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! Elisa estaba con una notable alegría.

\- No lo volveré a repetir.

\- ¡Oh, sí, si claro! Terry soy tan feliz.

\- Vamos le comunicare a mi familia que estamos juntos de nuevo.

\- ¡Sí!

Mientras Terry y Elisa se alejaban aquella jovencita rubia pecosa estaba molesta.

\- ¿Pero cómo se atreve? Decía Candy indignada.

\- Lo siento… señorita es que la confundí de espaldas creí que era mi novia.

\- Candy estaba más que molesta, estaba furiosa por poco le estampaba una cachetada a aquel hombre que le había abrazado por un momento había creído que la secuestrarían.- Señorita enserio, le pido mil disculpas.

\- Debería tener cuidado la próxima vez, me lleve un gran susto.

Finalmente Candy acepto las disculpas de aquel sujeto y decidió volver a casa no podía abusar de la confianza de la familia, así que regreso. Al llegar vio que el auto de Terry estaba en la puerta, eso solo podía indicar que él estaba ahí pero le pareció raro normalmente a esa hora Terry estaba trabajando.- ¿Qué extraño? Toco la puerta y uno de los empleados y le abrió.

\- Oh señorita solo usted faltaba.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, entre el señor Terry está a punto de anunciar algo.

\- No entiendo ¿de que se trata?

\- Vaya y se enterara.

\- Candy camino entonces vio que toda la familia estaba reunida y efectivamente Terry estaba a punto de decir algo pero algo llamo su atención la dama que se encontraba a su lado solo vio de espaldas de pronto ella tomo la mano de Terry y él procedió a decir.- Quiero comunicarles a todos que Elisa y yo hemos regresado como pareja.

\- Sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara, su pecho le dolía y sus ojos empezaban a quemarle. Voltio para irse a su habitación, entonces tropezó con algo llevándose toda la atención de la familia.

\- Candy, querida regresaste. Dijo la abuela.

\- Eh… si Acabo de regresar.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, solo fue un pequeño golpe, iré a mi habitación. Candy se paro con rapidez a pesar del dolor de su rodilla, corrió hasta llegar a la soledad de su habitación y se encerró en ella. Sin poder aguantar cayó sobre su cama y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. – No, no estoy llorando por él, no… mi rodilla… me duele. Candy intentaba convencerse que el dolor que sentía era por su rodilla pero ni ella misma podía engañarse, escucharlo decir eso le dolió incluso más que cuando cayó de aquel árbol.

\- Quisiera ser como la lluvia… y desaparecer en la tierra.

…

Los días pasaron y Candy se había prometido algo, no volvería a ver a Terry, trataba de terminar a tiempo sus cosas para no encontrárselo, sentía que si lo volvía a ver su corazón no resistiría… hasta que…

\- Candy… gracias al cielo que estas aquí.

\- ¿Qué sucede Annie?

\- Por favor puedes ir al trabajo de Terry, el olvido llevar esto.

\- Pero…

\- Sabía que lo harías, gracias querida, por el camino no te preocupes, nuestro chofer te llevara.

\- Eh… bueno.

Cuando pensaba que estaba haciendo lo necesario para evitarlo, esto pasaba ¿Por qué a mí? Pensó. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Candy ingreso preguntando por el señor Terry Grandchester, una de las señoras que trabajaba ahí le indico cual era su oficina. Tomando aire Candy estaba por entrar, entonces noto que la puerta estaba abierta y al dar un vistazo observo que Terry era abrazado por una dama pelirroja, era la misma que llevo a casa. Se alejo y se acerco a la señora y le pidió que ella le entregara el documento. Dio media vuelta y camino con intención de irse entonces no se fijo que alguien venia, caminaba distraídamente que no lo vio.

\- ¡Auch! Dijo

\- Pero… ¿Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Anthony? Oh… lo siento parece que esto se me ha hecho costumbre… oh tire tus hojas, las levantare.

\- No te preocupes yo las levanto.

\- De verdad lo siento. Se volvió a disculpar Candy.

\- No hace falta, además aún no me has respondido ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno vine a… En ese momento la puerta de la oficina de Terry se abrió.

\- Ya te dije que estoy trabajando Elisa. Decía Terry mientras se despedía de la pelirroja hasta que noto la presencia de ella.

\- Terry, mira quien vino. Dijo Anthony señalando a Candy.

\- Si, ya me di cuenta.

\- ¿Tú eres Candy? Dijo Elisa.

\- Sí, mucho gusto señorita.

\- De igual modo, espero que estés bien aquel día no pudimos presentarnos pero veo que estas mejor de tu caída. ¿Sabes algo me encantan tus pecas?

\- Candy dio una leve sonrisa.

\- Creo que deberíamos un día salir a tomar el té para conocernos.

\- Elisa… Dijo Terry incomodo.

\- Ya sé porque no salimos los 4. ¿Estás de acuerdo Anthony?

\- Yo encantado ¿Qué dices Candy?

\- Yo… bueno.

\- Listo, así salimos todos ¿Qué te parece el domingo? Terry estará libre ese día.

\- Como usted diga señorita. Dijo Candy.

\- Llámame Elisa.

\- Está bien Elisa, bueno yo me retiro… solo vine a traer unos documentos que olvido usted. Dijo Candy mirando a Terry.

\- Cierto.

\- Se los entregue a la señora.

\- Está bien, ya te puedes retirar.

\- Tanto Elisa como Anthony notaron la frialdad cuando ambos hablaban.- Adiós Anthony, Elisa, señor. Dijo girando sobre sus talones.

\- Espera te acompaño hasta la salida. Dijo Anthony.

\- Gracias.

\- Parece que entre ellos hay algo. ¿No crees que harían una bonita pareja? Dijo Elisa mientras veía como ambos Anthony acompañaba a Candy entonces miro a Terry y noto que él seguía mirándolos.

**Continuara…**

Hola chicas lindas espero que hayan tenido un hermoso sábado, Aquí como les dije esta el capítulo de hoy, nos leemos el miércoles… besos para todas.


	9. Chapter 9

Durante los días siguientes Candy no volvió a ver a Terry, hasta el día acordado donde salieron los cuatro.

Candy había llegado de la mano de Anthony mientras que Elisa ya se encontraba en lugar con Terry.

\- Disculpen la demora. Dijo Anthony.

\- No se preocupen, entendemos. Dijo Elisa con una sonrisa cómplice, por otro lado Terry estaba por salir del lugar, no soportaba esa situación. ¿Qué pretendía ella? Primero la veía con ese hombre y ahora salía con su hermano, que clase de mujer era. Pensó para sí mismo.

El resto de la conversación se dio manera normal a excepción de que Terry era el único que casi no hablaba, solo respondía con un "sí o no" era obvio que estaba incomodo.

Al llegar la tarde Terry acompaño a Elisa a dejarla en su casa, era obvia la incomodidad de Candy y por más que se había jurado no volver a sentirse mal al ver a Terry con su pareja sabía que era inútil mentirle a su corazón.

…

**Dos semanas después**

Annie se encontraba estresada, ordenando cada cosa, todo tenía que quedar perfecto para esa noche, pues Neal al fin le pondría fecha al día de su matrimonio.

\- Querida calma. Dijo la abuela.

\- Abuela no puedo evitarlo, todo tiene que estar perfecto esta noche.

\- ¡Ah! Candy ahí estas, por favor necesito tu ayuda, acompáñame a mi habitación.

\- Pero… pero. Annie tomo de la mano a Candy y se la llevo del lugar.

\- Neal vendrá hoy… y dime…. Dijo Annie sacando varios vestidos.- ¿Cuál crees que me quede mejor?

\- Eh… no sabría decirte son tantas opciones.

\- Vamos, tuviste razón la última vez, por favor ayúdame ahora.

\- Bueno… tal vez este.

\- ¿Este? ¿estás segura? Dijo Annie tomando el vestido con duda.

\- Entonces… este. Candy tomo otro vestido sin embargo aún la duda estaba presente en el rostro de Annie.

\- Finalmente Candy dijo.- Annie cualquier cosa que te pongas te hará ver hermosa, después de todo si él te ama, no se fijara en tu vestido si no en la gran mujer que eres.

\- Candy… Annie la abrazo.- Gracias Candy, eres una gran amiga.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

\- Adelante. Dijo Annie.

\- ¿Al fin terminaste de estresar a Candy?

\- Abuela.

\- Jajaja, perdona hija pero siempre es igual, cada vez que Neal viene siempre te pones así.

\- Eso no es cierto… bueno a veces… ¡Ay abuela que puedo hacer si lo amo tanto!

\- Hija el vino a verte a ti no al vestido.

\- ¿Creerás que lo mismo me dijo Candy? ¿Y saben algo? Tienen razón.

\- Señorita Annie la llama al teléfono el joven Neal. Dijo uno de los empleados.

\- ¡Oh ahora voy! Ya vuelvo. Dijo Annie retirándose.

\- Hasta que regrese ya habrá anochecido. Dijo la abuela.

\- ¿Tanto así? Dijo Candy.

\- Bueno digamos que cuando él llama Annie se pasa todo el tiempo del mundo en el teléfono.

\- Es porque está enamorada.

\- Es verdad, me hace recordar a mi cuando era joven, por cierto gracias por tomarte la molestia de hablar con Annie.

\- No es ninguna molestia, me alegra que ella me tanga confianza y me considere una amiga.

\- ¿Bromeas? Es inevitable no hacerlo, porque eres una persona maravillosa por eso te ganaste el cariño de todos.

\- No de todos… Dijo Candy con una leve tristeza.

\- ¿Te refieres a mi nieto? ¿verdad?

\- Anthony no… él es muy amable conmigo.

\- Hablo de Terry.

\- Bueno…

\- Sé que a veces suele ser intolerable gruñón pero es un buen chico.

\- Hasta ahora no conozco esa parte de él.

\- Él ha pasado por mucho, el hecho de ser el mayor le toco vivir muchas cosas que lo dejaron marcado para toda la vida.

\- ¿Para toda la vida?

\- Si, el solía ser un niño adorable, nunca temía mostrar lo que sentía, si estaba feliz, triste, enojado entre otras cosas.

\- Pero entonces ¿Por qué se volvió así?

\- Hace mucho tiempo ocurrió algo y prometimos no volver a hablar del tema, debido al dolor de recordarlo.

\- Abuela… lo siento yo no quise preguntar…

\- No te preocupes… Creo que es momento de contártelo además ya eres adulta. Terry tenía solo 10 años cuando sucedió, él era el más apegado a sus padres, siempre tan sonriente y obediente.

\- ¿Y que paso?

\- Una noche…

**Flashback **

\- Mamá, papá ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

\- ¡Terry! Cariño pensé que ya estabas dormido.

\- Lo mismo pensé. Dijo la abuela.- Pero cuando entre a su habitación para apagar la luz lo encontré despierto y salió corriendo.

\- Cariño, sabes que el teatro es cosa de adultos. Dijo Eleanor la madre de Terry una mujer de sonrisa amplia y rostro amable.

\- Por favor…

\- Eleanor miro a su esposo Richard y este finalmente asintió con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Siii! Dijo Terry festejando

\- Shh, no hagas tanto ruido cariño, despertaras a tus hermanos.

\- Oh lo siento.

\- Te ayudare a cambiarte. Dijo Eleanor acompañando a su hijo.

\- ¿Estás seguro hijo? Ya es muy tarde. Dijo la abuela quien era la madre de Richard.

\- Mamá no te preocupes Terry es muy tranquilo y si él quiere venir no hay problema, además esto será bueno, conocerá lo bello que es el arte.

\- Bueno está bien, cuídense mucho yo cuidare de Anthony y Annie.

\- Te lo agradezco mamá, Iré a despedirme de ellos. Richard subió las escaleras e ingreso primero a la habitación de Anthony.- Ya vuelvo mi pequeño diablillo. Luego salió e ingreso a la habitación de Annie.- Mi princesa. Acaricio su cabeza y le dejo un beso en la frente.- Te los encargo mucho mamá.

Al bajar vio que su esposa como su hijo ya estaban listos esperándolo.

\- Eh… no los llevara el chofer.

\- No mamá, yo manejare. Dijo Richard.

\- Hijo ten mucho cuidado.

\- Mamá no se preocupe. Richard abrazo a su madre le dejo un beso en la frente.

El teatro había sido una magnifica experiencia para Terry, había estado tan concentrado durante todo el momento y el final fue fenomenal, al salir del teatro abordaron el auto y Terry no paraba de hablar de lo mucho que le había gustado el teatro.

\- Mamá, cuando sea grande quiero ser actor. Dijo Terry.

\- Cariño, puedes ser lo que tú quieras. Dijo Eleanor con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Verdad papá?

\- Claro que si hijo, tu madre y yo te apoyaremos en lo que quieras ser. De repente tuvo que frenar.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Richard.

\- Tranquila, parece que la llanta se perforo bajare a revisar.

\- Tendremos que buscar algún lugar cercano donde pasar la noche, así no podremos llegar a casa. De la nada dos hombres aparecieron detrás de Richard tomándolo de sorpresa.

\- ¡RÁPIDO DANOS TODO EL DINERO QUE TENGAN!

\- Si, si, si le daré lo que digan pero no hagan daño a mi esposa e hijo.

\- ¡Rápido!

\- Aquí está el dinero. Dijo Richard.

\- Mm.. ¡USTEDES BAJEN DEL AUTO!

\- No, por favor no les haga daño.

\- ¡CALLATE!

\- Mamá tengo miedo. Decía un Terry asustado.

\- Tranquilo cariño, no nos pasara nada.

\- ¡Bajen del auto!

\- Eleanor finalmente bajo del auto tomando a su hijo de la mano.- ¡Por favor no nos haga daño!

\- ¡Silencio! Mmm se ve que es un buen auto, danos las llaves.

\- Pero el auto no funciona, la llanta se perforo.

\- Maldita sea Mmm parecen ser una familia de rica.

\- Oye, hay que llevarnos a su hijo. Dijo el cómplice del asaltante.

\- Mamá no dejes que me lleven. Terry asustado se aferro a su madre.

\- ¡No mi hijo no! Ya les dimos todo lo que tenemos.

\- ¡No es suficiente! Si quieren volver a verlo tendrán que pagar. Dijo uno de los asaltantes jalando a Terry de la mano.

\- ¡No se los suplico dejen a mi hijo! Decía Eleanor aterrada.

\- Es solo un niño, se los suplico. Dijo Richard.

\- ¡Cállate si das un solo paso despídete de tu hijo para siempre! El asaltante saco su navaja.

\- Está bien, está bien, llévenme a mí.

\- Papá… Terry lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- Los asaltantes dudaron pero finalmente se negaron. – Para nada, nos llevaremos a tu hijo y ya saben si quieren volver a verlo tendrán que pagar.

\- ¡No, no se lleven a mi hijo!

\- ¡Dije que te calles! El delincuente la golpeo en la mejilla.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Malditos! Richard se libero de su atacante y se fue contra el delincuente que había golpeado a su esposa y lo agarro a golpes.

\- El otro reacciono y tomo a Richard de los brazos quitándolo de encima de su cómplice, entonces el otro se levanto, se limpio con la manga de su camisa la sangre que caía de su labio roto y con su navaja se aproximo a Richard.- Esto te enseñara a obedecer. Dijo dándole una puñalada seguida de otra hasta que él termino en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Richard! ¡No! Eleanor se levanto del suelo y en su desesperación quiso atacar a quien había acabado con la vida de su esposo.

\- Lamentablemente el delincuente la retuvo fácilmente dándole una puñalada en el abdomen.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¡Estúpido se nos paso la mano! Dijo uno de los delincuentes.

\- ¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos! Antes de que alguien venga.

\- Mamá… papá… Entre lagrimas Terry se acerco a su padre con la esperanza de que le respondiera pero solo comprobó que su padre estaba muerto. Papá… despierta… por favor.

\- Terry…

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Hijo vete escóndete, esos malditos pueden regresar.

\- ¡No! No pienso dejarte aquí.

\- Ya no puedes hacer nada por mi pequeño.

\- No hables así mamá.

\- Fuiste un gran niño, te amo hijo. Eleanor cerró los ojos para no volver abrirlo jamás.

\- ¡No, mamá!

**Fin del flashback.**

\- Al día siguiente de que eso sucediera un oficial toco la puerta, yo estaba preocupada sabia que algo había pasado mi corazón me lo decía, pero cuando lo comprobé sentí mi mundo derrumbarse. Mi pequeño Terry había sido el único que había quedado vivo.

\- Candy no pudo evitar conmoverse por lo que la abuela le había contado, ella también había sufrido la muerte de sus padres y había visto como se quemaba su casa, podía comprender la impotencia que sintió Terry al no poder ayudar a su padres.

\- Él había presenciado la muerte de sus padres de una manera horrible y desde entonces cambio totalmente, durante los primeros meses se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, no hablaba con nadie, lo lleve a muchos profesionales pero ninguno lograba que el cambiara. Finalmente un día lo encontré llorando en su habitación y hable con él, lloro tanto que se le secaron las lagrimas, entonces me dijo que jamás volvería a amar a alguien de tal forma, no quería volver a sufrir lo mismo. Annie y Anthony sufrieron la muerte de sus padres pero sin duda Terry había sido el más afectado y es por eso que es tan mal humorado, no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos y procura estar solo cuando más se siente triste a veces prefiere herir a los demás antes de formar un sentimiento a otra persona. Solo te pido paciencia, se que te preocupas por él.

\- Yo…

\- Lo noto en tu mirada.

\- Señorita Candy, la señorita Annie la necesita.

\- Ve hija. Dijo la abuela.

\- Candy asintió, se limpio las lágrimas y bajo.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas bellas, bueno les traigo el nuevo capítulo donde nos hemos enterado un poco de la vida de Terry antes de que conociera a Candy y del porque es tan duro con los demás. ¿Se negara a seguir evitando amar? Pronto lo averiguaremos, nos leemos el sábado o tal vez antes… muchos besos a todas las leo en los comentarios.**


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¿Qué paso Annie? Me dijeron que me llamabas.

\- Candy… Annie parecía estar a punto de llorar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ya no vendrá.

\- Pero… pero ¿por qué?

\- Dijo que surgió algo importante en el trabajo.

\- Bueno… esas cosas suceden pero no te desanimes amiga, seguro vendrá otro día. Dijo Candy tratando de evitar que su amiga llorara.

\- Supongo que tienes razón…

\- Mm… ¡Ya se! Porque no salimos las dos, Estoy segura que te encantara.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Es una sorpresa, lo averiguaras cuando lleguemos.

\- No lo sé Candy.

\- ¡Vamos Annie!

\- Bueno…

\- Eso es, pero sonríe un poco, vamos.

\- Está bien.

…

\- Han pasado años… y al fin tengo noticias de ti maldita huérfana. Aquella vez te salvaste pero esta vez no. Dijo el hombre misterioso mientras en sus manos sostenía una fotografía de Candy.

…

\- ¿El Hospital? Dijo Annie confundida frente al gran hospital.

\- Si, Cuando estoy triste vengo a este lugar a visitar a los niños y verlos sonreír me devuelve toda la alegría ¿quieres conocerlos?

\- No estoy segura.

\- Cuando los veas sentirás que estar triste no vale la pena, muchos de ellos no tienen familia y aún así sonríen a pesar de su enfermedad.

\- ¿No tiene familia?

\- No, no la tienen.

\- Está bien Candy, entrare.

Cuando llegaron al pabellón de niños muchos de los enfermeros saludaron a Candy y a su amiga.

\- Candy, que bueno que viniste, los niños extrañan tus cuentos.

\- Bueno esta vez no traje mis libros pero traigo a una nueva amiga, ella es Annie.

\- Sea bienvenida señorita. Dijo la enfermera.

\- Por cierto ¿está "ÉL" aquí? Pregunto Candy.

\- ¿Él? Annie no entendía a quien se referían.

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupas, bueno… así le decimos al doctor.

\- Bueno en este momento no está aquí pero lo más probable es que aparezca en cualquier momento para hacer su revisión de rutina.

\- Ojala no aparezca mientras estamos aquí. Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Por qué? Es muy estricto es doctor.

\- Digamos que sí, es muy buena persona de hecho es un gran amigo pero no le gusta cuando personas desconocidas vienen aquí.

\- ¡Oh! Yo no quiero causar molestias. Dijo Annie.

\- No, no te preocupes, si viene y te ve tendrá que aceptarlo.

\- Candy es la única que se atreve a retarlo. Dijo la enfermera con complicidad.

\- Bueno no lo voy a negar.

\- Jajaja, ese doctor suena como un viejito renegón pero de buen corazón. Dijo Annie.

\- ¿Quién es el viejito renegón? De pronto una voz detrás de ellas se escucho.

\- La enfermera que hablaba con Annie y Candy alzo la mirada para percatarse que era "ÉL".

\- Bueno yo… tengo que terminar algunos pendientes. Dijo la enfermera prácticamente huyendo.

\- Contesten ¿Quién es el viejito renegón?

\- Ni Candy ni Annie se atrevían a voltear.

\- Candy se puede saber porque has traído a alguien, sabes que te dije que no podrías traer a nadie.

\- Candy finalmente se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.- Bueno no te enojes. Dijo Candy levemente nerviosa.

\- Además aún no me responden ¿A quién se referían con viejito renegón? ¿Lo dijiste tú verdad, Candy?

\- Eh…

\- No, doctor… de hecho lo dije yo. Dijo Annie sin atreverse a darle la cara.

\- Señorita podría voltearse por favor.

\- Annie tomo valor y giro en dirección al doctor. Finalmente "ÉL" la vio y algo lo dejo cautivado. Aquella mirada, esos ojos azules, su cabello oscuro largo.

\- Lo siento doctor yo no quise llamarlo así. Para sorpresa de Annie el doctor no era ningún viejito, todo lo contrario era un joven alto muy apuesto de cabello castaño.

\- "Él" paso la saliva para intentar hablar.- Señorita…

\- Humm. Candy tuvo que intervenir para habar.- Bueno ya nos descubriste Archie, pero quería que los niños conocieran a mi amiga.

\- ¿Tú amiga?

\- Oh cierto que descortesía de mi parte.- ella es Annie Grandchester, una gran amiga. Annie él es Archibald.

\- Mucho gusto señorita, puede llamarme Archie. Dijo tomando la mano de Annie inclinándose para dejarle un beso en ella.

\- El gusto es mío Archie. Annie se había ruborizado.

\- Eh… uhm Bueno Archie ya que estas aquí, quería saber si ¿te molesta que haya traído a mi amiga?

\- Oh no para nada, puedes venir con tu amiga las veces que… lo desees.

\- Muchas gracias, nuevamente le pido disculpas por llamarlo de esa forma.

\- No se preocupe señorita, supongo que tal vez a veces soy un poco renegón.

\- ¿A veces? Dijo Candy.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Está bien no dije nada.

…

\- ¡Candy! Viniste.

\- Hola Lili. Candy ingreso con una gran alegría para abrazar a la pequeña niña.

\- Que bueno que viniste.

\- Pero esta vez no vine sola.

\- ¿No?

\- Pasa Annie.

\- ¿Y ella quien es?

\- Ah, ella es una gran amiga mía y vino porque quería conocerte.

\- Hola Lili.

\- La pequeña niña se quedo viéndola un buen rato seriamente… hasta que finalmente sonrió.- Si es tu amiga debe ser muy buena persona. Sabes algo Candy, te hice un regalo, espero que te guste.

\- ¿Un regalo para mí?

\- Hace tiempo me constaste sobre tu mamá y lo mucho que la querías.

\- Si.

\- También me constaste que el único recuerdo que tenias de ella era un crucifijo pero este se perdió hace muchos años.

\- Si pequeña. Dijo Candy con tristeza.

\- Pues no me gusta verte triste así que te hice esto. La niña se inclino para abrir el cajón que tenia a un lado de su cama, saco una hoja y se la extendió a Candy.- Esto es para ti.

\- Candy confundida tomo la hoja y al verla se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- ¿No te gusto? Dijo la niña preocupada.

\- No es eso, todo lo contrario me encanta, si lloro es porque estoy emocionada.

\- ¿Entonces te gusto?

\- Si mucho.

\- Mira la señora de aquí es tú mamá y la de aquí eres tú, te dibuje con el crucifijo que me contaste que tenias.

\- Gracias Lili, lo atesorare siempre.

Entre visita y visita a cada niño las horas fueron pasando y había llegado la hora de despedirse.

\- ¿Prometes que volverás pronto, Candy?

\- Claro que sí. Dijo Candy a la niña.

\- Luego de despedirse Candy y Annie salieron de la última habitación y se despidió del personal de salud, cuando apareció Archie.

\- ¿Ya se van?

\- Si, ya es muy tarde. Dijo Annie.

\- Bueno espero verla de nuevo, digo espero verlas de nuevo.

…

\- Chicas pero ¿donde han estado? La abuela las había esperado en la sala preocupada.

\- Oh abuela, lo siento olvide avisarle.

\- Estaba tan preocupada, creí que algo les había pasado.

\- Abuela es culpa mía, yo lleve a Annie a visitar a unos niños.

\- Debería gritarles a las dos, pero me alegra que estén bien, bueno ya mañana hablaremos, vayan a descansar.

Cada una se fue a su habitación, Annie fue la primera en entrar entonces cuando Candy estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación se cruzo con Terry.

\- Buenas noches. Dijo ella para no parecer descortés.

\- Al contrario de él que paso sin responderle.

Candy se metió a su habitación molesta.

\- ¿Pero que le pasa? No tiene porque ser tan grosero. Se dijo para sí misma.

…

Tres días después

Era el día libre de Candy y ella pensaba en aprovecharlo al máximo. Era una hermosa mañana pero no sabía porque algo le inquietaba en el pecho.

Salió temprano a comprar flores, quería visitar a su madre y padre. Al estar frente a sus tumbas sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

\- Perdónenme, se que han pasado muchos años y aún no han encontrado al culpable de que esto les pasara. He fracasado como hija, solo desearía poder verlos una vez más.

Luego de hablar con sus padres Candy se sentía un poco relajada. Una corriente de aire la envolvió pero era extraño, este se sentía cálido como los abrazos de su madre.

\- Prometo venir pronto. Dijo Candy despidiéndose.

Tenía planeado visitar a los niños del hospital, mientras caminaba seguía pensando en que realmente durante todos esos años la investigación sobre sus padres no había progresado. Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos no noto que delante suyo había una persona que también salía del mismo lugar.

\- ¡Oh! Perdone, señor no fue mi inte… Sus palabras quedaron a la mitad cuando la persona con la que había chocado volteo.

\- Terry…

\- Que se supone que haces aquí. Dijo totalmente serio.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo? ¡No te basta con tener que verte en casa que ahora me sigues!

\- No… yo no te seguí.

\- ¿Y se supone que debo creerte? ¿Qué es una coincidencia?

\- Pero eso fue, no entiendo porque te enojas.

\- ¿Enojarme? Tú no me enojas me desesperas, tengo que verte todos los días en mi casa y no puedo echarte porque la abuela te prefiere, me voy al trabajo porque es el único lugar donde no tengo que ver tu cara, ahora vengo aquí y curiosamente te encuentro ¿Y quieres que piense que fue una coincidencia?

\- ¡Pues eso fue! Candy estaba tratando de mantener la calma pero no iba a seguir permitiendo que la hablara de esa forma.

\- ¿Y se supone que ahora te ofendes? Escúchame bien…

\- ¡YA BASTA! ESTOY CANSADA DE TENER QUE AGUANTAR TODOS TUS REPROCHES… NO CANSADA NO, HARTA. TÚ NO ERES EL CENTRO DEL MUNDO. ¡Si vine aquí fue porque vine a ver a mis padres! Ellos están allá. Candy señalo el lugar de donde habían salido.- ¡Y si no me quieres creer, ES TU PROBLEMA!

\- Tus padres…

\- ¡Si, ellos están allá! Si estoy aquí es porque quería visitarlos, no porque te estaba siguiendo. Candy tomo aire e intento calmarse.- Terry se que tu sufriste lo mismo que yo… pero ese no es motivo de vivir amargado todo el tiempo. Tú al menos… al menos… Candy no pudo seguir evitando las lagrimas y estas poco a poco se fueron asomando.- Tú al menos tienes una familia, tienes hermanos, abuela. Yo jamás podre tener ello, deberías estar agradecido con lo que tienes… ¡Dime que culpa tengo Yo! ¡¿Por qué eres así conmigo?! ¿Qué te hice? Dímelo.

\- Terry agacho su cabeza y miro hacia otro lado, no podía sostenerle la mirada.

\- Si mi presencia es la que te molesta… entonces… entonces me iré.

\- Terry la volvió a mirar sorprendido.

\- Y esta vez no volveré, cumpliré aquella promesa de hace 5 años. Solo quiero despedirme de la abuela y los demás, no quiero ser grosera con ellos que tan bien me han tratado, Adiós. Dijo Candy y se dio la vuelta dejando a Terry con las palabras en la boca.

\- Terry se había quedado sorprendido jamás la había visto de esa forma. Estiro su brazo con intención de detenerla pero ella ya se había ido. Realmente tenía razón… había vivido tan enojado con el mundo por la muerte de sus padres… pero jamás pensó en ella en Candy. Ella siempre había mostrado una sonrisa ante los problemas, jamás se desquito con nadie. – Tengo que hablar con ella.

Corrio hacia su misma dirección con la esperanza de encontrarla pero no la hallaba por ningún lado.- Ya debe haberse ido.

\- ¿Terry?

\- Elisa.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- No es nada.

\- Ya sé, ya que estas aquí, porque no me invitas a comer.

\- Elisa, tengo prisa.

\- Pero que puede ser tan importante.

\- Elisa esto no va a funcionar.

\- ¿A que te refieres? Dijo Elisa desconcertada.

\- Me refiero a nuestra relación, esto no va a ningún lado.

\- Terry pero…

\- Es la verdad, pensé que tal vez podría llegar a quererte, créeme lo intente pero no puedo hacerlo.

\- Es por Candy ¿Verdad?

\- Elisa yo…

\- Tranquilo tal vez… tal vez en el fondo yo lo sabía. Elisa comenzó a llorar sin proponérselo.- Pero por un momento tuve la esperanza de que al regresar podrías llegar a quererme como te quise yo a ti.

\- Lo siento.

\- Está bien, no te culpo yo lo note al principio, en como la mirabas. Solo prométeme algo. Dijo colocando su mano en el rostro de Terry.

\- Claro.

\- Prométeme que serás feliz.

\- Lo hare.

Luego de no encontrarla tomo su auto y se dirigió a su casa, no podía dejarla ir, tenía que hablar con ella.

Llego a su casa y abrió la puerta al entrar encontró a su abuela y Anthony sentados en la sala con una expresión de tristeza.

\- ¿Dónde está Candy? Pregunto Terry.

\- ¡Ahora para que la buscas! Ella se ha ido. Dijo la abuela con molestia en su voz.

\- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿Por qué la dejaron irse?

\- En primer lugar yo no puedo impedir que se vaya, ella tomo su decisión.

\- Iré a buscarla seguro esta en el hogar de Pony.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo hermano, ella no está en el hogar de Pony.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Dijo que se iría lejos y que jamás volvería.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Su corazón comenzó a latir con prisa.

\- Annie la acompaño a la estación de trenes.

\- Tengo que alcanzarla. Dijo saliendo a toda velocidad para subir a su auto.

\- ¡Espera Terry! Grito la abuela pero fue inútil Terry ya se había marchado.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡No puedo dejarte ir!

Al llegar a la estación bajo del auto y corrió hacia el último tren que salía.

\- ¡Esperen..! ¡No! El tren había despegado y él solo pudo ver como este se iba alejando cada vez más y más.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas, espero que todas hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, me disculpo por no haber subido capitulo ayer, la verdad es que ir al médico, no me sentía bien hace ya casi una semana, espero que todo salga bien. **

**Cambiando de tema algo está ocurriendo con Annie ¿Será que su corazoncito ha sido flechado? ¿Qué pasara con Neal? Y Terry parece que al fin reacciono pero muy tarde, pronto averiguaremos más… besos.**


	11. Chapter 11

\- Candy ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

\- Si, Annie yo ya no puedo estar aquí.

\- Pero no lo entiendo ¿Acaso mi hermano te trato mal? Porque si es así yo misma le obligare a que te pida perdón de rodillas.

\- Déjalo Annie, ya paso.

\- Pero…

\- Lo único que debo pensar ahora es en salir adelante sola y buscar un nuevo camino.

\- Pero para eso no necesitas irte lejos, mira al menos piénsalo.

\- Lo siento Annie pero…

\- Por favor Candy quiero que estés presente el día de mi boda, yo te considero como una hermana.

\- Annie…

\- Hazlo por mí.

\- Candy no sabía que decir, intento no verla porque sabía que si lo hacía probablemente sedería.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Yo… eh… está bien.

\- ¡Ay Candy! Que feliz soy. Annie abrazo impulsivamente a Candy.

…

\- Maldición… No pude… ¡No pude llegar a tiempo! Se decía Terry así mismo.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa… No debí tratarla así... A su mente venía la imagen de Candy furiosa luego ella… estaba llorando… ¡MALDICIÓN! Grito dando un golpe con el puño a un objeto de metal que probablemente más tarde lo lamentaría, este le había cortado la mano pero a él no le importo. Terry resignado se dio la vuelta y pensó en donde ir, lo último que quería hacer ahora era regresar a su casa, lo más probable es que todo le haga recordar a ella. Necesitaba despejar la mente y reflexionar pensó en un buen lugar y se fue.

…

\- ¡Oh! ¡CANDY! Yo pensé que…

\- La convencí de que se quedará abuela.

\- Que bueno hija, me alegra que estés aquí.

\- Abuela… no quiero que se ilusione, solo estaré aquí hasta el día de la boda de Annie.

\- Bueno hasta entonces te convenceremos entre todos de que te quedes.

\- Abuela…

\- Déjala guardar esperanzas Candy. Dijo Anthony.

\- Pero yo…

\- Por el momento eres bienvenida de nuevo.

\- ¿Tú también Anthony?

\- Creo que entre todos haremos lo posible para convencerte de quedarte.

\- No quiero decepcionarlos.

\- Tranquila hija, si nosotros nos ilusionamos es bajo nuestra cuenta.

\- Abuela…

\- ¿Por cierto donde esta Terry? Por lo general él se toma hoy el día libre no lo he visto en todo el día. Dijo Annie.

\- Oh ¿pensé que lo habían visto? Dijo la abuela.

\- Luego de que ustedes se fueran a los minutos él… De pronto el sonido del teléfono sonar interrumpió a Anthony.

\- No se preocupe señor yo contestare. Dijo el mayordomo.- Señorita Candy, es para usted.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Dice llamarla una tal María.

\- La hermana María… Candy salió a contestar tomando el teléfono.

\- Mientras Anthony seguía contando a su hermana que había pasado con Terry entonces un ruido llamo la atención de todos. El ruido venia de donde Candy se encontraba con el teléfono. Todos corrieron con prisa y entonces sus ojos quedaron abiertos al ver a Candy tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

\- Candy… Anthony se agacho para cargarla en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué paso? Dijo la abuela al mayordomo.

\- No lo sé señora, la señorita Candy tomo el teléfono y cuando yo volteé ella cayó al suelo.

\- Oh, parece estar reaccionando. Dijo Anthony. ¿Candy puedes pararte?

\- Si… Oh mi cabeza.

\- Te desmayaste… Dijo Annie.

\- Yo… ¡Oh no! ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Tengo que ir a verla!

\- Cálmate Candy, ¿Qué pasa?

\- La señorita Pony… Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.- Alguien la ataco y está en el hospital.

…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Vieja estúpida! Arruinaste mis planes… El hombre misterioso pateo una silla haciendo que esta chocara con la pared y se rompiera. Luego de desquitarse tomo asiento y recordó todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Todo estaba marchando de acuerdo a su plan pero esa vieja lo arruino todo. Al fin había encontrado el lugar donde había crecido la huérfana y estaba seguro que si llegaba a ese lugar encontraría documentos importantes y lo más seguro es que averiguaría de donde estaba viviendo actualmente.

Había logrado escabullirse hasta ingresar al dichoso orfanato, se metió a una de las habitaciones que resulto ser una oficina, busco entre todos los documentos pero no hallaba nada, de pronto escucho unos pasos y acto seguido la puerta se abrió. Una mujer mayor sorprendida lo vio y cuando estaba a punto de gritar él se acerco y le tapo la boca.

\- CALLATE. Si realmente te importa tu vida cállate. Ahora dirígeme donde están los papeles de cada niño que fue adoptado.

\- La señorita Pony en un arrebato le mordió la mano al atacante y aprovechando que este la soltó, ella se giro con la intención de salir pero el hombre había sido más rápido y por la furia tomo un objeto de madera y lo rompió en la cabeza de la mujer mayor.

\- Al menos ya no serás una molestia para mí, pronto te tendré en mis manos huérfana estúpida.

Sabía que quedarse sería un gran problema y huyo. A los pocos segundos la hermana María corrió hacia donde vino el ruido.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la señorita Pony tirada en el piso con un charco de sangre que salía de su cabeza. Asustada y a punto de llorar busco el teléfono y llamo al hospital.

Cuando ya había llegado al hospital llamo a Candy del teléfono del hospital.

…

Anthony la había llevado en su auto al hospital. Candy estaba hecha un mar de nervios pero en el camino trato de calmarse entendía que si llegaba así lo único que haría sería asustar más a la hermana María.

\- ¿Candy estas bien? Pregunto Annie.

\- No lo sé… Solo quiero ver a la señorita Pony.

Cuando llego salió corriendo del auto pidió información de donde se encontraba la señorita Pony, la busco por los pasillos hasta que vio a la hermana María, al verla no pudo evitar correr a darle un abrazo, intento no llorar delante de ella.

\- Hermana María.

\- Ay Candy… ¿Quién? ¿Quién puede haberle hecho esto a la señorita Pony? La hermana María seguía llorando, aún estaba en su mente muy claro el momento cuando la encontró.

\- Todo saldrá bien, no se preocupe hermana María.

\- Dios te oiga Candy, que nuestro señor cuide a la señorita Pony.

\- Pero ¿el doctor dijo algo?

\- Aún no sale, llevo esperando aquí y nadie me ha dado información.

\- Ahí está… Dijo Anthony.

\- Doctor… ¿Cómo esta dígame como está la señorita Pony? Se va a poner bien ¿verdad?

\- Vera la situación de la señora es complicada, recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que comprometió gravemente su salud.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- Lo siento pero no puedo darles muchas esperanzas, su estado es crítico, si logra pasar la noche tal vez sobreviva.

\- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que acababa de decir el doctor.

\- ¡Dios mío! La hermana María se tapo el rostro sorprendida.

\- Lo siento, con su permiso.

\- Adelante Doctor. Dijo Anthony.

\- Ahora que haremos… no quiero irme pero los niños… Dijo la hermana María preocupada.

\- No se preocupe hermana María, usted vaya con los niños, seguro están asustados ellos no entenderán esto y la necesitan ahora más que nunca, vaya que yo me quedare a acompañar a la señorita Pony.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Candy asintió, lo niños la necesitan hermana.

\- Gracias… gracias por ser tan valiente, siempre supe que eras una niña valiente y hoy lo vuelvo a comprobar, eres una mujer muy fuerte y valiente. La abrazo y se despidieron.

A los pocos minutos Candy estaba sentada y en su rostro traía la preocupación presente.

\- Candy. Dijo la abuela.

\- ¿Si abuela?

\- ¿Por qué no vas a tomar algo? Sé que cerca hay una cafetería.

\- No, no puedo irme hasta que la señorita Pony despierte.

\- Hija…

\- ¿Les puedo pedir un favor? Dijo Candy.

\- Claro hija. Dijo la abuela.

\- ¿Pueden quedarse unos minutos? quiero ir a pedirle a nuestro señor que cuide a la señorita Pony.

\- Claro hija.

\- Gracias. Candy se puso de pie y camino hacia donde se encontraba una imagen.

…

Al llegar a casa, noto que no había nadie más que los trabajadores.

\- ¿Dónde están todos? Pregunto Terry.

\- Se fueron al hospital señor.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Es la abuela?

\- No señor, la señora Agnes está bien.

\- ¿Entonces a que fueron?

\- Fueron acompañando a la señorita Candy.

\- ¿Candy? ¿Qué le paso? Dijo Ansioso.

\- La señorita recibió una llamada de una tal María.

\- ¿María? La hermana María.

\- Si, así la llamo.

\- ¿Que paso con ella?

\- A ella nada, fue a otra mujer a quien le hicieron daño.

\- La señorita Pony…

\- Si, ella misma. Al parecer alguien la ataco y ahora está en el hospital. Eh… Señor ¿A dónde va?

\- Terry salió de la casa, ingreso a su auto y lo encendió.

…

\- Realmente admiro a Candy… su valentía… su fuerza para afrontar tantos momentos difíciles. Dijo Annie.

\- Pobre muchacha tan joven y tener que soportar tantas tragedias. Dijo la abuela.

\- Realmente ella es admirable.

Candy estaba frente a la imagen rezando por la señorita Pony, intentaba no llorar, no quería que nadie la viera llorar.

\- Mi señor, por favor protégela, La señorita Pony es una mujer muy buena y todos la necesitamos, los niños la necesitan, yo la necesito, ella es muy importante para mi… te lo ruego. Candy se tapo el rostro con sus manos, había intentado no llorar frente a los demás pero realmente ya no podía seguir soportándolo. Poco a poco las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y estos resbalaron por sus mejillas. – Señorita Pony…

Trato de limpiarse las lagrimas, no podía permitir que nadie se dé cuenta que había llorado. Todos pensaban ella como una mujer valiente.

De pronto su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, el mundo se detuvo tan solo por un instante, sintió una suave brisa en el rostro. Sentía la mirada de alguien, voltio en aquella dirección y lo vio… era él estaba agitado pero estaba de pie ahí frente a ella. Sin proponérselo sus pies comenzaron a moverse y en un impulso corrió hacia sus brazos, mientras enterraba su cabeza en su pecho. No le importo ni como reaccionaria, si la rechazaba pero su corazón puedo más que su voluntad. Él correspondió su abrazo y aunque con duda paso su mano por la cabeza de aquella dama que lloraba en su pecho.

\- No lo soy… No soy tan valiente como todos creen. Sus lágrimas la volvieron a traicionar y ya no pudo contenerlos y estos siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué quiero consolarla? ¿Por qué quiero que deje de llorar? Y sobre todo ¿por qué me importa tanto? Pensó Terry.

\- Ya no puedo más con esto… no soy tan valiente…

\- Candy… Terry tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos y vio la tristeza en ellos, las lagrimas que caían como gotas de lluvia y los ojos rojos, no podía soportar verla así. Pasó suavemente su mano sobre su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca del uno y del otro que casi podía sentir su respiración, a pesar de las lágrimas seguía viéndose tan hermosa. Sin pensarlo su pulgar paso sobre sus labios entreabiertos, sentía una urgencia de querer besarla pero no era correcto ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicas lindas, lamento no haber subido capitulo esta semana, he tenido muchos contratiempos y a todas que se preocuparon por mi salud les digo que afortunadamente me encuentro bien, no era nada grave. Así que seguiremos para rato.**

**Ahora si cambiando de tema; ¿Quién será aquel hombre que quiere hacerle daño a nuestra pecas? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia ella? Terry está abriendo poco a poco su corazón ¿será que se ha dado cuenta que realmente está enamorado de nuestra pecas? Al parecer está arrepentido de la forma de cómo la trato ¿Ella lo perdonará? ¿La señorita Pony sobrevivirá? Pronto lo averiguaremos. Hasta entonces… nos leemos pronto. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes de comenzar con el capitulo quiero aclarar unas cosas, se que hubo una confusión en el capitulo anterior y bueno lo que paso fue que cuando Terry llego a la estación, Candy ya se había ido con Annie por eso Terry pensó que Candy se había ido en el último tren. Con respecto a los sentimientos de Terry bueno verán él a veces se siente confundido con lo que siente realmente por ella, en un principio el reconoce que la trato mal y no era correcto es por eso que la busca para pedirle perdón. Y por último se que algunas por no decir muchas de ustedes odian a este Terry pero eso es lo que quiero lograr que sientan como si los personajes fueran reales y los lleguen a amar u odiar, pero en el caso de este Terry lo veremos cambiar de forma progresiva porque sería raro que cambiara de un capitulo a otro, así que por favor les pido paciencia chicas, yo también odio escribir a mi bombón querido de esa forma. Aclarado eso comencemos con el nuevo capítulo. **

\- Por un instante ella reacciono, intento alejarse de él pero la retuvo entre sus brazos.

\- Déjame ir yo… tengo que volver.

\- Por favor espera un momento, quiero decirte algo.

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- Solo un será un momento te lo prometo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Quería… yo…. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar? Pensó.- Quiero pedirte… per… Quiero pedirte perdón. No debí tratarte de esa forma hoy en la mañana.

\- ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¡Terry pidiendo perdón! Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.- Yo…

\- Hija que bueno que te encontré. La voz de la abuela hizo que ambos se separaran.- Oh, Terry estabas aquí.

\- Acabo de llegar.

\- ¿Querida te sientes bien? Dijo la abuela al ver el rostro ruborizado de Candy.

\- Eh… yo… si.

\- ¿Estás segura no necesitas agua?

\- No abuela no se preocupe, estaré bien.

\- Bueno te buscaba para decirte que puedes tomarte libre los días que consideres necesarios.

\- Muchas gracias abuela, justamente estaba pensando en pedírselo, vera no puedo alejarme de la señorita Pony hasta que despierte.

\- Comprendo hija, no te preocupes ya que puedes contar con nosotros.

\- Se los agradezco tanto.

…

Las horas fueron pasando hasta llegar la noche, Candy solo pedía que este día pase ya había pasado por mucho. La abuela debido al cansancio había sido la primera en irse a casa por pedido de Candy en compañía de Anthony, Fue Annie y su hermano Terry quienes se quedaron con Candy a hacerle compañía, hasta que…

\- ¿Eres tú Candy? Una voz masculina llamo la atención de Candy haciendo que girara.

\- Archie…

\- ¿No imaginaba verte a estas horas aquí? ¿O es que vives ahora aquí?

\- Oh, Archie. Inconscientemente Candy lo abrazo, recibiendo el consuelo del doctor.

En ese instante Terry regresaba con dos vasos de café sin embargo al verla se quedo de piedra, sus manos que sostenían el café empezaron a apretar el recipiente logrando que el contenido de uno de ellos se empezara a derramar.- ¿Quién diablos ere ese tipo? Se dijo a sí mismo. Se acerco para averiguarlo.

\- ¿Pero que sucedió? Dijo preocupado Archie.

\- Candy inmediatamente se separo.- Lo siento no quise pero… Es la señorita Pony.

\- ¿Qué le paso?

\- Ella está muy mal, tengo tanto miedo.

\- Tranquila que fue lo que te dijeron.

\- Dicen que tal vez no pase de hoy.

\- Calma, lo peor que puedes hacer en estos casos es angustiarte, solo ten fe. Dijo tomando la mano de Candy en un acto de comprensión que para Candy no era nada de malo pero para Terry esto era como una declaración de guerra y claro que él la daría.

\- Buenas noches. Dijo Terry con voz seria.

\- Terry… estabas aquí… él es el doctor Archie, es un gran amigo.

\- Mucho gusto. Dijo Archie.

\- ¿Amigo? No me pareció ver eso hace un instante.

\- Perdón, no entiendo a que se refiere.

\- No se haga conmigo el santo doctor.

\- ¿Terry que estás diciendo? Candy no podía dar fe a lo que estaba haciendo Terry.

\- Déjalo Candy, deja que hable.

\- Claro ahora se hace pero yo vi claramente como usted la abrazaba.

\- Señor me parece que usted está confundido, ese abrazo fue solo de amigos.

\- No a mi no me va ver la cara, está claro que usted se está aprovechando del momento de vulnerabilidad de ella y no lo voy a permitir.

\- ¡Terry! ¿Qué es lo que dices?

\- No te das cuenta que este se quiere propasar contigo.

\- No tú estás muy equivocado. Dijo Candy.

\- Oh ya me doy cuenta, Candy porque no me dijiste que tu novio estaba aquí, no pensé que se fuera a poner celoso solo por abrazarte.

\- ¿Qué? Candy se sonrojo.

\- Lo siento no quise causarle problemas señor, no se preocupe que no le quitare a su novia.

\- Nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. Dijo Candy tranquilizándose.

\- Oh yo pensé…

\- Pues te equivocas, el señor Grandchester es solo mi jefe. Dijo Candy.

\- Lamento haberme tardado. Dijo Annie de pronto.

\- Cuando la vio sus ojos se iluminaron, era inevitable.

\- Oh, Archie que gusto verte de nuevo. Dijo Annie.

\- Tú ¿lo conoces? Pregunto Terry.

\- Claro, es una gran amigo de Candy lo conocí hace poco.

\- Que bueno volver a verla señorita Annie. Dijo Archie tomando la mano de Annie dejando un beso en su mano.

\- Terry mentalmente se dio cuenta que había vuelto a actuar como un patán, miro a Candy y en sus ojos se notaban la decepción.- Candy yo… Intento tocarla sin embargo ella esquivo su agarre.

\- Yo siento haber hablado de esa forma. Dijo Terry.

\- No hay problema, le entiendo. Archie parecía entender porque le había hablado de esa forma, se notaba a kilómetros que estaba celoso. Sin embargo Candy seguía molesta, no le iba a perdonar fácilmente.

\- ¿Acaso paso algo mientras no estaba? Pregunto Annie confundida.

\- No se preocupe señorita solo fue una pequeña confusión, que espero este resuelta. Archie disimuladamente miro a Terry, este solo trato de esquivar la mirada de hecho había actuado como un completo estúpido. Apretó su mano haciendo que su herida se volviera a abrir.

\- ¡Terry! Tú mano… Dijo Annie al ver la mano de su hermano ensangrentada.

\- ¿Cómo? Terry levanto su mano y un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente cuando pensó que Candy se había ido y dio un golpe fuerte a un objeto rasgándole este la piel.- Oh, no es nada.

\- Pero… pero… está sangrando ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

\- No tiene importancia.

\- De hecho si no hacemos algo se infectará. Dijo Archie.- ¿Me permite su mano?

\- ¿Qué? No para nada.

\- Terry deja que te observe la mano. Annie intento que su hermano hiciera caso pero este parecía no querer entender.

\- No es necesario.

\- Haga caso por una vez y no sea necio. Dijo Candy molesta.

\- Sin quedarle de otra Terry le mostro la mano a Archie.

\- Umm no parece grave…

\- Lo ven. Dijo Terry.

\- Dije que no parece grave, sin embargo si no se cura adecuadamente se infectará. Si gusta yo puedo curarla.

\- Si Archie hágalo. Dijo Annie.

\- ¿Está de acuerdo, señor? Archie espero a que Terry respondiera y para su sorpresa el acepto.

\- Adelante haga lo que crea conveniente.

\- Bueno acompáñeme.

\- Espere un momento. Annie ¿el chofer aún no ha llegado?

\- Aún no.

\- ¿Por qué se demorará tanto? Ya es muy tarde y tú tienes que regresar a casa.

\- Disculpen si en algo les puedo ayudar…

\- Oh, no Archie descuide. Dijo Annie

\- Yo justo estaba a punto de irme y tengo un auto, si gusta la puedo llevar.

\- No se preocu…

\- La abuela debe estar preocupada Annie… Le agradeceré mucho si la lleva. Dijo Terry.

\- Claro solo dígame la dirección y la llevare.

\- Esperen… Terry tu mano.

\- Eso no importa Annie, más importante es tu seguridad.

\- Bueno Candy tiene mucha destreza en curaciones. ¿Podrías atender al señor, Candy?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, eres muy eficaz con eso ¿podrás hacerlo?

\- Eh… bueno.

\- Pero no creo que se vea correcto que un hombre desconocido lleve a una dama a su casa. Dijo Annie.

\- No se preocupe señorita yo no tengo ninguna pareja, así que no hablaran mal de usted. Dijo rápidamente Archie.

\- No se ofenda pero yo me refería a que si me ven con usted tal vez llegue a oídos de mi prometido.

\- Prometido… Esas palabras parecías hacer eco en la cabeza de Archie. ¿Había oído bien?- Dijo usted ¿Prometido?

\- Así es, mi futuro esposo el señor Neal Legan.

\- ¿Legan?

\- Claro, ¿Lo conoce?

\- No, no es solo que me parece haber escuchado ese apellido antes. De cualquier modo, no se preocupe señorita soy un hombre honorable y le doy mi palabra que nadie hablara mal de usted.

\- Bueno… está bien confiare en usted.

Acompañada de Archie, Annie se despidió de su hermano y amiga, al subir al auto de Archie sintió algo extraño más aún cuando aquel joven médico subió sentándose justo a su lado, sus nervios estuvieron a punto de estallar cuando el paso uno de sus brazos sobre ella, rápidamente ella se sobresalto pero al notar que este solo se aseguraba de colocar bien el cinturón de seguridad logro estabilizar brevemente sus emociones.

El resto del camino se dio en un incomodo silencio, los minutos en el auto parecían interminables, Annie rogaba que ya llegara a casa pues sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir no entendía en motivo de aquello ¿Seria tal vez por el temor que la vean con Archie? O esto se debería a… su cercanía.

\- ¿Qué estas pensando Annie? Pensó para sí misma.

\- Pero… no lo comprendo por qué me pasa esto… me siento nerviosa a su lado pero también… me siento feliz, su compañía me agrada, lo miro de reojo y comenzó a verlo con más detalle, tenía un rostro bastante apuesto… ¡ALTO! ¿Por qué sigo pensando así? Yo amo a Neal. Me casare con él pronto y no es posible que a estas alturas yo piense de esa forma.

\- Llegamos señorita.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Esta es su casa verdad? Dijo Archie.

\- Oh, si esta es se lo agradezco mucho.

\- No hay de que señorita. Archie fue el primero en bajar para abrirle la puerta a Annie.

\- Gracias, espero volver a verlo pron…

\- Tenga buena noche. Dijo luego se subió a su auto y se marcho.

Annie se quedo mirando cómo se alejaba, no se había despedido de ella. Se veía serio acaso hice algo malo que disgustara a Archie.

…

\- Podrías esperar un momento mientras saco las cosas necesarias para curar tu herida. Decía Candy ofreciéndole un asiento a Terry.

\- Adelante.

A los minutos Candy regreso con un bandeja llena de cosas que necesitaría. Candy tomo otro asiento y colocándose delante de él.

\- Dame tu mano.

\- Terry sin poner ninguna objeción le dio su mano.

\- Mmm la herida es producto de un corte… ¿Cómo es que terminaste haciéndote esto?

\- Un breve recuerdo regreso a la mente de Terry.

\- Eso… no es asunto tuyo.

\- Bueno como sea. Tal vez esto te duela un poco.

\- A que…¡Ah!

\- Candy soltó una pequeña sonrisa.- Parece que no eras tan rudo después de todo.

\- Eres…

\- Vamos tú te hiciste esto, así que ahora aguántate.

\- Como sea. Candy continuo limpiando la herida y vio de reojo que el intentaba no hacer gestos de dolor y no pudiendo contener más la risa, Candy soltó una carcajada que no fue ajena a la reacción de Terry.

\- ¿De que te estás riendo? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?

\- No lo sé, tal vez. Dijo Candy provocando su mal humor.

\- Deja de reírte y mejor concéntrate en lo que haces, me está doliendo la mano.

\- Hago lo que puedo. Candy apretó la venda con fuerza logrando que Terry hiciera un gesto de dolor.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no te estás vengando de mi?

\- ¿Vengarme? ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- Sabes de lo que hablo.

\- Pues si no me lo dices, no entenderé.

\- Bueno a lo que paso hace un rato.

\- ¿Y que paso hace un rato? Candy se hacía pero sabía muy bien a lo que él se refería.

\- Bien… me refiero al comportamiento que tuve frente al doctorcito ese.

\- Su nombre es Archie.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lamento haber actuado así, yo no quise… bueno…

\- Dos disculpas en un solo día, seguramente había sido muy difícil para él pero debía reconocer que si se veía arrepentido...- Esta bien, déjalo ya paso. Mira tú herida ya esta vendada, ahora trata de no lastimarte nuevamente. Candy se puso de pie para recoger las cosas y devolverlas a su lugar. Coloco cada cosa en su lugar excepto por uno, el cual le costaba devolverlo ya que el lugar era alto, no le había costado sacarlo pero devolverlo sería un problema, entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez con la silla alcanzaría el lugar.

\- Pero que… ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Dijo Terry mirando a Candy intentando subir a la silla.

\- Bueno veras no todos somos tan alto como el señor Terry Grandchester así que necesito una silla para guardar esto.

\- Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mi?

\- No, no te molestes. Yo saque las cosas y yo las devolveré.

\- Vamos bájate de ahí podrías caerte.

\- Tonterías… soy muy buena trepando arboles así que una silla no será problema para mí.

\- Te recuerdo que la última vez te caíste de un árbol y te lastimaste.

\- Eso fue porque la cuerda se rompió. Dijo rápidamente Candy.

\- Te lo advierto bájate, yo lo pondré.

\- Ya te dije que no. Candy se subió sobre la silla y coloco el recipiente en su lugar.- Ya vez te lo dije, ya está.

\- Como sea… Terry dio media vuelta sin embargo él ni Candy se habían percatado de que esa silla era vieja y que una de sus patas estaba a punto de quebrarse hasta que…

\- (Crack) el sonido de algo romperse llamo su atención.

\- ¡Ah! Candy dio un grito de susto cerrando los ojos esperando caer sobre la dura superficie del suelo sin embargo sintió lo contrario, cayó sobre algo firme que aunque se sentía la dureza este a la vez era cálido. Abrió los ojos y noto que no estaba en el piso estaba sobre…

\- Terry… Dijo

\- Ah… te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

\- Lo siento mucho… yo no quise… Dijo intentando colocarse de pie sin embargo unos fuertes brazos la retuvieron.

\- Pero que estas… Las palabras de Candy quedaron en el aire cuando él la retuvo entre sus brazos.- Esta cerca. Pensó.

\- Realmente eres una mujer preciosa.

\- Eh… Las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de rojo.- ¿Qué estás diciendo Terry? Dijo sumamente nerviosa.

\- Solo digo la verdad, eres más que hermosa y yo... Con su mano sana tomo su barbilla mirando con deseo aquellos labios rosas que quería probarlos.

\- T-Terry…

Shhh solo déjate llevar.

\- Candy cerró los ojos lentamente mientras sentía la respiración de Terry cada vez más cerca.

Continuará…

Que tal chicas hermosas ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien, se que estamos pasando por momentos difíciles en varios países inclusive en el que yo vivo así que les mando mucha fuerza y bendiciones para ustedes y para sus familias mientras tanto yo tratare de entretener lo mejor que pueda.

Bueno pasando a otro tema ¿Qué paso con Archie? Vaya que se llevo tremenda sorpresa y ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente Annie por él? Será que seguirá enamorada de Niel. ¿Qué está pasando con Candy y Terry? ¿Este accidente finalmente los lograra unir? Bueno ya lo averiguaremos pronto… Hasta entonces… Besos a todas.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Disculpen necesito… pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Candy con la respiración a mil y agitada se apresuro a levantarse, jamás había experimentado semejante vergüenza.

\- ¿Candy eres tú?

\- Cuando pensó que esto no podía ser peor Candy reconoció a la señorita que acababa de entrar.- Fla-Flamy…

\- Pero ¿Qué hacías en el piso?

\- Disculpe señorita fue un accidente. Dijo Terry luego de ponerse de pie.

\- ¿Y usted es?

\- Mucho gusto soy Terry Grandchester.

\- Igualmente… Flamy se quedo mirándolo como hipnotizada por sus ojos azules.

\- La señorita Candy solo curaba mi herida y cuando intento devolver las cosas a su lugar resbalo y cayó sobre mí.

\- Entiendo.

\- Bueno si nos disculpa nos tenemos que retirar. Dijo Terry tomando de la mano a Candy que no podía decir ni una palabra.

\- Adelante.

Pasaron varios minutos y Candy seguía sin poder hablar, estaba muy confundida y Terry que seguía a su lado había optado por no decirle nada hasta que ella hablara sin embargo las cosas no podían seguir así.

\- ¿Candy?

\- ...

\- Candy te estoy hablando. Terry volteo a mirarla y noto que tenía los ojos cerrados, se había quedado dormida.

\- Había sido un día bastante duro para ella. Pensó. Se acomodo a su lado y la cabeza de Candy se apoyo en el hombro de Terry.- Seguro esta incomoda así. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla paso uno de sus brazos detrás de ella y la apoyo contra su él descansando la cabeza de Candy en el pecho de Terry.- Me alegra que no te hayas ido. Dijo en un susurro.

…

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó, había dormido tan cómodamente juraría que alguien había cuidado su sueño, entonces…

\- Al ver donde había dormido, sus mejillas se colorearon, se aparto rápidamente haciendo que Terry también despertara.

\- Candy evito mirarlo.

\- Eh… ¿Candy?

\- …

\- Candy sobre lo que te dije ayer yo …

\- Eh… no pasa nada.

\- Déjame terminar.

\- De verdad no hace falta que digas nada.

\- Es que lo que dije es verdad.

\- Candy que había intentado no mirarlo, volteo a verlo.

\- Terry se acerco más y tomo sus manos.- Habría que ser un tonto…

\- Para que. Dijo ella.

\- Para no notar lo hermosa que eres. Fue acercando su rostro hasta el de Candy… entonces una voz los interrumpió.

\- Familiares de la paciente Pony.

\- Si, doctor dígame. Dijo Candy

\- ¿Es usted la señorita Candy White?

\- Si ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

\- Venga conmigo. Dijo el médico.

\- ¿A dónde se la lleva? Terry se puso de pie.

\- Terry es solo un momento. Dijo Candy intentando calmarlo.

\- Te estaré esperando aquí.

\- Candy asintió y siguió al médico que la llevo hasta una de las habitaciones.

\- El médico abrió la puerta y …

\- ¡Señorita Pony! Candy se acerco con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas.

\- Oh, querida.

\- Señorita Pony… esta despierta.

\- Si querida, afortunadamente solo fue un susto.

\- ¿Un susto? ¿Quién le hizo esto?

\- Umm no lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo? No vio al atacante.

\- No hija, solo sé que es un hombre por la voz.

\- ¿Qué clase de persona podría hacer esto?

\- Ya no te angusties hija, estoy bien.

\- Ese hombre podría volver. Dijo Candy.

\- Seguro era un ladrón.

\- Pero señorita Pony…

\- Dije que no, no quiero imaginar que pasaría si ese hombre te hiciera daño querida. Prométeme que no harás nada.

\- Candy miro hacia otra dirección.

\- Candy…por favor.

\- … E-Esta bien señorita Pony lo prometo.

\- Te lo agradezco.

\- Afortunadamente el golpe no era tan grave como suponíamos sin embargo la tendrá que quedarse hasta mañana para realizar todos los exámenes necesarios y así pueda irse a su casa.

\- Yo me siento bien, no creo que sea necesario quedarme.

\- Señorita Pony hágale caso.

\- Pero mis niños…

\- Ellos estarán bien señorita Pony… ahora solo preocúpese por mejorar usted para que este con ellos lo antes posible.

\- Supongo que tienes razón… Eh- ¿Viniste acompañada, hija?

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Porque estoy viendo a un guapo muchacho fuera de la puerta ¿Por qué no lo hacen pasar?

\- Candy volteo y vio a Terry de pie.

\- Adelante muchacho, yo no muerdo.

\- Gusto en volver a verla señora, ojala hubiera sido en otras condiciones pero que bueno que esta despierta.

\- Llámame Pony y te agradezco que hayas acompañado a mi querida Candy.

\- No se preocupe, si ella me lo permite yo estaré aquí para apoyarla. Dijo volteando a verla. Candy al mirarlo un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas e intento desviar la mirada con nerviosismo.

Candy había preferido quedarse hasta que la señorita Pony fuera dada de alta, no pensaba dar ni un paso fuera del hospital y así lo hizo.

Al día siguiente Tal como lo dijo el médico la señorita Pony fue dada de alta y por petición de Terry fue él quien la llevo de regreso al hogar de Pony.

\- ¡Señorita Pony! Los niños gritaban de alegría al verla de nuevo.

\- Oh, mis niños cuanto los extrañe.

\- Sea bienvenida señorita Pony. Dijo la hermana María emocionada.

Luego de una corta visita Candy se despidió de todos pero no contaba con que los niños le pedirían que se quede.

\- No te vayas Candy, te extrañamos mucho aquí. Dijo uno de los niños.

\- No es lo mismo sin ti.

\- Quédate con nosotros.

\- Niños yo… verán yo tengo un trabajo.

\- Lo que pasa es que Candy ya no nos quiere. Dijo una de las niñas.

\- No, no eso no es cierto. Yo los quiero más que a nadie y siempre ocuparán un lugar en mi corazón todos ustedes pero comprendan que tengo que trabajar. Prometo que vendré pronto.

\- Mmm, los niños bajaron la cabeza con resignación.

\- Esperen, creo poder arreglar esto.

\- ¿De que hablas Terry? Dijo Candy.

\- Bueno me preguntaba si tal vez les gustaría venir a visitar a Candy.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Lo dice enserio señor! Dijeron los niños.

\- Así es.

\- Eso sería genial ¿podemos ir señorita Pony, Hermana María?

\- Eh… no queremos causar molestias señor Grandchester.

\- No es ninguna.

\- Pero… nosotros no tenemos una movilidad.

\- Por eso no se preocupe, mandare al chofer de la casa para que los lleve y los regrese.

\- Bueno… siendo de ese modo no le veo el problema. Dijo la señorita Pony.

\- Mandare por ustedes el día sábado ¿les parece?

\- Claro por nosotros no hay ningún problema.

\- Con su permiso me retiro. ¿Nos vamos Candy?

\- E-Eh sí.

De regreso en el coche de Terry, Candy pensó que era lo correcto agradecerle. No solo había estado con ella en el hospital además ofreció su casa para que los niños la visitaran.

\- Te agradezco por lo que hiciste.

\- Ah, eso bueno… no fue nada, después de todo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti luego de haberte tratado tan mal.

\- … Candy guardo silencio y Terry percibió que ella aún se sentía herida por las veces en que le hablo de esa forma tan cruel. Le interesaba mucho su perdón ya que pensaba que con ello al fin aquel sentimiento se calmaría.- Si, tenía que ser eso, la culpa hacia que él tuviera esos sentimientos por Candy. No podía ser… amor, Bah era absurdo de solo pensarlo. Se dijo así mismo. Tenía que conseguir su perdón de cualquier modo.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

\- Wow, mira ese auto. Los niños miraban fascinados al auto que acababa de llegar.

\- ¿Iremos en ese auto a casa de la familia de ese señor? Dijo una de las niñas.

\- Si, de seguro debe ser una familia muy rica para tener ese auto.

Los niños hablaban maravillados del gran automóvil que acababa de llegar y mientras tanto el señor que los había ido a recoger les daba el mensaje de parte de del señor Grandchester a las religiosas.

…

Annie estaba en casa junto a la abuela entonces el timbre de la casa hizo un sonido anunciando la llegada de alguien.

\- Por favor podrías abrir. Dijo Annie a unos de los empleados quién rápidamente fue a verificar quien era la visita.

\- Señorita es…

\- Hola cariño.

\- ¡Neal! Annie se puso de pie y abrazo a su futuro esposo.- Me alegra verte.

\- A mí también cariño, pero sabes debo hablar contigo y con tú familia de algo muy importante.

\- ¿Paso algo? Pregunto Annie con preocupación.

\- Tranquila no es nada malo, al contrario se trata de algo especial.

\- Oh Anthony que bueno que llegas. Dijo Annie.- Neal está a punto de decirnos algo importante.

\- Bueno aquí estoy.

\- Lo que les voy a decir es…

\- Espera querido falta Terry.

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Dijo de pronto Terry.

\- Hermano me alegro que aún no te hayas ido, ven acércate. Annie le tomo de la mano para llevarlo donde estaban todos.

\- Annie tengo que irme al trabajo.

\- Por favor solo serán unos minutos.

\- Eh… bueno está bien pero que sea rápido.

\- Ya que todos están presentes entonces puedo…

\- Un momento falta alguien importante, también debería estar aquí. Dijo la abuela.

\- No creo que este aquí, salió muy temprano a comprar unas cosas para los niños que vendrán hoy. Dijo Terry.

\- Oh cierto pero… ¿Tú cuando estas tan pendiente de lo que ella hace? Hablo la abuela con sarcasmo.

\- Eh… yo… b-bueno. Inesperadamente Terry se había puesto nervioso.- Bueno que es eso tan importante.

\- Ya que todos están presentes quería comunicarles sobre la fecha de la boda.

\- Annie abrió los ojos tan grandes de emoción.- ¿Es eso cierto querido?

\- Si mi reina, nos casaremos pronto. Exactamente en 2 semanas.

\- Automáticamente la sonrisa de Annie se borro y esta fue remplazada por un rostro de duda y sorpresa.

\- Yo creo que es muy pronto. Dijo la abuela.

\- Concuerdo con usted abuela. Dijo Terry.

\- Bueno yo creo que deberíamos escuchar a Annie antes de dar nuestra opinión. Dijo Anthony

\- Yo…

\- ¿Qué dices cariño? ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? Pregunto Neal mirando a Annie.

\- Yo…yo… Annie estaba confundida amaba a Neal y siempre había esperado con ansias el momento de su matrimonio pero ahora el pensar en casarse tan pronto no le parecía una buena idea.

\- Estás de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad? Dijo Neal tomándole la mano a Annie pero ella lo miraba confundida.

\- Deja que mi hermana hable. Dijo Terry.

\- Annie finalmente hablo.- Me parece bien, la boda será en 2 semanas.

\- Pero Annie… Dijo Terry.

\- Hijo, si ella decidió así se hará. Dijo la abuela.

\- Me alegra que piense igual que yo querida mía. Annie dio una media sonrisa.

\- Ahora si me disculpan tengo que reunirme con un cliente el día de hoy. Dijo Neal.

\- Ve querido entendemos. Dijo Annie.

\- Estoy ansioso por que seas mi esposa.

\- Yo también.

Luego de Neal se fuera Terry hablo.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con esto, no me parece que la boda sea tan pronta. Dijo Terry caminado a la salida.

\- Hermano…

\- Déjalo Annie ya se le pasará, sabes ya como es tu hermano.

\- Pero abuela.

\- De cualquier modo tendrá que aceptarlo. Ahora déjame felicitarte hermanita.

\- Oh, Anthony.

\- Nunca pensé que la menor de nosotros sería la primera en casarse.

\- Eso lo dices porque no quieres, sabes que hay muchas chicas que se mueren literalmente por ti.

\- Bueno el matrimonio es algo no está en mis planes todavía.

De pronto el timbre volvió a sonar.

\- ¿Habrá olvidado algo? Dijo la abuela pensando en Terry sin embargo…

\- Candy… ¿Te encontraste con Terry?

\- Bueno algo así, lo vi salir en su auto muy molesto, le salude pero ni me contesto ¿Saben por qué esta así?

\- Oh, Candy hubieras llegado unos minutos antes, Neal mi prometido estuvo aquí y ya tenemos fecha para nuestra boda.

\- ¡Vaya! que gran noticia felicidades.

\- Sera en dos semanas.

\- Wow ¿No es muy… pronto?

\- ¿Tú crees eso? Tal vez Terry tenía razón. Dijo Annie.

\- Hija la decisión ya la tomaste, no te preocupes por tu hermano él sabrá entender. Ahora Annie acompáñame.

\- ¿A dónde abuela?

\- Hija tenemos que ver tu vestido y arreglar los detalles de tu matrimonio.

\- Pero abuela faltan 2 semanas.

\- Por eso mismo ya verás que las 2 semanas se irán volando.

\- Candy si nos disculpas, no podremos quedarnos contigo. Dijo la abuela.

\- No se preocupen.

\- Bueno lamento dejarte también Candy yo también tengo que ir a trabajar o Terry se pondrás más furioso de lo que esta.

\- Claro Anthony.

Candy se quedo sola y simplemente espero a la llegada de los niños. A los pocos minutos el timbre sonó y al abrirse la puerta los niños entraron con tanta alegría pero al instante se quedaron de piedra.

\- Wow, mira que gran casa.

\- Es enorme.

\- ¡Hola niños!

\- …

\- ¡Niños!

\- Oh… ¡Candy!

\- ¿Qué pasa acaso no hay un abrazo para mí?

\- Todos los niños corrieron en dirección a Candy.

\- Oh, con calma me están aplastando.

\- Te extrañamos mucho.

\- ¿Enserio? Pero si no ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos la última vez.

\- Parece que hubiera sido una eternidad.

\- Bueno ya que están aquí díganme que es lo primero que quieren hacer.

\- Si lo dices… ¿Sabes desde que te fuiste extrañamos tus dulces?

\- ¿Así que por eso me extrañaban? Dijo Candy fingiendo indignación.

\- No, claro que no… es solo que la señorita Pony no nos permite comer dulces y…

\- Bueno ya saben, si lo dice la señorita Pony deben obedecer.

\- Si. Dijeron con tristeza los niños.

\- Mmm… pero saben aquí no está la señorita Pony. Dijo Candy logrando que los niños inmediatamente sonrieran.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- Está bien, hare los dulces.

\- ¡Viva Candy!

\- ¡Siii!

\- Jaja. Candy soltó una carcajada.

Luego de Candy prepara los dulces, los niños comieron y comieron disfrutaron tanto que hasta pensaron que los dulces de Candy valían la pena si se les malograba los dientes.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde dando un paseo por el gran jardín de los Grandchester hasta que un niño dijo.

\- Candy ¿Puedes ensañarnos a trepar arboles? Así como tú lo hacías.

\- Estuvo tentada a decir que si sin embargo un breve recuerdo le hizo retroceder. (La preocupación en los ojos de Terry cuando ella cayo del árbol)- No niños, aún son muy pequeños y podrían lastimarse.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Ya somos grandes ¿verdad chicos? Dijo uno de los niños.

\- Calma, yo se que son grandes y como niños grandes les pido que sean cuidadosos. Imagínense que uno de ustedes cayera de un árbol.

\- Bueno… no lo vimos de ese modo.

\- La señorita Pony y hermana María se pondrían muy tristes.

\- Los niños bajaron la cabeza con tristeza.

\- Prométanme que no treparan un árbol.

\- Está bien lo prometemos.

\- ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos lo de trepar arboles por algo nuevo?

\- ¿Algo nuevo?

\- Si.

\- ¿Cómo que?

\- Pintura.

\- ¿Pintar? Pero nosotros solo somos niños.

\- ¿Acaso no me dijeron hace un momento que eran grandes?

\- Eh… bueno.

\- Compre pintura y muchas cosas para cada uno de ustedes.

Los niños pensaban que la pintura no sería algo tan divertido como trepar arboles pero finalmente decidieron darle una oportunidad a algo nuevo y vaya que les gusto.

La pintura era genial, podían crear lo que quisieran. Desde pintar flores hasta a ellos mismos.

Las horas pasaron y el momento de la despedida había llegado.

\- No queremos irnos.

\- Como me gustaría que se queden pero saben que la señorita Pony hermana María se preocuparan.

\- Está bien. Dijeron con un tono triste.

\- Se lavaron las manos todos.

\- ¡Sí! Dijeron todos sin embargo uno de ellos aún traía las manos manchadas de pintura algo que Candy no lo noto. Se despidió de cada uno con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Adiós! Chicos, nos vemos pronto. Dijo Candy mientras los niños subían al auto que los llevaría de regreso al hogar de Pony, entonces uno de los niños empezó a reír desde dentro del auto seguido de otros. Candy se pregunto que era lo que tanto les causaba gracia, probablemente sería porque se habían divertido.

…

\- Ya regresamos.

\- ¿Abuela no es mucho todo lo que compramos? Dijo Annie.

\- ¿Bromeas? Estamos hablando de tu matrimonio, tengo que verme hermosa.

\- Tú siempre te ves hermosa abuela. De pronto una voz las interrumpió.

\- Oh que bueno que llegaste hijo. Dijo la abuela a Anthony.

\- ¿Terry vino contigo? Pregunto Annie.

\- No, el llegará tarde.

\- Es por mi culpa ¿verdad?

\- No, no digas eso. Había mucho trabajo solo eso.

\- Señores ¿Les sirvo la cena?

\- Oh, no te preocupes nosotras ya cenamos antes de regresar. Dijo la abuela.

\- Bueno yo si estoy muriéndome de hambre. Dijo Anthony.

\- Ahora mismo le sirvo la cena señor.

\- ¿Por cierto alguien ha visto a Candy? Pregunto la abuela.

\- La señorita Candy está ocupada, se encuentra guardando sus pinturas.

\- Oh, entonces será mejor no molestarle.

…

Nunca pensó que esto le daría mucho trabajo. Los niños habían dejado manchas de pintura y tenía que limpiarlas. Cuando al fin termino noto que ya era muy tarde.

\- Por todos los cielos, es tardísimo. Probablemente ya todos estén dormidos, iré a darme un baño y luego a acostarme. Sin embargo su estomago gruño. – Tengo mucha hambre. Camino hacia la cocina que en efecto estaba a oscuras pues todos ya se habían ido a dormir. - ¿Qué hago? No quiero hacer ruido. Pensó. - ¡Los dulces! Afortunadamente habían quedado dulces que había hecho con los niños entonces deicidio los busco y empezó a comerlos pero entonces…

La puerta se abrió como un relámpago que hizo que Candy diera un salto del susto.

\- Eh… ¿Quién es? Dijo Candy con voz temblorosa. Las luces se prendieron.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía despierta?

\- T-Terry… Ah me diste un gran susto pensé que era un ladrón.

\- No estoy para tus bromas, Candy. Dijo evidentemente molesto.

\- ¿Paso algo?

\- Tengo sueño eso es todo.

\- Pero no has comido nada, me pregunto si tal vez te gusten los dulces.

\- ¡¿Puedes dejarme en paz?! Dijo Terry haciendo que Candy diera un salto del susto. De pronto pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba desquitando con ella.- Candy… perdón yo no quise… ah. Me imagino que ya debes saber lo del matrimonio de Annie.

\- Sí, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

\- ¿Sabes la fecha del matrimonio?

\- Serán en dos semanas ¿no?

\- Y… ¿No te parece que es muy pronto?

\- Bueno también pensé lo mismo pero si ella lo decidió debemos respetarla.

\- Considero que se están tomando las cosas muy apresuradamente.

\- No lo veas de ese modo, Annie se siente muy triste por ti. Esta mañana antes de que se fuera con la abuela la vi muy mal.

\- Terry se sintió fatal, lo último que quería ocasionar era que su hermana estuviera triste.- Cerro los ojos y soltó un gran suspiro de resignación.- Aceptare su decisión.

\- Candy sonrió.- Annie se pondrá feliz al saberlo. Toma te doy de mis dulces.

\- ¿Qué son estos? Pregunto.

\- ¡Oye! Ya sé que la forma no es la mejor de todas pero te aseguro que tienen un gran sabor.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Por supuesto que sí. ¡Toma! Dijo Candy sacando uno de los dulces sosteniéndolo frente a Terry.

\- El se acerco más haciendo que Candy se pusiera nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te acercas tanto?

\- Dijiste que me darías los dulces. Dijo de forma burlona entonces para ponerla aún más nerviosa abrió la boca esperando que ella se lo diera. Lo que no esperaba era que ella lo hiciera, con las mejillas coloreadas acerco su mano a la boca de Terry para ofrecerle el dulce. Él sintió el agradable sabor en sus labios y lo comió.- Mmm, bueno no está mal.

\- Por supuesto los hice yo misma.

\- Jaja, pero no te enojes que tú rostro cambia de color cuando lo haces, mira hasta te estás poniendo azul.

\- ¿Azul? Dijo ella asustada.

\- Oh, espera creo que es pintura.

\- ¿Pintura? Oh, si los niños y yo estuvimos pintando.

\- Soltó una sonrisa imaginándose a Candy jugar con los niños como si ella también lo fuera. – Espera un poco déjame quitarte la mancha. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acerco aún más.

\- Candy se quedo quieta, su corazón comenzó a acelerase.

\- A través del pañuelo Terry toco la mejilla de Candy y mientras intentaba quitar la mancha ella cerró los ojos evitando mirarlo.

\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? Dijo él.

\- Eh… no para nada.

\- ¿Entonces por que cierras los ojos?

\- Yo… yo no.

\- Tranquila solo bromeo.

\- Yo misma me quitare la mancha. Dijo ella algo molesta.

\- No te enojes ya casi acabo. Terry continúo frotando sobre la mejilla de Candy con el pañuelo cuando en realidad la macha ya había salido. Entonces el dejo caer el pañuelo.

\- Candy de pronto sintió algo suave tocar su mejilla, no era el pañuelo era la mano de Terry y él… ¡Él estaba tan cerca sus ojos estaban frente a ella.

\- T-Terry… Dijo ella con nerviosismo.

\- Shh, no digas nada. Dijo él acariciando sus labios con su pulgar

\- Pero…

\- Solo por esta vez, elígeme… Dijo remplazando su pulgar por sus labios. Con sus manos la apretó contra su pecho, la beso lentamente acariciando los labios de ella contra los de él. Entonces descubrió algo que para él era una sorpresa. Sus labios eran torpes pero ella…había estado comprometida ¿Acaso nunca había besado? Prefirió no pensar en eso y continúo besándola, era tierna sus besos eran dulces como la miel.

\- Ella sostuvo de él, sus piernas parecían traicionarla no podía mantenerse de pie.- Era una experiencia maravillosa. Pensó.

**Continuara…**

**Hola… chicas ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. **

**Bueno las dejo en suspenso, ¿Annie se casará? ¿Qué pasara con Archie? Por otro lado nuestro rebelde gruñón y nuestra pecosa al fin se besaron ¿Qué ocurrirá después? Ya lo sabremos. Les mando muchos besos.**


	15. Chapter 15

\- Maravillosa, especial… Pensó. El beso que había comenzado como un suave rose de labios se fue convirtiendo en ardiente. Tomo su cintura apretándola contra él entonces Candy soltó un gemido. Terry pensó que enloquecería, debía detenerse… pero como lo conseguiría, ella era pura miel… tan dulce, tan tierna, tan hermosa.

\- ¿Es usted señor?

\- Inesperadamente ambos se separaron pues alguien se acercaba.

\- Oh, es usted señor Grandchester, ¿Señorita Candy? ¿pensé que estaba dormida?

\- Eh…yo solo baje por unos dulces.

\- ¿Se siente bien, señorita? Sus mejillas están rojas y parece agitada. Terry fue consciente de cómo el pecho de Candy subía y bajaba por lo agitada que estaba.

\- Es cierto, Usted tampoco ceno, ahora mismo les preparo algo.

\- No, no te preocupes yo ya no tengo hambre. Dijo Candy.

\- Yo tampoco, acabo de probar algo "dulce" y creo que será suficiente. Dijo Terry mirando a Candy quién trato de mirar a otro lado.

\- Bueno siendo de ese modo, le deseo buenas noches señor y a usted señorita Candy.

\- Adelante. Dijo Terry.

\- Yo también me voy… a dormir. Dijo Candy caminando a las escaleras.

\- Espera un momento. Candy yo…

\- Por favor, hablemos otro día ahora tengo mucho sueño. Dijo Candy casi escapando a su habitación.

\- Terry hizo lo mismo, lo mejor sería dormir.

Era ya muy tarde y mientras casi todos dormían profundamente en sus habitaciones, dos corazones no podían conciliar el sueño. Aquella jovencita rubia ni siquiera había podido cambiarse y colocarse el camisón de dormir, solo se había quedado parada frente a la ventana mirando las estrellas, entonces paso sus dedos por sus labios.- ¿Fue real? ¿Acaso estoy soñando? Dime que no estoy soñando mamá. Dijo Candy mirando a la estrella más brillante.

Por otro lado aquel joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, simplemente tenia la mirada en el techo.- No podre dormir… ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué no pude contenerme? Cerro sus ojos y lo que vio fue a Candy frente a él nerviosa, recordó como la tomo por la cintura como acaricio sus labios con su pulgar y como remplazo su mano por su boca, recordó lo dulce que eras aquellos labios. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no puedo quitármela de la cabeza?

Se acomodo nuevamente en su cama para poder dormir, no supo ni como había logrado cambiarse.- Es inútil intentarlo. Se levanto de su cama y noto que ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos antes de dormir. Finalmente salió de la habitación tal vez tomar aire le ayudaría a dormir. – Si, solo eso necesitaba, la suave brisa del viento. Pensó.

Al llegar a la azotea se sentó sobre una de las sillas, respiro profundo y miro a las estrellas.- Esto no es correcto ¿Por qué cuando estoy con ella todo se vuelve insignificante? Solo puedo verla a ella y no puedo tener otra cosa en mi cabeza.- ¡Basta! Se dijo a si mismo.- Esto fue una locura y jamás volverá a repetirse. Al cabo de unos minutos de relajar su mente empezó a sentir los parpados pesados.

Era el momento de dormir, ya mañana hablaría con ella y se disculparía, no quería que lo malinterpretara.

Camino por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación entonces un destello… una pequeña luz llamo su atención, era la habitación de Candy, la luz venia de su puerta entreabierta y lo que vio lo dejo de piedra. Una figura era alumbrada por la luz y la sombra de esta se veía en la pared pero definitivamente no era la luz lo que lo dejo como hipnotizado era la figura que se formaba.

Aquella figura estaba estirándose con los brazos arriba, claramente se podía notar eso pero cuando bajo los brazos sostuvo algo que parecía ser un camisón.- Se estaría cambiando. Pensó.- No es correcto. Entonces cuando pretendía irse ella se puso de perfil mostrando la forma que tenía su cuerpo.

No podía parpadear, debía estar soñando.- La forma de sus pechos, la curva de su cintura… su trasero perfecto y esas piernas… sentía como la sangre le subía y una parte de su cuerpo se ponía dura ¡Oh cielos! Se estaba volviendo loco por ella solo por ver su sombra. - Que apague la lámpara. Decía en su mente pero en el fondo rogaba por ver más.

Finalmente Candy apago la luz y se fue a la cama a dormir. Terry no podía ni moverse, sabía que si lo hacía entraría por ella y sabe Dios que cosas ocurrirían esa noche pero de algo estaba seguro lo que haría no sería de caballeros. Respiro profundo y cuando al fin fue capaz de dar un paso corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de espaldas, se quito los zapatos y se metió a su cama.

\- ¡Duérmete! ¡Duérmete! Se decía así mismo, pero como podría dormir después de lo que acababa de ver. No solo la había besado, había acariciado su cintura y ahora acababa de… ¡Ah! Terry sentía rabia, rabia por no poder controlarse, se estaba comportando como un adolescente… NO, como un completo idiota que no podía controlar sus impulsos pero sobre todo lo que más rabia le daba era que no podía quitársela de la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de magnetismo tiene esa mujer? Que hace que todos los hombres caigan rendidos a sus pies. Como él y como… Stear. Un recuerdo de su querido amigo le vino a la mente.

\- No caeré en el mismo juego. Debo evitarla o terminare como él.

…

**13 días después**

La boda de Annie estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y la novia parecía estar ya mareada con los preparativos. Durante esos días lo único que hablaban en la casa era del vestido, los arreglos, la fiesta, los invitados.

Annie no sabía ya si eso sería una boda o una fiesta de la Reina.

\- Annie… quería ¿Dónde estás? Dijo la abuela.

\- Oh, dime ¿has visto a Annie?

\- No señora, la señorita no ha salido de su habitación.

\- ¿Quieres decir que aún no se despierta?

\- No estoy segura, fui a despertarla para el desayuno pero me dijo que estaba indispuesta.

\- Oh pero que le pasa a esta jovencita, mañana es el día de su matrimonio y ella esta como si fuera un día común.

\- ¿Quiere que vaya a decirle que la está buscando?

\- No, no lo hagas lo hare yo misma.

…

\- Annie ¿querida estas ahí?

\- …

\- Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, la abuela volvió a tocar la puerta sin embargo lo único que recibía era el silencio entonces tomo una decisión y abrió la puerta.- Pero… Annie querida, que haces ahí que ni siquiera te has cambiado.

\- Abuela…

\- ¿Qué pasa querida? Te noto como triste. Dijo la abuela sentándose al lado de su nieta.

\- Yo… tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De que?

\- No lo sé abuela, todo esto… mi hermano Terry tenía razón, es muy pronto.

\- Entonces no es miedo, estas nerviosa.

\- Tal vez. Es solo que… Antes me entusiasmaba la idea de casarme con Niel pero ahora…

\- No lo amas. Dijo la abuela sospechando algo en su nieta.

\- ¡No! Claro que lo amo, es más no me imagino una vida sin él pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Eso es lo que no se, tal vez sea como dice usted abuela.

\- Te entiendo, yo también estaba tan nerviosa antes de casarme con tu abuelo pero ¿sabes una cosa? Todos esos nervios se fueron cuando él me recibió en el altar y me juro amor eterno.

\- El abuelo… solo lo he visto en las fotos, murió joven ¿verdad?

\- Si pero en tan solo esos años el dio tanto amor como si hubiera vivido 100 años a su lado. A lo que quiero llegar es que solo tu corazón te dirá si el hombre que elegiste para casarte es el indicado y pase lo que pase yo siempre te apoyare.

\- Gracias abuela. Dijo Annie dándole un abrazo a su abuela.

\- (toc toc)

\- Adelante. Dijo Annie.

\- Señorita disculpe que la moleste pero llamarón por su vestido de novia.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- La señora encargada no podrá venir a traerlo pero me informo que el vestido ya está listo.

\- Oh eso será un problema, ¿Podrías ir a recogerlo?

\- No te preocupes abuela, iré yo. Dijo Annie.

\- ¿Estás segura hija?

\- Si abuela salir un poco me aliviara estos nervios.

\- Bueno.

Con ayuda del chofer Annie se dirigió al lugar donde tenían listo su vestido, durante el camino se había hecho un sinfín de preguntas pero aún no llegaba a un resultado.

\- Espera aquí por favor. Dijo Annie al chofer.

\- Claro señorita.

\- Buen día soy Annie Grandchester, vine a recoger un vestido…

\- Oh, sí claro la señora me hablo que vendrían a recoger un vestido a nombre suyo. Dijo una jovencita de cabello castaño delgada, tenía una apariencia infantil.

\- Si, vengo para llevármelo.

\- Deme unos segundos por favor. Dijo la joven sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un saco.

\- Vera, tengo prisa.

\- Solo unos según…

\- Hermana si la señorita esta tan apurada dale lo que vino a recoger. Dijo una voz detrás de Annie, una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

\- Pero hermano no quiero que te vayas con el saco roto.

\- No te preocupes por mí y atiende a tú clienta.

\- Annie dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con la persona responsable de sus dudas.- Archie… Dijo.

\- Es un placer verla de nuevo señorita Grandchester. Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- El placer es todo mío, quise hablar con usted luego de la última vez.

\- No es necesario señorita, es su vida privada.

\- Annie noto que había resentimiento en las palabras de Archie.- No esperaba verlo aquí.

\- Vine a visitar a mi hermana.

\- ¿Hermana?

\- Listo he terminado, aquí tienes hermano. Dijo la jovencita sosteniendo el saco en sus manos.

\- Te lo agradezco, ahora ve por el vestido de la señorita que seguro lleva prisa. Dijo Archie.

\- Oh no, bueno digo si, ¿No sabía que usted tenía una hermana?

\- Me llamo Katrina señorita, siento haberla hecho esperar aquí tiene su vestido.

\- No te preocupes. Annie tomo la caja que contenía el vestido.

\- Fue bueno verlo Archie. Annie se despidió y cuando estaba a punto de salir él la llamo.

\- Espere señorita. La llamo.

\- Annie se detuvo pero sin verlo a la cara.

\- Ya que hemos vuelto a encontrar no me preguntaba si me aceptaría una taza de té.

\- Annie lo pensó por unos segundos pero finalmente acepto. Ambos salieron y Annie le pidió al chofer que se llevara el vestido a casa.

Archie ayudo a Annie a subir a su automóvil y la llevo a un lugar especial para él.

\- Este lugar es precioso. Dijo Annie.

\- Archie no dejaba de mirarla mientras ella miraba todo fascinada por la hermosa decoración del lugar.

\- Señorita Annie me alegra haberla vuelto a ver.

\- A mí también, Archie vera la última vez usted…

\- Le pido disculpas por no haberme despedido aquella vez.

\- No se preocupe, más bien yo quisiera saber que lo que le hizo enfadar.

\- En verdad ¿Quiere saberlo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Señorita Annie… Archie tomo la mano de Annie entonces ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Archie ¿Qué…?

\- Déjeme hablar. Yo en realidad no estaba molesto.

\- ¿No?

\- No señorita, yo estaba celoso.

\- ¿Celoso por mí?

\- Así es, yo… yo no puedo evitar sentir esto por usted aún a pesar de saber que usted está comprometida, ese día quise olvidarla pero no pude.

\- Yo no sé que decir.

\- Desde que la vi por primera vez no he podido quitármela de la cabeza. Usted me gusta mucho señorita.

\- Archie yo… no se que decir, no voy a negarle que también he pensado en usted pero yo estoy comprometida.

\- Si usted también siente lo mismo por mí, venga conmigo. Yo partiré mañana.

\- ¿Se va?

\- Logre que me transfieran a otro hospital lejos de aquí y lo hice precisamente porque quería olvidarla, no soportaba la idea de que usted se fuera a casar ¿Qué dice? Venga conmigo, yo la hare muy feliz.

\- Archie… Annie bajo la cabeza, no podía verlo a los ojos.- Yo me casare mañana.

\- Entonces Archie soltó la mano de Annie.- ¿Cómo?

\- El vestido que fui a recoger, era mi vestido de novia.

\- No, no puedes casarte.

\- Archie comprende yo no puedo hacer eso…

\- Huye conmigo.

\- ¿Pero que estás diciendo?

\- ¿Usted lo ama?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Respóndame ¿usted lo ama?

\- Claro que sí. Dijo evitando verlo.

\- Míreme a los ojos y dígame que lo ama.

\- Yo-yo.

\- Huya conmigo, la esperare en el puerto barcos. Dijo Archie levantándose de su asiento, dejo dinero sobre la mesa y se marcho.

…

El amanecer llego como un rayo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la novia no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Cuando miro a la ventana todo estaba oscuro a pesar de ser más 6 de la mañana.

\- ¡Annie querida despierta! Dijo la abuela entrando a la habitación de su nieta.- Oh ya estabas despierta.

\- Eh… si.

\- Bueno que esperas para cambiarte, hoy es tu gran día.

\- Annie dio una media sonrisa.

Como si el día no pudiera ponerse peor, la lluvia llego y el cielo estaba completamente nublado.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar y el padre que los casaría estaba impaciente por la llegada de los novios.

Los minutos fueron pasando y Niel había llegado, el se mostraba molesto por la demora de Annie.

Todos los invitados ya habían llegado y la única que faltaba era la novia.

\- Creo que Annie se está demorando mucho. Dijo Anthony.

\- Tienes razón, iré a avisarle. Dijo Candy.

\- Yo iré a ver a mi hermana. Dijo entonces Terry detrás de ambos.

\- Terry… Dijo Candy.

\- Oh ahí estabas. Dijo Anthony.

\- Terry pasó en frente de ambos ignorando las palabras de su hermano.

…

\- ¿Annie? Todos te están esperando. Dijo Terry A través de la puerta.

\- …

\- Terry no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Todos están impacientes. Annie ¿querida esta lista? Dijo la abuela

\- No contesta abuela. Terry entonces decidió abrir la puerta y… su hermana estaba sentada frente al espejo.

\- Hermana ¿vendrás conmigo?

\- …

\- Querida ¿estás bien? Dijo la abuela, entonces ella se acerco y vio los ojos rojos de su nieta.

\- Terry podrías esperar fuera unos segundos…

\- Pero abuela…

\- Solo unos segundos.

\- Está bien.

\- Annie, ¿Qué pasa cariño?

\- No es nada abuela, estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás segura querida?

\- Si, solo estaba retocando mi maquillaje.

\- Está bien, tú hermano esperara por ti.

\- Annie no dijo ni una palabra y solo asintió.

\- Cuando la abuela se fue, se dijo a si misma.- Es mi decisión y hare lo correcto.

…

\- ¿Por qué demora tanto? Dijo Niel.

\- Ten calma cuñado, mi hermana bajara en cualquier momento. Dijo Anthony.

\- Pues esto me preocupa… Justo cuando Niel hablaba la música comenzó a sonar, todos los invitados como él novio voltearon a ver a la novia. Se veía preciosa acompañada del brazo de su hermano.

\- Más te vale cuidar de mi hermana. Dijo Terry serio.

\- ¡Terry! Dijo Annie.

\- Calma cariño, por supuesto que lo hare cuñado, hare que cada día mi princesa nunca deje de sonreír.

\- Que así sea o yo mismo te arrancare…

\- Terry por favor. Annie no podía creer lo que su hermano estaba diciendo a estas alturas.

\- Déjalo cariño, él solo se preocupa por ti.

\- Deseo que seas muy feliz hermana. Dijo Terry.

\- Gracias hermano.

Annie tomo su lugar y el padre dio las palabras que iniciaba la ceremonia. Todos escuchaban atentos al padre esperando que dijera las palabras que uniría a aquellos jóvenes. Finalmente el padre dijo:

\- Niel Legan acepta tomar como esposa a Annie Grandchester para amarla y respetarla en lo adverso y en lo prospero hasta que la muerte los separe.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Dijo tomando la mano de su querida novia.

\- Y usted Annie Grandchester acepta tomar como esposo a Niel Grandchester para amarlo y respetarlo en lo adverso y en lo prospero hasta que la muerte los separe.

\- …

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿El padre te ha hecho una pregunta?

\- Yo… Todos los invitados miraban sorprendidos ¿Acaso la novia se había arrepentido?

\- Yo…

\- Habla cariño. Dijo Niel.- Puede volver a repetirle la pregunta Padre.

\- Por supuesto, Annie Grand…

\- No hace falta. Dijo Annie. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiro.- Yo… yo acepto.

Un trueno se escucho a todo lo alto y la hora había llegado, la suerte en el amor no había estado de su lado, bajo la mirada con tristeza y supo que ella no vendría, resignado subió al barco que lo llevaría muy lejos a una nueva vida.

\- Adiós, Annie.

**Continuara…**


	16. Chapter 16

Tras el gran banquete de la ceremonia, el baile en la sala anunciaba su iniciación. Muchas damas elegantes y caballeros vestidos de etiqueta.

\- Te felicito Neal, tu esposa es muy hermosa. Dijo un compañero de Neal quien trabajaba con él en el despacho de abogados.

\- Pues si pero no fue eso lo que me enamoro de ella, fue su noble corazón, su inteligencia y con ello también la belleza.

Los recién casados bailaban pero no podían evitar ser interrumpidos por viejos conocidos, amigos en común, entonces…

\- Cariño te importa si hablo con unos colegas de mi trabajo por unos minutos.

\- Annie dio una sonrisa, como aprobación. Acto seguido Neal se fue.

\- Tan pronto te deja tu esposo. Dijo una voz masculina a la espalda de Annie.

\- Eh… Terry.

\- ¿Dónde está tu marido?

\- Oh él está hablando con unos colegas de su trabajo.

\- ¡¿Trabajo?! Es su matrimonio y… ¿está hablando de trabajo? Ahora voy a…

\- No pasa nada hermano, yo lo acepte.

\- Pero…

\- Y ¿por qué no estás bailando? Pregunto Annie ignorando lo que estaba a punto de decir su hermano.

\- Hermana… sabes muy bien lo torpe que soy con los pies.

\- Ja, ¿Quién lo diría? Siempre eres todo un experto en todo lo que haces pero en el baile no. Todo lo contrario a Anthony. Dijo mirando al otro lado a su hermano que se divertía bailando con una chica desconocida.

\- Mm, me concede esta pieza. Dijo de pronto Terry a su hermana.

\- Terry ¿estás seguro?

\- Bueno quiero bailar con mi hermano, no hay nada de malo en eso.

\- Está bien.

La abuela miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro a sus nietos. Annie y su hermano bailaban en medio de los invitados y efectivamente Terry no era un gran bailarín había estado a punto de pisarle los pies a su hermana un numeral de veces sin embargo lo importante era que ambos se estaban divirtiendo entonces…

\- Disculpe me presta a su pareja. Dijo Anthony.

\- Oh hermano. Dijo Annie.

\- Ya verás como baila un Grandchester con ritmo. Dijo Anthony haciendo que Terry se pusiera serio.

\- Terry de mala gana dejo que Anthony bailara con Annie.

\- Hijo, ¿has visto a Candy? Pregunto la abuela.

\- Para nada abuela, seguro debe estar por ahí comiendo dulces como siempre.

\- La abuela noto el tono de incomodidad de su nieto.- ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? He notado que la has estado evitando estas semanas.

\- ¿Te parece abuela? ¿Por qué debería estar evitándola? Simplemente no tengo tiempo para nadie.

\- Ni siquiera para bailar con tu abuela. Dijo ella.

\- Para mi abuela siempre tendré tiempo.

…

\- Mm, que hambre tengo. Decía una jovencita pecosa comiendo dulces a escondidas. – No he podido comer en todo el día por ayudar a Annie.

\- Pero… ¿señorita Candy que hace en la cocina? Dijo la cocinera.

\- Oh yo… Candy no sabía que hacer, la habían encontrado con las manos en la masa.- ¡Ay! Lo siento.

\- Está bien señorita pero este no es lugar, todos están disfrutando del baile y usted esta encerrada aquí.

\- Sabes algo, disfruto más comiendo dulces aquí, que bailando afuera con todos esos hombres arrogantes.

\- Lo dice por el joven Terry ¿verdad?

\- Eh…

\- Señorita aunque usted no lo crea, el joven Terry es muy buena persona, simplemente a veces es un poco arrogante.

\- Pues yo detesto la arrogancia y estoy segura que muchos de los que están afuera son iguales hasta peores.

\- ¿Y piensa perderse la fiesta de la señorita solo por eso?

\- Bueno… no.

\- Entonces no se quede aquí y vaya.

\- Entonces con determinación Candy salió de la cocina y fue al gran salón de baile. Candy quedo maravillada con la fiesta, era como en un cuento de hadas.

\- ¡Vaya pero que hermosa joven!

\- Candy dio un salto del susto, llevo su mano a su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez del susto.

\- ¿Qué tal si bailas conmigo? Supongo si estás sola es porque no tienes pareja.

\- Se equivoca yo…

\- Y bien… Como lo deduje estas sola, ven baila conmigo.

\- No sabía porque pero Candy sentía desconfianza con ese señor.

\- No soy muy buena bailarina señor.

\- Oh pero de eso no te preocupes, yo te enseñare. Claro que si tú deseas puedo enseñarte otras cosas más. Dijo el hombre tocando la cintura de Candy.

\- Señor creo que se está confundiendo conmigo. Dijo Candy alejando al hombre con su mano.

\- Espera ¿Dónde crees que vas? Dijo el hombre sosteniendo con fuerza la cintura de Candy.

\- Señor por favor déjeme ir, no deseo bailar con usted.

\- Vamos no te hagas de rogar, conozco a muchas como tú, se hacen las tímidas pero luego se transforman en unas fieras.

\- ¡Pero cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa forma! Dijo Candy empujándolo con todas su fuerzas haciendo que el hombre casi cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Estúpida! ¿Quién te has creído? El hombre la tomo de la muñeca e intento darle una bofetada.

\- Candy no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe en la mejilla. Para su sorpresa no sintió dolor es más ni el golpe lo sintió entonces abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa mirar frente a ella a… ¡Terry!

\- ¡¿DIME QUIEN TE CREES MALDITO IMBÉCIL PARA TRATARLA DE ESA FORMA?! Terry estaba enojado, su rostro estaba enrojecido de la rabia. No lo había pensado dos veces cuando vio a aquel estúpido forcejeando con Candy, simplemente actuó y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sujetando al hombre del cuello de la camisa.- ¡HABLA! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES? ¡¿COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?! Todos los invitados estaban sorprendidos de ver al nieto mayor de los Grandchester actuar de esa forma, algunos pensaban que era lo correcto, un caballero que actuó para defender a una joven dama en peligro sin embargo otros lo veían con malos ojos, no había sido correcto actuar de esa forma en una ceremonia tan importante.

\- Terry… por favor suéltalo, todos te están mirando. Decía Candy intentando calmar a Terry.

\- No me importa. Este infeliz se atrevió a faltarte el respeto y yo no lo voy a permitir.

\- Déjalo no fue tan importante.

\- ¡¿Te volviste loca?! Este imbécil quiso aprovecharse de ti… ¿Y DICES QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE?

\- Hijo… pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Dijo entonces la abuela que recién se había dado cuenta del alboroto. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Pero que estás haciendo? Dijo la abuela alarmada viendo que Terry sostenía a un hombre del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Señora por favor ayúdeme! Este hombre está loco. Dijo el hombre asustado.

\- ¡Miserable! ¿Te atreves a llamarme loco?

\- Hijo, suéltalo.

\- Abuela, este se atrevió a faltarle el respeto a Candy.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mi señora, no es como lo dice el joven, yo solo quise bailar con la señorita eso es todo.

\- La abuela miro a su nieto y sinceramente le creía pero quería escuchar a Candy también. Candy ¿Es verdad que este hombre quiso propasarse contigo?

\- Candy estaba avergonzada, nunca había estado en tremendo alboroto. Abuela… vera. Candy miro al hombre con temor.

\- Habla querida, no tengas miedo. Dijo la abuela.

\- Es verdad, yo no quise bailar con ese hombre pero él quiso obligarme.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Dijo el hombre.

\- ¡Suficiente! Dijo la abuela.- Ya escuche lo que necesitaba oír.

\- Abuela ¿Qué piensa hacer? Pregunto Terry.

\- Lo correcto, No pienso permitir en esta casa a personas como esta. Ahora le pido, No, le exijo que se vaya.

\- Está bien. Dijo el hombre de mala gana soltándose de Terry.

El hombre se fue pero a pesar de todo el ambiente aún era tenso.- Por favor les pido que la fiesta continúe, esto no volverá a pasar. Dijo la abuela. La música comenzó a sonar y los invitados retomaron el baile.

A pesar de que ya nadie la miraba, Candy sentía una tremenda vergüenza así que salió del salón de baile y subió a lo más alto de la mansión. Donde podía disfrutar de un momento de soledad a pesar de la lluvia.

\- Dios mío. Dijo cerrando los ojos. Por un momento había creído que ese hombre…

\- Candy.

\- ¡Oh! Terry me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Es mi casa ¿no?

\- Bueno yo me refirió a que estás haciendo aquí ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?

\- Me preocupe al no verte, entonces sabia que estarías aquí ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Yo… no me sentía bien.

\- Hablas por el altercado de hace un momento.

\- Claro, todas las personas me miraban y sentía mi rostro enrojecer de la vergüenza.

\- Pero ¿De que hablas? Eso no fue tu culpa, Fue el idiota ese quien quiso aprovecharse de ti y lo que los demás piensen no importa.

\- De cualquier forma, no puedo evitarlo. Por otro lado quería agradecerte, ese hombre estaba a punto de golpearme, si no hubieras llegado…

\- Jamás lo hubiera permitido, ese estúpido no hubiera podido tocarte. Dijo tocándole la mejía a Candy con sus dedos. La lluvia comenzó a ser más fuerte y el corazón de Candy se aceleraba a cada segundo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo controlarme? Pensó Terry acariciando la mejilla de Candy.

\- Terry… Dijo Candy en un suspiro.

\- No sé que me pasa contigo… Susurro Terry bajando su rostro, pasando sus labios por la mejilla de Candy, sentía su aliento, estaba por besarla… entonces.

\- No. Candy se alejo de él e intento escapar pero lo único que logro fue resbalarse y caer. ¡Ah!

\- ¡Pero acaso estas ciega! Terry acudió a ella sin pensarlo.

\- Oh me duele.

\- Pero claro que te duele, no eres de piedra. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo lejos de la lluvia a sentarse.

\- ¡Mi tobillo! Creo que me lo he doblado.

\- Déjame ver. Dijo agachándose tomando la pierna de Candy.

\- E-espera… Las mejillas de Candy estaban sonrojadas por el momento.

\- Terry estaba arrodillado frente a ella y con su mano le quito el zapato y empezó a tocar el tobillo.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¿Aquí te duele? Pregunto Terry.

\- Si. Dijo cerrando los ojos. Entonces sintió los dedos Terry masajear aquella zona, ¡Oh!

\- Mientras masajeaba su tobillo el vestido que Candy llevaba se desacomodo, mostrando sus rodillas. Terry se había quedado mirando sus piernas y sus manos que masajeaban el tobillo comenzaron a subir.

\- Sentir el tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel hizo que Candy experimentara una sensación desconocida, esta tenía cierto parecido a lo que sintió cuando Terry la beso pero a diferencia de ello este sentimiento era aún más intenso. ¡Ah!

\- De pronto fue consciente de lo que hacía y sus caricias disminuyeron.- Creo que estarás bien. Dijo soltando su pie con cuidado.

\- ¿Hermano estas aquí?

\- ¡Annie! Dijo Candy.

\- Oh me alegro encontrarte Candy ¿estás bien?

\- Si, no te preocupes.

\- Lamento que esto te haya ocurrido, no pensé que Harrison se comportara así, pensé que al ser colega de Neal sería un hombre educado.

\- Pues ya te diste cuenta que no es así, No quiero volver a ver a ese tipo aquí, de otro modo yo mismo lo arrastrare fuera de esta casa a golpes. Dijo Terry molesto.

\- Por cierto ven conmigo, Candy.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Lamento no habértelo presentado antes pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad quiero que conozcas a mi esposo. Dijo Annie.

\- Claro, asintió Candy. Necesitaba estar en cualquier lugar donde no estuviera Terry ya que su presencia la ponía nerviosa.

\- Annie la tomo de la mano y la jalo. Al pararse Candy se dio cuenta que el dolor de su tobillo había casi desaparecido, habían sido las manos de Terry.

…

Al bajar al gran salón, Candy noto que aún algunos la miraban por el altercado de hace unos minutos.

Sería inútil seguir pensando en ello, voltio la mirada y vio que Annie la llevaba donde había un grupo de caballeros que hablaba uno de ellos estaba de espalda, al ver el traje que llevaba puesto supo que era el esposo de Annie, no había visto su cara pero sabía que era él.

\- Eh… ¿Querido? Dijo Annie.

\- Aquel hombre voltio llevaba una sonrisa en los labios de tanto hablar con sus amigos.

\- Quiero que conozcas a Candy.

\- Poco a poco su sonrisa se borro, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión, Candy… pronuncio.

\- Mucho gusto señor Legan. Dijo Candy.

\- ¡Eres tú! Dijo Neal al verla.

**Continuará…**

**Hola chicas bellas, bueno estamos de vuelta con este nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo y les digo que ahora se vienen muchas sorpresas pues alguien regresa del pasado y su revelación hará que alguien reaccione.**

**Neal parece haber visto a un fantasma ¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así al conocer a Candy?**


	17. Chapter 17

Annie estaba sorprendida no sabía que su esposo y su amiga se habían conocido antes.

\- Candy ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya se conocían?

\- Pero es la primera vez que lo veo, tal vez me ha confundido con alguien más. Respondió Candy.

\- Oh, lo siento usted tiene razón señorita, la he confundido con otra persona. Dijo Niel. Sin quitar la mirada de la presencia de Candy.

\- Espere sus ojos, me recuerdan a alguien pero no se a quien.

\- Con un leve nerviosismo Niel contesto rápidamente.- Oh pero mis ojos son muy comunes señorita, tal vez solo sea una simple coincidencia.

\- Es muy probable. Respondió la rubia de ojos esmeralda.

\- Por otro lado le pido disculpas a nombre de mi compañero de Trabajo, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Pues que clase de amistades tienes, ese idiota estuvo a punto de atacar a Candy. Dijo Terry molesto.

\- Perdone cuñado yo hablare con él.

\- Solo adviértele que si se acerca a esta casa es hombre muerto. Dijo Terry poniéndole fin a la conversación.

\- Claro. Respondió el nuevo integrante de la familia mirando como su cuñado se iba molesto.

…

Entre sus altos y bajos la fiesta llego a su fin y los únicos que quedaban era la familia.

\- Esta será la última noche que tenga a mi nieta en casa, prométeme que vendrás a visitarme. Decía la abuela.

\- Por supuesto que lo hare, la extrañare tanto abuela. Ambas mujeres se unieron en un abrazo no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas.

…

Al día siguiente la nueva pareja se retiro a la que sería su nuevo hogar. La casa parecía tan solitaria, la más joven de los Grandchester se había ido a formar su propia familia.

\- Abuela ¿Qué le pasa? Pregunto Candy acercándose a la abuela que estaba sentada sobre el sillón con la mirada perdida.

\- Oh eres tu querida.

\- Pensé que estaría feliz.

\- Es inevitable no extrañar a mi querida Annie, la he criado desde que era una pequeña niña y ahora es toda una señora, es increíble apenas pareciera que ayer era una niña que dormía en su cuna y ahora es toda una ama y señora de un nuevo hogar.

\- Ella siempre será su nieta y la quiere mucho a usted, además recuerde que dijo que vendría a visitarla.

\- Es verdad pero me sentiré tan sola sin ella.

\- Abuela no se preocupe, yo estoy aquí y prometo que no la dejare.

\- Algún día te casaras querida y tu esposo quera llevarte lejos.

\- Tonterías abuela yo no me alejare de usted.

\- Para que eso ocurra tu esposo tendría que vivir aquí. ¿no es verdad Terry? Dijo la abuela mirando detrás de Candy.

\- Oh buen día Terry. Dijo Candy volteando a verlo.

\- El correspondió su saludo.

\- ¿De que hablaban abuela? Dijo de pronto Anthony.

\- Hablábamos del futuro esposo de Candy.

\- Oh son solo disparates, Anthony.

\- Pero no es ningún disparate, Candy. Eres una mujer hermosa y cualquier hombre estaría más que encantado de casarse contigo. Candy se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de Anthony.

\- Es más tengo la solución perfecta para que Candy viva aquí con su esposo.

\- ¿Y cuál es hijo? Pregunto la abuela.

\- Es que su esposo sea un Grandchester. ¿Que opinas Candy? ¿Me aceptarías? Dijo Anthony tomando las manos de Candy entre las suyas.

\- Creo que se te hace tarde. De pronto Terry apareció detrás de Anthony jalándolo del brazo para luego salir rumbo al trabajo.

\- Estaba bromeando ¿verdad? Candy estaba nerviosa.

\- Oh claro que si querida, Anthony siempre se hace el gracioso.

…

\- Me puedes explicar ¿que fue eso? Pregunto Terry con un tono de ira en su voz.

\- A que te refieres. Dijo Anthony fingiendo inocencia.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo, lo que hablabas en casa sobre Candy.

\- ¡Ah! Te refieres a eso, bueno es verdad Candy me parece una chica muy hermosa.

\- ¡Y por eso te quieres casar con ella!

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Estas demente!

\- Solo sé que Candy es una chica soltera y eso me basta y sobra.

\- ¡Serás...! Terry trato de guardar la calma no quería chocar mientras manejaba. Tú nunca has pensado en el matrimonio, para ti eso siempre ha sido un chiste.

\- Bueno eso era antes, no lo niego pero últimamente he pensado que es hora de sentar cabeza. ¿Crees que ella me acepte?

\- ¡TONTERÍAS! ESO JAMÁS PASARA. Tuvo que frenar de pronto estaba a punto de chocar con otro auto.

\- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso conoces algún impedimento para que ella y yo no nos casemos?

\- ¡Porque yo…!

\- Eh… ¿Tú que?

\- Nada, haz lo que quieras. Dijo Terry volviendo a poner en marcha su auto.

\- Anthony intuía algo, luego de ver como su hermano defendió a Candy de ese patán supuso que entre ellos estaba ocurriendo algo o estaba a punto de ocurrir y pensó que tal vez sería hora de que alguien les diera un empujón. No había duda su hermano estaba celoso.

…

**1 mes después…**

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¿Cómo se han portado?

\- Muy bien, te extrañamos. Dijeron los niños del hospital.

\- ¿Qué libro nos leerás hoy? Pregunto la niña.

\- Este es uno de magia.

\- ¡Sí! Me encanta.

\- Pero la magia no es real. Dijo otro niño.

\- La magia es real si tú crees en ella. Dijo Candy.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que Candy no noto cuando los pequeños se quedaron dormidos.

\- Dulces sueños… Susurro Candy.

\- Espera… Candy no te vayas.

\- Oh pensé que todos estaban dormidos, ya me tengo que ir Lili. Dijo Candy.

\- Si lo sé, solo quería darte esto. La niña busco bajo su almohada y saco un sobre.

\- ¿Es para mí?

\- Si, tómalo.

\- Candy tomo el sobre y lo abrió, no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran de la emoción.

\- Es de parte de todos los niños, sabemos que tu cumpleaños será en dos días y es nuestro modo de decirte gracias.

\- Esto es lo más hermoso que me han dado, lo conservare con amor.

…

Candy regreso a casa con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de alegría, había olvidado su propio cumpleaños ¡Increíble pero cierto! Desde que había llegado a la casa Grandchester nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños, no tenía motivos del porque celebrarlo, había perdido a su madre exactamente una semana antes y celebrarlo le recordaba ese día terrible. La abuela respeto su decisión y nunca más hablaron del tema.

\- Perdóname mamá, se que debería ser un día feliz pero no puedo celebrarlo. Te extraño mucho. Dijo Tocándose el pecho recordando aquel crucifijo perdido.

\- ¿Pasa algo querida? Pregunto la abuela viendo los ojos cristalinos de la jovencita a punto de llorar.

\- Oh no, no es nada. Candy subió a su habitación limpiándose las lágrimas.

La abuela estaba por irse también a su habitación entonces algo llamo su atención, una hoja doblada.

\- Bueno ¿y esto? Recogió la hoja y miro que decía dentro.- ¡Oh! Exclamo y una tristeza le recorrió, volvió a mirar la carta y entonces decidió.- Este año no. Ya han pasado muchos años pero mereces ser feliz.

Tenía tan poco tiempo y los preparativos eran muchos, quería celebrar el cumpleaños de Candy a lo grande, ella jamás había querido celebrarlo pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y debía entender que no celebrarlo no arreglaría nada.

**2 Días después**

La abuela se había puesto en contacto con Annie quien gustosa acepto ayudar en los preparativos de la fiesta de Candy. Lograron invitar a todos aquellos que guardaban un gran cariño por Candy y amigos de la familia.

Candy despertó muy temprano, se coloco uno de sus vestidos simples y tras saludar a la abuela salió de casa.

\- Es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan. Dijo la abuela y entonces los empleados como toda la familia salieron y empezaron a ayudar.

\- Pero abuela ¿que pasara si regresa antes de tiempo? Pregunto Annie quien había llegado desde temprano a desayunar con su abuela.

\- Eso no pasara querida. Aunque yo sea ya vieja tengo muy buena memoria y sé que Candy siempre en sus cumpleaños iba a visitar a su madre y regresaba muy tarde.

\- Esperemos que así sea.

\- Señora ¿Dónde coloco esto? Pregunto uno de los trabajadores.

\- Oh, ponlo por aquí.

…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y para cuando se dio cuenta ya había atardecido. Candy efectivamente había ido a visitar a su madre pero luego había ido a la laguna necesitaba estar sola.

\- Abuela estoy segura que Candy estará feliz. Dijo Annie.

\- Espero que sí.

\- Señora la señorita Candy ya regreso. Dijo un empleado.

\- Oh, hazla pasar por la puerta trasera, yo iré en seguida.

\- Como usted diga.

Obedeciendo las órdenes el empleado fue al encuentro de la jovencita rubia haciéndola pasar por la puerta trasera, a Candy esto le pareció muy extraño.

\- Oh querida, me alegra que estés de regreso.

\- Si, eh ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿pasar algo? No ¿por qué tendría que pasar algo? Dijo la abuela nerviosa.

\- Abuela acaban de llegar más invitados a la fiesta… Anthony se tapo la boca inmediatamente pero ya era muy tarde.

\- ¿Fiesta?

\- Querida nosotros… Nosotros quisimos hacer una fiesta en tu honor.

\- Candy cerró los ojos y suspiro.- Abuela… Tomo la mano de la anciana en sus manos y miro a Anthony.- Saben que esto no era necesario.

\- Lo sé querida, lo sé pero desde que llegaste jamás permitiste que celebráramos tu cumpleaños.

\- Abuela usted sabe porque no celebro mi…

\- Si lo tengo claro pero han pasado tantos años… Además te vi triste ese día que llegaste que pensé que esta sería una forma de alegrarte aunque sea un poco.

\- Pero yo… ¿Por qué hacen esto por mí?

\- Lo hacemos porque te guardamos mucho cariño, Candy.

\- ¡Annie! Estas aquí.

\- Por supuesto, no me perdería por nada del mundo este día.

\- Pero…

\- Vamos Candy. Dijo Anthony. Finalmente Candy miro a todos y con un suspiro asintió.- Esta bien.

\- Perfecto, ahora ven que hay alguien quien te quiere ver. Dijo la abuela.

\- ¡Abuela espera! Grito Annie.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Abuela, Candy no está vestida adecuadamente.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Pero como pude haberlo olvidado. La abuela estaba preocupada y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro.

\- Yo le prestaría uno de mis vestidos pero todos están en mi casa. Dijo Annie.

\- ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? Prepare cada detalle con cuidado y olvide lo más importante.

\- Abuela…

\- ¿Qué haremos?

\- ¡Abuela! Dijo Candy. Eso no es importante, yo me siento cómoda así.

\- Querida…

\- Abuela si ella se siente cómoda entonces no es tan importante el vestido. Annie intento calmar a su abuela.

\- Jaja. Anthony empezó a reír.

\- Pero ¿que es tan gracioso? La abuela estaba sumamente preocupada.

\- ¿Qué harían sin mí? Respondió Anthony.

\- ¿Cómo? Habla de claro hermano.

\- Calma hermanita, todo está bajo control. Tengo la solución justo en mi habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Dijo la abuela.

\- Esperen no es lo que piensan. Lo que quiero decir es que tengo un vestido en mi habitación.

\- Pero ¿Cómo?

\- Lo compre especialmente para Candy, cuando lo vi supe que era perfecto para ella.

\- Oh eso es genial hijo.

\- Lo traeré enseguida.

A los pocos minutos Anthony regreso con una caja y al abrirla un vestido hermoso estaba dentro.

\- Anthony… Candy tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Es tuyo, tómalo.

\- Es hermoso, con mucho cuidado ella lo tomo entre sus manos y lo extendió.

\- Me alegra que sea de tu gusto.

\- Te lo agradezco. Candy traía una sonrisa y sin pensarlo abrazo a Anthony

\- Él lo tomo de sorpresa, no era la primera vez que ella lo abrazaba pero esta vez sintió algo especial, movió la cabeza intentando regresar a la realidad. correspondió el abrazo.

\- Dejemos a la dama cambiarse, querida Dorothy te ayudara a arreglarte. Dijo la abuela saliendo.

Poco después ante la mirada de todos en la fiesta una precedía hizo su aparición, de la mano de Anthony ella bajaba por las escaleras con una sonrisa que resplandeciente que dejaba a más de uno hipnotizado pero especialmente para aquel caballero que acababa de llegar a su hogar luego de haberlo dudado.

Mientras bajaba noto la mirada de alguien que entre todos los hombres destacaba su belleza, él no dejaba de observarla entonces noto que él empezaba a caminar rumbo a ella.

Frete a la escalera espero a que bajara y tomo la mano de la joven dama y la llevo a sus labios dejando un beso en ellas.

\- Terry.

\- Felicidades. Susurro él.

La música comenzó a sonar y Terry la llevo al centro de la pista ante la mirada de todos él tomo su cintura con una mano acercándola más y con la otra sujeto su mano. El sonido de la música era el acompañante ideal. Parecía un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar.

\- Me disculpa. Dijo Anthony.

Con un suspiro Terry permitió que bailara con su hermano. Todos los invitados se unieron al baile con sus respectivas parejas.

\- Oh mis pies… Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Pregunto Anthony.

\- No te preocupes, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estos zapatos.

\- Entonces quítatelos.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro, ponte unos cómodos de igual modo no se notaran bajo tu vestido.

\- Está bien, volveré en un segundo.

Caminando a la escalera, Candy fue detenida por una mano.

\- Querida.

\- Candy voltio y antes sus ojos estaba una persona que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Señora Corwley?

\- Me recuerdas.

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Candy abrazo a la señora. No nos vemos desde… Candy hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

\- Desde lo de Stear. Dijo la madre del difunto muchacho.

\- Oh aquí estas querida, veo que ya te encontraste con la señora Corwley.

\- Si abuela pero no entiendo ¿Cómo supo lo de hoy?

\- Agnes me invito e inmediatamente regrese de mi viaje.

\- Señora no se hubiera molestado.

\- Tonterías jovencita, mi hijo te amaba mucho y es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Y déjame mirarte, estas preciosa.

\- Se lo agradezco.

\- Te traje esto. Dijo la señora ofreciéndole una caja pequeña a Candy.

\- Muchas gracias pero no se hubiera molestado.

\- Es solo un pequeño regalo de parte de mí… hijo.

\- No entiendo.

\- Algo que siempre te perteneció, esto era un regalo que mi hijo tenía para ti, él lo compro y me pidió que lo guardara planeaba dártelo el día de su matrimonio…

\- Candy abrió la caja y en ella había unos aretes esmeraldas cuyo brillo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

\- Sin embargo paso aquello, querida pruébatelos déjame verte con ellos. Dijo mirando los aretes.

\- Lo hare.

\- Se ven preciosos en ti. Mi querido Stear sabía que eran los indicados para ti… Mi hijo…

\- Señora… Candy vio a la señora tocarse el pecho en ese momento gesto que la asusto.- Acompáñeme le daré un vaso de agua.

Candy le brindo un vaso de agua a la señora, de momento a otro se había sumergido en tristeza recordando tiempos en los que su hijo vivía.

\- ¿Se encuentra mejor? Dijo Candy con preocupación.

\- Si, no te preocupes es solo que a veces no puedo evitarlo…

\- Lo entiendo…

\- Sé que el destino quiso llevárselo pero era tan pronto… La señora Corwley llevo sus manos a su rostro soltándose en llanto.

\- Candy podía sentir la pena de la señora, Stear era lo único que tenía en la vida así como ella a su madre y perder a un ser querido tan pronto dejaba una cicatriz imborrable.

\- Su enfermedad fue inevitable y me lo arrebato de mi lado. Yo te agradezco por haberlo hecho feliz.

\- No tiene nada que agradecerme, quise mucho a Stear.

\- Sé que lo quisiste pero no lo amaste…

\- Señora…

\- No te culpo, yo te obligue y te pido perdón.

\- No, usted no me obligo. Yo lo hice porque estimaba a Stear.

\- De todos modos agradezco que durante ese tiempo no hayas mencionado la enfermedad de mi hijo, él jamás quiso ser tomado por alguien débil.

\- Jamás pensarían eso, él fue el hombre más valiente que he conocido en mi vida. Dijo Candy recordando ese último instante en que él estuvo a su lado.

Detrás de la puerta alguien quien la había estado buscando había escuchado cada palabra. Y sintió una gran ira pero no a ella si no hacia él mismo. Ella nunca había mentido, su memoria regreso en el tiempo y recordó cuando aquella dama a la que culpaba le confeso de la enfermedad de Stear pero jamás le creyó. Todos estos años la había culpado de la muerte de su mejor amigo de aprovecharse de él, la había tratado como basura sin merecerlo pero la basura era él.

Ahora estaba seguro esa mujer era maravillosa, estuvo dispuesta a casarse con Stear con tal de que sea feliz. La alejo de su lado 5 largos años y no la iba a volver a perder haría lo que sea por tenerla, porque fuera de él por obtener su amor porque ya no podía seguir negándolo, la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora más que nunca lo hacía y no iba a permitir que nadie la alejará de su lado, sea quien sea.

**Continuara…**

**Holaaa chicas hermosas, ¿Cómo estuvo su día? Espero que bien y lleno de bendición. **

**Nuestro rebelde acaba de entender de algo importante y reconoció su amor. Todo parece que irá bien ¿Así será? Ya lo sabremos. Nos leemos pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

\- Es una hermosa noche.

\- Eh, oh eras tú Terry. Me asustaste. Dijo Candy mientras contemplaba las estrellas alejada del resto de la fiesta.- Tienes razón es una noche hermosa.

\- Sin embargo esta noche las estrellas han sido opacadas en su belleza. Dijo mirándola de perfil.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Si y ¿sabes por qué? Dijo tomando las manos de Candy entre las suyas y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? Dijo Candy casi en un susurro completamente nerviosa.

\- Por la sencilla razón de que tu eres más brillante y hermosa que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

\- T- Terry ¿te sientes bien? Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Claro que si, como he podido ser tan ciego todo este tiempo.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- A ti, siento tanto haberte tratado tan mal antes. Su mirada se dirigía al suelo y luego a ella con arrepentimiento en ellos.

\- Oh, te refieres a eso.

\- ¿Podrás algún día perdonarme?

\- Déjalo Terry, no te guardo rencor.

\- Cierto, casi olvido darte esto.

\- Candy miro con curiosidad como Terry metía su mano a su bolsillo y sacaba una caja algo larga.

\- Es para ti. Dijo extendiéndola frente a ella.

\- ¿Par mi?

\- Felicidades.

\- Candy tomo la caja entre sus manos y algo nerviosa la abrió.

\- No sabía si te gustaría pero al verlo me acorde de ti.

\- Terry… es precioso.

\- Que bueno que te gusta. Dijo en un suspiro.

\- Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Candy cerró la caja intentando devolverla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

\- Yo… yo no puedo usarlo.

\- Pero… ¡¿por qué?! Dijo exaltado.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo usarlo. Dijo pasándose los dedos por el cuello, recordando aquel crucifijo.

\- ¡¿Al menos explícame por qué no lo quieres?!

\- No lo entenderías…

\- ¡Está bien! Está bien. Dijo tratando de controlar su carácter.- Si no quieres usarlo está bien, pero guárdalo… ahora es tuyo.

\- Pero Terry.

\- Por favor tenlo, lo compre pensando en ti. No te exigiré que lo uses de inmediato pero tal vez en algún momento decidas usarlo.

\- Candy con muchas dudas finalmente asintió.- Esta bien.

\- También quería pedirte que me permitieras ser más cercano a ti, sé que no merezco pedirte nada después de lo mal que te trate todo este tiempo.

\- Terry… ya te dije que no hay problema.

\- Sobre todo después de saber que nunca te aprovechaste de Stear.

\- ¿Cómo? Pregunto Candy confundida.

\- Ya lo sé todo, se que decías la verdad sobre la enfermedad de Stear y lamento no haberte creído antes pero después de haber escuchado tu conversación con la señora Corwley se que era verdad.

\- Ah… ahora todo tiene sentido. Dijo Candy mirando hacia otro lado con tristeza e ira en sus ojos.

\- ¿Entiendes todo? No comprendo.

\- Me refiero a todo esto, de un momento a otro estas amable, me hablas tan bien, así que se trataba de eso.

\- No, no me comprendes.

\- Con que él señor ahora cree en mi después de haber oído a alguien más.

\- Candy…

\- Déjame hablar, ya te escuche lo suficiente. Yo siempre te dije la verdad, no tenía motivos para mentirte y ahora como escuchaste a la señora Corwley ¿vienes a decirme que me crees y pedirme que seamos más cercanos?

\- ¿Sabes algo? No lo quiero, llévatelo. Candy con ira en sus ojos le devolvió el regalo a Terry. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin poder evitar más las lágrimas.

…

Las cosas no habían salido como lo había esperado, y tras reflexionar había entendido cuanto la había ofendido.

\- Qué estúpido soy. Cuando pensaba haber avanzado un paso a ella en realidad retrocedía dos. Ahora tenía que encontrar otra manera de acercarse a ella.

La fiesta estaba por culminar y Candy había estado la mayor parte del tiempo ausente.

\- Querida ¿Dónde te habías metido? Decía la abuela preocupada al ver por fin a Candy.

\- Abuela… yo lo siento. Dijo mirando el piso evitando que notara sus ojos rojos.

\- Bueno lo importante es que estas ahora aquí.

\- Mientras la abuela le presentaba a otras personas pertenecientes a la aristocracia, Terry la veía a lo lejos pensando en alguna forma de obtener su perdón.

…

Al día siguiente

Candy había procurado salir temprano, iba a visitar a los niños del hogar además no quería enfrentarse a él sin embargo el destino no le daba tregua.

\- Candy.

\- Cuando estaba por salir una voz la detuvo y por no mostrar descortesía solo saludo pero sin voltear a mirarlo.- Buen día. Fue todo lo que dijo tomando la manija de la puerta con intención de irse.

\- Candy, espera por favor tenemos que hablar.

\- Lo siento pero tengo prisa.

\- Solo serán 5 minutos.

\- Con un resoplido asintió.- Esta bien.

\- ¿Podrías al menos mirarme?

\- Ella giro de mala gana y al verlo noto que él al igual que ella había tenido una mala noche. Sus ojos levemente hinchados y los parpados oscuros. Por un leve instante sintió lastima pero al recordar lo sucedió anoche quito ese pensamiento.- Bueno dime.

\- El intento tomar su mano pero ella rápidamente retrocedió.- Dime lo que tienes que decirme rápido, por favor.

\- Entiendo que estés molesta.

\- Candy giro su rostro cerrando sus ojos.- ¿Todavía no lo sabes, verdad? ¡Es increíble! No estoy molesta, ESTOY INDIGNADA.

\- Lo sé, lo sé y tienes todo el motivo para estarlo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Jamás creíste una sola palabra de lo que te dije. Preferiste pensar lo peor de mí en lugar de creerme o escucharme. Candy estaba a punto de romper en llanto pero contenía sus lágrimas, no lo merecía.

\- Terry agacho su cabeza y con un suspiro levanto su rostro.- Perdóname.

\- La casa se lleno de silencio.- Yo… yo no puedo decir nada ahora. Giro en dirección a la puerta y cuando la había abierto una mano detrás de ella la cerro de golpe.

\- Ella giro con furia pero rápidamente esa furia cambio a una sensación de tristeza, frente a ella tenía el rostro de Terry con los ojos aguados.- Terry…

\- No puedo… lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ir ahora. Dijo él. Entonces en movimiento rápido tomo su barbilla con una mano y con la otra la apretó a su cuerpo y pego sus labios a los suyos.

Un beso dulce que eran caricias de perdón. La había tomado de sorpresa pero no se resistió, sus brazos los coloco en el cuello de él. Esto era el paraíso sus besos parecían llevarla a la gloria. Poco a poco fue soltándola y al verla con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho que subía y bajaba para poder respirar le hizo sentir un deseo de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.

\- Te prometo que hare que confíes en mi. Dijo Terry saliendo de casa antes que ella dejándola desconcertada.

Al poco tiempo Anthony bajo encontrándose con una Candy paralizada.

\- ¡Vaya! Estabas despierta, buen día, Candy.

\- Eh… buen día, Anthony.

\- Él la miro con curiosidad.- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¿A mí? No para nada… Creo-creo que olvide algo en mi habitación. Dijo saliendo disparada como un rayo.

\- Ten cuidado en las escaleras. Candy subía rápidamente pero su nerviosismo hizo que tropezara lastimándose la rodilla.

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¡Candy! Anthony corrió a acercarse.

\- Mm… estoy bien… solo fue un raspón.

\- Déjame ayudarte. ¿puedes caminar?

\- Si, no te preocupes.

\- Podrías caerte de nuevo, ya se sujétate de mi cuello.

\- Anthony ¿Qué haces? Dijo Candy mientras se elevaba en los brazos de Anthony.

\- Él subió las escaleras con ella en brazos.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- A tu habitación, hay que curarte esa rodilla.

\- Pero no es necesario.

Anthony abrió la puerta de una patada y coloco a Candy sobre la cama.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola, descuida.

\- Está bien, no insistiré. Avísame si necesitas algo. Dijo Anthony saliendo de la habitación.

\- De acuerdo.

Al salir Anthony se quedo fuera de la puerta y se paso la mano por la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? Pensó. – Solo fui amable con ella ¿verdad? Es solo una amiga. Pero si es así ¿por qué mi corazón parece como si fuera a salir?, basta yo no puedo hacerle esto a Terry, no debo tener sentir esto, es inapropiado… es absurdo… es prohibido.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

Con el pasar de los días Candy había notado cierto cambio en Terry, se mostraba más amable, más atento inclusive hasta bromista.

Un día cuando regresaba de visitar a los niños del hogar encontró unos dulces colgados en la puerta de su recamara por un momento no entendía hasta que Terry apareció detrás de ella con una rosa roja en su mano.

\- Terry Ah me asustaste.

\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? Dijo acorralándola contra la puerta.

\- Eh… ¡No! Claro que no, tú presencia no causa nada en mí.

\- Oh, entonces dime si eso es verdad ¿por qué estas temblando? Acerco su rostro hasta que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

\- Candy paso saliva con dificultad. T- Tengo que darme un baño.

\- ¿Así? Por mi no te preocupes puedo esperarte, ¡Oh! Aun mejor si deseas puedo ayudarte con tu aseo.

\- ¡Pero que estás diciendo! Dijo Candy escandalizada.

\- Jajaja. Terry soltó una carcajada, que solo empeoro la situación.

\- Candy se enojo.- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? ¡Estoy hablando enserio!

\- Jajaja pero yo no, solo estaba bromeando.

\- ¡Tú serás! Se detuvo a media palabra.

\- Cálmate ya dije que solo bromeaba.

\- Candy se cruzo de brazos y le quito la mirada.

\- Ah no ser que tal vez si quieras.

\- ¡Terry!

\- Está bien, está bien no volveré a bromear.

\- Por favor retírate tengo que asearme ya te dije. En ningún momento ella volvió a mirarlo, estaba muy molesta.

\- De verdad lo siento, no quise molestarte.

\- Por más que había intentado no mirarlo sus ojos regresaron a él.

\- Créeme que no volverá a pasar. Dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de Candy.

\- Lo prometes.

\- La verdad… no.

\- ¡Terry!

\- Está bien lo prometo.

\- Y como muestra de mi sinceridad, te traje esto.

\- Es… es hermosa. Dijo tomando la rosa entre sus dedos.- Gracias.

\- Si, es hermosa pero hay una en especial que es más hermosa que cualquier otra flor que se pueda cultivar.

\- Ella sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Esta noche después de cenar quiero que te mantengas despierta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No preguntes solo hazlo, te prometo que te encantara.

\- Pero dime al menos que es.

\- Si te lo digo ya no sería sorpresa señorita pecas. Dijo tocándole la nariz.

\- ¡Oye! No soy tan pecosa.

\- Ja claro que si, eres muy pecosa y se notan más cuando cruzas la nariz.

\- Pues tu, pues tu… eres u-un señor Ogro.

\- Hace cuanto tiempo no escucho ese nombre. Dijo Terry imitando una posición de pensativo.

\- Aunque haya dejado de decírtelo sigo pensando que eres un señor Ogro.

\- Bueno este Señor Ogro le pide a la señorita pecas que se mantenga despierta después de la cena.

\- Eh… pensándolo bien creo que no podre hacerlo.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y se puede saber el motivo?

\- Esta noche planeaba tener mucho sueño.

\- Pues si te quedas dormida tendré que secuestrarte aunque estés en camisón. Dijo Terry con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Cómo? Candy se cruzo de brazos con enojo fingido ¡Pues no iré! Y si entras a mi habitación gritare.

\- Ya veremos señorita pecas.

\- ¡No me llames así! Candy intento darle un golpe en el pecho pero él había sido más rápido y sujeto su brazo con una mano y con la otra la pego a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Sabes? Jamás permito que alguien me golpee y aquel que se atreva hacerlo tendrá que ser castigado.

\- ¿Acaso vas a castigarme? Dijo Candy sorprendida.

\- Bueno es lo que mereces. Dijo acercando su rostro hasta tocar su nariz con la de ella.

\- Ella cerró los ojos esperando recibir sus labios.

La respiración de ambos se empezaba a agitar, sus corazones se unieron en un solo latido. Sus labios casi se rosaban.

\- ¡Oh lo siento!

\- Tan pronto como escucharon una voz sus cuerpos se separaron.

\- Yo-yo no quise, lo lamento.

\- Anthony… Dijo Candy avergonzada, no sabía que hacer quería que la tierra la tragara o esconderse donde sea.

\- Solo estábamos hablando. Dijo Terry rápidamente.

\- Entiendo. Dijo Anthony bajando la cabeza con la mirada triste.

\- ¿Te sucede algo, Anthony? Pregunto Candy preocupada al ver como su expresión había cambiado rápidamente.

\- No es nada. Dijo totalmente serio

\- ¿Estas seguro? Pareces triste. Levanto su mano para tocarle el hombro pero él la evito.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien. Dijo marchándose a su habitación. Al entrar se recostó sobre la puerta pasándose las manos por el rostro. ¿Qué me pasa? Debería estar feliz por ellos pero… ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué estoy tan enojado?

…

Al llegar la noche la cena transcurrió casi con normalidad excepto por la ausencia de Anthony quien había mandado a decir que no tenia apetito.

La abuela se preocupo por su nieto pero Terry intervino.

\- Déjalo abuela, ya sabes cómo es él seguro tuvo un mal día.

\- Por eso mismo él no es así, Dorothy por favor llévale la cena a mi nieto.

\- Si señora.

A los pocos segundos Dorothy regreso con la bandeja de comida.

\- Señora, él joven no desea cenar.

\- Oh por todos los cielos. Dame la bandeja yo iré a su habitación.

Estaba recostado sobre su cama con la mirada perdida cuando alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta.

\- Dorothy, ya dije que no deseo nada.

\- Soy yo querido. Dijo la abuela del otro lado de la recamara.

\- Anthony no tuvo remedio que levantarse y abrir la puerta.- ¿Qué sucede abuela?

\- Eso mismo te pregunto ¿Por qué no quieres cenar?

\- No tengo hambre eso es todo.

\- No a mi no me engañas, los conozco muy bien a ti y a tus hermanos y sé que algo te preocupa.

\- No es nada abuela, si tanto te preocupa dame la bandeja entonces, comeré aquí.

\- Agnes entrego la bandeja con comida a su nieto y entonces dijo.- Se trata de una chica ¿verdad?

\- Él levanto el rostro con los ojos bien abiertos pero inmediatamente aparto la mirada ¿Qué estás diciendo abuela? Eso no es posible.

\- Traes la misma mirada que tu padre llevaba cuando conoció a tu madre.

\- Solo estoy algo cansado abuela, no te preocupes comeré todo. Buenas noches. Dijo cerrando la puerta.

…

\- Que hermosa noche. Decía la jovencita de cabellos dorados mientras contemplaba la luna desde su alcoba entonces un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Camino en dirección a su puerta y al abrirla del otro lado se encontraba el dueño de sus pensamientos.- Terry… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A esta hora?

\- Te dije que vendría por ti.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que iré contigo?

\- Bueno estas con tu vestido, así que me imagino que me esperabas. Ven no hay tiempo que perder. Dijo tomándola de la mano.

\- Espera alguien podría vernos.

\- Ya todos están dormidos. Dijo él.

Salieron de casa sin que nadie los viera como dos jovencitos escapando a cumplir su fantasía de amor.

Caminaron durante un largo rato hasta llegar a un bosque el cual atravesaron con rapidez. Candy llevaba una sonrisa en los labios entonces soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Por qué estas riendo?

\- Es una idea tonta, no le tomes importancia.

\- No, vamos dilo yo también quiero reír. Dijo sin parar de caminar mientras la sostenía de la mano.

\- Bueno… es que caminado así durante la noche y con este escenario parecemos dos enamorados escapando de nuestra familia pero no me hagas caso solo es un pensamiento tonto.

\- De pronto él se detuvo y ella choco con su espalda.- Eh, ¿Terry?

\- ¿No te has preguntado por que te traigo aquí? Dijo dando media vuelta.

\- No entiendo ¿a que te refieres?

\- Nunca he traído a nadie hasta aquí y solo lo hago porque eres importante para mí.

\- ¿Cómo? Pregunto creyendo haber escuchado mal ¿Acaso ella era importante para Terry? Necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Me importas! Y mucho. Ven aquí. Dijo de nuevo guiándola de la mano hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Esto es hermoso!

Candy se acerco a las hermosas flores que adornaban los alrededores una pequeña laguna y mientras más observaba un árbol llamo su atención era alto, seguro sería muy bueno para trepar entonces se fijo que una de las ramas traía una soga sujetada a un trozo de madera. Se acerco lo suficiente y noto que en el árbol había algo escrito junto a una pequeña línea.

\- Terry… Pronuncio sus labios. Ella giro y lo miro.- ¿Esto es?

\- Si, este es el lugar donde solía venir con mi madre. Sabes ella amaba mucho la naturaleza y este era su lugar favorito. Este era mi tamaño en aquel entonces. Dijo señalando la línea al lado de su nombre.

\- Eras…tan pequeño. Dijo Candy.

\- Si, apenas era un niño. Anthony pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con papá y Annie era una bebé así que un día mamá me trajo hasta aquí y dijo "Cuando yo no este, cuidaras de este lugar" Yo apenas era pequeño y no entendía esas palabras pensé que me abandonaría pero cuando murió entendí a lo que se refería. Este árbol lo planto ella cuando apenas era una niña, no pensé que durara tanto pero sigue tan fuerte y conserva todo su vigor. Tal vez por eso me gusta este lugar porque me hace recordar a ella.

\- Candy escuchaba a Terry con ternura, sabía lo que se sentía. Este lugar le hacía recordar a su madre así como ella recordaba a la suya con aquel crucifijo que lamentablemente perdió. – Hiciste un muy buen trabajo cuidándolo.

\- Él le sonrió y la volvió a tomar de la mano y la llevo detrás del árbol aparto unos arbustos y Candy quedo asombrada ¿Acaso esas eran?

\- ¿Te gustan? Le dijo Terry.

\- ¿Gustarme? ¡Me encantan! Grito emocionada. ¡Terry esto es hermoso! Recordó la rosa que el llevo a su habitación y dijo.- Es la misma rosa que me entregaste.

\- Así es.

\- Son tan hermosas. Se acerco para tocar una.

\- Candy, ten cuidado con las esp...

\- ¡Auch!

\- Espinas. Termino de decir la frase pero ya se había lastimado.

\- ¡Oh! Gimió de dolor.

\- El se acerco rápidamente.- Debiste tener cuidado. La regaño.- Dame tu mano.

\- No es necesario, no es importante.

\- Dame tu mano. Dijo con seriedad. Ella no opuso más resistencia y estiro su mano. El observo como la sangre caía de uno de sus dedos.- ¡Estas sangrando!

\- Solo fue un pequeño pinchazo.

\- ¿Un pinchazo? ¡Te lastimaste! Y mira traes una espina en el otro dedo. Dijo con un tono de preocupación y molestia.

\- ¿Enserio? Dijo tratando de recuperar su mano pero él la retuvo.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer?

\- Intentar quitármela por supuesto.

\- Solo te lastimaras más. Yo lo hare.

\- ¿Qué? Pero entonces Terry acerco el dedo de Candy a sus labios y delicadamente con los dientes jalo la espina.

\- ¡Ah! Candy cerró los ojos por el dolor.

\- Inmediatamente Terry saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo el cual rompió con sus dientes y lo ato suavemente en sus dedos.- Listo.

\- Ella abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo.- Gracias.

\- Él en lugar de soltarla llevo las manos de la joven a sus labios y los beso.

Ambos se miraban bajo la luz de la luna siendo la única testigo de que dos corazones estaban cada vez más cerca.

Él paso una mano por el cabello de ella bajando por su mejilla hasta sus labios. Se fue acercando cada vez más hasta sentir su aliento cerca.

\- Terry…

\- Dime. Dijo concentrado acercándose al cuello de Candy.

\- Creo que debemos regresar.

\- El se alejo y miro las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven y entonces entendió que estaba nerviosa.- Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde.

\- Ella asintió.

\- Solo unos minutos más, prometo no hacer nada. Disfrutemos de este paisaje. Dijo

\- Está bien.

Ambos tomaron asiento al pie del árbol mientras contemplaban la luz de la luna reflejada en la laguna.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué ocurre con Anthony? ¿Acaso se ha enamorado? ¿Sera este un sentimiento pasajero o será permanente? **

**Terry y Candy están cada vez más cerca ¿llevaran este sentimiento al siguiente paso? Ya lo sabremos pronto.**

**Hola chicas bellas estamos de vuelta con este nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten mucho, agradezco sus saludos y comentarios. Les deseo una hermosa semana y bendiciones.**


	20. Chapter 20

**2 semanas después**

Cada día era especial, no hacían falta las palabras entre ellos con solo una mirada o una sonrisa se decían todo sin embargo para Candy esto parecía un sueño que tenía miedo a despertar y que regresara el antiguo Terry aquel que la odiaba y la despreciaba.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando de pronto una mano se poso en su hombro.

\- ¡Ah! El dueño de sus pensamientos estaba ahí.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- Ella negó con la cabeza.- No es nada. Dijo con sonrisa fingida.

\- Nos vemos luego, hoy tengo una reunión importante prácticamente de esto depende el futuro de la corporación.

\- Te ira muy bien. Dijo entonces noto algo.- Espera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu corbata.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Está un poco suelta, déjame ayudarte. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo y con un movimiento rápido ajusto mejor la corbata pero no calculo que el estar así perdería el equilibrio.- ¡Ah!

\- Con un hábil movimiento Terry la tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Ambos se miraban, sus narices se rozaban, sus labios se acercaban cada vez más ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que probo el dulce sabor de sus labios? Se pregunto Terry. No lo recordaba pero ansiaba por volverlos a probar y recordar su sabor. Sin poder contenerse acerco su rostro aún más y tomo sus labios entre los suyos, era un beso cálido y suave. Candy colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry y el abrazo con ambas manos su cintura el mundo había desaparecido en ese instante solo eran ellos dos demostrándose su amor que no fueron consientes que estaban en medio de la sala. Unos pasos acercándose hicieron reaccionar a la pareja, con pereza Terry se vio obligado a soltarla.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Terry? Dijo Anthony con un semblante sombrío.

\- Buen día, Anthony. Dijo Candy al verlo.

\- Él solo asintió sin siquiera mirarla.

\- Candy se pregunto ¿Acaso está molesto conmigo?

\- Sí, todo está listo… ¡Oh! Casi olvido el sobre en mi habitación, ahora vuelvo. Terry se marcho dejando a Anthony solo con Candy.

\- Candy se acerco un poco más a Anthony pero había algo extraño en él, Anthony siempre había sido alegre bromista ¿Por qué traía esa actitud?- Anthony…

\- Esperare a Terry en la puerta .Dijo si dar tiempo a Candy de que hablara.

\- Estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero en ese momento Terry bajo con el sobre que había ido a buscar.- Nos vemos luego. Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Ella se sonrojo y dándole una sonrisa se despidieron. Era una despedida simple que sin embargo no paso desapercibida por alguien.

…

\- Hola querido, ¿Qué tal te fue? Annie se encontraba bordando cuando vio entrar a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué tal me fue? ¿Enserio me preguntas eso?

\- ¿Perdieron el caso? Dijo ella sin pensar lo que esa pregunta desataría.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! Grito con fastidio Niel haciendo que Annie cerrara los ojos del susto.- ¡El estúpido ese soborno al juez! Y todo se fue a la basura.

\- Querido…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Con algo de temor Annie, paso saliva y dijo.- Le pediré a Meredith que te prepare un té, estas muy estresado.

\- ¿Un té? ¡¿Crees que con un té todo se solucionara?! ¡OH, CLARO PERO SI ESTOY HABLANDO CON ANNIE GRANDCHESTER LA QUE CREE QUE CON TASITAS DE TÉ SE ACABARAN LOS PROBLEMAS! ¿Por qué no piensas?

\- Annie estaba a punto de llorar, nunca había visto a su esposo actuar de esa forma y le dolía lo que él le decía.

\- Finalmente Niel soltó un largo suspiro y se paso una mano por la cabeza.- Lo siento cariño, no quise hablarte así. Dijo tomando las manos de la chica asustada.- Es solo que estoy preocupado.

\- ¿Tan grave era ese caso?

\- Si querida. El hombre al que defendía era un mafioso y si ganaba el caso hubiera obtenido mucho dinero pero al perder este se vengara de mí.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! D-Debemos llamar a la policía.

\- ¡No! ¿Acaso perdiste la razón? Ese hombre es muy peligroso y me matara si descubre que fui con la policía.

\- ¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?

\- Debemos mudarnos… irnos lejos de aquí ¡Tú abuela! Podemos ir a la residencia de tu abuela, ese lugar es enorme y está lejos de aquí.

\- Querido pero yo no quiero arriesgar a mi familia.

\- ¡¿Se te ocurre un mejor plan?!

\- Annie bajo la mirada y entonces asintió con tristeza.

…

\- Muy bien señor, es un hecho. Dijo un hombre mayor con traje apretando la mano de Terry quien sonreía por el logro obtenido.

\- Esto debemos celebrarlo… me complacerá recibirlo en mi hogar junto a su esposa. Dijo Terry.

\- Oh, Desde luego que sí, nos vemos hasta entonces.

Ese día se había dado un gran paso para la expansión de la corporación a otras ciudades y Terry estaba planeando organizar una fiesta con motivo de celebración.

Al llegar a casa encontró muchas de las empleadas y empleados cargando equipaje y cajas, no entendía todo ese alboroto entonces vio a la abuela parada en la entrada con una sonrisa.

\- Abuela ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

\- Querido, tú hermana. Dijo la abuela emocionada.

\- ¿Le paso algo a mi hermana? Pregunto con temor.

\- Tranquilízate, ella está muy bien.

\- No entiendo.

\- Estas cosas son de tu Annie y su esposo, vendrán a vivir con nosotros.

\- Pero yo tenía entendido que ellos tenían una casa.

\- Si pero han tenido que dejarla temporalmente mientras duran los arreglos.

\- Entiendo, bueno eso es genial. Mi hermana ha vuelto. Dijo con alegría.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue en la reunión?

\- Ay abuela…

\- Oh lo lamento…

\- ¡Me fue estupendo! ¡Todo salió perfecto! La sonrisa casi no le cabía en el rostro de la felicidad.

\- Me alegra, hijo.

\- Ahora lo que me preocupa es que todo quede perfecto para mañana.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Invite al señor con su esposa a casa.

\- Pero hijo ¿Cómo organizaremos una fiesta en tan poco tiempo?

\- Eso no será problema, tengo a la mejor organizadora de fiestas en casa y es mi abuela.

\- La abuela fingió molestia pero termino sonriendo ante el comentario de su nieto.- Esta bien lo hare, afortunadamente tengo a Annie en casa.

\- Te lo agradezco, eres única abuela.

\- Espera pero ¿A dónde vas?

\- Tengo algo importante que hacer. Dijo entrando con prisa.

\- La abuela solo movía la cabeza pero sonreía, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía feliz a su nieto. Tal vez era por el negocia que había cerrado pero había algo más que llevaba en sus ojos. Esa sonrisa, esa mirada, la forma en que hablaba, atrás había quedado el nieto gruñón. El motivo era más que obvio, estaba enamorado.

…

\- Mmm esto se ve delicioso, bueno veamos si su apariencia combina con el sabor. Dijo la jovencita rubia llevándose uno de los dulces que acababa de preparar a la boca.

\- Sabía que la encontraría ahí si no estaba con los niños del hospital o los niños del hogar estaba en la cocina preparando dulces.- Si sigues comiendo dulces se te malograran los dientes.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Terry! ¿Por qué siempre apareces así? Dijo con molestia.

\- ¿Y entonces como debería aparecer? Después de todo esta es mi casa.

\- Bueno… está bien p-pero debiste haber hablado primero.

\- ¿Y eso no fui lo que hice? Dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

\- No, tú me asustaste por poco y se me caen los dulces al piso.

\- Vaya, se ven muy buenos.

\- Verdad que sí. Dijo acercándole la bandeja con los dulces. – Pero no te los voy a dar.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Bueno pensaba dártelos cuando llegaras pero después de asustarme no pienso darte ni uno.

\- Eso no es justo.

\- Luego de pensar un momento Candy finalmente le extendió la bandeja con los dulces.- Esta bien te daré uno, tómalo.

\- Terry tomo uno de los dulces y se lo llevo a la boca.- Bueno…

\- ¿Y que tal como esta? ¿Te gusta? Dijo con ansias esperando su respuesta.

\- No está como imaginaba.

\- ¿No? La decepción se notaba en su mirada.

\- Esta mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Este es el dulce más sabroso que he probado en toda mi vida.

\- ¿Me das otro?

\- No hice la cantidad exacta para todos.

\- Ni siquiera me la darás porque he cerrado un gran contrato.

\- ¡Lo lograste! ¡Oh me alegra tanto! Con la mano que tenia libre lo abrazo, él correspondió el abrazo.- Esta bien, solo por eso te permitiré tomar otro. Dijo extendiéndole la bandeja.

\- ¿Sabes algo? este ha sido un día cansado y me duelen los brazos ¿Podrías darme uno con tu mano?

\- Eh… ¿yo?

\- Sí, me duelen los brazos ¿podrías ayudarme?

\- Pero si hace poco tomaste uno?

\- Bueno es que el dolor recién está empezando.

\- Bueno. Candy tomo un dulce y lo acerco a los labios de Terry. Él abrió la boca y recibió el dulce. Candy estaba nerviosa cuando pensaba retirar su brazo la mano de Terry la detuvo acercando su mano a sus labios.

\- Pero…

\- Mentí. Dijo mientras acercaba la mano de Candy nuevamente a sus labios y beso cada uno de sus dedos.

\- Ella traía las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba a punto de decir algo en eso.

\- Anthony entró llevándose una escena que trato de disimular. Candy aparto la mano rápidamente.

\- Anthony, Terry ya me conto que lograron cerrar un contrato hoy.

\- El asintió sin decir nada.

\- Eh… hice estos dulces ¿Deseas uno?

\- No, no tengo hambre, iré a mi habitación a descansar y a empacar mis cosas. Subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

\- Tú hermano ¿se va?

\- Si, el partirá en 2 días, irá a revisar como se va dando la expansión en otra ciudad. Yo tengo muchos pendientes aquí por eso no puedo ir.

\- Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?

\- Un par de meses.

\- Es mucho, lo extrañare tanto.

\- No te preocupes, estará bien.

\- Eso espero. Candy pensaba en que podría hacer para que Anthony ya no siguiera molesto, no podían despedirse así. – Algo se me ocurrirá.

**Continuará…**

**Nuestra pareja favorita está pasando por un buen momento parece que las cosas van en serio pero lamentablemente Anthony no puede ocultar lo que siente, lo que en un principio era amistad se fue transformando en algo más fuerte por Candy ahora no puede quitársela de la cabeza ¿será este viaje la solución?**

**Niel se ha metido en un gran problema y al fin saco su verdadera personalidad ¿tramara algo? ¿Qué ocurrirá en la fiesta de los Grandchester? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Cómo han estado chicas hermosas? Me imagino que bien, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios las amo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Al día siguiente**

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Toco la puerta pues no había llegado darle la bienvenida a su hermana luego de haberse quedado conversando con Candy un largo rato.

\- Adelante.

\- Perdona que ayer no te pude saludar pero sabía que estarías ocupada con la mudanza.

\- No te preocupes, más bien soy yo quien debería disculparse por venir sin avisar. Dijo Annie apenada.

\- ¿Pero que dices? Esta es también tu casa y puedes venir cuando desees.

\- Te lo agradezco, prometo que apenas este lista la casa me iré.

\- No hay prisa hermana. Terry puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana cosa que siempre hacia cuando ella era pequeña para tranquilizarla.

\- Ya no soy una niña. Dijo ella apartando la mano de su hermano.

\- Si, tienes razón pero eres mi hermana y se cuando estas preocupada. Así que deja de estar pensando que causas molestias.

\- Sin duda alguna Terry la conocía muy bien.- Esta bien ya no me preocupare.

\- Bueno cuéntame ¿cómo has estado todo este tiempo en tu nueva vida de casada?

\- De pronto Annie cambio su expresión, la sonrisa que traía fue desvaneciéndose y su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

\- ¿Paso algo? ¡¿Ese idiota te hizo algo?! ¡PORQUE SI ES ASI EN ESTE MOMENTO VOY Y...!

\- ¡No! No, no ha pasado nada, Niel no me ha hecho daño, me pongo así por el tiempo que estuve alejada de ustedes.

\- Annie, te acabo de decir que te conozco muy bien y sé que me estas mintiendo.

\- Te juro que no. Le dolía tener que mentir pero si decía la verdad probablemente Terry terminaría matando a su esposo.

\- Lo estaré vigilando de cerca ¡Y SI VEO QUE TE PONE UNA MANO ENCIMA YO…!

\- ¡Basta! Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- Terry suspiro cerrando los ojos para calmarse a los pocos segundos volvió a abrirlos.- Creeré en ti.

\- Al cabo de un silencio incomodo Annie hablo.- Cambiemos de tema. ¿Cuéntame como has estado? ¿Algo nuevo? ¿Alguna señorita?

\- De pronto Terry no sabía ni dónde mirar.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Es en serio? ¡Hay alguien! ¡Al fin atraparon al gruñón Terry Grandchester! Dijo Annie conteniéndose la alegría.

\- Yo no he dicho nada.

\- Pero dime ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? Un momento… tú casi ni sales a divertirte así que es poco probable que sea alguien nueva, en el trabajo eres muy serio así que la única que se me viene a la mente es… ¡No! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Hay que festejarlo!

\- Terry se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Diciendo eso Terry salió apresurado. Para Annie estaba más que claro, ella también conocía muy bien a su hermano y ese nerviosismo era producto de "Alguien" esta vez no le dijo de quien se trataba pero en su mente imaginaba quien era ese alguien.

…

\- ¿Anthony podemos...?

\- Estoy ocupado.

\- Solo será unos minutos.

\- Candy cómo ves ahora no tengo tiempo. Mañana sale mi barco y aún tengo muchos pendientes.

\- Pero…

\- Ah… gracias al cielo te encuentro, Candy. Decía la abuela agitada.- Ven conmigo.

\- ¿Yo? Pero…

\- Candy ve. Dijo Anthony tomando unos papeles alejándose de la biblioteca de su casa.

\- Con tristeza Candy miro como su amigo la evitaba.

\- Candy, necesito que me ayudes, como sabes hoy será la fiesta y con el poquísimo tiempo no he podido comprarme un nuevo vestido, ayúdame a escoger uno.

\- Candy volteo a mirar a la abuela y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras ayudar a la abuela a escoger un vestido para la fiesta de esa noche, Candy regreso a su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué? Se pregunto.- Estoy pasando los momentos más felices de mi vida pero ¿Por qué me siento triste? Anthony… Tengo que averiguar porque está enojado conmigo. Dijo saliendo de su habitación.

\- ¿Anthony? Candy tocaba insistentemente la puerta.- Por favor abre quiero hablar contigo.

\- De pronto una de las mucamas apareció.

\- Lotty, ¿sabes donde esta Anthony? Estoy tocando su puerta y no me responde.

\- El joven Anthony salió hace un momento pero no dijo a donde iba.

\- ¿Salió? Oh… gracias, Lotty.

Las horas pasaron y los invitados se hicieron presentes. Empleados de la corporación y socios.

\- Bienvenido señor O' brien. Dijo Terry recibiendo al nuevo socio.- Y bienvenida señora.

\- Oh que caballero.

\- Señor Grandchester quiero presentarle a mi hija, adelante querida. Dijo el hombre mayor.- Ella es mi hija Patricia, mañana partirá a administrar el nuevo negocio pero no se deje guiar por su apariencia podrá ser muy tímida pero cuando se trata de negocios es toda una maestra.

\- En ese caso mi hermano se complacerá trabajar al lado de una señorita experta en negocios además de ser muy bella. La dama era de cabello corto color castaño, no era delgada sin embargo su cuerpo no tenía nada que envidiar a otras pero el atributo mayor de su físico eran esos ojos que aunque usaba gafas se podían apreciar que sin ellos deslumbraría a cualquier hombre.

\- La joven solo sonrió levemente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Le presentare a mi hermano, él debe estar… Terry miro en todas las direcciones pero no encontraba a Anthony.- Me permite unos minutos mientras tanto diviértanse en la fiesta.

\- El hombre mayor asintió alejándose con su familia.

\- Anthony ¿Dónde estás? Se dijo así mismo buscándolo con la mirada. ¿Sera posible que siga en su habitación? Dijo subiendo a buscarlo.

…

\- Padre ¿puedo salir un momento? Aquí hay demasiada gente que no conozco.

\- Pero Patricia es momento de que socialices, algún día heredaras mi empresa y necesito que conozcas a todos.

\- Lo sé, padre toda la vida me lo has dicho pero solo serán por unos minutos.

\- Está bien pero apresúrate en cualquier momento vendrá el señor Grandchester con su hermano.

\- De acuerdo. Dijo Patricia saliendo con rabia.

Al salir sintió que ese era su mundo, amaba la naturaleza en cambio odiaba los negocios solo lo hacía por su padre pero ya estaba cansada de eso.

\- Los hombres de negocios eran todos unos fríos y calculadores seguro también lo sería ese tal Anthony. Pensó.- En cambio la naturaleza era cálida y reconfortante, Uff aunque ahora creo que está un poco fría. Dijo pasándose las manos por los brazos. Se giro con intensión de regresar entonces choco con alguien.- ¡Oh, mis anteojos!

\- Disculpe señorita, fue mi culpa no debí caminar distraído.

\- Patty no podía ver claramente a la persona que le hablaba pero esa voz sería difícil de olvidar.

\- Aquí tiene sus anteojos señorita. Patty los tomo y se apresuro en colocárselos. Sin proponérselo solo un suspiro al ver al hombre frente a ella.

\- Le pido disculpas nuevamente, fue mi culpa por no fijarme.

\- Eh… Yo Patty. Fue todo lo que dijo.

\- ¿Eh? Ah mi nombre es Anthony, mucho gusto joven dama pero permítame hacerle una pregunta.

\- Patty solo asintió.

\- ¿Qué hace una joven dama tan bonita afuera y sola? cuando todos se divierten dentro.

\- Oh… yo.

\- Permítame acompañarla dentro. Anthony le dio el brazo y la jovencita acepto.

\- Le ruego me disculpe joven dama ahora pero tengo que reunirme con alguien.

\- No se preocupe. Se despidieron con una sonrisa.

…

\- Adelante.

\- Annie perdona que te moleste pero ¿Has visto a Anthony?

\- No, no lo he visto ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, solo quería que saludara a los invitados pero ¿me dejas hacerte una pregunta?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Por qué no has bajado? Todos estamos presentes.

\- Lo sé pero pensaba bajar cuando Niel llegara.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno no te molesto más.

\- Pero antes que te vayas quiero hablar contigo. Dijo Annie a su hermano.

\- Claro.

\- Es Candy la chica que te tiene así tan feliz.

\- Eh… no se dé que me hablas.

\- Por favor, Terry no trates de engañarme, hace tiempo que no te veía tan contento es como si hermano fuera otra persona.

\- ¿Qué dices? Soy el mismo de siempre.

\- Annie negó con la cabeza.- Esa mirada la conozco muy bien. ¿Estás enamorado verdad? Dijo inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Annie si querías hablar de eso déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo. Tomo la manija de la puerta con intención de irse.

\- ¿Por qué lo niegas?

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Dijo girando en dirección a su hermana.- Qué pasa si ella…

\- ¿No siente lo mismo por ti? Dijo Annie terminando lo que quería decir su hermano.- ¿Eso piensas? Terry se nota a distancia que ella siente lo mismo que tú. Dile lo que sientes… antes de que sea muy tarde.

\- ¿Tarde?

\- Ella asintió.- A veces tenemos el amor frente a nosotros pero el temor o las dudas nos hacen tomar decisiones equivocadas dejando ir a esa persona especial. Con tristeza recordó el hombre que había dejado ir.

\- Eres mucho más joven que yo y hablas con tanta sabiduría, gracias por decirme esto. Le diré esta misma noche que la amo.

\- Annie sonrió sin poder evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima.

…

\- Anthony ¿Dónde te habías metido? Dijo Terry luego de haber tenido una conversación con su hermana.

\- Salí a despejar mi mente, recuerda que mañana me iré.

\- Ahora que estas aquí ven te presentare a nuestra nueva socia con la que trabajaras. Ahí estás, ven acércate. Señorita O'brien, le presento a mi hermano Anthony Grandchester.

\- Patty al verlo quedo perdida en esa mirada dulce.

\- Anthony soltó una sonrisa. ¡Vaya que gran sorpresa!

\- ¿La conocías? Pregunto Terry.

\- La acabo de conocer hace un momento. Respondió Anthony.

\- Bueno esto es perfecto.

\- Sera un placer trabajar con usted señor Anthony Grandchester.

\- El placer será todo mío, llámame solo Anthony.

\- Los dejo conversando, así se conocen mejor. Dijo Terry saliendo en busca de una persona pecosa rubia de ojos bellísimos y labios que lo volvían loco.

Sin embargo los invitados como socios no dejaban de hablarle cosa que hacía imposible hablar con ella, solo la había visto un breve momento se veía hermosa con ese vestido rojo pero lo que no le gustaba era que se llevaba la mirada de muchos hombres. Tenía que ver el momento de llevársela de todos y por fin hablarle a solas.

En ese instante su hermana apareció.

\- Ya hablaste con Candy.

\- No he tenido la oportunidad, cuando quiero acercarme a ella aparece alguien y me interrumpe.

\- Oh vaya. Pero por que no aprovechas ahora, todos están bailando ve a buscarla.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde se fue? Dijo Terry buscándola con la mirada.

\- La vi caminar por el pasillo debe haber subido a la azotea.

\- Gracias. Dijo Terry saliendo en busca de Candy.

Se había dado cuenta que muchos hombre no dejaban de mirarla así que se fue de la fiesta.

\- No debí ponerme este vestido. Pensó.- Aquí estaré mucho mejor, lejos de todos esos degenerados. ¡Ah! Que noche tan fría. – Oh parece que las flores están cayendo, pronto será invierno. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos hasta que un ruido la hizo girar del susto.

\- ¿Q-quien está ahí? Dijo sin poder apreciar quien se acercaba. La persona se fue acercando hasta que la luz de la luna ilumino su rostro.- ¡Anthony! Me asustaste.

\- Oh, estabas aquí. Dijo caminando con dificultad.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Estas caminando un poco raro. Dijo acercándose.

\- No me toques.

\- Pero estas ¡Oh! Ese olor. Candy se cubrió la nariz.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Ahora te doy repugnancia.

\- No pero el olor es muy fuerte.

\- ¡Estuve bebiendo! ¿Y que?

\- ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma, Anthony? ¿Te hice algo? Pregunto Candy con tristeza.

\- ¿Quieres saber que me hiciste? Pregunto con burla acercándose peligrosamente.

\- Ella sin imaginarlo solo asintió.

\- Me has embrujado, eso has hecho.

\- ¿Embrujado?

\- Sí, Porque no encuentro otro motivo para que yo este así.

\- ¿Así como?

\- No puedo quitarte de mi cabeza. Dijo acercándose más.- No puedo evitar estar celoso cuando te veo con mi hermano, no puedo evitar soñar contigo. Decía Anthony mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más.

\- ¿Pero que estás diciendo? Estas hablando por el alcohol. Yo… yo me iré.

\- ¡No! Anthony la tomo de los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos.- Esto lo digo porque es verdad. Estoy enamorado de ti.

\- Candy estaba sorprendida, jamás hubiera imaginado que Anthony tendría esos sentimientos por ella.

\- Tú… ¿no me quieres? Pregunto Anthony.

\- Anthony… por supuesto que te quiero.

En ese preciso instante él sonrió y se acerco con intención de besarla. Sin embargo… Alguien había escuchado todo. Terry traía las manos en un puño y estos le temblaban con odio. Jamás en su vida se había sentido más traicionado, una puñalada era una caricia comparado con eso que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo se había arriesgado a amar y esto era lo que obtenía. Con rabia se alejo del lugar.

Al darse cuenta lo que Anthony pretendía, Candy reacciono con una bofetada haciendo que Anthony perdiera el equilibrio y terminara chocando con una mesa con la caída el floreo que traía la mesa término por mojarlo logrando que Anthony entonces reaccionara. Alzo la mirada y vio a Candy con los ojos aguados y llenos de terror.

\- Candy…

\- Te quiero sí, pero te quiero como a un hermano. No como tú crees.

\- Perdóname Candy… no sé que me paso… Yo… Quiso levantarse para acercarse a ella.

\- ¡No! No te me acerques… Candy salió corriendo.

\- Anthony bajo la cabeza llevándose una mano en la cabeza y dándose cuenta que lo había arruinado todo.

**Continuará…**

**Hola chicas ¿cómo han estado? Esta vez les traigo un nuevo capítulo que por una confusión traerá problemas a nuestros protagonistas ¿Podrán aclararlo? En el siguiente capítulo lo sabremos.**

** Tengan una feliz semana, bendiciones a todas.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chicas se que las hice sufrir con el capitulo pasado pero no se preocupen que pronto se viene lo bueno (algo que todas querían o la mayoría) ****J ****J**

**Ahora si comenzamos con el capitulo…**

El sol apenas había salido y él ya estaba listo para salir, no podía quedarse a despedirse de los demás y mucho menos mirar a los ojos a Candy, no después de lo de ayer. Había bebido mucho y solo había actuado guiado por sus impulsos. Así que sin hacer ruido salió de casa esperando que tal vez algún día Candy pueda perdonarlo.

…

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Anthony? Pregunto la abuela mientras bebía de su té.

\- No señora, hoy cuando fui a llamarlo no respondió.

\- ¿Y entraste a verlo?

\- Sí, pero él ya no estaba.

\- ¿Será que...?

\- Lo vi muy temprano irse. Dijo de pronto Niel bajando las escaleras.

\- Pero ¿Por qué no se despidió? Pregunto Annie.

\- Lo mismo me pregunte pero supongo que tal vez no le gustan las despedidas.

\- Eh y ¿Dónde está Terry sigue durmiendo? Hoy no trabaja. Dijo la abuela.

\- El joven Terry está en su despacho, me pidió que nadie lo interrumpiera.

\- Pero no lo entiendo ¿Es que acaso también trabajara hoy?

\- Déjalo abuela, él siempre ha sido así. Dijo Annie.

\- Espero que algún día se le quite esa costumbre y disfrute de los día libres que tiene.

\- Bueno yo creo que eso será más pronto de lo crees. Dijo Annie con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A que te refieres, querida?

\- Muy pronto lo sabrás, solo sé que alguien especial hará que Terry cambie.

\- Muy buenos días a todos. De pronto Candy entraba con una mirada triste.

\- ¿Querida, te pasa algo? Ven siéntate a desayunar con nosotros.

\- No tengo apetito abuela, muchas gracias. Iré a mi habitación.

\- Parece que algo le paso. Annie estaba sorprendida no esperaba verla así ¿Acaso algo salió mal?

\- Me preocupa, ella es muy alegre y verla así es muy raro.

\- Lo sé abuela.

\- Déjenla sus motivos tendrá. Dijo Niel con indiferencia.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Por supuesto, cariño no es bueno meterse en la vida de los demás.

\- Tienes razón.

Mientras todos desayunaban Candy estaba en su habitación pensando en que es lo mejor que debería hacer. Contarle a Terry lo ocurrido o tal vez fingir que jamás paso lo de anoche sin embargo cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba a Anthony y su confesión.

\- Tengo que decírselo. Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación en el camino se encontró con Lotty la mucama. – Lotty ¿sabes donde esta Terry?

\- El joven está en su despacho pero pidió que nadie lo molestara.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes si está molesto por algo?

\- No lo sé señorita solo le lleve su té y dijo que estaría muy ocupado así que no quería que nadie lo moleste.

\- Gracias. Le dijo Candy. ¿Debería ir? Algo dentro de ella le decía que si. – No puedo ocultarle esto. Y armada de valor Candy camino al despacho de Terry, pensó en tocar pero la puerta estaba abierta y él estaba de espaldas.

\- Con cierto temor ella ingreso.- ¿Terry?

\- De pronto él giro.- Te esperaba.

\- Tengo que decirte algo y es importante, Terry.

\- Bueno yo también tengo algo importante que decirte.

\- ¿Cómo? Ella pareció confundida.

\- De pronto Terry saco algo de un cajón de su escritorio y se lo extendió a Candy.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Pregunto ella con duda.

\- Es tu paga, estabas aquí para cuidar de la abuela cuando se lastimo el tobillo, hoy claramente ella está bien y no creo que necesite más de ti.

\- Pero…

\- Agradezco tus servicios pero ya no eres indispensable aquí.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya? En su tono de voz había tristeza.

\- Supongo que es lo que corresponde. Dijo con un tono frio en su voz.

\- Está bien, en este momento recogeré mi ropa y me iré. Se dio la vuelta sintiendo una herida en el corazón.

\- Espera, olvidas tu dinero. Sin embargo Candy no volteo y siguió su camino.

…

Mientras guardaba su ropa en su maleta sentía las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas.

\- ¿No entiendo? ¿Creí que yo significaba algo para él? No llores Candy él no merece ni una sola lagrima tuya. Se dijo así misma. Minutos después bajo por las escaleras esperaba no encontrarse con nadie sin embargo.

\- Candy ¿Querida a dónde vas? Pregunto la abuela.

\- Abuela yo he cumplido con mi deber en esta casa y ya es hora de irme.

\- Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Irte? Tú eres parte de la familia.

\- No abuela, yo solo fui contratada para cuidar de usted y mi trabajo ya fue hecho y es hora que me vaya. Me da gusto al menos esta vez poder despedirme de usted. Se acerco a la mujer de edad avanzada y la abrazo.

La abuela se había quedado consternada ¿Qué había ocurrido? A los pocos segundos Annie apareció bajando de las escaleras y al ver el rostro de confusión de la abuela se pregunto que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Paso algo abuela?

\- Querida, Candy se acaba de ir.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Pregunto Annie incapaz de creerlo.

\- Si, se acaba de marchar hace un momento.

\- Pero ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Te dijo a donde se iba?

\- Dijo que su trabajo aquí ya había terminado solo eso.

\- ¿Su trabajo? Pero si ella era mucho más que una empleada ella era parte de la familia.

\- Lo sé pero de igual modo se fue.

\- ¡Tenemos que detenerla! Tal vez este cerca. Dijo Annie con intención de salir a buscarla.

\- ¡Nadie ira a ningún lado!

\- Ambas mujeres voltearon en dirección de la voz.- Terry, Candy se ha ido.

\- Lo sé abuela. Dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Y no vas hacer nada para detenerla?

\- No.

\- Annie estaba sorprendida por la frialdad de las palabras de su hermano.- Pero…

\- Yo mismo le pedí que se fuera, debido a que la abuela está muy bien vi que ya no era necesario contar con sus servicios.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! Grito Annie enojada.

\- Querida cálmate. La abuela trato de calmar a su nieta pero era evidente que estaba más que furiosa.

\- No me hables de ese modo, recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor.

\- ¡Me importa un rábano que seas mi hermano mayor! ¡Candy era de la familia! Ella no era una empleada más.

\- ¿Familia? Que yo recuerde ella no lleva nuestro apellido.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto? Las lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de Annie. – Pensé que tu y ella…

\- ¡Nada! Y dejaremos este tema aquí cerrado. Terry volteo en otra dirección.

\- Annie querida. Dijo la abuela al ver a su nieta balancearse un poco.- ¿Querida te sientes bien?

\- Estoy bien abue… Entonces Annie se desvaneció.

\- Cuando giro vio a su hermana a punto de desmayarse y reacciono tan pronto como sus brazos pudieron.

\- ¡Annie! ¡Annie! Con una mano Terry intento hacer reaccionar a su hermana pero ella no reaccionaba.

\- Llamare al doctor. Llévala a su habitación. Dijo la abuela con preocupación.

...

La señorita Pony estaba juntando leña, pronto seria invierno entonces a lo lejos vio una pequeña silueta, esa pequeña figura se fue acercando más y más… hasta que la pudo reconocer.- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Señorita Pony! Candy corrió con todas sus fuerzas y abrazo a la dama de cabellos blancos entonces ya no pudo resistirlo y rompió en llanto.

\- Candy, mi pequeña ¿Qué te ocurre? Dijo alzando su rostro con una de sus manos.

\- Fui tan tonta… creí que me quería…

\- La señorita Pony entendía muy bien esa mirada y solo la consoló en silencio.

...

\- ¿Y eso fue lo que sucedió? Pregunto el doctor.

\- A si es. Dijo la abuela.

\- Permítame hacerle unas preguntas señora, ¿La dama ha tenido mareos o tal vez nauseas?

\- Eh… no lo sé vera ella se acaba de mudar hace poco.

\- Entiendo… Justo en ese momento Annie despertó.

\- ¿Q-que paso?

\- Querida te desmayaste. ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, estoy bien.

\- Señora me permite dejarme a solas por un momento con su nieta.

\- Eh… claro.

\- Señor también necesito que se vaya usted. Dijo el doctor mirando a Terry.

\- Vámonos, Terry.

\- Estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la abuela lo cayó.

\- ¡Vámonos!

Una vez que Annie y el doctor se quedaran solos, él procedió a preguntarle.

\- Señora ¿Ha tenido algunos malestares en estos últimos días?

\- ¿Malestares?

\- Bueno, nauseas, vómitos…

\- Eh… bueno hace poco sentía asco por la comida. Pero ¿no entiendo es eso algo malo?

\- Aún no lo sabemos. Ahora esta es una pregunta muy importante. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no le viene el sangrado?

\- Annie trago saliva pues su mente empezaba a sospechar a lo que el doctor se refería.- Bueno… son dos meses.

\- El doctor asintió, señora necesito que venga a mi consultorio el día de mañana.

El doctor se marcho y a los pocos segundos Terry y la abuela ingresaron a la habitación de Annie.

\- ¿Qué te dijo querida?

\- Aún no lo sé abuela, tengo que ir mañana a su consultorio.

\- Yo te llevare. Dijo Terry

\- No, le pediré a George que me lleve.

\- La abuela intercedió pues supo que su nieta seguía enojada.

…

\- ¿Así que simplemente hizo eso? Pregunto la señorita Pony luego de haber escuchado a Candy.

\- Si y no sé que lo motivo a tomar esa decisión. Cuando estábamos tan bien… él simplemente me pidió que me vaya.

…

**Al día siguiente**

\- Bueno doctor, dígame que tengo. Decía Annie con preocupación.

\- Felicidades señora, está usted embarazada.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que está usted embarazada.

\- Annie no podía creerlo. EMBARAZADA. Esa palabra no le cabía en la mente.

\- ¿Le pasa algo?

\- No, es solo que no me lo esperaba… tan pronto.

\- Esperaba que su esposo la acompañara.

\- No, él es un hombre muy ocupado.

\- Bueno pues ahora tendrá que desocuparse un poco ya que usted necesitara mucho tiempo y cuidados, al ser su primer bebé los primeros meses son muy riesgosos.

\- De pronto el miedo se apodero de Annie. Era cierto no esperaba tener un bebé tan pronto pero ya estaba ahí y le daba temor que algo pudiera sucederle.

Tan pronto como salió del hospital Annie subió al auto.

\- Un momento George, iremos a otro lugar primero. Dijo Annie.

\- ¿A dónde señora?

\- Al hogar de Pony.

George cambio de dirección y manejo rumbo al hogar de Pony.

…

En la casa Grandchester la abuela era la única que esperaba con ansias el retorno de Annie pues el resto de la familia estaba en su trabajo.

Las horas pasaron y Annie no llegaba. La abuela era un hilo de nervios había tomado ya varias tacitas de té pero sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

Entonces el sonido del auto llegar la calmo. Segundos después Annie ingreso con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dime querida, que te dijo el doctor?

\- Abuela… Estoy embarazada.

\- ¡Oh… no lo puedo creer! ¿en serio? La abuela tenía una enorme sonrisa que parecería en no cabía en su rostro.

\- El doctor dijo que necesitaba de cuidados ya que estos meses serán riesgosos.

\- Yo estaré a tu lado todo este tiempo querida.

\- Lo sé abuela, lo sé pero necesito de alguien más alguien quien su compañía me hará bien. Annie se alejo de la puerta y en ese instante ingreso Candy.

\- ¡Querida! Pensé que no regresarías. La abuela abrazo a Candy con tal fuerza que a Candy casi se le va la respiración.- Pensé que ya no regresarías.

\- Yo pensaba igual pero Annie me convenció además ¿cómo podría dejarla sola en un momento así? En realidad Candy había pensado seriamente en no volver, sin embargo lo hizo con una sola condición que no volvería a ver a Terry. Annie le había prometido que no se cruzarían y si lo hacían él no podría decirle ni una sola palabra. Para Candy esto era difícil pero la insistencia de Annie finalmente le hizo aceptar. Sin embargo no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

\- La puerta se abrió y tras el apareció Terry quién se quedo de piedra al verla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Continuará…**

**HOLAAAA que tal chicas como han estado, Me tome un poquito más de tiempo hoy por mi cumpleaños y les traigo otro capítulo de regalo, normalmente publico uno por semana pero esta vez decidí regalarles este también para que no se queden con las ganas de leer más. Estaré encantada de seguir leyendo sus comentarios.**

**Les mando muchos besos y abrazos a todas. **


	23. Chapter 23

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Era la pregunta con un tono de fastidio de parte de Terry.

\- Yo le pedí que viniera. Contesto Annie desafiante.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo dije clarame…

\- Se lo que dijiste y recuerdo muy bien que Hablaste sobre que ya no necesitábamos de sus servicios pero déjame decirte que si la necesitamos… al menos yo sí. Annie se tomo unos segundos para continuar… Estoy embarazada.

\- El rostro de su hermano cambio rápidamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en él.

\- El doctor me dijo que necesitaría de cuidados porque estos meses serán los más difíciles. Continúo Annie. Por favor deja que se quede… Yo la necesito. Dijo tomando las manos de su hermano.

\- Terry suspiro y sin mirar a Annie asintió y se marcho a su habitación.

\- Gracias. Dijo Annie aunque dudaba que él la hubiera escuchado.

\- Querida bienvenida. Dijo la abuela con una sonrisa.

\- Ella no tuvo más motivo que corresponder a su abrazo.

…

Ya mientras desempacaba su ropa en su antiguo dormitorio pensaba.- ¿Por qué lo hice? Esto solo será incomodo para él y para mí. Debo dejar ir el pasado. Él jamás me quiso solo… solo… solo fui una burla.

\- Si tan solo estuvieras conmigo mamá. Dijo Candy para sí misma. – No puedo consolarme ni con un solo recuerdo tuyo… tan solo tengo tu rostro en mi mente… como quisiera no haber perdido aquel crucifijo. Te extraño tanto.

Tras desempacar, Candy fue a la habitación de Annie por si se le ofrecía algo. Ella estaba muy feliz, sabía que este bebé seria todo para Annie. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta noto que estaba abierta y la vio sentada con una sonrisa dulce mientras con una mano acariciaba suavemente su vientre aún plano. Candy sonrió ante tal gesto. No la había visto tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- (toc toc) Annie.

\- Oh adelante, Candy.

\- Estas emocionada. Dijo Candy.

\- Mucho, aún no sé si será niño o niña pero estoy ansiosa por tener a mi bebé en mis brazos.

\- Será el bebé más afortunado al tenerte como madre.

\- Una pequeña lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Annie.- Podre darle el amor que quise recibir de mis padres…

\- Annie…

\- Si es niña se llamará como su abuela… Eleanor y si es niño como su abuelo Richard. ¡Tú papá aún no sabe de ti! Vaya que se pondrá feliz cuando se entere.

\- Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lagrimas de emoción entonces una pregunta le llego a su cabeza ¿Así serán todas las madres? Lo más seguro es que si.

\- ¡Oh lo siento! ¿querías decirme algo, Candy?

\- Quería preguntarte si se te ofrecía algo.

\- Annie soltó una sonrisa.- Candy, ven siéntate. Dijo tocando la cama. Ella aceptó sentándose frente a su amiga. – Candy si te llame por lo de mi embarazo, créeme que te necesito, pero te necesito como amiga no como mucama, eres incluso más que una amiga para mí.- Así que no te preocupes por lo demás. Ahora cambiando de tema, dime que paso esa noche de la fiesta. ¿Por qué Terry está furioso contigo?

\- Ojala yo también lo supiera.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Al día siguiente solo me dijo que me fuera y para mí fue realmente una sorpresa oírle decir eso, yo creía que… él. Candy no puedo continuar hablando y guardo silencio.

\- Mi hermano es un tonto. Candy no soy la indicada para decírtelo pero él te quiere… y mucho.

\- Yo lo dudo y perdóname pero no quiero hablar de él.

\- Annie guardo silencio y finalmente Asintió.

Al llegar la noche Annie esperaba con ansias la llegada de su esposo. Y entonces…

\- ¿Qué? Niel no podía creerlo.

\- No es la noticia más maravillosa del mundo. Dijo Annie esperando que su esposo le dijera algo.

\- Eh… Por supuesto que sí, un bebé nuestro eso es estupendo.

\- ¡Verdad que si! Abrazo a su esposo con fuerza.

\- Esto no me lo esperaba, no tan pronto. Se decía Niel para sí mismo.

…

**1 semana después**

¿Tú también? Era la pregunta de la abuela.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Era la respuesta de Terry.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Annie bajando de las escaleras.

\- Tú hermano se va.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

\- Solo serán por 3 semanas, estaré de vuelta pronto. Entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Candy y no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos.- Prometo que si soluciono todo a tiempo, estaré de regreso antes.

\- Te extrañare, hijo. Dijo la abuela.

\- Iré a empacar mi ropa. Mientras subía las escaleras se detuvo un momento al lado de Candy la miro de reojo, quería decirle algo pero cerró los ojos y se fue.

En su habitación ella no dejaba de dar vueltas.- Tengo que hablar con él, no puedo dejar que se vaya sin saber la verdad. Salió de su habitación con intención de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Terry entonces se detuvo.- No alguien podría verme entrar, lo esperare en la sala.

Candy esperaba verlo bajar y conversar con él sin embargo el sonido del teléfono de la casa la interrumpió. No había nadie cerca y decidió contestar la llamada.

\- ¿Hola? Candy reconoció inmediatamente la voz del otro lado de la línea.

\- Anthony…

\- ¿Candy eres tú?

\- Estuvo a punto de colgar sin embargo la voz insistente de Anthony en el teléfono la detuvo de hacerlo.

\- Por favor no me cuelgues, que fortuna que me hayas contestado tú.

\- Anthony, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- Es muy importante solo serán unos minutos lo prometo.

\- … Bueno.

\- Primero quería pedirte perdón, se que esta no es la forma correcta pero créeme que lo siento tanto, no he podido dormir bien por esta sensación de culpa.

\- Intentaste besarme.

\- Lo sé y lo siento mucho. No sé que me paso… yo solo estaba celoso de ti y de mi hermano.

\- ¿Celoso? Pregunto Candy.

\- Si, estaba celoso que mi hermano tenia a alguien al lado, alguien a quien amar y confundí todo, el verte cerca me hizo confundir y pensar que te amaba pero en estos días he descubierto algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que el amor lleva tiempo y no tenía derecho a meterme entre ustedes. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

\- Eres un tonto, si me hubieras dicho como te sentías te hubiera ayudado ¿A caso no somos amigos? Dijo Candy regañando a Anthony.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- Si tonto te perdono.

\- Te lo agradezco.

\- Y… bueno ¿Cómo has estado estos días?

\- Han sido bastante buenos, conocí a alguien y… todo parece estar saliendo bien, desde que nos conocimos no hemos dejado de hablar y fue ella quien me aconsejo que hablara contigo.

\- Me alegra tanto.

\- Veremos cómo siguen las cosas, no te voy a mentir y decir que la amo pero me agrada su compañía. Por cierto ¿Cómo va todo con mi hermano?

\- Eh…

\- Candy ¿paso algo?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Todo iba tan bien pero de la noche a la mañana el cambio, ha vuelto a ser la misma persona de antes todo un Ogro.

\- No lo entiendo, pero ustedes se llevaban tan bien. Yo lo siento.

\- No te disculpes Anthony no es culpa tuya, es tu hermano quien nunca sintió nada por mí.

\- No digas eso, Candy. Él te quiere.

\- En ese momento el sonido de las escaleras llamo la atención de Candy.- Adiós y buena suerte en todo. Dijo para finalmente colgar.

Terry bajaba por las escaleras esperaba despedirse de su abuela y hermana pero el tiempo era corto y si se detenía probablemente perdería el tren.

\- ¡Espera! Frente a la puerta apareció Candy, impidiéndole así cualquier salida.

\- Retírate, tengo prisa. Dijo con frialdad.

\- No, no te puedes ir… sin antes decirme ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

\- El cerro los ojos y los abrió con furia ¡No tengo tiempo para ti! Si pierdo el tren será por tu culpa.

\- No me importa.

\- ¡Candy, apártate! Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno quise hacerlo por las buenas pero veo que quieres hacerlo por las malas. Con una de sus manos la tomo del brazo y la aparto de la puerta principal.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No te dejare ir hasta que hablemos! Candy lo jalo del saco haciendo que algo brillante cayera a sus pies.

\- Eh…E-esto es. Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de asombro ¿Acaso eso era..?

\- Tan pronto como pudo Terry se agacho y recogió el objeto brillante. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.- Tómalo. Dijo extendiéndole el objeto brillante.

\- Pero como… creí que lo había perdido.

\- Se te cayó aquel día que te fuiste. Dijo sin mirarla directamente.

\- Eso fue…

\- Hace 5 años. Termino de decir Terry.

**Flashback**

_Cinco años atrás Stear había muerto recientemente y Terry había ido a hablar con su madre cuando en la puerta se encontró con ella, la que creía que había sido la causante de la muerte de su mejor amigo._

_\- Terry. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_\- No es asunto tuyo. Si él murió por un infarto fue por tu culpa. Sabía que serias una gran molestia desde el día en que llegaste a nuestra casa._

_\- No nos volveremos a ver nunca más en la vida_

_Esas palabras habían sido parte de las muchas cosas que se dijeron aquel día. _

_Candy se había ido pero ese día no solo ella se había marchado aquella fecha también se fue el corazón de Terry con ella. Por mucho que la había insultado sentía dentro de él las ganas de correr tras ella y abrazarlo y pedirle que no se fuera pero su orgullo pudo más._

_Cuando había estado a punto de pasar un brillo en el piso llamo su atención, lo tomo entre sus dedos y automáticamente lo reconoció, era el crucifijo que ella siempre colgaba en su pecho._

_Cerro el crucifijo en su mano e intento tirarlo pero no podía hacerlo, algo se lo impedía, lo guardo en su bolsillo estando seguro que en algún momento lo tiraría._

**_Fin del flashback._**

\- ¿Por qué lo tuviste tanto tiempo?

\- Ahí lo tienes no preguntes más. Tras decir esto se marcho.

\- Candy se había quedado con muchas dudas, ¿Qué significaba eso? Él lo tuvo todo este tiempo.

Había llegado a tiempo y subió al tren, durante el trayecto no pudo evitar pensar en ella, cerró los ojos tratando de alejarla de su mente sin embargo los recuerdos llegaron a él, recordó todas las ocasiones que tuvo de tirar el crucifijo pero cuando lo tomaba en sus manos la recordaba. Su sonrisa, su cara, su cabello, esa mirada dulce. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo?... no puedo evitar amarte.

**Continuará…**


	24. Chapter 24

\- ¡Maldita sea! Juro que te vas a morir, Maldita huérfana.

…

\- Señor, todo está listo para la reunión de hoy. ¿Señor?

\- Ah… Sí, claro.

\- ¿Le pasa algo, señor?

\- No, no es nada ve y prepara lo que te pedí.

\- Como diga señor Grandchester.

Dos semanas ya habían pasado desde que se había ido y cada noche volvía a soñar con ella y la noche anterior no había sido la excepción. Creía que al devolverle el crucifijo todo se acabaría pero al contrario. Cada día la recordaba más, la extrañaba a morir quería tocarla, sentir sus labios ver esa sonrisa y la forma tan dulce en que lo miraba. En todos sus sueños ella sonreía, se mostraba cercana tan dulce, compartían momentos juntos.

Sin embargo esa noche…

\- Ayúdame… ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!

\- ¡¿Dónde estás, Candy?! Era un lugar oscuro y parecía no haber nada a kilómetros de ese lugar. Solo escuchaba el eco de su voz pero no la veía.

\- Ayúdame… De pronto ella apareció.

\- Se alegro de verla y con una sonrisa se quiso acercar.

\- Perdóname… Dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Por favor, perdóname… La mirada de Candy era vacía y las lagrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas entonces detrás de su vestido ella saco un arma.

\- ¡¿Q-que haces?! ¡Dame eso!

\- Ella levanto el arma hasta la altura de su pecho.- Lo siento...

\- ¡NO! ¡Boom! . El fuerte sonido de un rayo lo hizo despertar, Se toco la frente y estaba sudando, al ver la hora noto que eran las 3.00 am. Aún todo estaba oscuro. - ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué ella…? ¿Acaso le habrá pasado algo? Te-tengo que saberlo. En su mesa de noche había un teléfono y se apresuro en marcar a casa. Tuvo que llamar muchas veces pues nadie contestaba sin embargo al 5to intento alguien contesto.

\- Residencia Grandchester. ¿Quién habla?

\- Lotty, soy Terry.

\- Oh, señor Grandchester. Dígame en que puedo serle útil.

\- Solo llamaba para preguntar cómo esta mi familia.

\- ¡Oh, muy bien!

\- La señora Annie, está llevando un embarazo muy tranquilo y la señora Agnes está a su lado dándole algunos consejos.

\- Me alegra y… los demás. ¿están bien?

\- El señor Niel, está muy ocupado con su trabajo y pasa muy poco tiempo en casa.

\- Ya veo y…

\- ¿Le preocupa algo señor?

\- Eh… y como ¿Cómo ha estado, Candy?

\- Oh la señorita, Candy. Bueno no sabría decírselo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No está en casa?

\- No señor.

\- Pero ¿Creí que estaba cuidando de mi hermana?

\- Así es señor pero ocurrió algo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le paso algo?! ¡¿ESTÁ BIEN?!

\- Señor, cálmese. Yo no puedo decirle nada porque la señorita Candy está en el hogar de Pony. Ella se fue el día de ayer, al parecer algo ocurrió con una de las damas y la señora Candy pidió permiso para ausentarse una semana.

\- Oh, entiendo. Dijo más calmado.

\- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo más, señor?

\- No, eso era todo.

\- Hasta luego, señor.

\- Adiós. Al menos esta con las hermanas, eso me tranquiliza.

Dos noches después el mismo sueño se repetía y volvía a despertar sudando.

…

\- Pero señor, ¿está seguro de esto?

\- Muy seguro, tú estás muy familiarizado con este tema y sé que lo harás muy bien.

\- Me siento halagado por su confianza pero señor yo nunca he dirigido una reunión tan importante.

\- Lo harás bien, confió en ti.

Ese mismo día Terry tomo el tren que lo llevaría de regreso a casa.

…

\- Hermana María, no se levante.

\- Pero ya estoy bien, déjame ayudarte.

\- No, usted tiene que descansar ese brazo. Dijo la jovencita de cabellos rubios

\- Señorita Pony dígale algo.

\- Hermana María, ya sabe como es Candy.

\- Pero ya estoy muy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe.

\- ¿Pequeño golpe? Hermana María usted se fracturo el brazo.

\- Candy, tú misma lo dijiste solo fue un brazo, no fueron ambos. Además la familia Grandchester se enojara por no estar cumpliendo con tu obligación.

\- No se preocupe hermana, hable con Annie y ella me dio el permiso.

\- Lo que no entiendo es cómo se fue a romper las cadenas riendas del caballo. Dijo la señorita Pony.

\- Debió haber sido por lo vieja que estaba.

\- No hermana María, la soga no se rompió por el tiempo que llevaba, esta fue cortada.

\- ¿Cortada? Pregunto Candy.

\- Así es, cuando la hermana María subió a la carreta para comprar más leche el caballo apenas tiro de la cuerda y esta se rompió, haciendo que ella cayera y se quebrara el brazo. Cuando fui a ayudarla me encontré con la cuerda y esta tenia señales de haber sido cortada.

\- Señorita Pony, eso es absurdo ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? Los niños le tienen miedo a los caballos. Dijo la hermana María.

\- No lo sé, pero tal vez podría haber sido un bandido que intentaba robarse el caballo. Recuerde que algo parecido sucedió aquella vez que entraron a robar aquí.

\- Bueno no lo había pensado. Pero ¿Qué querrán de nosotros, si solo somos un orfanato? No tenemos riquezas, apenas y vivimos de las donaciones.

\- Es verdad pero no se me ocurre nada más.

…

\- Ahora sí, lejos de los Grandchester nadie podrá ayudarte, Huérfana idiota. Decía un hombre sentado sobre un sillón mientras sostenía una navaja con la que recodaba como había cortado ligeramente la cuerda que sostenía al caballo. – Muy pronto, muy pronto pagaras por todo ¡JURO QUE JAMÁS DEJARE QUE SEAS FELIZ!

...

\- ¡Terry!

\- ¡Hermano! ¡volviste! Las dos damas corrieron a los brazos de su familiar.

\- Creí que volverías después. Dijo la abuela.

\- Bueno… arregle todo antes de tiempo y bueno… Estoy de vuelta.

\- ¡Que alegría! Dime que quieres comer, le diré a Lotty que te prepare lo que más te gusta.

\- Estoy bien con lo que cocine abuela, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, ahora quisiera irme a mi habitación.

\- Oh por supuesto, debes estar agotado por el viaje.

\- El asintió.

Al caminar por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Candy, cerró los ojos y continuo caminando hasta llegar a su recamara.

\- Se ducho y se cambio a algo más cómodo. Intento dormir pero era inútil, cerraba los ojos y aparecía ella. De mala gana se paró de la cama y salió de su habitación.

\- ¿Creí que ibas a intentar dormir? Era la voz de Annie.

\- Eh… yo…

\- Estás preocupado por Candy ¿verdad?

\- No… si… digo no… bueno si pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Lotty nos dijo que habías llamado y que preguntaste por todos pero especialmente por alguien más.

\- Esa mucama, debería mantener su boca cerrada. Dijo con molestia.

\- No sé que pasó exactamente entre ustedes pero conozco tu carácter y sé que eres muy impulsivo.

\- ¿Yo...? Dijo Terry ofendido.

\- Sí, siempre te dejas llevar por tus emociones, antes de hablar. A veces me pongo a pensar si hice bien en pedirle que regresará, eres insoportable y al traerla solo la condene a tener que soportarte.

\- La culpa lo carcomía por dentro.

\- Ella era la mujer perfecta para ti y tú la desaprovechaste. En serio quiero a Candy y deseo que encuentre a alguien que la valore.

\- ¿Alguien? Pregunto.

\- Así es, estoy segura que muchos morirían por ella.

\- De pronto la idea de verla con otro le hizo experimentar una sensación desagradable. Ella no puede estar con otro.

\- ¿Y por que? Ella es libre, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz. Es una mujer amable, hermosa, educada y solidaria pero sobre todo ella es leal.

\- Leal… esa palabra le recordó aquella vez que la vio con Anthony. Ella lo había traicionado, los vio con sus propios ojos, ellos estuvieron a punto de besarse. Sin embargo por más que intentaba pensar en ella como traidora su corazón le decía que estaba equivocado. ¿Cómo debería actuar? Seguir a su corazón o hacerle caso a la razón. ¿De verdad creía que ella lo había traicionado? Hasta para él esa idea era estúpida. Candy no era esa clase de persona. - ¿Dónde está? Dijo finalmente.

\- Ahora que pretendes ¿Acaso quieres echarla de nuevo?

\- No, yo solo…

\- ¿Solo que?

\- Quiero pedirle perdón.

\- ¿Y crees que será tan tonta como para perdonarte así simplemente?

\- ¿Y que sugieres que haga?

\- Dile que la necesitas, que eres…

\- ¿Un tonto? Dijo él.

\- Tonto no sería la palabra que yo diría más bien fuiste un idiota.

\- ¡Oye! Se quejo.

\- Pero es cierto o me lo vas a negar.

\- Está bien… le diré que fui un idiota, un tonto pero ¿será suficiente?

\- Bueno tendrás que esperar a ver como lo toma, fuiste muy grosero con ella.

\- ¿Y si no quiere saber más de mi?

\- Es un riesgo que tendrás que tomar.

\- Dime donde esta exactamente, tengo que hablarle ahora.

\- ¿Por qué no la esperas aquí? Ella vendrá en unos días.

\- No puedo esperar tanto, siento que si no le pido perdón ahora me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

\- Tranquilo, ella está bien. La hermana María sufrió un pequeño accidente y Candy no podía estar tranquila así que le di una semana libre.

\- ¿Estás segura que está bien? ¿Te llamo y te lo dijo?

\- Bueno no lo sé, el hogar de Pony no tiene un teléfono.

\- Pero cálmate está con ellos, ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

\- Saldré un momento.

\- Pero ya esta atardeciendo.

\- No te preocupes, regresare a tiempo para cenar. Fueron las últimas palabras de Terry antes de salir e irse en su auto.

\- Lotty, ¿Has visto a mi esposo? Pregunto Annie cuando se encontró con la mucama.

\- No señora.

\- Gracias. La mucama se fue continuando con sus labores.- ¿Qué extraño? Él no tenía trabajo el día de hoy.

…

\- Su corazón latía con rapidez, sentía que si no la veía no podría estar tranquilo. Manejo tan rápido que tan solo le tomo minutos llegar al hogar de Pony.

\- Se armo de valor y toco la puerta esperando verla.

\- Sin embargo quien le abrió la puerta fue la señorita Pony. Señor Grandchester ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

\- Buenas tardes, supe lo de la hermana María y quise saber cómo estaba.

\- Oh, está recuperándose pero adelante, le preparare un té.

\- Terry acepto la invitación.- Creí que Candy estaba aquí. Dijo al no verla por ningún lado.

\- Oh, ella se fue al mercado del pueblo, hace unos días tuvimos problemas con la leche y ella se ofreció a ir a recogerla esta vez.

\- Oh así que está en el mercado del pueblo, Eh… lo siento pero tengo prisa señorita Pony ¿podríamos dejar la invitación para otro día?

\- Pero…

\- Sabía que entendería, nos vemos pronto. Dijo Terry subiendo con rapidez a su auto.

En el mercado del pueblo, Candy estaba cargando la carreta con galones de leche.

\- Creo que esto será suficiente, ¿Cuánto le debo señor? Luego de pagarle, Candy subió a la carreta que era tirada por el caballo.- ¡Oh, cierto! Casi lo olvido, tenía que comprar verduras frescas. Candy vio que cerca había un puesto donde un señor vendía verduras. – No te vayas a mover. Dijo Candy al caballo. Busco en el bolsillo de su vestido las monedas, tan solo le quedaba unas pocas, Rogo para que le alcanzaran. Afortunadamente el señor era amable y logro conseguir muy buenas verduras por un precio cómodo.

\- Ahí estaba, pero ¿Acaso cree que podrá cargar todo eso ella sola? Se bajo del auto y camino hacia ella.

\- Candy giro al escuchar el sonido de un coche detenerse y al reconocer al dueño que bajaba del auto se apresuro en caminar a la carreta.

\- ¡Oye espera! Grito Terry caminando más rápido. – Sigue siendo tan terca. Pensó Terry con una sonrisa. Mientras caminaba para alcanzarla vio algo extraño, una sombra oscura que apareció detrás de uno de los puestos de los mercaderes. ¡Eso era! Reconoció el arma era una pistola y esta apuntaba a… Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

\- ¿Qué estas…? **¡BOOM!** Candy sintió un empujón y cayó al piso lastimándose la rodilla.

\- ¡Ahhh! La gente del pueblo gritaba desesperada, muchas mujeres abrazaron a sus hijos otras corrieron. - ¡Santo cielo! Eso fue un disparo.

\- Al abrir los ojos Candy vio como toda la gente la miraba con horror ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Terry! recordó que él la había empujado. Se sentó en el suelo y entonces se dio cuenta que no la miraban a ella. Ella siguió la mirada curiosa de los demás y vio a alguien tirado en el suelo. Una ráfaga de viento frio paso por la espalda de Candy, se levanto y se acerco al cuerpo que estaba tirado en el piso. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror.

\- ¡Terry! reacciona, reacciona por favor. Candy lo movía pero él ni reaccionaba su pecho estaba manchado y la sangre sobresalía de él, tomo su mano e intento moverla pero esta cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más frio.

\- ¡Ahí esta! ¡Atrápenlo! Un grupo de pobladores fue corriendo tras un hombre encapuchado.

…

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¡Abuela! ¿Estás bien? Decía Annie.

\- Si querida, solo sentí algo extraño aquí en el pecho… ¿Por qué no baja tu hermano? Ya casi es hora de la cena.

\- No te preocupes abuela, el vendrá pronto. Dijo que llegaría a tiempo a la cena.

\- La abuela asintió pero su corazón no dejaba de dolerle, sentía un mal presentimiento.

**Continuará…**

**HOLA CHICAS… Les traigo nuevo capitulo, lo iba a subir el martes pero bueno me anime y lo subi hoy para que lo disfruten. **

**Bueno les comento que los capítulos que se vienen traerán grandes sorpresas que tal vez no se imaginaban algunos sucesos serán tristes que afectarán mucho a nuestra pecosa dejandole una huella imborrable en el corazón así que esperen de todo porque se revelaran muchas cosas del pasado.**

**Les mando besos a todas y espero sus comentarios que los leeré con mucho gusto. Gracias por sus saludos en mi cumpleaños. Nos leemos pronto.**


	25. Chapter 25

Un joven que pasaba cerca había escuchado el alboroto, al ver gran cantidad de personas reunidas sabía que algo había sucedido. La curiosidad le gano y se acerco, grande fue sorpresa al ver a un hombre herido y a su lado estaba una dama desesperada.

\- ¡Está bien señorita!

\- ¡Por favor ayúdeme! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital! Él no reacciona.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Gracias… Tengo una carreta cerca ahí podemos llevarlo. ¡Terry por favor no te mueras! Era el pedido desesperado de Candy.

\- Tan pronto cuando el joven se aproximo para cargar a Terry, este empezó a moverse.

\- Uh… ¡Ah!

\- ¿Caballero está bien?

\- T-Terry…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! La bala de ese idiota me rozo el hombro. Dijo con gesto de dolor mientras se tocaba el hombro herido, se percato que su hombro había manchado de sangre su camisa hasta su pecho. - Ese idiota arruino mi camisa.

\- Las personas estaba sorprendidas, habían visto como la bala literalmente había hecho que Terry cayera de golpe al suelo. Todos pensaban que había muerto.

\- Candy no podía creerlo, estaba más que sorprendida con las manos tapándole el rostro. Entonces él voltio a verla y le dedico una sonrisa.

\- Ella con una sonrisa se abalanzo sobre él. Él correspondió su abrazo, tenía la cabeza de ella enterrada en su pecho mientras le acariciaba la cabeza sintió su pecho mojarse - ¡Idiota! Dijo ella.

\- ¡Eh! Pensé que me dirías otra cosa, no… ¿Insultos?

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! Siguió ella. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Se alejo un poco para verlo a los ojos.

\- No iba a permitir que te hicieran daño. Dijo acariciándole la mejilla con su mano.- Ya no llores, estoy bien. Tú ¿No te hiciste daño? Siento haberte empujado tan fuerte.

\- No te preocupes por eso, ahora debemos llevarte al hospital.

\- No hace falta, esto es una simple herida pronto sanará. Dijo él.

\- Al menos déjame llevarte al hogar, yo te curare. Subamos a la carre… Candy miro a todos lados y por ningún lado estaba la carreta con el caballo. - ¡Oh, se escapo!

\- Debió haber sido por el disparo, el animal se asusto y salió corriendo. – No hace falta, iremos en el auto.

\- ¡No! Tú estás herido. Replico ella.

\- Eh… si me lo permiten yo puedo ayudarles, se manejar.

\- Terry lo miro con mala cara.- No hace fal...

\- Muchas gracias. Lo ves Terry no será necesario que manejes. Yo te diré el camino.

\- Muy bien. Dijo el caballero.

Minutos después todos se encontraban en el auto. Candy miraba con preocupación la herida de Terry rogando porque no se infectara.

\- ¡Candy, querida! ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuando vi al caballo regresar solo sabía que algo te había sucedido. Dijo la señorita Pony sorprendida al ver a Candy bajar del auto.

\- Señorita Pony, por favor ayúdeme esta herido.

\- ¿Herido? ¿Quién? Oh, muchacho ¿Qué te paso en el hombro?

\- Fue una bala, señorita. Alguien quiso dispararme. Dijo Candy con un leve temblor en su voz.

\- ¡Santo cielo! ¿Y estas bien? ¿No te hirieron?

\- A mí no pero a Terry casi lo matan.

\- Muchas gracias jovencito, has salvado la vida de mi pequeña.

\- Señorita Pony, necesito el botiquín de emergencia por favor. Dijo Candy.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Lo traeré inmediatamente.

\- Terry siéntate aquí. Él obedeció.

\- Aquí esta querida.

\- Gracias.

\- Iré dentro a preparar un poco de té parece que no vinieron solos. Dijo la señorita Pony observando que dentro del auto había alguien más.

\- Candy asintió.

\- Si necesitas algo, me llamas. Tras decir esto la señorita Pony se fue.

\- Terry necesito que te quites la camisa.

\- Eh… ¿tan pronto quieres verme sin ropa?

\- No digas tonterías y haz lo que digo. Dijo Candy con molestia.

\- Solo bromeaba. Lo haré. Tan pronto como intento desabotonarse la camisa el hombro le dolió.- ¡Oh!

\- Será mejor que no te muevas. Y-yo te ayudare a quitártelo. Candy se arrodillo frente a él y con sus manos empezó a quitar cada botón y mientras lo hacia este dejaba al descubierto el abdomen bien trabajado de Terry. Él no le quitaba los ojos de encima, era divertido ver la expresión de Candy. Cuando al fin logro quitarle la camisa, ella trago saliva. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Terry noto como se ponía nerviosa y esto le pareció tierno.

\- Candy tomo un poco de algodón con alcohol y comenzó a limpiar la zona afectada.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Lo siento pero no puedo evitar que duela.

\- Te estás vengando por lo que dije hace un rato.

\- No lo sé, tal vez.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Candy había terminado de limpiar la herida al menos con esto lograría que no se infectara.

\- Ahora vuelvo. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Te traeré algo para que te cubras.

\- ¿No te gusta cómo me veo?

\- Aquel comentarios hizo que Candy volviera a sonrojarse.- Fingiré que no escuche nada, ya vuelvo.

\- En lo que Candy se demoraba. Terry se sumergió en sus pensamientos.- ¿Quién era el que había intentado dispararle a Candy? ¿Qué motivos tenia? No sabía las respuestas pero estaba seguro de algo. Pase lo que pase él la protegerá.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- Eh ¿Y esto? ¿A quién se lo quitaste?

\- Puedes dejar de hacer bromas tontas, me lo dio la señorita Pony. Eso llego en una de las donaciones de ropa que hicieron para el hogar.

\- Oh entiendo.

\- Sé que no es el tipo de ropa que sueles usar pero al menos se ve mejor que la camisa manchada de sangre.

\- Si, está bien. Terry se abotono la camisa y se sorprendió de que fuera de su talla, bueno casi. Probablemente esa camisa antes le haya pertenecido a algún debilucho ya que le apretaba los brazos.

\- Cierto, la señorita Pony me pidió que pasaran, el té ya está listo.

\- ¿Pasaran? ¿Quiénes?

\- Tú y el caballero que se ofreció a ayudarnos. Iré a decirle que pase. Candy se acerco al auto donde aún estaba aquel hombre.

\- Por favor podría acompañarnos con una taza de té. Dijo amablemente Candy.

\- Bueno aún tengo tiempo, así que no veo por que no.

\- Venga conmigo.

\- Al salir del auto, el hombre soltó una sonrisa.- Pero si este lugar es.

\- Pase.

\- Al entrar, el hombre reconoció todo el lugar, estaba tal y como había estado la última vez que se fue. Él tomo asiento esperando el té.

\- Agradezco mucho su ayuda, caballero, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin usted.

\- No me diga usted señorita, me siento viejo además no creo que nos llevemos muchos años.

\- ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando? Terry no le apartaba la mirada al misterioso hombre.

\- Oh lo siento. ¿Cómo se llama? Dijo ella.

\- Me llamo …

\- Aquí está el té, siento la demora es que no encontraba las galletas.

\- El hombre reconoció inmediatamente a la dama que le servía el té.- ¡Señorita Pony!

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- ¿Acaso no me reconoce?

\- La dama lo miro durante un largo rato y de pronto dijo.- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Tom! Dijo con alegría abrazándolo.

\- Candy miro a la señorita Pony y luego vio al hombre y entonces comprendió ¡Tom! ¡Eres Tom!

\- Han pasado muchos años. Dijo la señorita Pony.

\- Pero yo si la recuerdo muy bien, sabía que este lugar me era familiar.

\- Con razón al ver a Candy, su rostro me parecía conocido y quise ayudarla de inmediato.- Candy, casi no te reconozco, mírate eres toda una señorita y muy bella.

\- Y tú todo un caballero. Dijo ella.

\- Perdón pero no entiendo nada. Dijo Terry.

\- Oh, es cierto tú no lo conoces. Él es Tom, vivía antes en el hogar.

\- Mucho gusto. Dijo Tom extendiéndole la mano. Terry solo lo miraba.

\- ¡Terry! Candy le llamo la atención entonces Terry sin muchas ganas correspondió el saludo.

\- Vaya ¿Cuántos años han pasado? Éramos tan solo unos niños cuando nos separamos. Dijo Tom.

\- Si, así fue. Sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste, eras mi mejor amigo.

\- Eh… todavía lo soy ¿no? Recuerdas cuando competíamos con las cuerdas.

\- Cierto, recuerdo como te ganaba enlazando.

\- Bueno debo admitir que eras buena es eso, pero debes saber que ahora soy el mejor en enlazar.

\- ¿Así? Demuéstralo.

\- Vamos afuera. Dijo él.

De pronto todos los niños del hogar junto a las dos madres estaba de espectadores viendo la competencia entre Candy y Tom.

\- ¡Vamos, Candy! Gánale. Decían las niñas.

\- ¡Tom, tú puedes! Demuéstrale quienes somos los mejores. Gritaban los niños.

\- Uhhh. Terry traía los ojos clavados en Tom, ese tipo no le caía para nada.

\- Quien logre atrapar primero la manzana será el ganador. Dijo uno de los niños mayores.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Dijeron al unisonó Tom y Candy.

\- Listos ¡YA!

Candy tomo la soga y con un movimiento intento atrapar la manzana con la cuerda pero esta fallo entonces.

\- ¡Tom gano!

\- ¡¿Qué?! Candy giro a ver a Tom, quien sostenía en su mano la manzana.

\- Te dije que ahora yo era el mejor.

\- Eso fue porque…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… no había practicado por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Ja! Esas son excusas.

\- Bueno está bien, debo admitir que eres bueno.

\- ¿Bueno? Lo hice a la primera.

\- Ah que tontería, atrapar una manzana ¿Cómo si fuera la gran cosa? Decía Terry para sí mismo.

…

\- Querido, que bueno llegas. Ya es muy tarde ¿Dónde estuviste? Era la pregunta de Annie cuando llego su esposo.

\- Yo… bueno…

\- ¡SANTO CIELO! ¿QUE LES PASO? ¿POR QUÉ ESTAN LASTIMADOS? La abuela por poco se había desmayado al ver a su nieto con el hombro vendado.

\- Te lo explicare todo, solo déjame tomar asiento. Dijo Terry.

\- Claro que sí pero hijo… estaba tan preocupada.

\- Abuela no es grave.

\- ¡Oh Terry! Tu hombro. Dijo Annie.

\- Se los explicare todo en un momento. Cuando Terry finalmente tomo asiento procedió a contar lo ocurrido.

...

\- ¡Cielos! Pero ¿lograron atrapar a ese asesino?

\- No abuela, el muy desgraciado se escapo. Dijo Terry.

\- Cariño ¿a dónde vas? Dijo Annie.

\- Eh… tengo mucho trabajo mañana, querida y…

\- Tranquilo, entiendo. Dijo Terry a Niel.

\- Niel asintió retirándose a su habitación.

\- Pero ¿Por qué harían algo así? Tenemos que ir con la policía. Dijo la abuela.

\- No abuela, eso será una pérdida de tiempo, yo mismo me encargare de que Candy esté a salvo y nadie le haga daño.

\- Pero querido mira tu hombro, pudieron haberte matado.

\- Pero no lo hicieron, de ahora en adelante no saldrás de esta casa hasta que me encargue de que ese miserable sea capturado.

\- Pero…

\- No saldrás, es por tu seguridad y si tienes necesidad de salir me lo informaras y yo te llevare.

\- ¿Estás demente? No quiero un guardaespaldas.

\- No hay lugar a objeción.

\- ¡Ah tú! Candy estaba enojada.

\- Me iré a mi habitación, tengo sueño.

Ya en su habitación Candy no podía dormir ¿Quién se cree que es para decidir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? ¿Cómo si le fuera a obedecer? A pesar de su enojo Candy no pudo evitar sonreír recordando cuando ambos se habían abrazado. Debía reconocerlo a su lado se sentía segura.

En otra habitación

\- Querido creía que ibas a dormir.

\- Ahora lo hare querida. Dijo Niel quien miraba por la ventana pensativo.

…

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Hija, tienes que escapar ¡Huye! ¡Huye!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Huye! ¡Huye…

\- Ham. Candy se despertó asustada, no era la primera vez que soñaba con su mamá pero esta vez el sueño había sido extraño ¿Huir? ¿por qué? ¿de quién?

Todos estaban desayunando cuando Terry bajo por las escaleras vestido con su traje.

\- La abuela por poco y se atraganta.- Querido ¿pero a donde piensas que vas?

\- Al trabajo.

\- ¿Estás loco? Tienes una herida en el hombro.

\- Estoy bien, las manos mágicas de Candy me curaron. Dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo a Candy quién por poco casi se atora con el jugo.

\- Pero no crees que deberías descansar, llama a alguien y dile que se encargue por hoy de las cosas. – No abuela que clase de hombre sería si no cumplo con mi trabajo. Dijo Terry. Por más que la abuela insistió Terry se fue.

A los pocos minutos Candy se levanto.

\- Muchas gracias por el desayuno. Annie me gustaría ir al hospital a visitar a los niños

\- ¿Estás segura? Dijo ella.

\- No te preocupes, no me pasara nada.

\- Bueno si iras al menos ve con George.

\- Candy asintió, sería de gran ayuda si George la llevaba así regresaría pronto.

\- ¡Oh por poco lo olvide! Querida tenemos que ir a visitar a Regina.

\- ¿Regina? Pregunto Annie.

\- Si, ya sabes ¿recuerdas que nos invito a su casa?

\- Oh cierto pero está un poco nublado ¿Si llueve?

\- Mmm tal vez no llueva y si lo hace regresaremos tan pronto pase. Dijo la abuela.

…

\- ¡Huérfana estúpida! Te salvaste por poco, ya me encargare de que tu existencia no sea más un estorbo en mi vida. Decía un hombre mientras escondía un arma.

…

Eran ya las 6:00 pm el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y las gotas de lluvia caían estrepitosamente a la tierra.

Las ventanas del automóvil estaban cubiertas de lluvia por lo que era casi imposible ver con claridad, afortunadamente llego a tiempo a casa. Tan pronto como entro sintió la soledad de su casa.

\- ¿Abuela? ¿Annie? ¿Candy?

\- Señor, sea bienvenido a casa.

\- Lotty, ¿Dónde están todos?

\- Las señoras fueron a visitar a una amiga y el señor Niel dijo que viajaría por unos días debido al trabajo.

\- ¿Y sabes a que hora regresaran?

\- Dijeron que volverían después de que la lluvia terminara.

\- Como está el clima, dudo que vengan, lo más probable es que lleguen hasta mañana. Espera un momento ¿Y Candy?

\- La señorita salió al hospital, dijo algo sobre visitar a los niños.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Grito enfadado haciendo que la pobre mucama brincara del susto.- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan desobediente? Le dije claramente que no saliera si no fuera bajo mi supervisión.

\- ¿Señor a donde va?

\- Voy a traerla.

…

\- Nos vemos pronto. Candy se despedía del personal de salud. Al llegar a la salida se dio con la sorpresa que el pobre George seguía esperándola.

\- Oh, George no era necesario que me esperes.

\- Es mi deber llevarla sana y salvo a casa señorita.

\- Está bien, vamos. Muy amablemente George le abrió la puerta a Candy.

\- ¡Hola, Candy!

\- Eh… al escuchar su nombre ella giro y vio a.- Tom.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa verte aquí?

\- Oh, vengo a menudo a visitar a los niños de este hospital.

\- Que noble de tu parte. Siempre preocupándote por los demás. Dijo Tom mirándola con admiración.

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

\- Vine con mi padre.

\- El señor Steve ¿Cómo esta?

\- Está bien, supongo. Lo traje a realizarse un control de salud. Ahora mismo le están haciendo unos análisis y bueno vine aquí fuera a esperar.

\- Señorita Candy, es hora de irnos. Dijo George.

\- Oh si, Cuídate mucho Tom.

\- De igual modo. Tom se acerco lo suficiente para abrazarla.

Un poco lejos del hospital se encontraba Terry mirándolos y se pregunto.- ¿Por qué la abraza de esa forma? ¿Quién se cree que es? Ahora mismo voy a decirle lo que se merece a ese… Estuvo a punto de bajar y actuar impulsado por los celos pero luego recordó que no era lo correcto.

Muchas veces se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y las cosas no habían resultado bien. Pero no podía evitar sentir celos al ver como ese se atrevía a abrazarla tan descaradamente. Antes de que cambiara de opinión puso en marcha el automóvil.

Llego a casa y se metió a su habitación, necesitaba un baño, la lluvia lo había dejado empapado.

Candy llego poco después, subió a su habitación rogando por no encontrarse con Terry, Porque si se lo cruzaba lo más probable sería que tendría una cara de Ogro y no iba a aguantar sus arranques de histeria.

Al entrar soltó un gran suspiro, había tenido suerte. – Uhm me duele los brazos, un baño caliente es lo que necesito. Se dijo a sí misma.

….

\- ¡Maldita seas! ¡Es tú culpa que ella este muerta! Decía un hombre al pie de una tumba.- Si nosotros no pudimos ser feliz ella tampoco lo será, te lo prometo mamá.

\- Señor debe irse, ya es muy tarde y el clima esta cada vez peor. Decía el encargado del cementerio.

\- El hombre saco unos billetes de su bolsillo entregándole al encargado. – Por favor mantén este lugar limpio.

\- Claro que sí señor.

\- Me llamo Niel. Niel Legan.

…

\- ¡Oh Cielos, por la lluvia se maltrataran los muebles en la azotea! Debo taparlos. Candy se levanto de su cama y se coloco un albornoz para cubrirse. Subió deprisa pensando en que los pobres muebles estarían maltratados. – Pero… Se llevo tremenda sorpresa al no ver ningún mueble. Lo más probable era que ya los empleados de la casa lo habían guardado.

Estaba lista para regresar a su habitación pero algo la hizo detener, la sensación de la lluvia caer en su rostro era maravillosa. Miro directamente al cielo y sentía como las gotas caían por sus mejillas. Se acerco al borde de la azotea a mirar las flores. – Espero que pronto recuperen su color. Dijo mirándolas con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Pero que…! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ahí?

\- ¡Ah!

\- Dame la mano, te ayudare a volver.

\- Terry, me asustaste. Dijo al girar y verlo asustado.

\- El asustado soy yo, dame la mano o te caerás.

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy una bebé que apenas está dando sus primeros pasos?

\- El piso esta resbaloso. Replico él.

\- No necesito tu ayuda. Candy camino por su cuenta de regreso sin embargo un mal paso le hizo perder el equilibrio.- ¡Ah!

\- Te tengo. ¡Te dije que tuviera cuidado! ¡Pudiste lastimarte!

\- Ella lo miro a los ojos, estaba muy cerca casi podía sentir su respiración.- Suéltame, no necesito que me ayudes. Regresare a mi habitación.

\- ¿Por qué me desobedeciste?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te dije claramente que no salieras a no ser que fuera bajo mi supervisión pero osaste a desafiar mi autoridad.

\- Pero ¿quién te crees que eres? Acaso crees que soy uno de tus empleados a los que puedes manejar a tu antojo. ¡No! Si yo estoy aquí es por Annie, no por ti.

\- Ah claro, ahora lo entiendo. Sales diciendo que iras a visitar a los niños pero en realidad esta de lo más feliz con tu amiguito.

\- ¿Amiguito? ¿De que hablas?

\- De ¡Tom! Los vi fuera del hospital.

\- ¿Y que hacías ahí?

\- Eso no tiene importancia, ¿Por qué te abrazaba? ¿Acaso ustedes..?

\- ¡Ah! A veces eres insoportable ¿Y si así fuera que te importa? Puedo salir con quien quiera, además no tienes ningún derecho después de que me echaste, es más hasta ahora no termino de comprender por qué lo hiciste.

\- Ese fue un error.

\- ¿Error? ¿A que te refieres? De la noche a la mañana te volviste el mismo Ogro de siempre.

\- Tú deberías saberlo.

\- ¿Cómo saberlo? Si no me lo dices. Solo sé que la noche anterior estábamos… ¡Espera!

\- Sí, yo los vi. Te vi con Anthony en este mimo lugar.

\- ¿Y pensaste que él y yo? Jajaja. Candy empezó a reírse.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso?

\- Pensaste que Anthony y yo éramos amantes. Que imaginación tuya. Dijo Candy conteniéndose la risa.

\- Él estuvo a punto de besarte.

\- Estaba ebrio y no midió las consecuencias. ¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste?

\- Por eso regrese, en el fondo sabía que yo estaba equivocado.

\- Pues tu cerebro esta vez tuvo razón. Dijo Candy. – Un momento, eso fue ayer pero ¿Cómo sabias donde encontrarme? Y me salvaste.

\- Presentía que algo te ocurriría así que deje todo y regrese por ti.

\- ¿Por mi?

\- No sabía que haría si te pasara algo. Dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Ahora entiendes porque no quería que salieras, si te pasara algo jamás me lo perdonaría.

\- Candy entonces entendió el motivo de su molestia. ¿P- Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

\- ¿Aún no lo sabes? Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le acaricio los labios con el pulgar.- Porque te amo. Entonces la beso, tomo sus labios con los suyos en una caricia intima. Como había extrañado probar esos labios. Era un beso dulce y tímido pero este fue aumentando de intensidad. Lo que al principio parecía ser algo dulce se transformo en caliente y apasionado. A pesar de la lluvia ambos sentían que sus cuerpos estaban quemando.- Ah. Candy soltó un pequeño gemido liberando la lujuria de Terry. La cargo a su cintura sin dejar de besarla. Ella sintió algo duro que la apretaba en su entrepierna. Por un momento ambos dejaron de besarse dejando a ambos agitados.

\- Candy… yo.

\- Ella solo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

\- ¿Estás segura? Si me dices que no, entenderé porque luego no podre detenerme.

\- Yo también te amo. Dijo ella. Entonces la poca cordura que Terry había guardado se perdió y sin darse cuenta estaban ya en su habitación.

**Continuara…**

**Dejare esto aquí y me iré lentamente…**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡HOLA CHICAS! AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO POR SI ME EXTRAÑARON. SE QUE LAS DEJE CON GANAS DE LEER MÁS ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN.**

**AVISO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMO **

Sin dejar de besarla una de sus manos fue a la perilla de la puerta girándola. Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta, se separo de ella por un momento y se agacho lo suficiente para llevarla en sus brazos. Era como una pareja recién casada en su noche de bodas.- Ella soltó una pequeña risa de nerviosismo pero tan pronto como él la cargo en sus brazos y le mirara con esos ojos azules color del cielo, se sintió la mujer más segura del mundo. Cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies, no podía dejar de mirarla, era tan hermosa con ese color en sus mejillas.

La soltó con mucho cuidado frente a la cama acerco una mano acariciando el rostro de su amada, era evidente que para ella esto era nuevo. No hacía falta preguntas para saber que su pecosa era virgen y que debía tener cuidado con ella.

\- Linda, ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? Yo quiero que esto sea inolvidable y especial para ti.

\- ¿Si te digo que no te detendrás?

\- Aunque me cueste mucho, lo haría. No quiero lastimarte.

Para Candy escuchar eso fue suficiente, se puso de puntillas y con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello lo atrajo a sus labios. Él la tomo de la cintura y tomo el control del beso, sus labios eran como probar la fruta del huerto prohibido. Su boca abandono los labios de su pecosa y estos bajaron a su cuello donde la lamia y succionaba, sentía tan cerca su cuerpo debido a que solo traía un camisón de dormir y este solo era cubierto por un albornoz. Sus manos empezaron a acariciarla, primero tocándole la cintura luego una de ellas subió lentamente hasta sentir su pecho, era tan suave.

\- ¡Ah! Ella soltó un gemido en su boca.

Él siguió acariciando su pecho a través de la tela. Con la otra mano fue a desatarle el albornoz cayendo esta a sus pies dejándola solo en camisón. Continúo besándola en los labios.

\- Me encantas… Dijo él en un susurro.

\- Y tú a mí. Dijo ella.

En un momento ambos estaban sobre la cama. Terry estaba sobre ella acariciándole la cintura y besando su cuello.

\- Mmm T-Te…

\- Si, preciosa… di mi nombre.

\- Terry…

Bajo de su cuello a su clavícula succionando aquella zona, hasta dejar una pequeña mancha.

\- ¡Ah! Terry…

Él se incorporo levemente sobre ella y se fue quitando la camisa hasta quedar desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Se alejo un poco más hasta estar frente a las piernas de su pecosa.

\- Te-Terry ¿Qué estas… haciendo? Dijo ella sonrojada hasta las orejas cuando él empezó a besarle los pies subiendo por sus pantorrillas le levanto la pierna sobre su hombro haciendo con esto que el camisón de Candy se resbalara y mostrara más, siguió besando sus rodillas y deteniéndose en sus muslos sin poder aguantar empezó a succionar su muslo dejándole otra mancha. Alzo la vista y la miro directo a los ojos.

Ella traía las mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello estaba suelto sobre la cama e intentaba taparse la boca evitando gemir.

Aquella imagen de ella lo excito aún más, su pantalón le estaba apretando mucho en aquella parte de su anatomía que moría por hundirse en ella pero no iba a ser egoísta, haría todo lo posible para que ella lo disfrutara tanto como él.

\- No te cohíbas, hermosa. Dijo él apartándole la mano de la boca.

\- Podrían oírme.

\- Nadie escuchara, esta habitación es amplia así que todos tus gritos y gemidos serán solo para mí.

Él continúo besando la otra pierna, escuchando cada vez más los gemidos de su pecosa. Estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que…

\- Quiero verte más, dijo besando sus labios. Ella se incorporo levemente quitándose el camisón mientras Terry la miraba anonadado. Pronto Candy estuvo completamente desnuda sobre la cama.

\- Hermosa… totalmente hermosa. La imagen de su pecosa era la de una diosa, si su belleza era inigualable, su cuerpo era totalmente perfecto. Se moría por probar eso botones rosados en sus pechos.

Se acerco nuevamente a ella e hizo algo que a ella le sorprendió pero le gustaba mucho. Él tomo uno de sus pechos en sus labios y empezó a succionar mientras que su otra mano apretaba el otro pecho.

\- ¡Ah! Mmm Terry… Me siento rara.

\- Él se detuvo por un instante. ¿Rara? Pregunto.

\- Me siento… Le costaba hablar era muy vergonzoso.- Me siento mojada ahí abajo.

\- Oh, cariño eso es normal, eso quiere decir que lo estas disfrutando.

\- Ella sonrió para luego preguntar.- Tú… ¿tú también lo disfrutas?

\- Por supuesto que sí, así me siento. Terry tomo la mano de Candy y la llevo a su entrepierna.

\- Eh…eso es…

\- Así me tienes, preciosa.

\- Yo… ¿puedo verlo?

\- Claro que si preciosa lo podrás ver pero si yo me quito el pantalón ¿sabes lo que significa?

\- Ella asintió.

Tras besar sus pechos bajo a su vientre dejando una línea húmeda por donde había lamido. Entonces llego hasta su centro de feminidad donde empezó a dejar besos suaves. Ella automáticamente intento cerrar las piernas.

\- Tranquila, preciosa ¿confías en mí?

\- Ella entonces asintió con una sonrisa. Terry poco a poco fue cambiando los besos y empezaba a lamer aquella zona.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Si, hermosa no te contengas.

\- T-Terry yo… creo que voy a... ¡Ahhh!

\- Si cariño, tú primer orgasmo solo para mí. Dijo él.

Entonces él se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón ante la mirada perpleja de Candy. Cuando lo vio desnudo se avergonzó de que él la descubriera viendo aquella parte grande que palpitaba por ella.

\- Tranquila preciosa, no temas. Se acerco nuevamente dejándole un beso en los labios.- Quisiera evitar que te doliera, así que dime si estoy siendo muy rudo.

\- Ella le devolvió el beso.- Confió en ti.

Se acomodo entre sus piernas colocando su vara en la entrada del centro de la feminidad de su pecosa. Con sumo cuidado fue ingresando la punta de su masculinidad.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¿Te hago daño? Pregunto preocupado, cuando la escucho gritar.

\- No, solo me dolió un poco, sigue por favor.

Él continúo empujando con delicadeza pero noto que esto le hacía más daño a ella. Si continuaba haciéndolo de esa manera no entraría nunca y el dolor seria más largo para ella. La beso en los labios y mientras lo hacía aprovecho su humedad y la penetro en un solo movimiento.

Ella le mordió los labios sin querer.

\- Perdóname pero no podía hacerlo de otro modo. ¿Te hice mucho daño?

\- Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Se quedo inmóvil durante un momento hasta que ella pudiera adaptarse a su invasión y entonces comenzó a moverse lentamente.

\- Terry… si quieres puedes moverte un poco más.

Él comenzó a moverse con un poco más de velocidad y sentía que estaba en la gloria, ella era tan estrecha sentía como su miembro era apretado por las paredes de ella.

\- ¡Ah… Terry! Mmm

\- ¿Te gusta, hermosa?

\- Si… esto me gusta. ¿Y a ti?

\- ¿Gustarme? Siento que podría morir ahora.

\- No digas eso, no podría soportar eso.

\- No te preocupes, querida jamás te dejare. Ni te dejare ir.

Continuo besándola mientras se movía dentro de ella, continuo así durante largo momento hasta que sintió como su pecosa empezaba a contraerse.

\- Terry… Mi amor otra vez creo que me voy a…

\- Yo también cariño… estoy a punto de…

Sintió como su miembro fue apretado mucho más por las paredes de su pecosa hasta que escucho el grito de placer de ella y en ese preciso instante él se derramo en su interior. Ambos se abrazaron él le empezó a besar la frente.

\- Te amo.

\- Oh Terry amor mío, yo también te amo.

\- Eres mía prométeme que así siempre será. Dijo él.

\- Claro que si mi amor.

\- Jamás te vayas por favor, no importa lo que yo diga, sé que soy un celoso pero no podría vivir sin ti. No te vuelvas a ir.

\- Lo prometo.

Se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos cuando de pronto Terry la miro a los ojos y tomando su mano entre sus dedos dijo.

\- Se mi esposa.

\- Estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que le dijera aquello en ese momento pero debía admitir que eso era lo que siempre había soñado.- Terry, amor mío por supuesto que seré tu esposa.

\- Él sonrió y saco algo de su mesa de noche.

\- Candy vio una pequeña caja y entonces Terry la abrió y se lo entrego a ella.- Pero ¿Cómo?

\- Eso era de mi madre, quiero que sea tuyo ahora. Tomo el anillo entre sus dedos.

\- Candy extendió los dedos y él le coloco el anillo en señal de su compromiso.

\- Te amo tanto. Dijo él empezando a besarle los labios cayendo nuevamente en los placeres del amor.

**Continuará…**

Feliz Martes chicas... nos leemos la otra semana.


	27. Chapter 27

\- ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡QUE MARAVILLOSA NOTICIA!

\- Abuela, cálmate o te caerás. Decía Annie entre risas frente a la nueva pareja que sonreía frente a ellos. Terry abrazaba a Candy de espaldas mientras ella mostraba muy orgullosa el anillo.

\- Querida pero ¿lo has escuchado? ¡SE VAN A CASAR! La abuela Agnes saltaba como niña que había recibido el regalo de navidad. – No puedo pedir más felicidad que esta, pronto tendré a mi bisnieto y ustedes se casarán. Yo estoy…

\- ¡Abuela! ¿Por qué llora? Dijo Terry con preocupación.

\- Estoy tan feliz… Solo lloró de alegría. Dijo la dama de cabellos blancos secándose las lagrimas.- Solo queda mi querido Anthony… espero que pronto encuentre a una dama que lo ame con todo su corazón.

\- Mmm yo no me preocuparía tanto abuela. Dijo Candy entonces.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Hable con él por teléfono y parece que…

\- Eh ¡Dilo por favor, querida!

\- Está bien. Al parecer Anthony ya fue cautivado por una bella señorita.

\- ¿Y de quien se trata? Pregunto Annie.

\- Bueno no la conozco pero me dijo que se llamaba algo así como Patricia O'Brien.

\- ¡Patricia O'Brien! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Dijo Terry asombrado.

\- Cariño tú no me lo preguntaste. Respondió con inocencia.

\- ¿Acaso ella no es...? Annie parecía recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes.

\- Si, ella misma.

\- Conozco a su familia, es una muy buena jovencita para mi Anthony. Dijo la abuela.

En ese momento llego Niel, traía los ojos rojos e hinchados su aspecto no era el mejor definitivamente.

\- Cariño ¡Oh pero que te ha pasado!

\- La lluvia de anoche me atrapo en el trabajo y no pude dormir pensando en ti.

\- Oh pobrecito, ¿me extrañaste tanto?

\- Así es querida, pero dime que ah pasado ¿Por qué están todos reunidos aquí?

\- Annie lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo donde toda la familia.- Terry y Candy se van a casar.

\- Niel abrió los ojos de sorpresa.- Bueno en hora buena, les deseo lo mejor. Si me disculpan tengo que terminar un trabajo hoy me reuniré con un cliente.

\- Oh cariño, trabajas tanto. Deberías descansar.

\- Sabes que eso es imposible. Ahora más que nunca debo esforzarme el doble para conseguir lo mejor para ti y nuestro bebé.

\- Annie le acaricio la mejilla con una sonrisa.

\- Disculpen todos. Dijo Niel retirándose.

\- Abuela ¿Nos das la bendición?

\- Oh por supuesto que si querido. Sean bendecidos… y Candy, bienvenida a esta familia. Candy se acerco a la abuela recibiendo el abrazo materno que tanto tiempo no había sentido.

…

Cada día era especial, ya no había más celos, en el aire solo se respiraba el amor. Su pecosa era todo lo que le hacía falta, ella llenaba toda su vida y con Candy había comprendido lo que significaba el amor por primera vez en su vida no sintió ese vacío en su corazón. Contaba los días esperando que llegara el gran día de su boda.

**Meses después…**

Annie mostraba un vientre más pronunciado, ella pasaba los días tejiendo, decorando la habitación de su futura hija. Así es una adorable niña. Lo había soñado y en aquel sueño ella tenía una niña preciosa con los ojos de su papá. La habitación de la bebé estaba decorada con flores de jazmín esas eran sus favoritas y así se llamaría su pequeña.

\- ¡Oh! Annie se froto con dulzura el vientre al sentir los movimientos de su bebé. – Tranquila pronto estarás aquí, solo faltan unos pocos meses y mami será muy feliz al por fin conocerte mi pequeña princesa.- Quiero que sepas que tu papi y yo te queremos mucho.

\- Debí suponer que estabas aquí.

\- Estoy tan emocionada por tener a mi bebé.

\- Ten calma hermana.

\- No te imaginas como deseo ver sus primeros pasos, escuchar sus primeras palabras. Escucharla llamarme mamá. Terry escuchaba a su hermana, su manera de hablar era tan dulce, se le iluminaban los ojos cuando hablaba de su bebé, definitivamente el bebé no podría tener mejor madre que ella.

\- Te la imaginas corriendo por toda la casa. Ella comenzó a reír.- Recuerdas a la abuela intentando detenerme por todos lados.

\- Eras una niña con mucha energía, ella será igual que tú.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Mamá se veía como tú cuando estaba embarazada de ti.

\- ¿Cómo yo?

\- Si, ella siempre hablaba con papá de cómo serías, de que lo gran mujer que llegarías a ser y me doy cuenta que cada palabra se cumplió, estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hermana.

\- Annie se emociono, unas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

\- Eh no llores… Terry comenzó a secar las lágrimas de su hermana.

\- Perdóname no puedo evitarlo, escucharte hablar así me emociona, serás un estupendo tío. Si por fortuna llegase a tener un niño me gustaría que sea como tú.

\- ¿Un ogro? Pregunto Terry recordando el apodo que le decía Candy.

\- No, me refiero a tu fortaleza, tu valor para sobresalir a pesar de las circunstancias que se presenten, eras tan pequeño cuando todo pasó y a pesar de eso tú nos protegiste a Anthony y a mí.

\- No… hablemos del pasado. Se aclaro la voz.- Miremos o que ahora se viene.

\- Tienes razón, por cierto me buscabas para algo.

\- Oh cierto, Anthony llegara mañana.

\- ¡Estupendo! Al fin estaremos todos juntos como antes.

\- Terry abrazo a su hermana y le dejo un beso en la frente como despedida.

…

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Aún no llega?

\- Ya me duelen los pies.

\- Por eso les dije que se quedarán en casa. Decía Terry a su abuela y a Annie.

\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí y no me iré hasta ver a mi Anthony. Eran las palabras de la abuela, mirando en que momento llegaría el barco.

\- Terry, conoces como se preocupan por Anthony, no te enojes.

\- Con ella no podía enojarse, su pecosa tenía razón.

\- De acuerdo.

Pasaron horas hasta que a lo lejos el barco se empezó a acercar. Cuando este al fin llego a puerto Anthony miro a toda su familia estaba reunida.

Las personas empezaron a descender de la embarcación, muchas personas se reencontraban con los suyos y cuando ambos hermanos se vieron a lo lejos empezaron a caminar el uno al otro.

Terry traía el rostro con seriedad y Anthony de igual modo. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente Terry le lanzo un puño en la mejilla.

\- Esa me la debías. Dijo Terry ante el asombro de toda la familia. Candy estaba a punto de regañarle.

\- Y esto es porque te extrañe. Sorpresivamente Terry abrazo a su hermano. Anthony le correspondió el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Dijeron todos.

\- Nosotros nos entendemos. Dijo Anthony aún sobándose la mejilla.

\- Son cosas de hermanos. Acotó Terry.

\- ¡Hombres! Siempre solucionando las cosas a golpes. Dijo Annie.

\- ¿No hay un abrazo para mí? Dijo Anthony.

\- ¡Oh querido! La abuela fue la primera en abrazarlo, seguido de Annie y finalmente Candy. Antes de hacerlo el bajo la cabeza a pesar de haber hablado ya con ella se sentía avergonzado.- Eh somos amigos ¿verdad? Dijo Candy con las manos en la cadera.

\- Lo siento…yo.

\- Ya déjalo atrás. Finalmente ambos amigos se unieron en un abrazo.

\- Cierto, Anthony se alejo brevemente y llamo con su mano a una jovencita detrás.- Familia, ella es Patricia y… estamos saliendo.

\- Mucho gusto. Dijo la joven de anteojos.

\- Oh querida ya sabíamos de ti. L abuela fue la primera en tomarle la mano y saludarla muy animadamente.

\- Déjenme adivinar fue Candy ¿verdad? Dijo Anthony.

\- Candy solo fingió inocencia mirando a otro lugar.- Bueno si fui yo.

\- ¿Tú eres Candy? Patricia se acerco a Candy.- Ya veo, eres tal como Anthony te describió.

\- ¿Qué dijo sobre mí?

\- Dijo que eras algo entrometida pero lo hacías porque te preocupabas por los demás.

\- ¡Anthony! Candy lo miro fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- Oh también es una hábil trepadora de arboles, ya lo veras parece una mona. Dijo Terry.

\- Terry déjala tranquila… aunque considero que eso es muy peligroso para una dama. Acoto Annie.

\- La abuela prefería no decir más así que opto solo por escuchar.

\- ¡Ya basta! Estoy aquí. Dijo Candy con tristeza.

\- Supongo que si esa es la personalidad de Candy, es porque ella es una persona con el alma libre y no creo que nadie tenga derecho a juzgar lo que guste hacer o no. Dijo Paty.

\- ¡Oh Paty, tu si me entiendes! Candy abrazo a la chica de anteojos.

\- Por supuesto, mi padre era igual.

\- Paty… Candy se separo y le tomo las manos.- Creo que tú y yo seremos muy buenas amigas.

…

Algunas semanas después

\- ¡Oh, te ves tan… hermosa! Jamás imagine verte así cuando te conocí. Dijo la abuela viéndola de espaldas mientras Candy se miraba al espejo.

\- ¿Estás lista? Pregunto Annie.

\- Candy se llevo la mano al rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa querida? La abuela se aproximo a su lado.

\- Es que… es que… todo esto me parece un sueño, quisiera que el tiempo se detenga justo ahora que todo es perfecto.

\- Querida, vivirás momentos aún mejores así que vamos seca esas lagrimas que me harás llorar a mi también y se arruinara el maquillaje.

\- Candy soltó una sonrisa.

\- Vamos a tu nueva vida.

\- Candy asintió con alegría. Al salir de la habitación Anthony soltó un silbido.

\- Wow pero que afortunado es Terry. Dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Nos vamos señorita, Oh perdón futura señora Grandchester.

\- Candy sonrió.- Vamos.

Terry esperaba en el altar ansioso de verla cuando de pronto ella hizo su aparición, ahí estaba su pecosa. La mujer de sus sueños, la niña atrevida que un día le insulto, la mujer que volvió para hacerle recordar que era ella dueña de su corazón, la que sería la madre de sus hijos con la envejecería y viviría hasta el último día de su vida.

Candy llego hasta Terry y él le tomo la mano ambos se miraron y sonrieron a la nueva vida que les esperaba.

Continuara…

**Hola chicas… bueno traje regalito este capítulo estaba listo para subirse la otra semana pero en fin decidí subirlo antes. Disfrútenlo y nos leemos el martes.**


	28. Chapter 28

La habitación que ocuparían tenía un camino de rosas, las sabanas de la cama eran de seda y el lugar tenía un aroma especial. Candy estaba maravillada ¿En que momento hicieron todo esto? Entonces sintió unos fuertes brazos levantarla.

\- ¡Oh! Exclamo de sorpresa. Llevo la palma de su mano a la majilla del rostro de su esposo y le dedico la sonrisa más dulce que tenia.

\- Al fin… eres mía…solo mía. Pego su frente a la de ella en un gesto de amor.- Te amo. Le susurro.

\- Yo también…

Juntaron sus labios, mientras Terry la llevaba a la cama matrimonial. Se separo de sus labios durante unos segundos dejando besos por su rostro.

La pasión y el amor reinaban en el aire era una mezcla inigualable. De pronto el vestido de novia de Candy estaba en el suelo. Ella solo sentía las caricias de su esposo y los besos que este dejaba en su cuerpo.

Pronto la ropa le estorbaba a él especialmente en aquella parte que se moría por estar dentro de su pecosa.

\- Mi ángel ¿Qué de bueno he hecho para merecerte?

\- Mi amor… Candy lo miro con ternura.

\- Te prometo que seré delicado aún debes estar lastimada por la última vez.

\- No, esa noche fue hermosa y lo disfrute. Dijo sonrojada de la vergüenza.

\- Adoraba ver a su pecosa con las mejillas rojas, era muy tímida pero amaba eso de ella.- La beso apasionadamente, dejando un hilo húmedo que los conectaba.

Los besos pronto no fueron suficientes, necesitaban sentirse y ambos se unieron en una danza de amor que era acompañada por la melodía de sus voces producto del placer.

…

Al amanecer Candy despertó con los rayos del sol ingresando por la ventana, se movió sintiendo un vacio a su lado.

\- ¿Terry? Lo llamó por la habitación pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se dispuso a levantarse entonces se dio cuenta que aún estaba desnuda solo estaba cubierta por las sabanas. – Debo ponerme ropa primero, no puedo caminar así por la casa. Dijo poniéndose de pie envuelta en la sabana. De pronto la puerta se abrió ella giro bruscamente por el susto.

\- Ya despertaste.

\- T-Terry ¿Por qué no tocaste? Me estaba cambiando

\- ¿Por qué debería tocar? Eres mi esposa.

\- Lo sé, pero que pasa si yo hubiera estado desnuda.

\- ¿Y que? ¿Acaso no he visto tu cuerpo, ya?

\- Candy se sonrojo sujetándose con nerviosismo la sabana a su cuerpo.

\- Candy de mi no tienes que esconder nada. Yo he visto tu cuerpo. Mientras decía aquello se iba acercando hasta arrinconarla a la pared.- Te he tocado. Decía en un susurro en su oreja.- lo he besado, te he hecho mía… En pocas palabras eres mía, conozco cada parte de ti.

\- A-a-a aunque así sea, tienes que tocar la puerta primero. Se libro de la presión de su esposo sujetándose la sabana.

\- Bien tú ganas. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ella se quedo mirándolo, y solo hacía señas con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Dijo él confundido.

\- Me voy cambiar.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Terry!

\- Está bien… está bien. Terry se daba cuenta que esto aún le llevaría tiempo a su esposa para ella esto era algo vergonzoso pero le daría el tiempo necesario hasta acostumbrarse.

…

\- La…lara…la. Annie entonaba una suave melodía mientras miraba la cuna de su futura bebé.

\- (toc toc) ¿se puede?

\- Adelante, Candy. ¿Qué tal tu noche? Pregunto Annie.

\- Eh… Candy se torno roja.

\- Jajaja, no hace falta que lo digas.

\- Yo venía a preguntarte si necesitabas ayuda.

\- No, no te preocupes, ya está todo listo.

\- Oh, que hermosa cuna. Dijo Candy.- Y tiene…

\- Si, ese será el nombre de mi pequeña.

\- Jazmín… es un nombre precioso. ¡Vaya! Candy contemplo cada detalle de la habitación.- Te esmeraste mucho.

\- Me hace mucha ilusión tenerla en mis brazos y darle todo mi amor.

\- Candy sonrió.

\- Le daré todo el amor que tenga, yo no pude sentir ese amor de mis padres porque apenas era muy pequeña cuando todo sucedió sin embargo tuve el amor de mi abuela pero me imagino que debe ser diferente sentir ese cariño de mamá.

\- Yo fui criada por dos grandes mujeres y aunque tuve a mi madre por poco tiempo, el cariño que me brindo fue suficiente para mi, sentir sus manos acariciando mi cabello cuando dormía o contarme cuentos en las noches fueron momentos imborrables.

\- Cambiemos de tema… debido al embarazo me vuelto algo melancólica. Dijo Annie limpiándose una lágrima.- Quería preguntarte ¿Cuándo tendrán al suyo tu y mi hermano?

\- ¿Qué? U-un ¿bebé?

\- Annie asintió.- Te imaginas a los dos corriendo y jugando juntos.

\- Eh…

\- Más vale que se apresuren… quiero llenarme de nietos.

\- ¡Abuela! Candy giro encontrando a la dama de cabellos blancos parada en la entrada de la puerta.

\- ¡Wow Annie esto esta hermoso! La abuela miraba maravillada la decoración de la habitación.

\- Me inspir… ¡Oh! Annie se toco el vientre.

\- Querida ¿estás bien? ¿le sucede algo al bebé?

\- Si.

\- ¡Oh Santo cielo! ¡LLAMARE A GEORGE PARA QUE NOS LLEVE AL HOSPITAL DE INMEDIATO!

\- Abuela calma, ven dame tu mano. La bebé solo esta pateando.

\- Oh…

\- Aún falta unos meses para que nazca. Dijo Annie.- Acércate, Candy.

\- Yo… ¿puedo?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Candy paso su mano y sintió pequeños golpes.- Es… es como si estuviera saltando.

\- Jazmín… yo soy tu tía Candy. Mientras las damas sonreían por el momento especial tocaron la puerta.

\- Señora, sus vitaminas. Dijo Lotty.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Qué son esos? Pregunto Candy.

\- Son vitaminas que el doctor me receto para la bebé.

\- ¿Está enferma?

\- No. Dijo la abuela.- Esas son vitaminas que ayudan que el bebé nazca sano y fuerte.

\- Oh, sí recuerdo haber escuchado eso a Archie en el hospital.

\- La sonrisa de Annie se desvaneció de un momento a otro. – Yo… creo que me iré a descansar.

\- Oh, por supuesto.

…

Ya de noche Candy estaba frente al espejo peinando su cabellera preparándose para ir a la cama.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Candy? Terry noto a su esposa todo el día con una expresión extraña.

\- No, solo estaba pensando.

\- ¿Qué sucede con eso?

\- Es algo tonto, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Veras, hoy cuando estuve con tu hermana, mencione a Archie y ella cambio su sonrisa. Hubieras visto sus ojos, ellos se apagaron y pude sentir una gran tristeza en ella.

\- Tal vez sea por el embarazo.

\- Supongo que sí. Eh… hablando sobre eso yo…

\- Dime.

\- Yo… veras… ¿No es necesario que me contestes ahora? Tampoco te quiero presionar.

\- Tranquila. Dijo tomándole el rostro en sus manos. Dime lo que quieras decir.

\- Yo quería preguntarte… si tú… si tú… quisieras tener hijos ¡No ahora! En un futuro, cuando estés listo.

\- Él le sonrió con ternura. – Cariño, si a nuestra vida llega un bebé en el momento que sea quiero que sepas que seré muy feliz y por supuesto que quiero tener hijos contigo.

\- ¿De verdad? Dijo ella emocionada.

\- Por supuesto que sí, es más tal vez ya este el aquí. Dijo tocando el vientre de Candy.

\- Supongo que aún es muy pronto para saberlo.

\- Bueno y ¿por qué no nos aseguramos de que haya uno pronto?

\- T-Terry…

La tomo en sus brazos mientras la conducía a la cama entre besos y pasaron la noche intentando que pronto llegara ese bebé a sus vidas.

…

**1 mes después…**

Candy con tristeza veía que el sangrado le había llegado, en ese momento se decepciono un poco pero pensó que todavía tenía mucho tiempo para realizar ese sueño. Días después fue a visitar el hogar de Pony y mirando a los niños se hizo una pregunta ¿Qué pasaría si yo no puedo tener hijos? Ella misma trato de calmarse.- Candy, deja pensar tonterías aún es muy pronto para saber eso.

Tras pasar el día entre risas y juegos con los niños, vio al sol ocultarse se despidió de los niños y el auto junto a George la esperaban. Subió al automóvil, durante el camino observaba el pasear de parejas tomadas de la mano y pensó que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de paseo con su esposo.

\- Espera un momento, George quiero comprar unas semillas para el jardín aún está abierta esa tienda. Candy bajo y con una sonrisa de triunfo salió de la tienda tras conseguir las semillas. Entonces escucho unas voces provenientes de un pasadizo. Se acerco con curiosidad y vio a muchos hombres rodeando a alguien.

\- Esa persona necesita ayuda. Pensó. – Debo llamar a la policía. Cuando se disponía a correr en busca de ayuda vio al hombre que rodeaban con claridad era…- ¡Niel!

\- ¡Oigan! Ya les dije que la casa es suya. Déjenme en paz. Decía el castaño.

\- Sabes que el jefe está disgustado contigo. Dijo uno de los hombres.

\- Entiendo por eso les ofrezco la casa que deje, espero que así estemos a mano.

\- ¿Crees que el jefe estará contento solo con eso?

\- Les ofreceré lo que quieran.

\- Tenemos entendido que estas casado con una chica muy rica.

\- Está bien, les daré el dinero pronto la dejare en la miseria y tendré todo el dinero que quiero así que díganle a su jefe que no se preocupe que el dinero lo tendrá.

\- Más le vale, él no tiene paciencia. Dijo un hombre tomándole del cuello de la camisa a Niel.

\- Lo sé por eso le estoy dando mi casa como adelanto.

\- Los hombres recibieron unas llaves y se fueron.

\- Niel miro en varias direcciones y camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

…

\- No puedo creerlo… Candy tenía la mano tapándose la boca de la impresión.- Annie… pobre Annie.

**Continuará…**


	29. Chapter 29

\- ¿Le pasa algo señora?

\- No es nada George, vamos a casa. Candy estuvo en silencio durante todo el camino a casa, las palabras de Niel llegaban a su mente a cada momento. ¡Esto tenía que ser una locura! ¿Cómo podía hablar de esa forma? ¿Es que acaso nunca amo realmente a su esposa?

Sin darse cuenta Candy ya había llegado a casa. Subió rápidamente a su habitación y se encerró. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

…

Durante la cena todos notaron la ausencia de Candy hasta que Terry llego.

\- ¿Dónde está mi esposa? Preguntó con preocupación.

\- Ella aún no ha bajado, Lotty le llevo comida… En ese instante la empleada regresaba con la bandeja intacta.

\- Oh, ¿Le pasara algo? Se pregunto la abuela, iré a verla.

\- No abuela, yo iré. Terry tomo la bandeja con comida y subió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Al entrar la encontró sentada frente a la ventana.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?

\- Terry… me asustaste. No, yo estoy bien.

\- Dejo la bandeja sobre una mesa pequeña y se acerco a Candy, se agacho y la miro a los ojos. – Que te preocupa. Le dijo tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos.

\- Ella aparto la vista.- Yo…yo.

\- Calma… dime lo que tengas que decir.

\- Yo… estoy confundida. Dijo.

\- Confundida ¿de que?

\- Escuche algo que no debí oír.

\- ¿Qué oíste?

\- Candy lo miraba y en su mente se preguntaba si realmente debía contárselo a su esposo, conocía a Terry y sabia que podría reaccionar de manera violenta contra Niel.- No es nada, olvídalo.

\- ¿No confías en mí? Dijo Terry.

\- ¡Por supuesto que confió en ti!

\- ¿Entonces por qué no me dices la verdad?

\- Candy cerró los ojos y luego los abrió y dijo.- Esta bien, te lo diré pero primero prométeme que te controlaras que no reaccionaras de forma violenta.

\- Candy, me estas preocupando, habla por favor. Dijo con seriedad.

\- Promételo primero.

\- ¿De que se trata?

\- Es sobre tu hermana.

\- ¿Mi hermana? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

\- Primero promételo.

\- De acuerdo, lo prometo. Dijo Terry.

\- Hoy cuando regresaba del hogar de Pony me detuve para comprar una semilla y caminando encontré a…

\- ¿A quién?

\- Niel.

\- ¿Niel?

\- Ella asintió.- Él estaba rodeado por muchos hombre en un principio pensé que lo querían asaltar pero entonces escuche su conversación.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Era algo terrible… Candy se tapo la cara con las manos.

\- Él dijo que dejaría a los Grandchester en la miseria y que la casa que compartía con Annie se la entregaba al jefe de esos hombres. Terry, él no ama a Annie.

\- Durante unos segundos Terry mantenía la miraba vacía, sentía su sangre subir con fuerza por sus venas, la mano la tenía en un puño.

\- Terry… Candy intento tocarlo pero inmediatamente el se levanto.

\- ¡ESA BASURA! ¡YO LO MATARE! Dijo con intención de salir de la habitación.

\- Terry por favor no lo hagas. Candy lo abrazo de espaldas pidiéndole calma.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me pides calma? SI esa porquería de persona se burlo de nosotros ¡DE MI HERMANA! Por favor, Candy no pidas calma.

\- Te lo pido no actúes por el impulso. Él es el esposo de Annie y ella está embarazada… te imaginas si ella se entera que su esposo realmente no la ama.

\- Terry miraba en todas las direcciones sin saber que hacer, quería bajar y moler a golpes a ese desgraciado pero su esposa tenía razón actuar de esa forma delante de Annie solo la lastimaría. Dio un respiro profundo y voltio a mirar a su esposa, ella traía la mirada con preocupación y comprendía que ella como él estaba preocupada por Annie entonces la abrazo.

\- Terry…

\- Gracias… gracias por preocuparte por mi hermana. Candy le correspondió el abrazo y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.- Quiero a tu hermana como si fuera la mía.

\- Él le tomo el rostro y beso su frente.- Siempre te preocupas por los demás.

\- Me preocupo por las personas que son importantes para mí.

\- Él le dedico una sonrisa pero en segundos su sonrisa desapareció.- Mi hermana… ¿Cómo debo decírselo? Ella sufrirá mucho.

\- Digámoslo después de que tenga al bebé, ella ahora es muy sensible. Dijo Candy.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¡Ahh! Maldito Niel, jamás confié en él pero me las va a pagar juro que me las va a pagar.

…

**Una semana después**

\- ¿C-como me encontraron?

\- Eso no interesa. Dijo uno de los hombres a Niel.

\- Eso no importa, la casa que diste no es suficiente y el jefe está impaciente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

\- Queremos dinero.

\- Pero esta no es mi casa, es casa de…

\- Lo sabemos y también sabemos que tu cuñado es dueño de una de las empresas más famosas de este país, así que no creo que te sea difícil conseguir el dinero.

\- Ustedes no entienden…

\- Tienes 24 horas de lo contrario te encontraremos y no te gustara lo que te haremos.

\- Está bien, les llevare el dinero.

Los hombres se fueron en un automóvil mientras Niel estaba completamente frustrado ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero ahora? De pronto la respuesta llego a su cabeza.- Annie.

Buscaba entre sus las cosas de su esposa, algo de valor debería haber pero lo que encontraba no era suficiente, encontró un joyero pero seguro si lo iba a vender no conseguiría la cantidad suficiente. – Terry, él seguro debía tener algo de más valor en su habitación. Con mucho cuidado camino por el pasillo y se aseguro de que nadie lo viera, entro a la habitación percatándose de que no hubiera nadie tan pronto como ingreso comenzó a buscar entre su ropa, en los cajones algo debía encontrar. Un reloj o mejor aún dinero pero nada pareciera que estaba destinado a pagar las consecuencias de haberse metido con un mafioso. Cuando estaba por salir pero un destello llamo su atención. Abrió la caja que estaba semi-abierta y vio un crucifijo. El objeto se veía de valor y pensó que con eso y las joyas de su esposa conseguiría dinero suficiente por ahora.

…

Candy había regresado del hospital tras su visita a los niños en compañía de George por exigencia de Terry luego del atentado que sufrió.

\- Bienvenida mi señora. Dijo una de las empleadas.

\- Gracias pero solo llámame, Candy.

\- Mi señora yo debo hablarle con respeto.

\- Lo sé pero no me gustan esas formalidades, solo llámame por mi nombre.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor al menos cuando estemos solas, me siento mayor.

\- Está bien, Candy.

\- Eso está mejor. ¿Mi esposo ha llegado?

\- Aún no.

\- Oh entonces iré a tomar un baño y cuando llegue cenaremos.

\- Como digas, Candy.

¡Vaya! que necesitaba ese baño, los musculo del cuerpo le dolían. Ese momento era mágico y relajante.

Salió envuelta en un toalla y tras secarse escogió su ropa limpia luego empezó a desenredar su cabello y su mirada se poso en la caja que tenia. La tomo entre sus manos.

\- Lamento haberte dejado por un momento pero si vuelvo a perderte sufriría mucho. Abrió la caja y el cepillo que sostenía con una mano cayó al piso.- Su mirada cambio, las manos comenzaron a temblarle.- ¡¿D-donde?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?! Asustada comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación, estaba a punto de llorar las lagrimas casi resbalaban por sus mejillas, sentía un viento helado en su espalda. Sintió que se iba caer y se sentó sobre la cama. En ese instante Terry ingreso quien al verla en ese estado se preocupo.

\- Se acerco y se agacho.- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Al mirarlo no puedo evitar romper en llanto, lo abrazo y él le correspondió mientras acariciaba su cabeza.- Terry… el crucifijo… N-no está.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ella se separo y le conto lo ocurrido.

\- Pero ¿estás segura que lo dejaste?

\- Ella asintió.- tenía temor de perderlo y lo deje en esta caja pero al regresar ya no estaba.

\- Esto no es posible, nunca antes se había perdido algo en esta casa. La tomo de los hombros con delicadeza y le dijo.- Te prometo que lo encontrare.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si es necesario levantare esta casa hasta encontrarlo.

\- Te lo agradezco.

\- Haría todo por ti, no soporto verte llorar. Con la llema de su pulgar empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas.

…

\- Aquí tienes. Dijo Niel arrojando varios fajos de dinero.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Pregunto un hombre robusto y calvo.

\- Es lo que pediste para dejarme en paz.

\- JAJAJA ¿enserio crees que eso será suficiente?

\- No tengo más.

\- Eso a mí no me interesa. ¡Me hiciste perder mucho dinero! Y esto no es ni la mitad de lo que perdí.

\- Pero vendí lo que tenia, ya no tengo más.

\- No sé cómo lo harás pero a mí me consigues todo mi dinero, Te doy 48 horas y si no estás de vuelta con todo mi dinero estos hombres irán por ti y no te va a gustar lo que te harán.

\- Señor, le pido más tiempo, en 48horas no lograre juntar ese dinero.

\- 72 horas ni un segundo más.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Déjenlo ir. Dijo el hombre robusto a sus hombres.

Al llegar a casa descubrió un gran alboroto.

\- ¡Cariño, nos han robado! Era el rostro angustiado de Annie.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, desaparecieron mis joyas y el crucifijo de Candy.

\- Pero como pudo haber entrado, no me lo explico. Decía la abuela nerviosa.

\- Anthony trataba de calmar a la abuela pero esta no dejaba de caminar.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? Dijo Terry al ver nerviosos a su cuñado.

\- T-tuve que reunirme con un cliente. Me gustaría poder ayudarlos pero tengo mucho trabajo. Tan pronto como dijo eso se fue dejando a toda la familia preocupada excepto por Terry quien sospechaba que Niel no decía la verdad, algo estaba tramando. – Miserable. Tenía tantas ganas de desenmascararlo pero por su hermana no lo hizo.

…

\- ¿De dónde sacare tanto dinero? Niel se frotaba la cabeza pensando en la manera de conseguir dinero rápidamente. Una idea llego a su mente y aunque era arriesgado hacerlo ahora era necesario además con ello conseguiría arruinar a los Grandchester.-Las propiedades de los Grandchester. Con eso podría pagar a aquel hombre y largarse para siempre de esa familia dejándolos sin casa, sin empresa sin nada y para ello solo necesitaba la firma de Terry. Era un hombre muy hábil en el engaño así que lograría a toda costa que su querido cuñado firme los papeles donde le entregue sus propiedades.

**Continuará…**

**Hola chicas bellas ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, les dejo aquí un capítulo más de regalo y les deseo un feliz fin de semana.**

**Niel está ocasionando problemas pero les digo que todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora no es nada , se viene algo terrible que lastimara a más de uno de la familia Grandchester.**


	30. Chapter 30

\- Cariño, por favor ya no llores. Decía Terry mientras abrazaba a su esposa

\- Ese…ese era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de mi madre. Fui una tonta, no debí dejarlo.

\- No te culpes ¿Cómo ibas a saber que algo así pasaría? Te prometo que pondré la denuncia en la policía. Ella asintió con tristeza.

…

**Al día siguiente…**

\- Ya tengo los papeles, ahora ¿Cómo hago para que firme? Se preguntaba Niel. En ese momento Anthony bajaba con una cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien cuñado? Pregunto Niel a Anthony.

\- Bueno traigo prisa, tenía que llevar estos documentos a Terry pero hoy tenía que ir a casa de los padres de Patricia.

\- Si deseas yo puedo llevarle los papeles a Terry.

\- ¿De verdad harías eso? Anthony dio una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

\- Por supuesto eres mi cuñado, casi un hermano.

\- Te lo agradezco. Solo tienes que entregarle esto y decirle que lo firme él ya sabe para que son.

\- Claro.

Tan pronto como Anthony se fue, Niel sonrió sosteniendo los papeles.- Parece que será más fácil de lo que pensé.

…

Terry se había tomado unas horas de su trabajo, tenía que ir y hacer la denuncia sin embargo mientras iba conduciendo, el automóvil comenzó a funcionar de manera extraña.

\- Eh…¿…? Detuvo el auto y bajo a revisar y noto que la llanta se había desinflado.

\- ¡Maldición! Dijo para sí mismo. Bueno tendré que caminar, después de todo el lugar no está muy lejos. Al voltear para caminar se topo con una joyería que estaba frente a sus ojos. Una idea paso por su cabeza.- Si le llevo unos pendientes tal vez logre recuperar su sonrisa. Terry entro con esperanza de encontrar algo bonito para su esposa.

\- Bienvenido señor ¿está interesado en alguna pieza para su dama?

\- Quisiera unos pendientes.

\- Oh, claro señor tenemos muchas clases de pendientes, los que usted desee.

\- Terry paseaba la mirada, cuando vio algo que pareció reconocer.- Espere que es eso.

\- El hombre encargado giro en dirección a lo que Terry se refería.- ¡Oh! Bueno eso es una nueva adquisición, muy bella es algo antigua pero debo decir que está en perfectas condiciones. El hombre le mostro una caja con el crucifijo que reconocía muy bien.

\- ¿Cómo consiguió este crucifijo? Pregunto con seriedad.

\- Bueno, un señor vino y me lo vendió. Él pobre parecía necesitar el dinero Jaja.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre que le vendió esto?

\- Oh, no señor yo no puedo revelar el nombre de mis proveedores.

\- ¡ME LO VAS A DECIR O AHORA MISMO TE LLEVO ARRASTRANDO CON LAS AUTORIDADES! Tenía en sus manos agarrando el cuello de la camisa del pobre hombre que empezaba a temblar de miedo.

\- Está bien…está bien. Su nombre era Niel Legan.

\- Terry soltó al hombre de un empujón. – Me llevare esto y las otras joyas que él te entrego. Dijo Terry tomando el crucifijo y en espera de recibir las demás joyas.

\- P-pero ¡Pague mucho dinero por eso!

\- ¡Esto es robado! Ese idiota que le vendió esto lo robo. Entonces Terry le enseño la marca del crucifijo de Candy.

\- Oh, ¿Cómo no percate de eso? P-pero señor yo no tuve la culpa. Ahora he perdido mi dinero.

\- Terry busco en su chaqueta y saco unos billetes que entrego al hombre.- Al menos me hiciste fácil encontrarlo. Dijo y luego salió del lugar.

Niel estaba más que feliz, sentía que al fin le libraría de una gran carga. Al llegar le informaron que él no estaba así que tuvo que esperar, pasaron casi dos horas y Terry aún no llegaba. Tiempo era lo que menos tenía así que resignado regreso a casa.

Al llegar a casa vio Terry caminando con rapidez parecía estar a punto de subir a los dormitorios. Él lo miro con furia y con ganas de ahorcarlo.

\- Cuñado, que bueno que te encuentro. Dijo Niel.

\- Terry tratando de controlarse le saludo.- Que bueno verte ¿Sabes donde esta mi hermana?

\- Oh no yo acabo de llegar.

\- Anoche ella estaba muy triste por la pérdida de sus joyas se supone que deberías estar acompañándola.

\- Oh por supuesto, por eso regrese de mi trabajo. Dijo Niel.

\- Se ve que te preocupas mucho por ella.

\- Como no cuñado. Amo a Annie, ella es la mujer de mi vida y ahora que me dará un hijo la amo aún más. Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Maldita cucaracha. Dijo en sus pensamientos Terry.- Bueno y dime que te traer por aquí.

\- El cuñado dijo que necesitabas esto y que tenías que firmarlo.

\- Oh cierto. Terry tomo los documentos y uno a uno empezó a firmarlos.

\- Niel solo miraba con impaciencia a que llegara a las hojas que él había colocado.

\- Cuando estaba por firmar otra hoja más, noto la impaciencia de Niel. Tomo él papel y lo arranco de las demás hojas ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA?!

\- P-pero cuñado.

\- ¡No me llames cuñado! Una rata como tú no merece ser esposo de mi hermana.

\- Terry ¿Por qué le gritas a mi esposo? Al escuchar los gritos Annie bajo por las escaleras con preocupación.

\- Annie por favor ve a tu habitación. Dijo Terry.

\- No, me vas a decir por qué le estas gritando a mi esposo ¿Qué te ha hecho?

\- ¿Qué es ese escándalo? Candy y la abuela aparecieron también.

\- Annie te lo explicare luego… ahora ve a tu habitación.

\- ¡Ya no soy una niña! Me vas a decir que está pasando.

\- Querida tranquilízate. La abuela se acerco para darle apoyo a Annie.

\- Candy se acerco al lado de Terry, tenía el presentimiento que algo iba salir mal. Terry ¿Qué paso? Pregunto Candy en un susurro a su esposo.

\- Él le tomo la mano y la miro a los ojos.

\- Entonces ella comprendió que estaba pasando. – No lo digas, aún no. Le susurro.

\- Tiene que saberlo. Le respondió.

\- ¿Me va a decir que es lo que se tiene que saber? Dijo Annie alterada.

\- Terry estiro el papel que tenía en la mano y se lo entrego a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Pregunto ella confundida.

\- Léelo.

\- Niel se sentía perdido, el sudor de su frente y la sangre en sus venas corrían a prisa.

\- Tras leerlo, Annie miro a su esposo.- Niel ¿Cómo?

\- Cariño, yo no sé como llego eso ahí. Te juro que yo no hice nada.

\- ¡DEJA DE MENTIR! ¡Tú robaste las joyas!

\- Niel abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso cuñado? Como podría yo robarle a mi propia familia.

\- PORQUE ERES UNA MALDITA CUCARACHA, UNA BASURA.

\- ¡Basta! No voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma. Dijo Niel con molestia. – Si yo tome las joyas porque necesitaba el dinero, unos hombres me buscan y necesitan dinero de lo contrario le harían daño a mi esposa e hija.

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Dijo Terry.

\- Si, no me crees pregúntale a tu hermana.

\- Terry miro a Annie y ella aparto la mirada.

\- Querida, eso es ¿verdad? Pregunto la abuela.

\- Annie asintió.- Niel fallo en un caso y esos hombres quieren hacernos daño por eso huimos.

\- Pero ¿por qué no me lo contaste? Dijo Terry tomando de los hombros a su hermana.

\- No quería preocuparlos.

\- Un momento. Dijo Candy.- Si eso es verdad ¿Por qué le dijiste a esos hombres que dejarías a los Grandchester en la miseria?

\- T-Tú ¿Cómo sabes eso? Dijo Niel sintiéndose descubierto.

\- Te escuche. Ahora entiendo todo por eso querías hacer firmar a Terry esos papeles.

\- ¡Que te importa a ti!

\- ¡HABLALE CON MÁS RESPETO A MI ESPOSA! Terry estaba a punto de golpear a Niel si no fuera por la mano de Candy quien lo tomo del brazo pidiéndole que no usara la violencia.

\- Tú no amas a Annie, solo estabas con ella por su dinero. Dijo Candy.

\- Te aprovechaste de esta familia, te burlaste de mi hermana. Dijo Terry.

\- Annie traía la mirada vacía y las lágrimas caían pesadamente.

\- Cariño no les creas, yo te amo si hice todo eso fue por ti, por nuestro bebé.

\- Jamás confié en ti, desde que te conocí algo me dijo que serías una cucaracha.

\- No puedo creerlo. Dijo la abuela.- Confiamos en ti Niel ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?

\- Abuela te juro que no es lo que piensan, todo lo hice por mi esposa y el bebé.

\- ¡DEJA DE METER A MI HERMANA Y AL BEBÉ EN TUS ESTUPIDECES! Terry estaba perdiendo la calma. Candy tenía que sujetarlo del brazo para que no moliera a golpes a Niel.

\- Terry, por favor no delante de Annie. Dijo Candy.

\- Cariño ¿Tú confías en mi verdad? Niel se acerco a Annie y la tomo de los hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- Ella alzo la mirada pero parecían que ellos no había vida.

\- ¡Suéltala! Terry lo tomo de la camisa del cuello obligándolo a mirarlo, tenía la mano en un puño a punto de estrellarse en su cara sin embargo miro la el rostro sumergido en la tristeza de su hermana y de mala gana soltó a Niel.- ¡Vete! Dijo.

\- ¿Me estas echando? ¡Yo soy parte de esta familia! Grito Indignado Niel.

\- ¡Lárgate ahora mismo, si no quieres que llame a la policía!

\- Niel apretó los dientes y las manos resignándose a que esta vez había perdido.

\- Si no te meto a la cárcel es por mi hermana y la bebé. Ella no merece tener un padre delincuente.

\- Niel camino a la entrada pero antes de abrir la puerta miro a todos deteniendo la mirada en Candy quien sintió en sus ojos el odio.

…

El silencio reino durante unos segundos, todos tenían la mirada en Annie, quien no decía ni una sola palabra.

\- Annie, querida. La abuela fue la primera en hablar rompiendo el silencio.

\- Annie traía la mirada perdida con las mejillas mojadas, sentía que su mundo se había derrumbado.

\- Te acompañare a tu habitación. Dijo Terry intentando tomar la mano de su hermana.

\- No. Ella lo aparto inmediatamente. – Yo iré sola.

\- Annie, déjanos acompañarte por favor. Dijo Candy.

\- No, yo iré sola ¡Quiero estar sola! ¿Por qué no lo entienden? Entonces ella rompió en llanto.

\- A Terry le partía el alma ver a su hermana sufrir pero si callaba ese imbécil seguiría burlándose de ella.

\- Querida solo nos preocupamos por ti. La abuela intento justificarse.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que nadie me acompañe! ¡Entiéndalo, quiero estar sola! Yo…yo… Empezó a mirar todo borroso y de pronto sintió que ya no podía seguir en pie.

\- ¡Hermana! Terry la retuvo en sus brazos evitando así una caída.

La llevo hasta su habitación donde todos sentían como un hueco en el corazón.

\- Mi pobre, Annie. Decía la abuela mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su nieta.

\- Será mejor que duerma, ahora debe estar muy débil. Dijo Terry.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos llamar al médico también.

\- Terry asintió y mando a uno de los empleados a hacerlo.

El médico llego pronto y luego de revisar a Annie, le recomendó algunas vitaminas y evitar emociones fuertes pues solo quedaban 2 meses para que Annie tuviera a su bebé.

…

**Al día siguiente**

\- Llévatelo, no quiero nada. Decía Annie a la mucama que le había llevado el almuerzo a su habitación.

\- Pero la señora Agnes me pidió que…

\- Dije que no quiero comer.

La mucama no tuvo más remedio que regresar la bandeja con comida.

\- Lo siento señora, pero su nieta no desea comer.

\- ¡Oh santo cielo! Tampoco desayuno y a este paso enfermara ella y la bebé.

\- Toda la culpa es de ese mal nacido, Ojalá hubiera estado aquí para enseñarle a que no se debe burlar de mi hermana. Dijo Anthony.

\- Abuela, tal vez yo pueda hablar con ella. Dijo Candy.

\- Te preocupas mucho por ella ¿verdad?

\- Ella asintió.

\- Ve. Dijo la abuela.

\- Candy salió disparada, llevando la bandeja con comida.

(Toc toc)

\- Ya dije que no quiero nada. Déjenme sola.

\- Soy yo Candy. Al ver que Annie no abría la puerta ella tomo la perilla y la abrió.

\- Annie ni siquiera la miró, ella traía la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- Annie, por favor come algo. La abuela, tus hermanos y yo estamos preocupados por ti.

\- Candy, déjame sola. Dijo sin mirarla.

\- Annie… eres mi amiga y me duele verte así por favor no te castigues… sobre todo no condenes a ese bebé, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Aliméntate por ella.

\- Annie finalmente miro a Candy y pareció pensar algo.

\- Te dejare la comida aquí por si cambias de opinión. Tras decir esto Candy se marcho.

Las horas pasaron y era hora de las vitaminas de Annie. Candy fue quien llevo las vitaminas con la esperanza de que Annie hubiera comido todo lo que contenía la bandeja.

(toc toc)

\- Annie ¿puedo pasar?

\- Candy entonces abrió la puerta pero no encontró a Annie dentro. Camino por toda la habitación buscándola incluso fue al baño pero no la veía por ningún lado entonces vio la bandeja que estaba todavía llena. Annie no había probado ningún bocado. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Candy presintiendo algo terrible.

Candy bajo con prisa encontrándose con sus esposo.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto pálida.

\- Annie… Dime que la has visto.

\- No ¿No está en su habitación?

\- No, fui a llevarle sus vitaminas pero no estaba, ni siquiera comió nada. Oh cielos, Annie… ¿Dónde estás?

…

\- ¿Po qué…? Annie lloraba desconsoladamente se apoyo en la baranda del puente mirando el río pasar.- Yo… yo me equivoque, pensé que nos amabas Niel. Se decía Annie para sí misma.- Perdóname, se que tú no eres culpable de nada. Se decía tocándose el vientre pero como podre vivir recordando a tú padre cada día de mi vida que solo se burlo de mí.

…

Terry manejaba su auto mirando por todas partes.- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás, Annie? A su mente llegaban los recuerdos de cuando ella era niña. Había jurado protegerla pero había fracasado.

\- ¿Ella es mamá? Decía una Annie pequeña en sus recuerdos… - Terry tengo miedo. Decía ante el fuerte sonido de los relámpagos…- Hermano te quiero…- Me prometes que nunca nos separaremos. Recordaba cada momento vivido con su hermana. Se paso una mano por la mejilla limpiándose una lágrima.

…

\- ¡Oh mi señor, que mi nieta regrese sana y salva por favor! Decía la abuela preocupada.

\- Todo saldrá bien abuela, estoy segura que Terry traerá de vuelta a nuestra Annie. Candy intentaba calmar a la abuela, no era bueno para su edad preocuparse.

\- Pobre de mi niña, soportar semejante decepción.

\- Debí acompañar a mi hermano. Decía Anthony molesto consigo mismo.

\- No te enfades contigo, tenias que quedarte por si ella volvía. Dijo Patricia que acompañaba Anthony.

…

\- Frustrado Terry se detuvo y se golpeo la frente con el timón del automóvil.- ¡Maldición! Entonces levanto la mirada y ahí sobre el puente una figura que conocía muy bien le hizo salir velozmente.

\- Incapaz de moverse lloraba mirando el río. Su mundo se había caído y la familia que soñaba construir jamás se cumpliría.

\- ¡Annie! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

\- Ella volteo ante una voz que conocía muy bien.- Terry… Al verlo su voz se quebró y lloró.

\- Hermana… Por favor…por favor no lo hagas.

\- ¡Perdóname! Ella se arrodillo en el piso dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Tranquila… yo estoy aquí. Terry abrazaba a su hermana quien lloraba en su hombro.- Te prometo que estaré siempre contigo.

...

Durante los siguientes días Annie había tenido la compañía de su familia y comprendía que lo que había estado a punto de hacer fue por un momento de debilidad. Si su esposo no la había amado realmente ella si amaría al bebé que llevaba en el vientre. Su esposo era su mundo pero ahora tenía otro mucho más grande que la llamaría mamá.

...

\- Familia les tenemos una sorpresa. Anthony y Patty se miraban sonrientes ante la expectativa de toda la familia reunida.- No vamos a casar. Dijeron.

\- …

\- ¿No nos van a decir nada?

\- La familia se miraba sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¡Wuuu! Entonces todos empezaron a celebrar de alegría.

\- Felicidades hermano. Decía Terry a Anthony.

\- Adiós soltería. Dijo Anthony.

\- Me alegra que al fin alguien haya conquistado a nuestro Anthony. Decía Candy a Patty.

\- Soy muy feliz cuando estoy con él. Decía Patty emocionada.

\- Querida, bienvenida a la familia. Recibía con un abrazo la abuela a Patty.

\- Patty correspondió el abrazo de la abuela.- Mis padres desean que vengan a nuestra casa a cenar.

\- Oh será un placer. ¿Cuándo es la invitación?

\- Hoy.

\- ¿Hooy? Pero ni siquiera estoy arreglada para la ocasión.

\- Abuela te ves muy bien así. Dijo Anthony.

\- Bueno entonces… que estamos esperando.

\- Yo iré con Patty y la abuela en mi automóvil. Anthony abrió muy caballerosamente la puerta del automóvil esperando a que las dos damas ingresen.

\- Adelántate… yo esperare a Annie. Dijo Terry despidiéndose de su hermano. Él lo despidió con la mano.

\- ¡Los esperamos allá! Grito la abuela desde el auto.

Al cabo de unos minutos su hermana y su esposa salieron de casa él les abrió la puerta cortésmente, Candy esperaba a que Annie entrara primero sin embargo una fuerte ráfaga de viento arrojo el sombrero de Annie lejos.

\- Oh, mi sombrero.

\- No te preocupes yo iré por el. Dijo Candy.

\- No hace falta Candy yo puedo traerlo. Annie camino detrás de Candy.

\- Creo que se te hará algo difícil agacharte a recogerlo en tu estado así que nada me cuesta ayudarte.

Candy camino hasta donde se encontraba el sombrero y lo tomo en sus manos. – Aquí tienes. Ella camino de regreso con Annie sin notar que algo venia a gran velocidad.

\- Oh mi brazalete se cayó. Dijo Annie a si misma al mirar su muñeca. Candy no se había percatado que Annie se había quedado detrás de ella entonces…

Ante los ojos de Terry vio a su hermana recibir el impacto. Su rostro reflejaba terror y temor.

El automóvil se había quedado detenido por unos segundos sin embargo pronto este se escapo.

\- ¡ANNIE! Candy corrió hasta llegar a Annie.

\- ¡HERMANA! ¡Annie! Terry la tomo en sus brazos y ella no se movía.

\- Terry… Candy señalo con terror la mancha de sangre que caía por las piernas de Annie.

\- ¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital!

…

\- ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA! Gritaba Terry en la entrada del hospital.

\- ¡Una camilla por favor! Las enfermeras corrieron a atender la emergencia.

\- Señor no puede pasar. Dijo una de las enfermeras cuando llegaron a la sala de urgencias.

\- ¡No! Usted no entiende, tengo que estar con mi hermana ¡Ella me necesita! Sin embargo tuvo que quedarse fuera rogando para que Annie y la bebé salieran bien.

**Continuara…**


	31. Chapter 31

\- ¡Maldición! Grito Terry golpeando con su mano la pared. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! Terry estaba desesperado esperando noticias de su hermana, cada minuto era una eternidad.- Quiero ver a mi hermana.

\- Terry, tienes que esperar por favor.

\- No me digas que espere porque siento que me voy a morir si no tengo noticias de Annie.

Terry se dejo caer sobre el piso debido a la impotencia de no haber podido ayudado a su hermana a tiempo. Candy intentaba animarlo pero cuando cerraba los ojos se le venía a la mente el instante de atropello.

\- Terry… La voz de la abuela hizo eco en el lugar. Terry levanto la mirada y abrazo a la dama quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Cómo paso esto? Pregunto la dama de cabellos blancos, claramente se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos.

\- Todo es mi culpa abuela. Dijo Candy.

\- De que hablas, Candy. Dijo Terry tomándola de los hombros.

\- Yo tenía que percatarme que Annie estuviera al lado mío y no lo hice… Dijo rompiendo en llanto.

\- No digas esas cosas. Dijo tomándola de los hombros. ese automóvil fue el responsable de todo. Por poco y te hacía daño a ti también. Dijo Terry.

\- Candy guardo silencio y vio que en los ojos de su esposo había miedo.

\- Hermano…

\- Ambos hermanos se unieron en un abrazo ¿Cómo esta nuestra hermana? Dijo Anthony.

\- Aún no lo sabemos, nadie sale a darnos noticias de ella.

\- Hermano él es un amigo mío de la policía y podrá ayudarnos para atrapar a ese miserable.

\- Terry asintió. Mientras declaraba todo lo que había pasado Anthony en compañía de su novia se preguntaba por que la vida los castigaba tanto.

…

En una ciudad lejana un hombre se preguntaba que sería de aquella jovencita que le robo el corazón. Había intentado olvidarla pero era inútil ocultar lo obvio. Era evidente que aún no había dejado de quererla.- Annie… Pronuncio su nombre. Sin embargo había llegado el momento de seguir con su vida, ella ya está casada y él había comenzado una relación con una dama respetable, hija del director del hospital donde trabajaba.

\- ¡Hola Cariño! Una señorita de cabello rubio y de ojos azules ingreso saludando a Archie. Él le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

…

\- ¡AH! Ya me canse de esperar. Terry camino con paso firme con intención de entrar a la sala donde atendían a su hermana.

\- Terry, por favor contrólate. Era el pedido de Candy.

\- No me pidas que me controle siento que voy a morir si no tengo noticias de mi hermana.

\- De pronto el doctor salió con una expresión sombría.

\- Doctor hable ¿Cómo esta mi nieta?

\- …

\- ¡Hable de una vez! No se quede callado. Dijo Terry.

\- Señor, cálmese por favor.

\- ¿Cómo me pide que me calme? Llevo esperando un buen rato aquí sin que nadie me diga como esta mi hermana ¿Y me pide que me calme?

\- Señor su hermana llego muy herida y tuvimos que poner todo nuestro esfuerzo para salvarla sin embargo…

\- Sin embargo ¡¿Qué?!… Terry temía lo peor.

\- El doctor suspiro reuniendo la fuerza de voluntad para hablar.- Lo lamento tanto señor…

\- La abuela se cubrió con una mano la boca.

\- ¿Por qué lo siente? ¡DIGAME! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO SIENTE?! Dijo Terry.

\- Lamentablemente la bebé no resistió.

\- Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Terry no podía ni respirar sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

\- Anthony cerró los ojos lamentando el desafortunado hecho, Patty lo abrazo tratando de consolar su dolor.

\- Terry… La voz de Candy lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- Candy traía los ojos llorosos. Ella tomo el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y ambos compartieron una mirada cargada de dolor.

Inesperadamente la puerta de la sala se abrió saliendo una camilla donde iba Annie.

\- Annie… mi pequeña Dijo la abuela estirando su mano con intención de tocarla.

\- La dama tuvo un fuerte impacto y afortunadamente logramos salvarla, ella ahora esta solo durmiendo y despertará pronto.

\- Gracias. Decía la abuela cerrando los ojos.

\- Cuando despierte le haremos unos exámenes para ver su condición y luego podrá irse. Eso sería todo con permiso.

…

\- Maldición… Te volviste a salvar estúpida huérfana. Ah que hare ahora. Decía Niel mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.- Te aseguro que no te dejare en paz hasta verte bajo tierra.

Por un breve instante cerró los ojos y pensó en Annie y la bebé.- Lo vez querida eso te pasa por no haberme apoyado.

…

\- Disculpe señorita, ¿usted cree que podremos ver a mi nieta? Dijo la abuela a una enfermera.

\- Señora la paciente aún necesita descansar.

\- Por favor señorita, solo serán unos minutos.

\- La enfermera miro el rostro lleno de tristeza a todos los familiares y asintió.- Esta bien… pero solo por unos minutos. Dijo la dama de blanco aliviando momentáneamente a los demás.

\- Candy se detuvo en la puerta viendo que su esposo no se movía.- ¿No vas a entrar?

\- No, yo no pueda verla así. Entra tú con los demás. Dijo dándose media vuelta caminando por los pasillos.

\- Candy lo miro con tristeza y opto por estar a su lado.

…

\- Mí querida, Annie… Decía la abuela acariciando el cabello de su nieta cariñosamente.

\- Hermana tienes que despertar pronto, por favor. Decía Anthony.

\- Pero… ahora como le diremos la verdad. Dijo Patty.

\- Será muy doloroso para ella. Dijo la abuela.

\- Esto le destrozara el corazón, ella estaba ilusionada con la llegada de su bebé. Su vida se ha vuelto el bebé, su mundo giraba en torno a su "princesa". Anthony ya no pudo seguir más hablando pues recordar solo le hacía derramar lagrimas.

\- Patty lo recibió en su pecho dándole consuelo.

…

\- Terry ¿cariño estas bien? Candy había alcanzado a su esposo, este se encontraba fuera del hospital.

\- Candy, dime por favor… ¿Qué hice mal? ¿soy un mal hermano?

\- No ¿de que estás hablando?

\- No pude protegerla, no pude… soy un fracaso como persona, como hermano.

\- No, No vuelvas a repetir eso, eres un gran hermano, una estupenda persona aquel que está dispuesto dar la vida por los que quiere.

\- Pero…

\- No lo digas, regresemos con los demás. Tu hermana te necesita.

\- Él asintió.

…

Los minutos pasaron y un movimiento atrajo la atención de la abuela.

\- ¡Uhh!

\- Annie…

\- Abuela…

\- Querida has despertado. Decía la mujer mayor emocionada.

\- ¡Uh! Abuela ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué están todos aquí? ¿Dónde está Terry?

\- Querida…

\- Anthony tu debías estar con Patty en casa de tus futuros suegros ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Hermana…

\- ¡Uh!

\- ¿Estás bien querida? Pregunto la abuela asustada.

\- No te preocupes es solo un pequeño dolor en la frente pero explíquenme ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Hermana… ¿no recuerdas nada? Pregunto Anthony.

\- No, todo es tan borrosos solo sé que estábamos a punto de ir a casa de los padres de Patty y… No recuerdo más.

\- Todos se miraron sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué se comportan de esa forma? ¿Qué me ocultan?

\- Querida… La abuela tomando valor decidió hablar.- Cariño tú…

\- Yo que abuela.

\- Tú tuviste un accidente.

\- ¿Accidente? Pero… no recuerdo nada.

\- Cariño un auto de embistió.

\- Annie abrió los ojos de sorpresa sintiendo un incontrolable temor ¿Y mi bebé?

\- Querida lo siento… La abuela se paso la mano por su mejilla limpiando las lagrimas.- Lo perdiste…

\- Para Annie el mundo se había detenido.- ¿Qué?

\- Hermana eso fue lo dijo el doctor.

\- No, ¡No! Eso es MENTIRA mi bebé está bien yo lo sé. Ese doctor es un mentiroso, mi bebé esta… Annie se paso la mano por el vientre que ahora lucia plano. La voz se empezó a oír temblorosa.

\- ¿Dónde está mi bebé? Tengo que verla. Annie se intento poner de pie sin importarle las heridas que tenia.

\- No, querida tienes que descansar.

\- Abuela suéltame, tengo que ver a mi bebé, ¡TENGO QUE SABER COMO ESTA MI PRINCESA!

\- Annie… por favor entiéndelo.

\- ¡NO! Anthony, mi bebé no puede estar muerta.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TERRY?! ÉL ME DIRÁ LA VERDAD.

La puerta se abrió, Annie vio a su hermano parado frente a ella sin decir una palabra. Ella con temor negó con la cabeza sin embargo su hermano la miro con los ojos lleno de lagrimas y asintió.

\- Annie sintió su mundo caerse, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos.- ¡Mi bebé! ¡Abuela, mi bebé! Annie lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- De pronto las enfermeras ingresaron.- Señores tienes que retirarse.

Con tristeza tuvieron que salir y mirar cómo Annie era sedada.

**Continuará…**

**Últimos capítulos.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Semanas después…**

La residencia Grandchester estaba sumergida en la profunda tristeza, por ningún lado se veía la sonrisa del algún miembro de la familia.

Las cosas para Annie habían sido difíciles, tener que dejar el recuerdo de su bebé le había costado mucho sin embargo había días en los que despertaba pensando que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla imaginando que su "princesa" estaba con ella.

Tener que quitar todas las cosas de la habitación de la bebé había sido un momento doloroso, ver como desarmaban la cuna, como se llevaban los juguetes y finalmente como pintaban la habitación quitando cualquier rastro de lo que antes hubo.

…

\- ¿Annie? Al no obtener respuesta Candy ingreso a la habitación de su cuñada.

\- Annie se encontraba sentada sobre su cama con una mirada vacía.

\- Te traje este té. Es tu bebida favorita. Dijo la rubia.

\- … Ninguna respuesta se escucho.

\- Te lo dejare aquí por si decides beberlo. Entonces Candy salió y recargando su espalda en la puerta suspiro pensando en la forma de animarla. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

…

\- ¿Nada? Pregunto la abuela.

\- Candy negó con la cabeza.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo Anthony.

\- Si pero ¿que? Dijo Terry.

\- Lo tengo. Dijo la pecosa en voz alta.

\- Que, dilo.

\- Cuando yo me siento triste suelo ir a visitar a los niños ellos siempre me sacan una sonrisa.

\- Terry sonrío.- Se que te preocupas por mi hermana pero considero que ver niños solo la lastimara más.

\- Oh, no lo había pensado.

\- Esperen ya sé que debemos hacer. Dijo la abuela.

\- ¿Qué abuela? Dijeron todos

\- Ustedes esperen y sabrán, será una sorpresa. Lo tendré listo para este fin de semana.

…

\- ¡Listos!

\- ¿Abuela que es esto? Pregunto Anthony.

\- Vamos a acampar.

\- ¿Acampar? Abuela ¿estás segura? Dijo Terry.

\- Por supuesto, ya sabes cómo le gustaba a tu hermana acampar.

\- Lo sé abuela pero… ya no es una niña tú crees que quiera ir.

\- Oh no…no, no. No iremos a ningún lado.

\- No entiendo. Terry estaba más que confundido.

\- Traeremos el campamento a casa.

\- Pero, pero ¡como haremos eso? Pregunto Anthony.

\- Oh será sencillo, tú déjamelo a mí.

\- Solo procuren que Annie no baje hasta la noche.

\- Está bien abuela. A Terry no le parecía buena idea pero al menos no perdían nada intentándolo.

…

Al llegar la noche toda la sala se encontraba decorada, el lugar parecía realmente un campo abierto.

Todo estaba listo para que Annie lo viera y con mucha insistencia lograron que ella bajara.

\- Pero… ¿qué es esto?

\- ¿No te gusta? Dijo la abuela con evidente decepción en su voz.

\- Annie miro a cada una de las personas que estaba presente, su mirada se cargo de alegría y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

\- No, querida no queríamos que llores.

\- No lloro de tristeza, abuela. Lloro porque tengo a la mejor familia. Agradezco que me quieran a ayudar a superar esta etapa difícil de mi vida pero no quiero que se esfuercen tanto.

\- Lo hacemos con mucho gusto. Dijo Terry.- Has pasado por tanto hermana y pensamos que esta sería una forma de alegrarte aunque sea… un poco.

\- Tú hermano tiene razón, verte triste es tan doloroso para nosotros y queríamos que al menos recuperar una pequeña parte de la sonrisa de Annie. Dijo Candy.

\- Annie miro el suelo y luego cerrando los ojos levanto la cabeza.- Prometo que buscare ayuda para tratar este dolor. No quiero ver a mi familia sentirse triste por mí.

\- Eso... ¡Eso es maravilloso, Annie! Dijo la abuela.

\- Te felicito hermana. Y bueno… ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y disfrutamos de esta gran noche?

\- Todos miraron a Annie. Ella sonrió y asintió.

…

Pasaron algunas semanas desde aquel día. Annie, aún despertaba en las noches envuelta en llanto, era tan difícil tener que aceptar que su niña se había ido pero ahí estaba su familia para apoyarla y esperarían lo que fuera necesario hasta que ella recuperara su sonrisa.

Incluso Anthony y Patty habían decidido retrasar su boda sin embargo por insistencia de la misma Annie dejaron la fecha acordada.

Algunos días pasaron y Annie ya no despertaba en las noches, la ayuda profesional había servido poco a poco Annie había regresado.

…

\- Agradezco que me hayan apoyado tanto, sin ustedes no hubiera logrado sobrellevar este duro momento y aunque mi "princesa" no estará conmigo físicamente la tendré en mi corazón.

Tras mucho esfuerzo Annie se mostraba mejor, su vida empezaba otra vez y aunque no había sido lo que ella se hubiera imaginado, tenía que seguir con su vida.

…

**Meses después**

La boda de Anthony se llevo a cabo en una reunión pequeña, solo estaban presentes aquellos que eran importantes para la familia.

Los padres de Patty estaban algo decepcionados ellos esperaban que la boda fuera un gran acontecimiento algo que llamara la atención de las personas más ricas de la sociedad.

Sin embargo tuvieron que aceptar el deseo de los novios y realizar una ceremonia algo pequeña para lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver pero ver la alegría en el rostro de su hija hizo que todo fuera insignificante solo importaba una cosa ese día y era su hija.

Con algo de tristeza los familiares se despidieron de los recién casados quienes se iban a disfrutar de su luna de miel con una petición especial de amabas familias.

\- ¡Un bebé! Dijo Anthony sonrojado ante su abuela.

\- Por supuesto, yo ya estoy vieja quisiera llegar a conocer a mis nietos al menos.

\- Abuela los hijos llegaran en su momento por ahora no pensamos en eso. Además tú estás muy joven.

\- Jaja eres tan adorable.

\- Abuela no apuremos a los recién casados, ya llegará pronto el bebé, Dijo Annie.

\- Felicidades, Anthony. Dijo Candy abrazando a su cuñado.

\- Gracias, Candy.

\- Entonces Terry miro a su hermano soltó una sonrisa.- Finalmente cazaron al cazador. Todos soltaron una carcajada llena de complicidad.

\- Muchas felicidades hermano y bueno… si regresan con un nuevo integrante no hay problema, aunque ya sabes quién se pondrá de abuela cariñosa. Dijo Terry en un susurro a su hermano.

\- Lo mismo te diría yo… no me sorprendería que al regresar me diera con la sorpresa de que un nuevo Grandchester estuviera en camino. Dijo Anthony guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

…

Luego de despedirse de su hermano, Terry pensaba en que tal vez tenía razón ya habían pasado varios meses desde que se había casado con Candy y había la probabilidad de que ella estuviera embarazada aunque nunca la había visto con malestares que siempre presentaba una mujer cuando estaba encinta.

Sin embargo aún no había apuro por ello.

…

**Algunos días después**

Candy regresaba del hospital luego de visitar a los niños cuando al subir las escaleras la visión se le torno borrosa. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza tratando de controlar el mareo repentino.

\- Candy que bueno que… ¿Estás bien? Era la voz de Annie.

\- Oh, sí solo un pequeño mareo eso es todo.

\- No te vez muy bien, tu semblante se ve pálido. Déjame ayudarte a ir a tu habitación.

\- No te preocupes… no hace falta. Dijo Candy subiendo las escaleras con dificultad.

A los pocos segundos Terry llegó.

\- Hermano ¿Sabes que le ocurre a Candy? Pregunto Annie.

\- ¿Qué? ¿algo le paso? Pregunto preocupado

\- No, bueno no lo sé. La vi subiendo las escaleras con dificultad y traía el rostro pálido,

\- ¿Crees que haya enfermado? Pregunto Annie.

\- Pudiera ser, ella visita muy seguido el hospital y en ese lugar hay muchas enfermedades.

\- ¡BUM! Un ruido proveniente del segundo piso llamo la atención de Terry y Annie.

\- ¡Será Candy! Dijo Annie.

\- Sin pensarlo dos veces Terry subió a toda velocidad encontrando a su esposa recargándose en las paredes.

\- ¿Qué paso? Creímos que te había pasado algo. Dijo Terry.

\- Me sentí muy mareada y sin querer tire el jarrón de aquel lugar.

\- Deberías descansar yo te llevare a tu habitación. Dijo Terry tomando a su esposa en brazos. De pronto Candy perdió todo sentido de la vista y se desplomo en los brazos de su esposo.

\- ¡Candy! Annie llama al doctor ¡rápido!

La recostó sobre su cama mientras intentaba reanimarla.

\- Mi amor despierta ¡Candy! Mi amor. Toco su cara y sintió el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo.- ¿Y si había enfermado? Ya llame al doctor dijo de pronto Annie.

\- Olvida eso, Dile a George que prepare el automóvil la llevare al hospital.

\- ¿Tan mal esta? Pregunto Annie.

\- ¡Annie, por favor ve rápido! Su pulso es débil. Terry la cargo en sus brazos llevándola al auto, ni siquiera pudo manejar así que George fue quien los llevo. Solo rogaba en su mente que no fuera ninguna enfermedad.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno chicas ustedes que creen que sea… umm parece obvia la respuesta pero cualquier cosa puede pasar , ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Últimos capítulos.**


	33. Chapter 33

\- Terry ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Candy despertó desorientada y confundida al despertarse recostada sobre una camilla de un consultorio.

\- Despertaste, me asustaste. De pronto te desvaneciste y te traje tan rápido como pude.

\- Cariño no era necesario, solo fue un pequeño desmayo.

\- No lo sé pero hasta que el doctor hable no estaré tranquilo.

\- Candy asintió rendida, de pronto una pequeña idea paso por su mente. Terry… y que tal, si… Se quedo sin terminar sus palabras pues la emoción le ganaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A que te refieres? Terry noto el cambio en el tono de voz de su esposa.

\- Podría tratarse de…

\- ¿De que?

\- Candy miro fijamente a su esposo y tomo sus manos llevándola a su rostro, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- Podría ser que estuviera…

\- ¿Estar que? Por favor dime, me estas matando de la angustia.

\- Embarazada. Dijo Candy dejando en silencio a Terry.

\- A Terry le costó reaccionar, de pronto pareciera que todo hubiera desaparecido y una sonrisa cargada de emoción se dibujo en su rostro. Con sus manos la atrajo y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

\- Entonces el doctor ingreso interrumpiendo a la ilusionada pareja.- Que bueno que despertó señora, le tengo los resultados de su estado.

\- Terry y Candy compartieron miradas llenas de ilusión.- Doctor creo saber que es lo que tengo. Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Está segura?

\- Por supuesto, todos los síntomas que tuve podría tratarse de un embarazo. Es eso ¿verdad? ¿Estoy embarazada?

\- Como usted dijo señora, podría tratarse. Bueno eso mismo pensé, sin embargo lamento decirle que usted no está embarazada.

\- Fue evidente la decepción en la pareja.- ¿Cómo dice? Pero… yo últimamente me sentido cansada, tuve nauseas y mareos.

\- Señora todo eso fue producto de su agotada labor como voluntaria en este hospital. Tengo entendido que además ayuda a un hogar de niños huérfanos.

\- Entonces… no tendré… un bebé.

\- Cariño no te preocupes… estoy seguro que tendremos uno.

\- Espere aún hay más…

\- ¿Más? Candy levanto la mirada.

\- He notado un pequeño problema en usted.

\- ¿Mi esposa está enferma, Doctor?

\- No señor, su esposa no está enferma sin embargo… en el momento que ustedes quieran concebir habrá algo de dificultad.

\- ¿Dificultad? Candy se asusto.- No podre tener hijos.

\- Yo no he dicho eso señora.

\- Me quiero ir a casa. Dijo Candy parándose de la camilla.

\- Candy, espera un momento por favor.

\- Terry si no me acompañas me iré sola pero quiero irme a casa.

\- Terry se disculpo con el médico y salió detrás de su esposa.

Al llegar a casa Candy subió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama.

\- Terry ¿Qué ha pasado? Vimos a Candy entrar casi llorando. Dijo la abuela.

\- ¿Ahora que le hiciste? Dijo Annie molesta.

\- Yo… no puedo explicarlo ahora. Tengo que hablar con ella.

\- Pero dinos que paso en el hospital. Dijo Annie sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

Al abrir la puerta la encontró sentada sobre la cama abrazándose así misma apoyando sus mejilla en sus rodillas.

Verla de esa manera le rompió el corazón, no estaba llorando pero su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza.

\- Cariño…

\- ¿Aún me quieres? Dijo Candy evitando la mirada de su esposo.

\- Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que te quiero, te amo

\- A pesar de que no podre darte un hijo, me seguirás queriendo de igual modo.

\- Terry se acerco obligándola a ponerse de pie, la tomo de los hombros y con una mano acaricio su mejilla.- Mi amor, tendremos hijos… estoy seguro.

\- Pero el doctor dijo que será difícil.

\- Pero no imposible, además yo no me case contigo solo para que me des hijos. ME CASE CONTIGO PORQUE TE AMO.

\- Abrázame, por favor. Dijo ella.

\- Terry la envolvió en sus brazos llenándola de amor.

…

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Niel había intentado desparecer a Candy y debido a la persecución de la policía tenía que permaneces escondido. Debía reconocerlo tuvo mucha suerte por otro lado los mafiosos al fin habían dejado de ser un problema tras el pequeño "Accidente" que origino ese incendio en su escondite.

\- Pronto llegara el momento, la policía aún no ha dejado de buscarme y entonces cuando al fin me libre de ellos llegara tu hora huérfana estúpida. Dijo clavando una daga sobre una mesa de madera. - Pronto… pronto estarás orgullosa de mí… Mamá.

…

\- Oh, ahora entiendo porque estaba tan triste. Dijo la abuela luego de enterarse.

\- Espero que no se deprima. Dijo Terry.

\- Cuenta con mi apoyo. Dijo Annie.

\- Gracias hermana, eres una mujer muy fuerte.

**3 semanas después**

La noche era hermosa, las estrellas reinaban en el cielo y la luna era tan blanca y brillante perfecta para una ocasión especial.

Cuando él llego no encontró a nadie en casa, todo estaba oscuro salvo por unas pequeñas luces que lo condujeron a la azotea y ahí estaba ella… su esposa esperándolo con una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿Estamos celebrando algo? Pregunto.

\- Si, el amor.

\- Terry le sonrió. ¿Hiciste todo esto tu sola? Dijo mirando la cena.

\- Por supuesto, acaso no me crees.

\- No es eso, claro que te creo.

\- Gracias por amarme tanto. Dijo Candy sorprendiendo a su esposo con un beso.

\- No me cuesta nada amarte, Eres mi vida.

La parejita seguía besándose que olvidaron por completo la cena. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la habitación disfrutando de sus caricias.

\- Mmm… Terry mi amor. Decía Candy sintiendo los labios de su esposo recorrer su cuerpo desnudo.

\- Eres tan exquisita… amor mío. Me muero por estar dentro de ti. Tengo que tomarte… si no lo hago ahora… moriré.

Se apresuro en desvestirse sin dejar de besarla en los labios. Termino por quitarse los zapatos y se acerco a ella acariciando su centro de feminidad con su entrepierna. Le dejo un último beso en los labios y empujo hacia delante ingresando en ella y soltando él un gemido desde lo más hondo de su garganta.

Los movimientos cambiaron y fueron cada vez más rápidos, el ambiente estaba lleno de pasión, todo lo que se escuchaba era la voz del placer.

\- Terry… mi amor me voy a… ¡Ahhh!

\- Yo también preciosa, yo…. ¡Ahhh!

Ambos luego de una noche de pasión terminaron exhaustos quedando dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.

…

**3 semanas después**

\- ¡Oh pero que alegría! ¿Por qué nos dijeron que llegarían? La abuela estaba feliz de que Anthony hubiera regresado con Patty de su luna de miel.

\- Al fin todos juntos otra vez. Dijo Annie.- Pero cuénteme como estuvo su viaje.

\- Estuvo interesante, pero no regresamos solos.

\- No me digan que… Todos miraron a Patty quien rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

\- Cuando estábamos en la playa Patty se lastimo con una roca y el hospital estaba muy lejos, afortunadamente tuvimos suerte de que alguien que sabía de medicina y conocíamos muy bien estaba cerca.

\- Annie estaba confundida sin embargo su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

\- Y bueno el nos acompaño de regreso ya que esta ciudad también es su hogar.

\- ¿De quién se trata? Pregunto Candy.

\- Amigo, adelante. Anthony llamo a alguien y tras la puerta ingreso…

\- ¡Archie! Candy fue la primera en correr a abrazarlo.

\- Él le sonrió.- Oye se que ahora estas casada, tú esposo esta mirándome con unas ganas de matarme.

\- ¿Terry?

\- Candy giro a mirar a su esposo quien cambio rápidamente su expresión ocultando sus celos.

\- Bienvenido jovencito. Dijo la abuela.

\- Terry le estrecho la mano.

\- Entonces…

\- Hola Annie…

\- Annie dio dos pasos hacia el sin saber que decir se abalanzo sobre el.- Perdóname le susurro al oído.

\- Todo está en el pasado, supe todo lo que pasaste, lo lamento.

\- Debí haberme ido contigo pero fui una tonta.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, tú no sabías que todo esto ocurriría.

\- Eh… creo que ustedes tiene mucho de que hablar. Dijo Candy. Todos empezaron a irse dejando a los jóvenes a solas.

…

\- Le hará muy bien a Annie hablar con Archie.

\- ¿Por qué supones eso?

\- Como se nota que no conoces a las mujeres. Dijo Candy a Terry.

\- Ey… ¿espera un momento a dónde vas?

\- Oh… les prometí a los niños que les llevaría un nuevo libro hoy.

\- Candy, cariño amo que seas así pero quisiera verte descansar más tiempo la ultima vez te desmayaste.

\- No te preocupes, aquella vez me saltaba las comidas ahora estoy comiendo muy bien y me siento muy fuerte.

\- De acuerdo.

…

Candy quería caminar adoraba el aroma de las flores y decidió ir caminado al hospital a visitar a los niños. Mientras contemplaba a los niños jugar una mano le tapo la boca y una figura la empujo alejándola de la vista de los demás.

\- ¡Uhhm! Candy intentaba defenderse pero era casi imposible, cuando al fin el hombre la soltó se quito la capucha.

\- ¡Niel! Pero ¿por qué?

\- Nunca pensé que tendría que hacer esto una vez más, recuerdo a aquel estúpido que te acompañaba y murió de un infarto.

\- Candy se sorprendió y recordó a ¡Stear! Fuiste tú aquella vez.

\- La verdad quería matarte a ti pero ese idiota estaba ahí así que te salvaste por poco pero ahora si nadie te salvara.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¡¿Qué te hice?!

\- ¡JA! ¡Nacer eso fue lo que hiciste! ¡TODO FUE TÚ CULPA!

\- No lo entiendo ¿Quién eres ralamente? ¿Por qué me odias?

\- ¿Quieres saber quién soy? Bueno antes de que desaparezcas de este mundo lo sabrás. Soy Niel legan hijo de George Ardley.

\- Candy sintió un aire frio recorrer su espalda.- Tú… eres…eres.

\- Desgraciadamente tú y yo tenemos al mismo padre. Dijo Niel.

**Continuará…**

Solo quedan 2 capítulos chicas.


	34. Chapter 34

\- Somos… ¿somos hermanos?… Dijo Candy casi en su susurro.

\- ¡No digas esa palabra horrenda, tú no eres nada mío! Niel intentaba taparse las orejas con desesperación.- Solo tenemos la mala suerte de compartir al mismo padre pero escúchame bien ¡TÚ Y YO NO SOMOS HERMANOS!

\- Candy estaba asustada no sabía que más sentir, todo esto era muy inesperado. ¿Niel era… Hermano?

\- Suficiente, ahora lo sabes despídete de este mundo.

\- ¡No! Por favor tengo muchas preguntas… yo… no sabía de tu existencia ¿Por qué me odias?

\- ¡Vaya! Con que la golfa de tu madre no te lo conto, eh. La burla era evidente en su rostro sin embargo ese comentario desato la furia de Candy.

\- ¡No hables así de mi madre!

\- ¿Por qué te ofende? Eso era ella una cualquiera ¡Una maldita golfa! ¡PLAF!

\- Sin importarle el riesgo que corría su vida, Candy no pudo tolerar escuchar esas palabras a su madre y le lanzo una bofetada a Niel.

\- Se llevo una mano a la mejilla y abrió los ojos con furia.- ¡COMO TE ATREVES! Dijo sujetándola del cabello.

\- Mi madre no fue así, ella no era así. Dijo Candy mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.´

\- ¡Ja! ¿Por qué hablas con tanta seguridad así de ella? Ni siquiera la conociste bien.

\- El poco tiempo que viví con ella me sirvió para saber que era una estupenda persona y madre y aunque no esté más conmigo yo la recuerdo cada día.

\- Ese estúpido crucifijo era de ella ¿verdad?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y como estas tan segura que ella te quiso? Viviste gran parte de tu vida en un orfanato.

\- Lo sé pero sé que mi madre jamás dejo de pensar en mi. ELLA ME AMO.

\- Niel la miro directamente a los ojos llegando a su mente recuerdos borrosos y de pronto la soltó.- Largo… Dijo dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Eh? Candy se veía confundida.

\- Niel volvió a mirarla ¡Vete lejos! No quiero volver a ver tu cara nunca más en mi vida de lo contrario una de las personas que tanto amas lo pagará, el disparo de aquella vez fue un accidente.

\- Asustada empezó a retroceder. Recordó aquel día que Terry la salvo y la bala casi lo había matado. entonces empezó a correr.

…

\- Lo lamento tanto. Dijo Archie quien acababa de escuchar Annie.

\- A veces pienso que todo esto se hubiera evitado si yo no me hubiera casado con él.

\- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Ahora solo tienes que seguir adelante.

\- Lo intento, creo que lo intento. Cambiemos mejor de tema. Ahora cuéntame que ha sido de ti.

\- Bueno yo… no tengo mucho que contar. Luego de aquel día sentí que mi mundo se vino entonces me enfoque en mi trabajo.

\- Y… Annie quería saber aún más.

\- Y eso es todo.

\- Archie no trates de engañarme, puedes decirme la verdad.

\- La verdad ¿A que te refieres?

\- ¿No me vas a decir que estuviste solo todo este tiempo?

\- Archie soltó una pequeña risa.- De acuerdo, si estuve con una joven dama.

\- ¿Estuviste?

\- No podía seguir engañándola de esa forma.

\- ¿La engañaste? Annie estaba sorprendida.

\- Archie asintió, la engañe a ella y a mí al pensar que te había olvidado. Annie…

\- El sonrojo en Annie fue evidente cuando Archie le tomo las manos.

\- ¡Pom! El sonido de la puerta llamo la atención de los jóvenes.

Candy estaba agitada intentaba tomar un respiro apoyándose en la puerta.

\- Candy ¿estás bien? Pregunto Annie.

\- Lo siento, ustedes sigan conversando no quise interrumpirlos. Dijo Candy subiendo a toda velocidad a su habitación.

\- ¡Hola Candy! Dijo Patty sin embargo Candy paso tan rápido que no pudo corresponder el saludo.

…

Las horas pasaron y en la cena no se presento Candy.

\- ¿Saben que ocurre con Candy? Pregunto la abuela.

\- No abuela, ella llego agitada y se veía algo asustada es mas hasta ahora no ha salido de su habitación. Dijo Annie.

\- Es verdad cuando la salude pareció no haberme visto y se encerró.

\- ¿Candy? Es extraño ella no es así. Dijo Anthony.

\- Iré a hablar con ella. Dijo la abuela sin embargo en ese momento Terry entraba a casa.

\- Que bueno que llegas, Terry.

\- Buenas noches a todos ¿paso algo, abuela?

\- Eh… La vuela dudaba si contarle a su nieto.

\- Abuela díselo de todas formas lo notara. Dijo Anthony.

\- De que me tengo que enterar.

\- Hijo es Candy algo le paso cuando salió, está muy rara, no ha querido bajar a cenar con nosotros.

\- Iré a verla. Dijo subiendo rápidamente a la habitación.

Candy al contrario de llorar estaba sentada mirando al cielo por la ventana de su alcoba, había tomado una decisión. Era lo correcto. pensó. De pronto la puerta se abrió.

\- Preciosa ¿estás bien? ¿te pasa algo?

\- Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Estoy bien.

\- Todos estábamos preocupados, pensábamos que algo te había ocurrido cuando saliste.

\- No es nada, solo… estoy algo cansada.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Me alegro, no sabes cuánto te amo. Dijo abrazándola.- Cariño nunca me dejes.

\- Candy tenía las manos temblorosas y no sabía si corresponder a su abrazo. Finalmente se rindió y lo abrazo con todo su amor y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

\- Mi amor. Terry la aparto para mirarla a los ojos ¿estás llorando? Dijo Terry al sentir su pecho mojarse.

\- Solo estoy emocionada por tenerte en mi vida. Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Puedes…puedes ¿besarme?

\- No es necesario que lo pidas. Dijo atrapando sus labios con los suyos.

La besaba con dulzura y acariciaba con cuidado su cuerpo. La recostó en la cama donde no tardo en desnudarla de igual modo él quedo en la misma situación. Lleno de besos su cuerpo adorando cada parte de ella.

\- Nunca me cansare de decirte lo hermosa que eres. Te amo. Dijo hundiéndose lentamente en ella.

\- Yo también te amo, por favor nunca lo olvides. Candy lo abrazo con sus piernas mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

…

Candy despertó pronto, miró a un lado de su cama y ahí estaba su esposo. Lo miró durante unos segundos y estiro su mano con intención de tocarlo pero se arrepintió retrocediendo.

Se puso de pie, vistiéndose a velocidad, se acerco hasta el guardarropa y saco su maleta donde ya su ropa. Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y lo miro por última vez.- Perdóname pero no puedo permitir que te lastimen o que le hagan daño a alguien de la familia por mi culpa. Dejo su maleta en la puerta y regreso donde él, se agacho un poco y cerrando los ojos le dejo un beso en los labios. Ella se volvió a parar y de pronto… Una mano la sujeto por la muñeca. Asustada vio a su esposo quien estaba bien despierto.

\- Terry… dijo ella.

\- Sabía que algo te pasaba ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Terry sentó sobre la cama.

\- Terry tú no lo entenderías.

\- ¡Ah! lo entiendo y ¿por eso planeabas dejarme? Dijo con ironía.

\- Terry por favor déjame ir.

\- ¡No! No lo hare. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres irte? Creí que me amabas.

\- Candy se quedo en silencio entonces sin mirarlo dijo.- Yo… creo que no te amo.

\- Terry abrió grande los ojos y la obligo a mirarlo.- Dímelo mirando a los ojos.- Dime que no me amas y te dejare ir.

\- Candy alzo la mirada y entre lágrimas dijo.- Yo…yo… no puedo.

\- Él la atrajo a sus brazos y la abrazo.

\- Déjame ir, si me quedo solo le traeré desgracias a tu vida.

\- ¿Desgracias? Mi única desgracia seria no tenerte en mi vida. Limpiando sus mejillas le hablo.- Ahora dime la verdadera razón ¿Por qué querías irte?

\- Terry… es… es Niel. Dijo rompiendo en llanto.

\- La furia se lleno en su mirada.- Niel, ¿ese miserable te hizo algo? Porque si así fue lo matare con mis propias manos.

\- ¡No! Niel… Niel es …

\- Niel ¿Qué?

\- Es mi hermano.

\- Terry estaba sorprendido no sabía que decir su mente había quedado en blanco.

\- Tú… ¿hermano? ¿Dices que es tú hermano? ¿Lo sabías?

\- No, te juro que me acabo de enterar exactamente hoy.

\- Terry asintió en señal de creer en ella.

\- Él y yo tenemos al mismo padre y me odia por ellos me advirtió que si no desapareciera todos a los que amo le haría daño. Mi amor aquel disparo del que me salvaste fue él.

\- ¡Lo matare! No me importa que se tu hermano. ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE NADIE TE HAGA DAÑO!

\- Por favor no lo hagas, el no está bien de la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Lo vi en sus ojos, el parece haber sufrido mucho y creo que todo aquello lo dejo mal de la cabeza.

\- No me importa que sea un Trastornado, no me quedare de brazos cruzados esperando que te haga algo. Y tú no vuelvas a intentar irte, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Yo lo siento.

\- Haremos algo pero te aseguro el no te hará daño.

\- Ella lo abrazo y sintió que su corazón al fin volvía a su cuerpo.

**Continuará…**

**Hola chicas ya solo nos queda un capitulo para terminar esta historia. Y les comento que esta final será algo emotiva, ya lo he estado acabando y en lo personal a mi me saco unas lagrimitas al leerlo, solo me falta agregar unas cuantas cositas más y listo. Solo les daré un adelantito para que vayan imaginando lo que se viene. No juzguen un libro por su portada. Creo que con eso podrán imaginar a quien me refiero. Nos leemos el sábado para el desenlace de esta historia. Hasta entonces muchos besos y bendiciones a todas. Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	35. Comunicado

**COMUNICADO**

Hola chicas en primer lugar les mando un gran saludo y en segundo lugar les pido disculpas por no haber podido subir el capitulo de ayer, lamentablemente mi PC sufrio un daño y tuve que llevarlo al tecnico debido a esto ya no pude subir el capitulo de ayer afortunadamente tenia un borrador guardado en mi usb asi que el dia de mañana lo estare subiendo.

Les deseo una feliz tarde

Atte: Yasmila


	36. Chapter 36

En casa había un profundo silencio, nadie sabía que decir por la nueva revelación. Entonces Candy hablo.

\- No… no voy a justificar nunca lo que hizo Niel y aunque sea mi… hermano tendrá que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos por ello les cuento esto y si ustedes creen que no debería seguir perteneciendo a esta familia lo aceptare. Dijo bajando la mirada.

\- No querida, jamás te pediríamos eso. Dijo la abuela.

\- Es solo que… Annie no podía ni hablar.

\- Estamos sorprendidos de que tú y él sean hermanos… bueno medio hermanos.

\- Todos en esta familia te quieren, amor. Dijo Terry.

\- Se los agradezco mucho. Candy se llevo una mano a su mejilla derramando una lágrima de alegría.

\- Creo que sería correcto ir a la policía y avisar lo que pretende hacer Niel. Dijo Terry.

\- Candy asintió. Eso era lo correcto al fin Niel ya no sería más una molestia pero ¿Por qué le dolía el corazón? Era un sentimiento de tristeza.- Hay que hacerlo.

…

\- No pude…. ¡NO PUEDO! Dijo Niel tirando todo lo que se encontraba sobre una mesa. La ira era parte de él, el no saber cómo debería actuar, su cabeza en laberinto de pensamientos.

\- Perdón yo no… no pude cumplirte la promesa Mamá… Dijo Niel mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, sostenía una fotografía de su madre mientras lloraba amargamente.

**22 años atrás**

\- **¡Papá! Gritaba de alegría el pequeño al ver a su padre visitarlo.**

\- **Eh… El hombre cargo a su hijo en brazos ¿Cómo está el niño de papá? **

\- **Muy bien.**

\- **Oh excelente.**

\- **Papá ven quiero que juegues conmigo ajedrez.**

\- **¿Ajedrez? Pero… es que acaso ya sabes jugar eso.**

\- **El pequeño asintió con alegría.**

\- **Pues eres muy inteligente cuando yo era pequeño apenas sabía leer.**

\- **Tengo 8 años papá no soy tan pequeño.**

\- **Oh es cierto olvide que estoy hablando con un hombrecito.**

\- **George necesito hablar contigo. De pronto Margaret una mujer alta de cabello castaño corto, ojos del mismo color que su cabello apareció llamando al padre de su hijo.**

\- **Pero mamá papá iba jugar conmigo.**

\- **Niel necesito hablar con tú padre luego podrás jugar con él.**

\- **Prometo que otro día volveré y jugaremos lo que tu desees. Con una caricia en el cabello su hijo sonrió.**

\- **¿De verdad?**

\- **Así es.**

\- **Esperare con ansias que vuelvas pronto. Diciendo esto Niel se fue feliz a su habitación.**

\- **¿De que quieres hablar Margaret? Dijo George una vez que Niel se había ido.**

\- **¿Acaso no lo sabes?**

\- **No entiendo.**

\- **Hablo de esa mujercita de familia rica.**

\- **¿Qué tiene? Soy su maestro le enseño a tocar el piano.**

\- **¡JA! Yo no naci ayer George algo tiene ustedes dos.**

\- **Estas hablando incoherencias, entre la señorita y yo solo hay una relación estrictamente de profesor y alumna.**

\- **¿Así? Y dime ¿un profesor sale a pasear con su alumna? ¿un profesor abraza a su alumna?**

\- **George estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo sabia ella todo eso?**

\- **Lo sabia… te quedas callado porque es verdad. ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Maldito infiel! **

\- **George tuvo que sujetarla de las manos para evitar los golpes.- Escúchame bien, no voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma, no soy ningún infiel porque tú y yo hace muchos años que no somos nada y en segundo lugar yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que más me plazca puedo rehacer mi vida con cualquier otra mujer, tengo derecho.**

\- **¿Y nosotros que? ¡No te importa tú hijo!**

\- **No metas a nuestro hijo en esto, jamás lo he descuidado, lo sabes.**

\- **Claro cómo no, con las miserias que mandas como profesorcito es suficiente. Dijo Margaret con sarcasmo.**

\- **Le doy todo lo que puedo hacer como profesor, a mi hijo nunca le falto nada.**

\- **Le falta lo más importante. Un padre pero claro tú prefieres largarte con la golfa esa.**

\- **¡No hables así de ella! Como siempre el ladrón piensa que todos son de misma condición. Dijo George recordando el motivo de su separación con Margaret.**

\- **Ya te lo dije un millón de veces eso fue un error.**

\- **En fin no me interesa tú puedes rehacer su vida aún eres joven. Y si eso era lo que querías decirme me retiro. **

\- **¡George espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¿A verte con esa? **

\- **Sin embargo él salió de la casa sin responder y siguió su camino.**

\- **¡Nunca George! ¡Escúchame bien nunca voy a dejar que seas feliz con esa!**

\- **¿Mamá? ¿Por qué le gritas así a mi papá? Niel había escuchado todo y con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas se acerco a su madre.**

\- **Tú padre no me quiere mi amor. Él prefirió largarse con otra.**

\- **¿Mi papá hizo eso? El pequeño estaba confundido.**

\- **Margaret asintió.- Ahora solo te tengo a ti, tú nunca me traicionaras ¿verdad? Hijo.**

\- **No mamá, yo jamás te traicionare.**

**…**

**A pesar de aquella discusión George jamás dejo de ver a su hijo a pesar de los reclamos de Margaret. Y así paso el tiempo hasta que…**

\- **¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡TE ODIO GEORGE! Margaret la madre de Niel estaba furiosa y no dejaba de romper todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.**

\- **Mama… Ante los ojos del pequeño estaba su madre hecha una furia.- Mamita ¿que tienes? **

\- **De pronto la mujer se dejo caer al suelo rompiendo en llanto.- Tu padre… tu padre nos cambio.**

\- **Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo mamá? **

\- **A él no le importamos, el ahora tiene una nueva familia.**

\- **¿Una nueva familia?**

\- **¡Esa maldita está embarazada! Tendrá un hijo de tu padre. **

\- **Pero mi papá me quiere.**

\- **¡NO! Él no te quiere, ahora solo le importa su nueva familia. **

\- **Pero…**

\- **¡ENTIENDELO TE OLVIDO! ¡ÉL NO TE QUIERE!**

\- **Esas palabras destrozaron el corazón del pequeño**

\- **Por lo tanto él tiene que pagar… ¿verdad?**

\- **Mamá…**

\- **Él no puede ser feliz con esa mujer. Tú me ayudaras.**

\- **Mamá no entiendo, como hare eso.**

\- **Todos ellos, todos los que se burlaron de nosotros deben pagar por nuestro sufrimiento.**

\- **Mamá… me estas asustando….**

\- **No mi amor, recuerda yo soy la única que te ama. Dijo la mujer abrazando a su hijo.**

**…**

**De vuelta a la actualidad**

\- Otra vez ese maldito sueño. Dijo Niel luego de despertarse, traía la frente cubierta de sudor.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? Se dijo frotando sus puños en su cabeza…- No me mires de esa forma, ni yo entiendo ¿por que la deje ir? Le decía a la foto.

\- "Tú me mataste" Una voz llegaba a su cabeza y trataba de cubrirse intentando calmar la voz, sin embargo esto no paraba. Totalmente decidido abrió uno de los cajones que tenia y saco su pistola aquella con la que había tenido que acabar con todo esto.

…

\- Tengan mucho cuidado chicos. Dijo la abuela despidiéndose de Terry y Candy quienes salían a la policía, había llegado el momento de ponerle fin a la situación.

\- Lo tendremos abuela, regresaremos pronto. Dijo Terry.

\- ¡Espera! La abuela guardo silencio durante unos segundos y luego hablo.- Mi niña eres tan fuerte, no olvides que te queremos.

\- Candy confundida asintió.

Terry manejo y cuando llegaron a la estación de policías él le dijo.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Candy tomo aire y suspiro.- Si, adelante,

Con todo su valor Candy contaba detalle a detalle lo de Niel, lo que él mismo le había confesado, al terminar de hablar ese peso que sentía había desaparecido pero en su lugar seguía una opresión en el pecho.

Tras salir Terry prefirió llevarla a su lugar especial, lugar donde ella había sido la única en ir. Caminando por el hermoso jardín la llevo de la mano por las flores que tenían un aroma delicioso pues pensaba que esto la animaría.

La sonrisa de Candy apareció levemente al mirar las flores.

\- Ven acércate. Dijo agachándose a aspirar el aroma de la flor.

\- Candy lo imito sin embargo en lugar de fascinarse con su aroma unas terribles ganas de vomitar la invadieron. Se alejo tan rápido de la flor que empezó a marearse.

\- Cariño… ¿estás bien?

\- Si es solo que la flor tenía un aroma desagradable.

\- ¿La flor? Pero si tiene un aroma delicioso.

\- Oh bueno… tal vez todo esto sea simplemente estrés.

\- Por supuesto, todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente te ha afectado mucho. Dijo Terry abrazando a su esposa.

\- Candy sentía sus piernas débiles su vista empezaba a oscurecerse.

\- Cariño, te llevare a casa. Dijo asustado Terry.

\- Oh, espera… ya está pasando… entonces Candy logro sostenerse por sí misma.

\- ¿Estás segura que estas bien? Puedo llevarte al médico.

\- No quiero seguir preocupándote. Candy acaricio la mejilla de su esposo con sus dedos en señal de que todo estaba bien.

\- Él sujeto su mano y se lo llevo a sus labios beso los dedos de su esposa quien sonreía agradecida por tener un esposo maravilloso.- Espera un momento, en el auto tengo unas galletas podremos compartirlas ya que estamos aquí.

\- Ella asintió.

\- Espera aquí, el auto no está muy lejos.

Candy aguardo sentada sobre la hierba y solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de ella.

\- Tan pronto volviste, mi a… Candy quedo sorprendida y se puso de pie empezando a retroceder.- Niel… pronuncio su nombre.

\- Te lo advertí… ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS LEJOS! Dijo sacando la daga que traía guardada.

\- Niel, no lo hagas te descubrirán y te atraparan.

\- No me importa, se que tu maridito esta cerca pero no me llevara mucho tiempo eliminarte, pronto estaros con tu mamita. Diciendo esto Niel se abalanzo sobre ella con intención de atacarla.

\- Candy logro moverse esquivando el ataque sin embargo poca era su suerte porque de pronto Niel la tenia acorralada contra un árbol, Candy con toda su fuerza sujeto la mano de Niel.

\- ¡Ah! Tienes que morirte.

\- No, luchare cada momento de mi vida no permitiré que me hagas más daño. Decía Candy entonces doblando su rodilla le dio un golpe certero con el cual puedo alejarse.

\- Uh.., Maldita dijo retorciéndose de dolor. Entonces tiro la daga al suelo y en su lugar saco un arma de fuego.

\- Candy sintió el terror apoderarse de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Nunca debía haberte dejado vivir! Debiste ser tú la que atropellarla no Annie. ¡Debí haberte matado cuando eras tan solo un débil bebé! Candy abrió los ojos sorpendida.

\- Que… Para Candy esto había sido realmente sorprendente.- ¿Que… dijiste?

\- Por tu culpa ella me odia.

\- ¿Quién te odia?

\- ¡Mi madre! Yo… yo le falle. Dijo cerrando los ojos cayendo lágrimas amargas de sus ojos recordando aquel día.

**La nieve había cubierto toda la tierra, apenas y se veían los arboles. Era un infierno helado. Y muy cerca había una pequeña casita rustica donde una mujer y su esposo habían tenido que esconderse del rechazo de la familia de la novia y de haberla querido obligarla a casarse con otro hombre. Ahora la dama estaba sufriendo fuertes dolores de parto y su esposo había salido en busca de ayuda.**

\- **Mi amor… Ya regrese ella es una mujer muy experimentada en partos, dicen que ha traído muchos bebés a la vida.**

\- **Gracias cariño.**

\- **Solo aguanta un poco, pronto estará nuestro bebé con nosotros. Dijo George.**

**El tiempo transcurría y los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos horas. La espera de George era infernal tenía que escuchar a su esposa sufrir por traer a su hijo sin embargo no podía hacer nada.**

\- **Tú muchacho. Dijo la anciana.**

\- **¡Sí!**

\- **Sujeta la mano de tu esposa este niño ya está a punto de nacer.**

\- **George tomo la mano de Rosemary.**

\- **¡Vamos muchacha tu puedes!**

\- **¡Mi señor ayúdame! Dijo Rosemary en su mente mientras sujetaba la mano de su esposo y con su otra mano sujetaba un crucifijito.**

\- **¡Ahh! Fue el último grito que dio entonces…**

\- **¡Ahh…uhggg….ahhh! – Es una niña. Dijo la anciana.**

\- **Una niña… Dijo Rosemary.**

\- **Mírala es toda rubia.**

\- **Mi hija… mi niña. Dijo George queriendo cargar al bebé que no dejaba de llorar.**

\- **Espera… deja que la madre la cargue primero.**

\- **La anciana le entrego el bebé a la madre quien lloraba de emoción.**

\- **Mi niña… calma mamá está aquí.**

\- **La bebé dejo de llorar al escuchar la voz de su mamá.**

\- **¿Ya tienen un nombre para la niña? Pregunto la anciana.**

\- **George se acerco a su esposa e hija y dijo.- Decídelo tú mi amor.**

\- **Rosemary sonrió y pronuncio el nombre de su bebé.- Candy… A los pocos segundos de pronunciar su nombre Rosmery se desmayó**

\- **Mi amor… ¿Qué le paso? Pregunto George asustado.**

\- **Calma, déjame ver. Luego de tocar la frente de la mujer y verificar su pulso dijo.- Se ha desmayado ha sido muy agotador el haber traído un hijo al mundo.**

\- **Gracias al cielo que está bien **

\- **¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Abran la puerta! **

\- **¡Maldita sea! George reconoció esa voz era Louis el antiguo prometido de su esposa pero había jurado que jamás lo encontrarían ¿Cómo había dado con ellos?- Señora esconda a mi bebé por favor, hablare con ese hombre.**

\- **La anciana asintió tomando al bebé en brazos.**

\- **George abrió la puerta topándose cara a cara con Louis.**

\- **¡Miserable como te atreviste a robarte a mi mujer!**

\- **¡Ella no es tú mujer! **

\- **Iba a cazarme con ella, sus padres me habían dado su mano.**

\- **Yo la amo.**

\- **Me importa un cuerno que la ames. Me la llevare ahora mismo. **

\- **¡No! No lo voy a permitir. Dijo George protegiendo la entrada a la casa.**

\- **¿Acaso me lo vas a impedir tú un profesorcito de porquería?**

\- **¡Sí!**

\- **Bien tú los has querido. Diciendo esto Louis saco una daga que traía guardada y se abalanzo sobre George. **

**Mientras esto ocurría la anciana se había ocultado detrás de la casa saliendo con la bebé quien por fortuna estaba dormida.**

\- ** ¡Vaya! La voz hizo que la anciana casi botara al bebé.**

\- **Veo que ya nació la bastarda. Dijo una mujer que traía una capa la cual cubría gran parte de su rostro.**

\- **¿Quién es usted? Dijo la anciana.**

\- **Eso no te importa, ahora dame al bebé.**

\- **No… bueno quise hacerlo por las buenas. **

**Detrás de unos árboles secos se escondía un niño que era testigo de todo.**

\- **Mamá… susurro.**

\- **¡Ah! Grito George al sentir la daga clavarse en su pierna.**

\- **¡Te matare! Gritaba Louis.**

\- **Ugh… la sangre manchaba la nieve y George estaba cada vez más débil.**

\- **¡Ahhh! El grito de una mujer seguido del llanto de un bebé hizo a George reaccionar. Él logro quitarle la daga a Louis y se la enterró en el abdomen, este al verse herido subió a su caballo y huyo al bosque.**

**George corrió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a ver a su bebé y lo que encontró fue a la anciana muerta con la cabeza rota y al lado una roca ensangrentada. Asustado miró a todas las direcciones buscando una señal de donde estuviera su bebé. Entonces…**

\- **¡Ahh! Un dolor insoportable sintió en su espalda y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.**

\- **Ma…Margaret… Dijo al ver quien lo había apuñalado.**

\- **¡Esto es lo que te mereces! Dijo ella quien sostenía al bebé con su otra mano. ¡Lo mismo le pasará a ella! Despídete.**

\- **Ughh… no por favor no le hagas daño. La bebé no dejaba de llorar.**

\- **Eso debiste pensarlo antes de revolcarte con esa prostituta.**

\- **¡No mamá! No lo hagas.**

\- **Niel… que haces tú aquí…**

\- **Te seguí… por favor no le hagas daño a la bebé. **

\- **Ella tiene la culpa de que tú papá no te quiera. **

\- **Mientras Margaret hablaba con su hijo George se coloco de pie abalanzándose sobre Margaret por el impulso la bebé cayó al suelo aterrizando en la nieve que a pesar de que era suave hizo que la bebé llorara.**

\- **Niel… vete… por favor esconde a tu hermana.**

\- **¡No! Mi hijo no me traicionara. ¡Mátala ahora mismo!**

**Asustado Niel tomo al bebé en sus brazos y corrió. Corrió tan rápido como sus frágiles piernas le permitían.**

\- **Se detuvo durante unos segundos cuando el bebé lloraba más fuerte. Niel entro a la pequeña casa con intención de darle a la pequeña algo con que se entretuviera sin embargo encontró a una persona.**

\- **Mi pequeña… mi niña… Candy susurraba la mujer entre sus sueños.**

\- **Supongo que ese es tu nombre. Dijo Niel mirando al bebé… Oye mira eso es un crucifijo… ¿te gusta? **

\- **Ugh… la niña de pronto dejo de llorar sujetando el crucifijo.**

\- **¡Niel! El grito de su madre se acercaba y con prisa él salió con la bebé. Su mente le decía que debía obedecer a su madre pero algo en su corazón le decía que tenía que correr y no mirar atrás.**

**Había corrido tan lejos y lo único que se veía era la nieve todo estaba blanco y la bebé empezaba a llorar. **

\- **Calma encontrare algún lugar. Decía Niel a la bebé. Sin embargo la bebé no dejaba de llorar, el frio era inevitable y la pequeña tenía los labios morados.**

**Con desesperación el niño se quito su abrigo y con ello envolvió a la bebé. Armándose de valor siguió caminando a pesar del frio y por fin una pequeña cabaña. Empujo la puerta y esta por poco se cae al ser tan vieja. No había absolutamente nada en el lugar salvo unas cuantas prendas de vestir todas en mal estado y una canasta vieja.**

\- **Con esto te sentirás mejor. Niel acomodo las ropas viejas y coloco a la niña sobre ello. A pesar de todo la niña seguía llorando.**

\- **Tal vez tengas hambre, lo siento pero no tengo nada.**

\- **Buaaa-buaaa **

\- **Ya se… Niel tomo a la niña y la acostó sobre su regazo.- No soy muy bueno cantando pero esta canción me la cantaba papá… cada vez que estaba triste. **

**"Al jardín vayamos… vas a encontrar algo**

**Donde lo dejaste pero al revés**

**Y cuando lo encuentres ya descolorido… de abajo es más claro al voltearlo verás**

**Todo se queda donde lo dejaste… todo está ahí aunque cambiando"**

**Todo se queda (Adventure time)**

**Al mirarla de nuevo se percato que la pequeña se había quedado dormida. **

\- **Necesitas comer algo, prometo que encontrare algo. No sé porque pero siento la necesidad de que debo protegerte.**

**Aprovechando que la bebé había dormido Niel aprovecho el momento para explorar alrededor y entonces…**

\- **Eso es… ¡humo! Una chimenea ahí debe haber personas. Con prisa regreso donde Candy y por fortuna seguía dormida. Busco en los bolsillos de su abrigo y saco un lápiz, busco por la cabaña y afortunadamente encontró una hoja de papel. Se sentó en el frio suelo y escribió en el papel.**

**Mientras escribía no podía evitar mirar a la bebé.- Cualquier lugar será mejor que estar con nosotros. Decía recordando a su madre.**

**Salió de la cabaña con la bebé en una canasta y al llegar a la casa que había visto se asomo por la ventana.**

\- **Tienes mucha suerte… hay muchos niños, tendrás muchos amigos. Dijo Niel con tristeza. – Ahora donde te dejo. Dijo mirando a los alrededores ¡un árbol! Camino hasta llegar al árbol y la dejo debajo de este.- La bebé en ese momento despertó.**

\- **Adiós Candy, tengo que volver con mamá. Él niño corrió alejándose del lugar escuchando el llanto de la bebé cada vez más lejano.**

**Cuando regreso el pequeño quedo impactado con lo que encontró.**

\- **Papá… George yacía sin vida en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza. Niel movía a su padre pero este no respondía.- Papá responde… ¡Papá! El pequeño lloraba desconsolado.**

\- **Mamá pronuncio Niel y corrió de vuelta a su casa.**

**Al entrar su madre estaba sentada frente a la ventana.**

\- **Dime que esa bebé está muerta ¡Dime que la dejaste morir bajo la nieve! **

\- **Mamá… Niel estaba asustado.**

\- **¡Habla!**

\- **Él pequeño agacho la cabeza y negó.**

\- **Mi hijo… ¡MI PROPIO HIJO ME HA TRAICIONADO!**

\- **No mamita, eso no es verdad.**

\- **¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA MÍ! ¡JAMAS DEBI PARIRTE! Decía Margaret con la mirada cargada de odio.**

\- **Mamá… Cada palabra era dolorosa, Niel sentía como su pequeño corazón se rompía.**

**Los años pasaron y Niel había crecido entre burlas y maltrato. Las otras personas le decían hijo de Loca, se burlaban de él por ser huérfano, inclusive lo maltrataban físicamente. A pesar de todo nunca dejo a su madre quién lo despreciaba pero él trataba de cumplir con las cosa que ella quería.**

**Una noche su madre al fin le hablo y le pidió que la acompañara y llegaron a una casa enorme.**

\- **¿Qué hacemos aquí mamá? Pregunto Niel.**

\- **Es tu momento de reivindicarte.**

\- **¿Cómo?**

\- **Toma esto y ¡Mátala! ¡mata a esa niña y a su madre! Dijo Margaret entregándole un galón con gasolina.**

\- **Mamá… yo…yo.**

\- **¡Hazlo!**

\- **Niel se acerco a la casa y cuando estaba por verter el liquido a los alrededores negó con la cabeza.- No puedo hacerlo mamá.**

\- **¡Eres un cobarde! Dame eso. Margaret tomo el galón y roció cada lugar sin percatarse de sus piernas. Saco un cerillo y lo encendió arrojándolo a la casa. Pronto el lugar empezó a quemarse y Margaret que había sido descuidada empezó a sentir el fuego en sus piernas.**

\- **¡Mamá! Niel intentaba ayudar a su madre pero era en vano su cuerpo estaba completamente en llamas.**

**Cuando al fin logro apagar el fuego de ella miro su aspecto, tenía la piel totalmente quemada.**

\- **Mamá, ten paciencia te llevare a un medico.**

\- **Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba Margaret dijo.- Tú me mataste, esto es tu culpa.**

\- **¿Por qué dice eso mamá? No he hecho más que darte todo lo que tengo.**

\- **Prométeme que acabaras con ella, escuche que esa niña se salvo… prométeme que la mataras.**

\- **No mamá… no me pidas eso.**

\- **Eres un mal hijo… ¡Te aborrezco!**

\- **Niel limpio una lagrima que caía por su mejilla y soltó un suspiro.- Esta bien, lo hare. Seguido de eso su madre murió.**

**Con el pasar del tiempo Niel había perdido parcialmente la razón fingía ante los demás ser un buen hombre pero dentro de su corazón no dejaba de culparse por la muerte de su madre y pensaba que tal vez eso se hubiera evitado si desde un principio se hubiera deshecho de Candy. Así que juro un día eliminarla y que tal vez así conseguiría que ella su madre al fin estuviera orgullosa de él.**

**…**

\- No puedo… ¡No puedo! Dijo sujetándose la cabeza.

\- Tú me rescataste ¿verdad? Dijo Candy. Fuiste tú.

\- No debía haberte dejado viva. ¡Yo…yo! Finalmente la miro directamente y la apunto con el arma y…

\- ¡NIEL NOO! Terry quien regresaba observo como Niel apuntaba a su esposa con el arma.

\- ¡BUM! Candy cerró los ojos esperando el impacto más no sintió nada. Al abrir los ojos vio que quien estaba en el suelo era…

\- ¡Niel! Candy corrió a él quien traía una herida en el abdomen.

\- Terry había sido testigo de todo… había corrido queriendo salvar a su esposa sin embargo Niel cambio la dirección de la pistola y optó por terminar con todo.

\- Niel… resiste te llevaremos a un hospital por favor resiste. Terry ayúdame. Decía Candy con los ojos brillosos.

\- Ahora ¿Por qué lloras? Se supone que al fin me quitare de tu camino.

\- Deja de hablar. Terry ayúdame por favor.

\- Terry dudaba no iba negarlo, no sentía absolutamente nada por ese criminal pero para Candy era doloroso era su hermano.

\- No…no quiero ayuda ya es hora que esto acabe. Dijo Niel escupiendo sangre.

\- Te prometo que te curaremos.

\- Deja de fingir, alégrate de mi muerte ya no te estorbare... Niel miro al cielo.- Perdóname madre soy un cobarde pero ya no podía seguir con esto.

\- Candy él ya no podrá salvarse mira su herida. Dijo Terry señalando la profunda herida en su abdomen.

\- No, yo tengo esperanzas que se curara. Ya no estarás solo… yo te prometo que te cuidare. Dijo sosteniendo su mano. Candy vio que él volvió a mirarla y sintió su mano ser apretada y finalmente… él cerró los ojos.

\- Niel…Niel. Candy lo movía pero el ya no reaccionaba.

\- Terry abrazo a su esposa quien no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

…

Pasaron unos días antes de que Candy decidiera contarle todo a la familia. Annie definitivamente era la que más había sufrido al enterarse que había sido Niel quien la había atropellado.

\- Jamás podre perdonar a Niel por lo que hizo con nosotros sin embargo espero que su alma descanse. Dijo Candy.

\- Pienso lo mismo Candy. Dijo Annie.

…

Las semanas fueron pasando y las visitas de Archie a Annie eran más seguidas. Un día él se atrevió a confesarle que su amor seguía intacto.

Ella luego de pensarlo finalmente acepto su amor. Había llegado el momento de seguir con su vida.

Ese mismo día Candy había ido al médico sus malestares aumentaban y las nauseas ya eran insoportables, ella amaba las flores pero últimamente no podía acercarse a ellas sin sentir la urgencia de vomitar.

Sin embargo no esperaba que el doctor le dijera algo que la dejaría sorprendida y emocionada.

\- Esta usted embarazada

\- Yo… ¿embarazada?

\- Así es señora.

\- No…no puedo creerlo. Dijo llorando de alegría.- Llevo tiempo queriendo escuchar esa noticia y poco a poco había perdido las esperanzas pero… ahora yo… Estoy embarazada.

\- Su esposo se alegrara mucho.

\- Mi esposo… ¡Él no lo sabe!

\- Naturalmente, usted misma no lo sabía.

\- Tengo que ir a decírselo.

Candy salió corriendo de alegría al llegar a casa fue recibida por la abuela quien no entendía el motivo de su felicidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre querida?

\- Abuela… ¡Estoy embarazada!

\- ¡OHH! ¡Annie! ¡Anthony!¡Todos vengan aquí. Grito la abuela.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

\- Candy tiene una gran noticia para nosotros. Dijo la abuela.

\- Todos la miraron con curiosidad

\- ¡Estoy embarazada! Grito de alegría.

\- Todos gritaron de alegría.- Eh esperen ¿Dónde está Terry? Pregunto Anthony.

\- El trabajo… Dijo Annie.

\- Cuando no. Dijo la abuela.

\- Cuando regrese se lo contare. Necesito que nadie hable de esto quiero que sea una sorpresa.

\- Oh por supuesto.

…

Llego a casa más temprano de lo normal y sintió algo extraño la abuela lo miraba con una sonrisa al igual que sus hermanos.

Annie lo abrazo y dijo.- Hermano… te espera una gran sorpresa. Candy te espera en la azotea.

El subió la escalera aunque preguntándose por que tenía que subir, que había de especial ese día.

Vio a su esposa esperándolo de espaldas y ella al verlo le sonrió.

\- Acércate. Dijo ella.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué todos actúan raro hoy?

\- Es por algo bueno… algo que llevo soñando hace mucho tiempo, por eso elegí este lugar especial ya que aquí nos conocimos.

\- Nunca olvidare ese día. Dijo él tomando sus manos.

\- Lo que tengo que decirte es que pronto esta familia aumentara.

\- ¿Qué? Pregunto confundido Terry.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que… Ella se acerco a su oído y le susurro.- Estoy embarazada…

Lejos se podía observar como Terry celebraba de alegría sus brazos la levantaron de alegría dando vueltas con ella mientras que la familia los miraba con una sonrisa. Se podía escuchar la risa inconfundible de Candy acompañada de la Terry en toda la casa que de ahora en adelante estaría llena de alegrías.

**FIN.**

**Hola chicas llegamos al último capítulo de esta historia y fue un placer que hayan disfrutado de esto conmigo, sin más que decir les mando un fuerte abrazo y besos a todas. Nos leemos en el epilogo.**


	37. Chapter 37

**8 años después**

\- Niños por favor acabo de limpiar el piso aún esta resbaloso. Dijo una de las empleadas cuando vio entrar a velocidad a dos de los niños Grandchester.

\- Disculpa a mis hermanos, Lotty. Una niña de cabello negro rizado y de ojos azules entraba después de que dos de sus hermanos entrarán corriendo luego de llegar de la escuela.

\- No se preocupe señorita, Rosmery.

De pronto la puerta se abrió apareciendo Terry, quién le abría el paso a su esposa.

\- Gracias cariño. Dijo Candy cuando su esposo le abrió la puerta.

\- Bienvenidos mamá y papá. Rosmery se acerco recibiendo a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Felipe y Alejandro, donde están? Pregunto Candy quien no veía por ningún lado a sus niños.

\- Entraron corriendo tan pronto como bajaron del automóvil. Dijo la niña con seriedad.

\- Cuando no… Dijo Terry sonriendo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Los dos niños aparecieron corriendo lanzándose sobre sus padres. Candy por poco pierde el equilibrio si no fuera por la mano de su esposo.

\- Felipe, Alejandro deben tener cuidado podrían lastimarse al correr. Dijo Candy.

\- Lo siento mamá. Dijo Felipe.

\- ¿Y tú no te disculpas, Alejandro? Dijo Terry.

\- Lo siento papá.

\- Rosmery miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo a sus hermanos.

Felipe, Alejandro y Rosmery eran trillizos y aunque habían nacido el mismo día tenían caracteres muy diferentes. Felipe era el mayor solo por segundos de Alejandro ambos eran casi idénticos de cabello rubio salvo por el color de sus ojos Felipe los tenia del mismo color que su padre y Alejandro tenía el mismo color que los de su madre. Ambos eran muy conocidos por su gran energía dos niños que les gustaba hacer bromas a los demás sin embargo Rosmery quien había sido ultima en nacer era todo lo contrario a ellos ella era más seria tenía un gran parecido a su padre era casi una fotografía de él en su niñez ella tanto en lo físico como el carácter.

\- Lotty por favor podrías ayudar a mis niños a cambiarse. Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Por qué mamá? Dijeron los dos varoncitos.

\- Como siempre se olvidan de todo hoy teníamos que ir a conocer al bebé de Tío Archie y tía Annie. Dijo Rosmery.

\- Exacto. Dijo Terry.

\- ¿Y que es? ¿es una niña o niño? Preguntaron Felipe y Alejandro.

\- Eso lo sabremos cuando vayamos. Lotty por favor ayuda a los muchachos yo peinare a Rosmery.

\- Si señora. Dijo Lotty.

…

\- Que alegría tenerlas todas aquí, después de mucho tiempo estamos todas juntas. Dijo Annie. Quien estaba sentada sobre una silla con una bebé en sus brazos.

\- ¿Puedo ver a la bebé? Dijo John el hijo de Patty y Anthony.

\- Claro que sí. Dijo Annie enseñándole el bebé al niño que parcia una fotocopia exacta de Anthony.

\- Mami ¿yo era así de pequeño cuando nací? Pregunto John.

\- Justo cuando Patty estaba por responder Rosmery contesto.- Por supuesto, todos somos pequeños al nacer porque éramos bebés. Dijo la niña asombrada de que John no supiera eso. Él solo era menor por un año de Rosmery.

\- Es increíble.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes, después del parto? Pregunto Patty.

\- Bueno aún me siento algo agotada pero tener a mi niña me llena de vitalidad.

\- Si lo mismo sentí cuando tuve a mi John.

\- Candy miraba a ambas y suspiro.- En cambio yo…

\- Oh Candy, lo tuyo fue realmente sorprendente tres bebés debió ser muy agotador.

\- En un principio sí, pero gracias a la ayuda de Terry pudimos cuidar de nuestros hijos.

\- ¿Qué tanto hablaran los chicos? Pregunto Patty curiosa porque desde hacía un buen rato se habían ido todos los hombres a hablar cosas de hombres.

\- No te preocupes ellos también tienen derecho de celebrar. Dijo Annie.

\- Mm tienes razón. Dijo Patty con una sonrisa luego de meditarlo.

\- Todo es perfecto al fin estamos juntos excepto por… Dijo Candy.

\- ¡La abuela! Gritaron de alegría Felipe y Alejandro.

\- Es tan linda, mírala nos está sonriendo. Dijo John.

\- Rosmery se acerco donde los demás niños y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Mira mamá la abuela. Dijo John.

\- Que linda foto de la abuela. Dijo Patty sosteniendo el cuadro.

\- Se la tomamos aquella ultima vez lo ¿recuerdas?

\- Oh sí, es la fiesta de su cumpleaños Quién diría que sería la última vez… Dijo Candy con la mirada triste.

\- Tía me la prestas un momento. Dijo Rosmery.

\- Claro pequeña, aquí tienes.

\- Rosmery sonrió al tener la foto en sus manos y cerró los ojos por unos segundos recordando cuando tenía 5 años. Su abuela le hacia los peinados más bonitos que podían existir en el mundo. Era con la única que podía jugar a las muñecas poco tiempo después la abuela Agnes falleció. No quiso volver a jugar con sus muñecas desde entonces.

\- Candy miro a su hija y noto la tristeza de sus ojos.

Luego de regresar a casa Candy se detuvo durante unos minutos y hablar con su hija.

\- Cariño, te tengo algo especial, acompáñame. Dijo Llevando a su hija hasta su habitación donde abrió un pequeño cofrecito y al sacar lo que parecía ser una fotografía.- Se que la extrañas mucho, así que ahora es tuya por favor cuídala mucho. La pequeña recibió la fotografía y al ver la imagen sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.- La abuela…

\- Sí, estaba segura que te gustaría, cuídala mucho y desde donde este ella te cuidara.

\- ¡Lo hare! Dijo Rosmery con las mejillas sonrojadas de alegría.- Gracias mamá. Le dio un abrazo a Candy y salió feliz de la habitación.

\- En el pasillo se encontró con.- Papá mira esto… ¡Es la abuela!

\- Sí, mi pequeña es la abuela dijo acariciando su cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- La pondré en mi habitación. Rosmery corrió a su habitación sonriendo con la fotografía.

\- Candy guardaba el pequeño cofre cuando sintió unas manos aferrarse a su cintura.- ¡Ah! T-Terry me asustaste.

\- El recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposa.- Eres una excelente madre. Le dijo.

\- Eh…

\- Te observe cuando le entregaste la foto de la abuela a pesar de ser la única que tienes.

\- Ella la necesita más. Dijo Candy.

…

\- Mamá ¿A dónde vamos? Dijo Felipe.

\- Nunca les hable de él pero creo que son lo bastante grandecitos y luego de hablarlo con su padre considero que es tiempo de que conozcan a alguien.

\- ¿Mamá? Pero este lugar es… Dijo Alexander sin poder terminar la frase.

\- ¿Quién es él? Pregunto Rosmery.

\- Él es… Dijo Candy mirando la lapida.

\- Niel Legan. Pronuncio Rosmery.

\- ¿Quién es, mamá?

\- Él es quien me salvo una vez si no hubiera sido por él tal vez no habría estado el día de hoy con ustedes y a pesar de que se equivoco en el camino que tomo yo nunca podre olvidarlo. Él es su Tío.

\- Los niños se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

\- No tengo una foto de él pero tengo su imagen en mi cabeza y a pesar de todo lo que hizo s que al final se arrepintió. Candy se llevo una mano al rostro limpiando una pequeña lágrima.

**3 años después**

Luego de tanta insistencia Candy acepto que sus hijos fueran a un viaje con sus tíos Anthony y Patty.

Candy nunca se había separado tanto de sus hijos y hubiera querido ir con ellos si no fuera por el compromiso que ya tenía para la construcción del nuevo hogar de niños.

…

Tras una tarde llena de trabajos Candy al fin tenía el día siguiente libre.

\- Ah… Candy se estiraba luego de despertarse, su esposo se había ido temprano al parecer. Extrañaba a los niños.

Había tomado un par de cosas necesarias para arreglar el jardín de rosas, al menos era lo único en lo que podía distraerse sin sus niños.

\- Mi señora.

\- Oh, dime Lotty.

\- Tiene una visita.

\- ¿Una visita? ¿De quién se trata?

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Candy.

\- ¡Tom! Candy no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Vaya, esta vez al menos me reconociste.

\- ¡Oye! No seas tan cruel aquella ocasión mi esposo estaba herido y era en lo único que podía pensar.

\- ¡Ja! Solo bromeo.

\- Déjanos solos, Lotty. Dijo Candy. La señora se despidió.

\- ¿Y cómo has estado?

\- Pues no tan bien como tú. Dijo Tom en tono de broma.

\- ¿Te ocurrió algo?

\- Bueno… estuve casado, no funciono y nos separamos.

\- Oh, lo lamento.

\- No, no lo lamentes después de todo fue lo mejor. Mejor dime ¿Cómo están la señorita Pony y hermana María?

\- Oh, ya lo podrás imaginar están viejecitas. Ahora la que está a cargo del nuevo hogar es la hermana María y la señorita Pony solo la apoya.

\- Los años no pasan en vano. Dijo Tom.

\- Todos hemos cambiado mucho.

\- Bueno… Tom guardo silencio y miro fijamente a Candy.- Tú sigues siendo igual de hermosa.

\- Oh gracias… tú también te ves muy bien. Dijo Candy. Oh lo siento no te he ofrecido nada ¿Quieres tomar una taza de té?

\- No hace falta, solo vine a despedirme.

\- ¿Tan pronto te vas?

\- Él asintió.- Esta vez no sé cuando regresare y lo más probable sea que no nos veamos durante un largo tiempo.

\- Oh… cuídate mucho Tom. Dijo Candy abrazándolo.

\- Él le correspondió el abrazo sujetándola con fuerza a su pecho.- Adiós. Dijo separándose de ella.

Camino a la salida Tom apretó los puños cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro se marcho.

…

Durante la cena Candy le platico a Terry que Tom le había visitado. Cosa que a Terry sorprendió habían pasado muchos años desde que lo había conocido y algo dentro de él le decía que ese muchacho quería a su esposa pero no como una hermana.

\- ¿Y que es lo quiso decirte?

\- Solo vino a despedirse, se irá lejos.

\- ¿Solo a eso vino?

\- Ella asintió, lo extrañare mucho cuantos años volverán a pasar hasta volver a verlo.

\- Si… si yo me fuera ¿también me extrañarías? Dijo Terry.

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas mucho por él?

\- Terry, ¿estás celoso? Dijo Candy intentando controlar su risa.

\- No le veo la gracia.

\- Yo lo considero un hermano… solo eso. Candy se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a él sentándose sobre su regazo.- Tú eres mi esposo si tú te fueras lejos lo más probable es que me vaya contigo. Dijo acercándose a sus labios. Sus labios estaban cerca y él podía sentir su respiración cerca… sin embargo ella de pronto de su puso de pie y lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa mordiéndose los labios con sensualidad dejando a su esposo en aquel lugar con un dolor entre sus piernas, un bulto que ansiaba ser liberado.

Salió detrás de ella llegando a su habitación donde la alcanzo tomándola del brazo y girándola para que lo viera y le beso los labios, era un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria.

Se moría por disfrutar de ella, su corazón latía con fuerza y el calor que sentía era insoportable que entre besos comenzó a desnudar a su esposa y tan pronto como la tuvo como Dios la trajo al mundo comenzó a besar cada parte del cuerpo de su esposa. La adoraba, la amaba.

\- No... no me mires tanto por favor. Dijo Candy.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mi vientre tienes muchas marcas. Dijo Candy sonrojada.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Yo no veo ninguna.

\- Si las tengo, luego del embarazo me quedaron muchas y hasta ahora las tengo.

\- Pues yo no las veo al contrario te veo cada vez más hermosa.

\- Candy sonrió con las mejillas encendidas.

\- Él continuo desnudase y fue testigo de cómo su esposa dejaba escapar un suspiro. Terry traía un cuerpo muy bien trabajo motivo por el cual Candy siempre suspiraba cuando lo veía desnudo.

Cuando estuvo sobre ella beso su cuello hasta dejarle marcas y luego la beso en los labios entonces empezó a hacer presión con su miembro y entrar en ella. Estar dentro de su esposa era una experiencia maravillosa. Sus cuerpos se movían a los compas del viento. Y los sonidos que emitían se perdían en aquella habitación.

**10 meses después**

Candy había dado a luz a una pequeña de ojos azules y cabello rubio lacio. La pequeña apenas tenía un mes de nacida pero ya sabía controlar a su padre. Lloraba si él no la cargaba.

Cosa que a Candy se le hacía tierno. Por otro lado Rosmery no podía alejarse de su hermana menor, la adoraba había sido la más emocionada de tener una hermanita.

Mira las rosas son tan lindas como tú. Dijo Candy mientras cargaba a su pequeña. Desde la azotea se podían observar todas las flores que empezaban a florecer.

\- Papá ¿Por qué este lugar es tan especial para ti y mamá? Pregunto Rosmery.

\- Eso es muy fácil responder, aquí fue cuando vi por primera vez a su madre. Dijo acercándose a ella colocando una mano en su cintura mientras la miraba a los ojos, ojos que también miro aquella primera vez cuando supo que su destino era estar con ella toda su vida.

\- ¿Y la amaste desde ese momento? Pregunto Felipe

\- Como no amarla si ella era tan tierna y aunque ella no lo sabía era especial para mí.

\- Tú también eras muy especial para mí desde ese momento. Dijo Candy.

Y mirando el atardecer desde aquel lugar mientras los niños jugaban ellos se tomaron las manos compartiendo una mirada que no necesitaba palabras para expresarse su amor.

**FIN**

**…**

**Hola chicas, aquí estamos finalmente. Hoy se termino esta historia y me alegra haberla compartido con ustedes. **

**Me tomare un breve descanso hasta la siguiente historia, les dejare un adelanto esta nueva historia se ambientara en un tiempo donde existe la magia y los hechizos y claro la pareja protagonista serán nuestro rebelde favorito (Terry) y nuestra pecosa (Candy).**

**Hasta entonces nos leeremos. Besos a todas y gracias por su tiempo.**


End file.
